Revival
by Savage Opress
Summary: After two years of fighting against Monroe and her adepts, two members of the pack of Scott McCall discover their origin and who they really are. This discovery changes the perspective of the people over the world that surrounds them because the world is not as simple as they believe. The secrets can't be hidden anymore, and they come to the light.
1. Stone of Tears recap

Chapter 1: The Keeper's Return - Camelot/The Middle Lands

Chapter 2: The Prophecy - Camelot and "Most Destroyed Lands of Albion"

Chapter 3: An Ancient Compass- Camelot

Chapter 4: A New Hope for the Middle Lands

Chapter 5: The Ancient Power of the Nemean Lion - Nemeth

Chapter 6: The Wives of Margrave - Odin's Lands

Chapter 7: The Horn of Catbhadh - Caerleon

Chapter 8: The Boxes of Orden - Gawant's Lands

Chapter 9: An Immortal Army - Essetir/Camelot

Chapter 10: The Cup of Life - Camelot

Chapter 11: New Allies From Past and Present - Greece

Chapter 12: The Lost Relics - Greece

Chapter 13: Rise of Titans (Promethean) - Greece

Chapter 14:The Broken Guardian - Egypt

Chapter 15: Rebirth of god Osiris - Egypt

Chapter 16: Cerberus - Egypt

Chapter 17: Lost Ravens of Odin - Valhalla/Abydos/Olympus

Chapter 18: To Be Or Not To Be - Midgard/Valhalla

Chapter 19: Ymir - Midgard/Egypt

Chapter 20: Two Is Better Than One - Atlantis

Chapter 21: Chthonian - Atlantis

Chapter 22: Kronos - Atlantis (You will discover the Keeper's identity if you compare both stories)

Chapter 23: Stone of Tears - Atlantis

Chapter 24: Scroll of Light - Atlantis

Chapter 25: Ancient Secrets of the Scroll - Atlantis

Chapter 26: A New Hope - Sicilia

Chapter 27: A New Beginning - Sicilia

Chapters 1-10: Action happens in Albion. These chapters are about Legend of the Seeker and Merlin. Chapter eleven includes the games Age of Mythology and Age of Mythology: The Titans.

In the first chapter, the Keeper destroys the veil between the Lands of the Living and the Underworld. In chapters two and three, our heroes quest for the compass that will guide them to the Stone of Tears. In chapter four, they have a little adventure in the Middle Lands. From chapter five to chapter ten they travel through all the kingdoms of Albion.

Chapters 11-13: Our heroes travel back in time to a year after the end of the Trojan War. Kronos frees his Titans to rule the world and to seal the Keeper in the Underworld. Meanwhile, Titan Promethean becomes more powerful because of the destruction he causes. The only way to defeat him is to seal him in a magical barrier made from three relics that belong to Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Our heroes find them and take them to the temple to seal him in; after, they repair all of Promethean's destruction to weaken him.

Chapters 14-16: To stop Titan Cerberus, our heroes reunite the pieces of the Guardian - who was destroyed by Cerberus - and the pieces of Osiris to revive his son. Anubis loses all popularity because he becomes more popular then Osiris does. After he regains the favor, he allows the Guardian to defeat Cerberus.

Chapters 17-19: The only way to defeat Titan Ymir is to revive the Nidhogg who was destroyed in the Middle Lands. Odin frees him after going mad, due to Loki stealing his ravens Huginn and Muninn. Our heroes retrieve the real ravens, infiltrate Valhalla to take the Triskelion, and after that use them to summon Nidhogg.

Chapter 20-25: Kronos escapes with the help of Titan Chthonian; as a result, the only way to defeat Kronos is to defeat Titan Chthonian, who is a walking rock that holds trapped souls. The heroes find a way to take a stone holding their souls, send them in the Underworld, and close the Gate of Tartarus. After Kronos is defeated, they look for the identities of the Keeper and the Creator as well as the Stone of Tears and a scroll that tells them where they need to put the stone to seal Keeper in Underworld.

The last two chapters are a fight to save the world from destruction, but our heroes manage to defeat the evil and save the world.


	2. Clash of the Titans recap

I began to write **_Clash of the Titans_** , after a month I saw the end of season 5A. I didn't wait to see season 5B, and decided to write my own version. In addition, I heard some rumours about 5B and I decided to add them. When Teen Wolf season 5 began, I added some elements from it, which caused some major plot changes due to the show's events.

The crossover is split up into two parts. The first part of the crossover begins with chapter 1 and ends with chapter 25. The second part of crossover begins with chapter 26 and ends with chapter 50.

 **\- Stone of Tears recap**

 **\- Teen Wolf lore**

 **\- Beauty and the Beast 2012 lore**

 **\- Coincidences between both TV shows**

 ** _Recap: (WITH SPOILERS)_**

 **1) Allison died saving her friends** (A journey of three heroes to Great Britain)

 **2) The Return of the Fallen Warriors** (Trials of the three heroes and their prize)

 **3) A Pack of Problems** (Three packs begin their journey)

 **4) Nothing It Seems To Be** (Sacrificed people and teens with genetic mutations, chimeras)

 **5) The Fallen Darach**

 **6) History and Not Lies** \- Teen Wolf recap

 **6) History and Not Lies** \- BatB recap

 **7) The Tales of the Chimera's Pack** \- Chimera pack is complete

 **8) The Tales of Gevaudan Beast** \- The Story of La Bête

 **9) The Return of the Alpha Pack** \- The pack of La Bête is complete

 **10) The Rise of the Chaos** (An old enemy causes many disasters and kills Kitsunes in New York)

 **11) To Be or Not To Be** (A little prank and journey to Motel California)

 **12) Questions and Answers** (Recap of previous chapters)

 **13) Box of Mysteries** (Reunion of Scott's pack)

 **14) The Beacon of the Supernatural** (A trip in Beacon Hills)

 **15) The Hunt of Demon Wolf**

 **16) Not All Monsters Do Monstrous Things** (The villains are not so bad, the heroes believe)

 **17) The Maid of Gevaudan**

 **18) A Place in My Dreams** (Derek's Past)

 **19) An Unlucky Alliance** (Two enemies' packs ally to defeat a common enemy)

 **20) Case Field: To Hell and Back** (The news from the previous chapter spreads)

 **21) The White Hell** (Strange meteorological conditions because of a chimera)

 **22) Ice Age Versus Supernatural** (Beacon Hills, New York and all worlds under snow)

 **23) A Dream Comes True**

 **24) The Redemption** (The redemption of La Bête)

 **25) The Deity Among Us** (A new villain comes into town, who has a secret ally)

 **26) Time Travel** (Heroes make the final preparations to leave Beacon Hills)

 **27) The Depths of the Underworld** (The main antagonist of Stone of Tears returns)

 **28) War of Underworlds** (A War between Underworld and Tartarus)

 **29) Welcome to the Norse Lands**

 **30) Welcome to New York, 1854**

 **31) Welcome to Egypt**

 **32) Welcome to Albion**

 **33) Welcome to Atlantis**

 **34) Welcome to Greece**

 **35) Welcome to Middle Lands**

 **36) The Fountain of Youth**

 **37) Secrets from the Past**

 **38) The Endless Dunes of Snow**

 **39) The Spear**

 **40) The Relic of Atlas**

 **41) The Torch of Olympus**

 **42) The Orb of Life**

 **43) The Battle of Kaer Morhen**

 **44) The Heart of Darkness**

 **45) The Scarab of the Light and the Minions of Seth**

 **46) The Giant of Bones and the Power of the Elements**

 **47) The Implosion of Atlas**

 **48) The Greek nightmare**

 **49) Set in Stone**

 **50) Something ends, Something Begins** (The defeat of the deity and the Riders of the Wild Hunt)

I split the second part of the crossover into seven smaller parts. Each part has three chapters. I have around 100 good characters and from the beginning Teen Wolf has many plot changes and if something wrong happens, so I will find a way to fix it.

 **1) The Journey from the Norse Lands (chapters 29, 36, 43)**

Our heroes from Beacon Hills arrive in the past and they meet their new allies. After that, they take a tour of Valhalla and the next day, they find the Titan Cerberus is attacking the Norse Lands. Our heroes go to find the Fountain of Youth in a realm named Vanaheim. There live the Vanir gods. The fountain is guarded by a Vanir god named Navado. After our heroes take water from the fountain, they go to the fortress. The fortress is called Kaer Morhen. There they defeat the Titan Cerberus with the help of the Guardian.

 **2) The Journey from New York (chapters 30, 37, 44)**

Our heroes travel into the past and arrive in New York 1854. There they meet new allies and find Alistair with Rebecca. Vincent and Catherine are surprised to hear how Alistair and Rebecca fake their death. The next day a mysterious person comes to visit them to reveal some secrets about Dread Doctors. The next day, the allies succeed in finding the lair of the Blood Beast and kill it.

 **3) The Journey from Egypt (chapters 31, 38, 45)**

Our heroes go to Egypt. There they meet more new allies. After they make a tour of Osiris's kingdom, a soldier comes to them, to tell them about the attack. Titan Ymir and Norse fanatics attack Egypt. Their Norse allies need the Guardian, but first, they need to secure the area to teleport it. Our heroes need a new plan to defeat Ymir, and they remember about the myth of the scarab. The scarab has the power to summon Ra who has the power to defeat Titan Ymir, but the minions of Seth protect the scarab.

 **4) The Journey from Albion (chapters 32, 39, 46)**

Our heroes arrive in Albion. There they meet the new allies and make a tour of Camelot and Essetir. The next day, the scouts tell our heroes about a huge skeleton that treats the lands. Our heroes decide to make a huge spear from silver, mountain ash, magic blood, and mistletoe juice. The spear is forged during the full moon. After they make the spear, our heroes go to Odin' kingdom. The next day they go to the Isle of the Blessed to make a giant of elements with the power of the Triple Goddess.

 **5) The Journey from Atlantis (chapters 33, 40, 47)**

Our heroes arrive in Atlantis, where they meet the new allies. After they make a tour of the city, the scouts report them about the attack of Titan Promethean and his minions. Because the gods of Atlantis are against them, our heroes need to find another way to defeat him. They go to find the relic of Atlas to make an implosion. With the help of implosion, our heroes make a Titan out of minions who help them to defeat Titan Promethean.

 **6) The Journey from Greece (chapters 34, 41, 48)**

Our heroes arrive in Greece and visit Athena with the new allies. While they visit Athena, Kronos and his army attack Greece. The only way to defeat Kronos, our heroes need to summon Titan Gaia, who is actually the Creator. They go to Mount Olympus, but they find a map. The map leads them to Tartarus where Gaia is imprisoned.

 **7) The Journey from Middle Lands (chapters 35, 42, 49)**

Our heroes arrive in the Middle Lands at People Palace, where they meet new allies. The next day after a tour of the Palace with the new allies, the scouts report the presence of Titan Chthonian. The only way to defeat him is to extract the souls from the crystals with the help of the orb of the life. After they succeed to take the orb, they go to Aydindrill because the city is under siege. Nobody knows why they do not attack. All remain surprised to see after the destruction of Titan Chthonian; the forces of Keeper begin to fight with the Wild Hunt.

 **Here are few spoiler alerts about good guys:**

1) Because are so many characters I decide to split them up into seven groups. Each group has around of 12 people. Six people are from Teen Wolf & BatB, 2012 and other six from my previous crossover named Stone of Tears.

2) Not all groups have 12 people because I found out too late about the game Witcher 3: The Wild Hunt, so some groups have a member or two more than normal.

3) Also, I created three characters, if I remember correctly. One will appear in the second part of the crossover and other two in the first part of the crossover.

4) Our heroes traveled in the past because of the new enemy from chapter **25) A Deity Among Us** , who captures pack of La Bête and with the help of others need to save his pack.

5) Beast of Gevaudan aka La Bête has a name. His name is Devout. I begin to rename him Devout when he begins to do the first steps of redemption and in chapter **24) The Redemption** he is fully redeemed.

6) I used the statement of Darth Sidious "There can't only be two, you are no longer my apprentice", the important part is in italics. You will know what I talk about when you will read. A small hint, in Teen Wolf season 5B, there is a major plot change.

7) From new season of Teen Wolf, we know the name of the serif is Noah, but I still call him Stilinski. Also, the name of Theo's sister is Tara.


	3. Rise of chaos recap

Rise of chaos is split up into three big arcs. The first arc is about the return of the Wild Hunt and begins with chapter 1 and ends with chapter 10. The second arc is about the adventures of heroes who are split in time and space and it begins with chapter 11 and ends with the chapter 34. The third arc is about the adventures on Oban and it begins with the chapter 35 and it ends with the chapter 59.

 ** _The first arc of the crossover and some spoilers:_**

 **Chapter 1: The lost get found** (The surviving riders come to Earth)

 **Chapter 2: After the storm** (People from Kaer Morhen celebrate the birthday of Vesemir and the defeat of the Wild Hunt and the Keeper)

 **Chapter 3: Mad world** (Stiles wake up in a very different world from that he knows)

 **Chapter 4: The hunt is coming** (Stiles with his friends make a plan to fight with a strange group of Wild Hunt riders)

 **Chapter 5: Hunt or be hunted** (The pack and their allies prepare the base for the fight while Stiles and Liam free Theo)

 **Chapter 6: Eredin iron wrath** (The riders failed to stop Stiles and the pack so Eredin replace them)

 **Chapter 7: Echoes of the past** (Vanessa shows up and tells the truth about Muirfield)

 **Chapter 8: Ladies of the woods** (The situation in Beacon Hills gone mad every day it passes and two old dead friends comes to help them)

 **Chapter 9: Children of the Elder Blood** (The Wild Hunt gets a new ally, attacks Kaer Morhen and Stiles figures out what is going on and come back to life)

 **Teen Wolf season 6A theory** (The chapters 3 to 9 are based on it)

 **Chapter 10: A night to remember** (Stiles is alive and well and say what he lived in that dimension and the Wild Hunt invades the Earth conquers the Earth in one day and send all who fight against them in different times and places)

 ** _The second arc of the crossover and some little summaries:_**

 **Chapter 11: Wandering in the dark**

 **Chapter 12: The wolven storm**

 **Chapter 13: Welcome in the competition**

 **Chapter 14: The ancient home of the Sith**

 **Chapter 15: Warriors and witches**

 **Chapter 16: The king is dead, long live the king**

 **Chapter 17: Light and dark**

 **Chapter 18: Holocrones of fate**

 **Chapter 19: Sword of destiny**

 **Chapter 20: Revelations**

 **Chapter 21: Mirror, the reflection of your soul**

 **Chapter 22: The third battle of Dathomir**

 **Chapter 23: Smoke and mirrors**

 **Chapter 24: Dagger of Mortis**

 **Chapter 25: A friend in need**

 **Chapter 26: Ashla, the light side Avatar**

 **Chapter 27: Make way!**

 **Chapter 28: Relics of the dark side**

 **Chapter 29: A fairy tale**

 **Chapter 30: Memories from Canaan**

 **Chapter 31: Shadows in the desert**

 **Chapter 32: Harbingers of war**

 **Chapter 33: The betrayal**

 **Chapter 34: Canaletto's revenge**

The second arc is split up into eight parts. Each part is made of three chapters.

 **1) The journey on Malachor (chapters 11, 18, 25)**

Kira, Nikko, Gekko, and Pawa wake up in a very strange place. Because Kira is stuck, they go after help and find Ahsoka Tano who is a bit injured after the duel with Darth Vader. Kira is saved; Ahsoka tells them they are on Malachor. After that, they tell to Ahsoka the main reason why they are here and find out Caranthir and Falka is looking for somebody to change the fate of the Universe. Both after two holocrons to find knowledge about a mysterious planet named Oban. After a fight with the Wil Hunt, the group met Vader and decides to join them. Captain Rex agrees to join in their cause too, and all return to Malachor. There they find Obi-Wan Kenobi and together try to find a way to arrive on the planet Oban. The only way to do that is to defeat Gaunter O'Dimm at his wicked game.

 **2) The journey on Nourasia (chapters 12, 19, 26)**

Theo, Tara, Stiles, Scott, Devout, and Geralt wake up into a market full of aliens. They realize the planet is not Earth and soon after their arrival, they meet by Canaan who is the grandfather of Aikka. Canaan told them they were on the planet Nourasia in travel in future. Aikka was a former pilot in the race of Oban and he never heard about an invasion except for Krogs. Tara made a ritual to see who was following them and met Canaletto. The next day they tried to find a weapon strong enough to kill Canaletto and Stiles tells them about the Dagger of Mortis. During the night, Theo has a dream where they must go, but to do it, they need to defeat Gaunter O'Dimm who decides to his luck to stop them.

 **3) The journey on Alwas (chapters 13, 20, 27)**

Chris, Allison, Isaac, Tess, Catherine, Vincent, Heather, Kyle, and JT appear on the planet Alwas. They discuss previous events to understand what is going on and they meet by Rush and Flint, who decide to ask them what is going on because the competition ended and the Earth team win the race. They go together to find more about Satis and Eredin meet them. After he leaves, Satis tells the truth about the race and send Heather, JT, and Kyle back to Earth. Eredin realizes he has been tricked and comes back to destroy everyone, but is challenged to a race by Satis, the previous Avatar. Because Eredin loses the race, he isn't allowed to come on Alwas. Before leaving, Satis give them a map. The friend of Flint, Marcel knows Alwas very well and helps them to find the ship to arrive at the planet Oban, but once again, Gaunter makes his appearance to prevent this. Satis challenge him to a race and realize, he is not the devil in person, but is the one who creates the war between Creators. With the defeat of Gaunter, the group goes to Oban.

 **4) The journey on Korriban (chapters 14, 21, 28)**

Derek, Lydia, Liam, Keira, Vesemir, Malia, and Corey appear on Korriban and after they go to visit a temple and are met by Darth Maul. Maul let them leave and the group finds the riders of the Wild Hunt with Imlerith who search a holocron. Liam is poisoned with a poisoned arrow because he jumps in the front of Lydia. Maul shows up and saves them. Liam is cured, but unconscious and together they go to find a ship where to stay because a violent sandstorm comes in their direction. Maul admitted because he came because of Corey because he remembered how he was before to be taken by Sidious. The next day Liam wakes up and they try to repair the ship. The plan fails and they meet Regis who is a vampire. From Regis, they find out Gaunter made a deal with the riders and manage to trick him and Gaunter wants now vengeance. O'dimm shows up and tells them about Canaletto and Oban. Because telling them the truth, Gaunter wants to kill, but if he defeats at his wicked games, he let them live. Gaunter is defeated and Regis shows them where he stays. The next day Corey opens a secret door that leads them to the tomb of Marka Ragnos. They need to find the way to the tomb and defeat the Disciples of Ragnos with the ghost of Ragnos to arrive at the planet Oban.

 **5) The journey on Dathomir (chapters 15, 22, 29)**

Lambert, Avallach, Mason, Belasko, Lucas, Tracy, Edward, and Jennifer looked around and can't believe what they see. They are a strange forest on a planet that is very strong in the dark side of the force. After hours of walking, they arrive in the city of Nightbrothers and return to the south to meet the Nightsisters to help them. Keeper of the Underworld with Sisters of the Dark revived the Night Sisters with Savage and told them the truth about the creation of the Universe because this fight doesn't concern any longer the fate of Earth. Master Mirror aka Gaunter O'Dimm shows his face again and wants to conquer Dathomir with a huge army of droids. Savage decides to the place as a leader and gathers the members of the Shadow Collective to fight once more. While the Shadow Collective fights with the droid army, Savage and the group steals a map and destroy the factory of droids. The fight rage on and Savage with others stay in a base. Savage doesn't know where this place must be, but he realize with the help of others, the magic gathered in one place. That place is the lair of the Sleeper. The Sleeper sent them into a dimension created by Mother Talzin to learn her kids about the planet and to arrive on the planet Oban; Savage must defeat his alter ego.

 **6) The journey on Bardo (chapters 16, 23, 30)**

Lara, Ciri, Kali, Kincaid, Misha, Jackson, and Aiden arrive in Bardo where Stiles spent three months while he was dead for three days. They look around and see Asajj Ventress and explain to her what is going on because she is quite confused what is doing there. Soon, Auberon the real father of Lara shows up and tells them about Canaletto after is challenged to a duel by Lara. In the morning Auberon decides to tell them about the mysterious group of the Wild Hunt riders who control the realm. They are servants of Auberon and because they don't respect the laws, Aubreron banish them and they return changed because they make a deal with Man of Glass aka Gaunter O'Dimm. While they talk older riders who Eredin get rid of them are brought to life and join him to get revenge. They bring to life Grievous, who steals a map and challenges Ventress in a duel for it. Gaunter and the riders continue his plan to get rid of Eredin while the group goes to Canaan and meets Lenore, who show them an exit from Bardo to the real world.

 **7) Journey on Mortis (chapters 17, 24, 31)**

Parrish, Josh, Eskel, Yen, Ethan, Ennis, Liam, Zach, Gabe, Donovan and Triss arrive on the planet Mortis where they meet Anakin Skywalker. Anakin feels guilty for what he has done as Darth Vader and they tell him how they manage to come here. They go together to the monastery where meet the Ones and Maya, who tells them about the creation of the Universe and Canaletto. In the morning, at the altar, all notice the plans of the Dagger of Morris and went to make it, but Gaunter makes his appearance and promise to give them the elements to make it after tricks Anakin and force to play his wicked game. Anakin defeats his dark part and they finish building the Dagger and returning to the monastery. In the morning, Anakin told the story of the Ones and how Abeloth becomes one of them. Abeloth appears and tests Anakin to know if they are worthy or not to go to the planet Oban.

 **8) Journey from Earth (chapters 32, 33, 34)**

The plans Gaunter and his faction of riders are very close to the end and they prepare for the attack. Eredin, Falka, Caranthir, and Imlerith know this fight will be sooner or later and they make the last preparation of the army. Cora, Talia, Tyler, Braeden, Amalia, Aaron, Deaton, Morel with Laura realizes the faction of the strange riders is actually the new generation of the riders of the Wild Hunt who embrace the new ways. The riders meet face to face and both violent storms are ready to clash. Gaunter reveals his true nature because he knows nothing will stop the riders to fight. After he reveals his nature, he disappears and the riders begin to fight. The group of heroes goes to Canaan, the new generation of riders is defeated and Canaletto shows up and fights with Gaunter O'Dimm, who will die by the hand of the fallen Creators who tore him apart.

 ** _The third arc of the crossover with some spoilers and summaries:_**

 **Chapter 35: The sabotage** (The pilots prepare for the last race and during the race; they are sabotaged by the Wild Hunt with Canaletto who escapes from his prison. The apocalypse on the planet Oban begins)

 **Chapter 36: Welcome to Oban**

 **Chapter 37: Valley of Broken Temples**

 **Chapter 38: The jungle of blue bunnies**

 **Chapter 39: The white storm**

 **Chapter 40: The river**

 **Chapter 41: Oban, the mother planet**

 **Chapter 42: An unlucky alliance**

 **Chapter 43: Deep in the canyons**

 **Chapter 44: Center of the world**

 **Chapter 45: Alone like Asa**

 **Chapter 46: Curious like Cab**

 **Chapter 47: Lovely like Lullaby**

 **Chapter 48: Vengeful like Vodal**

 **Chapter 49: Wildly like Woe**

 **Chapter 50: Clumsy like Caze**

 **Chapter 51: Volatile like Velen**

 **Chapter 52: Troublesome like Tato**

 **Chapter 53: Vicious like Vasi**

 **Chapter 54: Creators of Oban** (The creators show their real face and say about the creation of the Universe and the winner of the last race is the Earth team)

 **Chapter 55: Where the wild things go** (Canaletto with the fallen Creator ally together to defeat the good guys while the pilots of the current race go to the Temple of Heart)

 **Chapter 56: Bedtime stories** (Defeat of Canaletto, the returning to normal, and the chapter makes a relevance to chapter 10: A night to remember)

The finals of Oban represent nine races made in different nine regions of the planet of Oban.

 **1) The first region (chapters 36, 45)**

Chris, Catherine, Vincent, Tess, Kali, Ennis, Triss, Theo, Tara, and Ethan are teleported by Jordan with the help of Caranthir staff in the place of the first race because of the apocalypse. In the morning, they see how the planet looks like and they meet a lost Drudger who is split up by the storm and they help him find his tribe. The Drudgers are native species of Oban and they try to keep the balance of the planet Oban and the Universe. After that, they go to free Asa from the prison of the riders. **2) The second region (chapters 37, 46)**

Vesemir, Nikko, Stiles, Malia, Allison, Isaac, and Misha discover the next day how looks like Oban after the powerful storm that hit the region. They begin to search for survivors and scout the area and don't observe anything alive. Isaac takes a scent and it leads him to the underground level where they find more Dudgers who make a temple. Meanwhile, Cab escapes the prison and steals a droid HK-55 who will help him to evade. The riders of the Wild Hunt go in the underground level to slave the Drudgers, but they are stopped by Vesemir and the rest with HK-55 and Cab.

 **3) The third region (chapters 38, 47)**

Regis, Pawa, Lydia, Parrish, Braeden, Derek, and Donovan are teleported in a temple that he with Aikka and Eva see how the Drudgers build it. In the morning they see another native of the planet Oban. These natives are called Tchous-Tchous and they help them to reunite. After that, Pawa and Regis scout the base of riders and come to give the report. A few days past and Lullaby manage to escape from the prison with the help of Pawa and Regis while the others stopped the scouts.

 **4) The fourth region (chapters 39, 48)**

Eskel, Gekko, Liam, Hayden, Devout, Edward, and, Laura arrive at the underground level in a region full of snow. They decide to scout the area to see what they can find. Because they have nothing better to do, Eskel tells them about the Conjunction of spheres and explains to the how the worlds collide and merge into one. The next day, Vodal, challenges Malachi at a fight and because he defeats him, the riders allow him to leave. Vodal manages to arrive at the underground level where Eskel with the rest are and tells them how much the situation on Earth changed after the invasion of the Wild Hunt.

 **5) The fifth region (chapters 40, 49)**

Keira, Lambert, Tracy, Jackson, Deaton, Braeden, and Cora are sent by Jordan in a region full of water. The next day Jackson scouts the area, but finds nothing useful, so he comes back. After that, they go to check a secret cave opened by Jackson the previous day. While they check the area, they are met by the pilot who is a gray Jedi and to escape the need to defeat the riders and a Sith rider. Together they find more pieces of information about Canaletto and his species.

 **6) The sixth region (chapters 41, 50)**

Ciri, Lara, Amalia, Aaron, Morel, Zach, Liam, and Lucas are in a region full of craters. The night ends, and in the morning they go to check what is in the craters. The craters lead them in the middle of the planet and are shocked to see how huge balls that are connected with cables. The energy they produce is natural. Amalia, Aaron, Deaton, and Morel realize the huge spheres are actually planets. After two days, they return to the forest where they spent the night during the cataclysm. Meanwhile, a member of the Earth team is captured, but his two friends manage to free him and together take their ship back. After that, the Earth team tells our heroes how much the Earth change after the arrival of the Wild Hunt and the demons who invades the planet.

 **7) The seventh race (chapters 42, 51)**

Jordan sends Ahsoka, Vader, Anakin, Rex, Savage, Maul, Ventress, and Kenobi in a region full of temples that are close to the Temple of Heart. While they try to find where they need to go, try to find who the Creators of Oban are. After some minutes the group spots the ship of the Wild Hunt and the royal guards of riders are killed and the ship can't be followed. The ship is owned by Eredin, Falka, Caranthir, and Imlerith who have a hostage. The hostage is one of the pilots who come from Earth too, and after the riders leave the room, Canaletto pays them a visit and almost kills all who are aboard. The riders are saved by the force users and they decide to create an alliance between Wild Hunt and the good guys.

 **8) The eight race (chapters 43, 52)**

Geralt, Yen, Corey, Mason, Jennifer, Kincaid, and Auberon are somewhere in the canyons where the seventh group is. In the morning they talk about the previous moments and can't understand how everybody forgets about the invasion. After that, Auberon tells them everything he knows from his father. The camp where is hold Tato in prison and after a few days they free him because Eredin tells everybody to free the pilots and to harm them.

 **9) The ninth race (chapter 44, 53)**

Avallach, Kira, Scott, Aiden, Talia, Gabe, and Josh are sent by Jordan, where the last race of Oban supposed to take place. They wonder what the meaning of this place is and Kaguya tells them about the history of the capitol and what means to them. Kaguya disappears and they try to find her and the group spots some riders of the Wild Hunt who are injured. This happens because of a pilot who swear revenge to anyone else who dare to cross his path..


	4. Major spoilers alert

Every beginning has an end. Many people say goodbye in different ways when something that marked their life ends. My own way is to write a new book that will be the continuation of the three previous books. Initially, I wanted to end with of Chaos, but I ultimately change my mind. Stone of Tears is the first book that I write in my life and it represents a tribute to my childhood, so this last book I will ever write in my life will be a tribute to Teen Wolf and this period we are honored to witness it.

 **1)** As far we know, Jeff Davis said will be a time jump for two years in Teen Wolf. So, if I have right, this time jump will be placed between the fight at the hospital school when Monroe runs to the part when we see Scott's pack and Alec. More exactly the book continues from the scene you see on the cover.

 **2)** The crossover is inspired by the TV show. So, many characters from Teen Wolf and other TV shows or games that appear in the previous books will live, but will be just mentioned. They will be in different regions of the Earth and fight against the Monroe and her adepts.

 **3)** The main characters that will appear will be Scott, Malia, Stiles, Lydia, Liam, Theo, Parrish, Derek, Peter, Corey, Mason, Nolan, Alec.

 **4)** Theo Raeken will have a background.

 **5)** Thiam will be a focal point and both of them will play a major role in the crossover.

 **6)** You will have Stydia and the rest of the ships that appear in 6B. I am open to compromise. Also, Stiles and Lydia will have a daughter who will be three years old.

 **7)** From each book or season of Teen Wolf, the conflict grows to a new level. This will happen again, and a new villain will make his appearance besides others, of course. This guy will be the Big Daddy.  
 **  
8)** The book is a crossover between Teen Wolf, Grimm, and Shannara Chronicles. Grimm and Shannara Chronicles will be integrated into the Teen Wolf Universe, and I try to keep as many possible elements from both.

 **9)** A war between Wesen, supernatural, demons, and adepts of Monroe.


	5. Grimm lore

In the previous chapter, I say I will try to integrate as many elements from Grimm and Shannara Chronicles into Teen Wolf universe. Before knowing the characters, down you will see some additional information about each TV show. As much, I love Grimm, I cannot write in the crossover at maximum capacity because the show ends with a time jump in the future with twenty years. I cannot prolong the story of Grimm characters because I want to rewrite the action from Grimm for the beginning because of three reasons:

 _1) Two characters from Teen Wolf will discover they are Grimms._

 _2) Two Earth teams that participate in the race of Oban from Rise of Chaos crossover will meet with Scott's pack in other circumstances._

 _3) How will be the action in Shannara Chronicles if the central characters know from a tender age and how the situation will change if Teen Wolf characters will come aiding our heroes during the season two of Shannara Chronicles._

Consequently, I decided to give to Shannara Chronicles and Teen Wolf characters, some Wesen traits to become a correspondent of some Grimm characters that appear in the TV show.

Grimm is an American fantasy police procedural drama television series created by Stephen Carpenter and Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt and produced by Universal Television for NBC. The TV show has six seasons, and it follows the life of our favorite detective, Nick Burkhardt.

Synopsis: Homicide investigator Nick Burkhardt of the Portland Police Department learns he is descended from a line of guardians known as Grimms, charged with maintaining the balance between humanity and the Wesen, or mythological creatures of the world. Throughout the series, he must battle against an assortment of threatening creatures, with help from his Wesen friend, Monroe, and his partner, Detective Hank Griffin.

 **Opening:**

 _"There once was a man who lived a life so strange, it had to be true. Only he could see what no one else can the see darkness inside, the real monster within, and he is the one who must stop them. This is his calling. This is his duty. This is the life of a Grimm."_

 **Powers of a Grimm:**

Superhuman Perception

Superhuman Strength

Superhuman Reflexes

Superhuman Durability/Stamina/Endurance

Superhuman Speed/Agility

Superhuman Hearing

Indomitable Will

Blood of a Grimm

 **Heroes from Grimm that will have a correspondent in Teen Wolf:**

 **1) Nick**

Nicholas "Nick" Burkhardt (born June 18, 1982) is a Grimm and detective for the Portland Police Department. Growing up, he was unexposed to any information regarding his Grimm heritage or the Wesen that surrounded him. He learned about these largely from his own experiences since 2011, which made him unique among Grimms and generally promoting the development of more socially acceptable interaction with all individuals. In 2014, he temporarily had lost his Grimm powers before he rejoined them. He later discovered Adalind was pregnant with his son from when he slept with her while she was disguised as Juliette. Adalind gave birth to their son, Kelly Schade-Burkhardt, in 2015, and the three of them eventually moved to a securer residence at a loft. Ironically, Nick was nearly shot and killed in the loft months later at the hands of Black Claw, but he was saved by the healing powers of a mysterious stick that he and Monroe recovered in the Black Forest of Germany after Nick had come to possess five of the seven keys.

His correspondent is a character from Teen Wolf that is a member of Scott's pack.

 **2) Trubel**

Theresa "Trubel" Rubel (born April 29, 1993) is a Grimm and member of Hadrian's Wall. Before meeting Nick, she had never benefited from a guide to explain the implications of her Grimm status to her. She has battle scars on her back and side. In addition, she is a third cousin of Nick.

Her correspondent is a character from Teen Wolf that is a member of Scott's pack. The only difference is the cousin degree.

 **3) Kelly**

Kelly Burkhardt (1960-2015) was a Grimm, the sister of Marie Kessler, the widow of Reed Burkhardt, and the mother of Nick Burkhardt.

Her correspondent is the father of one of the characters that is a member of Scott's pack. In addition, his love interest is Pyria Elessedil.

 **4) Marie**

Marie Kessler (1958-2011) was Kelly Burkhardt's sister and Nick Burkhardt's aunt. She was also a Grimm.

Her correspondent is the father of one of the characters that is a member of Scott's pack.

 **5) Diana**

Princess Diana Schade-Renard (born 2014) is the daughter of Adalind Schade and Sean Renard, as well as the older half-sister of Kelly Schade-Burkhardt. She is 3/4 Hexenbiest and 1/4 Human. Because of Adalind undergoing the Contaminatio Ritualis in order to regain her powers while Diana was in the womb, Diana was born with powers enhanced far beyond what Hexenbiests are usually capable of, in addition to having an expedited aging process. Within 20 years, she begins fighting Wesen along with her mother, Nick, Kelly, and Monroe and Rosalee's triplets.

Her correspondent is the child of one Teen Wolf couples that I mention in the tags.

 **6) Meisner**

Martin Meisner was a member of the Resistance and Hadrian's Wall.

His correspondent in the crossover is Miss Finch, who is a teacher at the Beacon Hills High School.

 **7) Henrietta**

Henrietta was a Hexenbiest. She was an old friend of Elizabeth Lascelles and was one of the main reasons why Elizabeth moved Sean Renard and herself to Portland.

Her correspondent in the crossover is Aramis Samira, who lives in Sacramento, California.

 **8) Sean**

Sean Renard (born as Prince Sean on October 21, 1970) is the Captain of the South Precinct, who formerly was a member of Black Claw.

His correspondent in the crossover is Roach and is the captain of Kelly, Theodas, and Jax at the police section in Burkbelly. In addition, Roach is the leader of the Resistance.

 **Heroes from Grimm that will have a correspondent in the Shannara Chronicles:**

 **1) Adalind**

Adalind Schade (born April 14, 1985) is a Hexenbiest. Nick Burkhardt first noticed her outside a jewellry store where she shortly woged into her Hexenbiest. She resigned from her job as a lawyer at Berman, Rautbort Law before leaving Portland, and temporarily returned to the law firm nearly four years later.

Her correspondent is Pyria Elessedil who in this crossover is a hybrid between elf and Hexenbiest. Pyria former love interest in the crossover is the correspondent of Kelly Burkhardt. In addition, in the crossover, she looks like as Elizabeth Lascelles, mother of Sean Renard, from Grimm.

 **2) Monroe**

Monroe is a Blutbad who used to live a solitary, reformed life among humans until he met Detective Nick Burkhardt during a pair form an unlikely friendship as result of Nick oftentimes calling upon Monroe for help. Most times Monroe is consulted for his knowledge pertaining to creatures of the Wesen world when Nick cannot find the answer. In addition, Nick has come relying on Monroe's support in various capacities: Monroe has helped from tracking suspects to protection to clandestine investigative methods. He encountered his wife Rosalee whilst helping Nick on a case. Monroe went on having triplets with Rosalee.

His correspondent is the druid Allanon who in the crossover is a hybrid between druid and Blutbad. Allanon former love interest in the crossover is Diana.

 **3) Hank**

Hank Griffin is a homicide detective with the Portland, Oregon police force. He is Nick Burkhardt's partner and close friend. Like Nick, Hank is laid back and fairly. He is a skilled detective, and although initially unaware that Nick had a secret, he knew that Nick's ability to "see something" in people was uncanny, bordering on impossibly accurate. Nearly brought to the brink of insanity, he finally learned Nick's status as a Grimm and about Wesen, and, in the process, got further involved in the supernatural world. Learning about Wesen proved especially valuable to Nick, as Hank not only assisted him to discover information on various Wesen in the Grimm Diaries, more significantly, he helped preserve his life on more than one occasion. After solving many Wesen-related cases with Nick and later Wu, Hank came to suspect that most crimes they investigated involve some type of Wesen. Hank was married three times, with the second marriage being to an anthropologist. Hank has a weak stomach for gory human carcasses and is Europhobic.

His correspondent is the famous Weapon Master, Jax Garret. Jax wife in the crossover Queen Tamlin from Shannara Chronicles and has with her two children: Lyria and Jaxi. Jaxi is a character made by me that resembles a lot with his father, Jax.

 **4) Rosalee**

Rosalee Calvert is a Fuchsbau, health care provider, and Monroe's wife. She went on having triplets with Monroe.

Her correspondent is Diana who in the crossover is a hybrid between a child of Armageddon and a Fuchsbau. Diana former love interest is Allanon.

 **5) Kelly**

Kelly Schade-Burkhardt, or simply Kelly Burkhardt (born 2015), is the son of Nick Burkhardt and Adalind Schade, as well as the younger half-brother of Diana Schade-Renard. He was conceived when Adalind used the potion to disguise herself as Juliette to take away Nick's Grimm powers after they slept together. Adalind did not know she was pregnant until Henrietta sensed it and let her know. Soon after breaking the news to Nick that she was pregnant with his child, she revealed she was having a boy. Kelly was named after Nick's mother and he was born via an emergency C-section due to his arm being above his head when Adalind was trying giving birth. He currently lives with his parents in their Portland loft. Within 20 years, he evolves Grimm abilities and utilizes them to fight Wesen along with his parents, Diana, and Monroe and Rosalee's triplets.

His correspondent is Mareth who in the crossover is a hybrid between Hexenbiest and Druid with some Blutbad characteristics (red eyes and the sense enhancement). Mareth in the crossover is the daughter of Pyria and Allanon as it is the Shannara Chronicles.

 **6) Triplets of Monroe and Rosalee**

Monroe and Rosalee's Triplets are the three kids of Monroe and Rosalee. Rosalee discovered she was pregnant after she had taken three home pregnancy tests, prompted by her having brief spells of feeling unwell. She later told Monroe that she was pregnant while they were trying to find a way out of the tunnels underneath Nick and Adalind's loft after escaping from Black Claw's attack. Monroe subsequently told Nick, Trubel, Bud, and Eve that Rosalee was pregnant while they were all trying to figure out a way to escape from incoming SERT teams on Bud's repair shop. A couple days later, Diana sensed that Rosalee had more than one baby inside her, but she was unsure how many more. To see if Diana was correct, Monroe and Rosalee considered an ultrasound done and found out that Rosalee was pregnant with triplets.

Before Nick killed Zerstörer and changed the timeline of events that had unfolded up to that point, the unborn triplets were killed along with their mother by Zerstörer.

The triplets stayed close with one another and grew up to become friends with Diana and her half-brother, Kelly, as Diana indicated all three aid in dealing with Wesen-related problems, just as their parents had done before them with Nick. Their respective genders and Wesen types were unrevealed, though it is likely that the majority of the triplets, if not all three are Blutbaden due to how a Vorherrscher relates to Wesen genetics and babies between two different Wesen, with the dominant strain's biological characteristics being more prominent. Blutbaden are considered the dominant strain over Fuchsbau.

Their correspondents are Will, Eretria and Amberle who in the crossover all hybrids. Will is a hybrid between an elf and human that born in some special conditions. Eretria is a hybrid between a child of Armageddon and a Fuchsbau as her mother, Diana. Amberle is a hybrid between an elf and Blutbad as her father, Allanon. In the previous crossover, Rise of chaos, they represent the Earth team.

 **Heroes organization from Grimm:**

 **1) The Resistance**

The Laufer or Resistance is a movement of mostly Wesen who oppose the Verrat. Like the Gegengewicht, they are also opposed to the rule of the Royal Families.

 **2) Hadrian's Wall**

Hadrian's Wall or HW is a secret government organization that is a branch of the Federal Government opposing Black Claw. It is so secretive that most of the government does not know about it, as the organization does not trust many people in the government. They have an interest in recruiting Grimms in order to help support their cause, and they are extremely diligent in their efforts to cover up their actions or the actions of Black Claw. According to Katrina Chavez, there is overmuch at stake to disclose virtually any crucial information to anyone that is not a part of their group or to anyone who does not know about them or Black Claw. Members of the group are never all together at the same place. They have an extensive Wesen database to keep track of anyone who is Wesen and what type they are. They also control a well-secured facility fully stocked with various firearms in a remote location in Tillamook, Oregon. The facility occupies several rooms resembling max security cells that are all adjacent to a long hallway, as well as a command center with a monitor that displays the hot spots of Black Claw uprisings and attacks.

 **Villains organization from Grimm:**

 **1) Royal Houses**

The Royal Families have been in operation for centuries, potentially even before the Crusades that put the Grimms in their employment. They are cruel, extremely wealthy, and overpowering, so they pose a considerable threat to the Wesen community, especially since they wield the command of the Verrat. Nearly the entirety of their lineages is composed of Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen, as they deal both directly and indirectly in Wesen affairs.

There are seven Royal families in total, each represented by the Seven Houses, one of which is the House of Kronenberg. Despite being mainly rooted and established in Europe, the breadth of their power and influence extends worldwide and is likewise acknowledged by even those outside of their collective.

They are extremely prone to infighting, to the point that when Eric Renard died, everyone involved in the politics of the families was under suspicion.

 **2) Verrat**

The Verrat is an effective Wesen organization established in 1945 that works for the seven royal houses (the Seven Houses) whose goal is to maintain stability within the Wesen world. The Verrat depicted in the Grimm series is based on the conspiracy theories surrounding the German Revolution of 1918-1919, and it takes its name from Sebastian Haffner's series of books on the subject, known as Der Verrat.

 **3) Verrat Ahnenerbe**

Verrat Ahnenerbe is a specialized branch of the Verrat tasked with seeking out rare objects associated with the occult and the supernatural. Historically, "Ahnenerbe" was a particular branch of the SS created in Nazi Germany and served as a collective term for many different branches of 'ideologically correct research'. During the Nazi regime, they were called the Studiengesellschaft für Geistesurgeschichte‚ Deutsches Ahnenerbe. Founded on July 1, 1935, their initial mission as the Deutsches Ahnenerbe was to uncover evidence of the rightful dominance of the original Germanic descendants, but since Hitler became obsessed with the occult, he retasked them with researching black arts and was renamed the Forschungs- und Lehrgemeinschaft das Ahnenerbe. The Ahnenerbe rebelled against Hitler and became part of the Verrat, contributing to the self-defeat of Germany in World War II. Today they continue researching the black arts for the Verrat.

 **4) Black Claw**

Black Claw, also known as Schwarzkralle, was a group of Wesen intent on living in a world where Wesen do not have to hide their authentic selves, from society, and they were unhesitant to kill anyone who stood in their way, including any Wesen who refused to ally with them or weren't a part of their cause. They did not view the latter group of Wesen as family or fellow "brothers and sisters." They wanted to take control of the government and were dedicated to bringing back Wesen culture, traditions, and rituals, which they felt they had long been oppressed and persecuted for in the past by Kehrseite. One of their other primary missions was to eradicate all things Grimm, including Grimms. They were also eager to die for what they believed in. They were opposed by Hadrian's Wall. They used a claw mark for their symbol, and their motto was "Occultatum Libera," which loosely translated, according to Monroe, means, "free the hidden" or "free what's hidden."Some members of Black Claw embezzled money to fund the group's activities, and other members recruited Wesen children within the foster care system who had been placed in a ward. Some recruiters in Black Claw would go to the individual homes of Wesen and hand out flyers in person to organize meetings, which were essentially recruiting sessions. The group had a global presence and had the ability to quickly organize and carry out coordinated attacks. Ultimately, nevertheless, they were crippled in Portland by the death of one of their co-founders, Conrad Bonaparte, and Hadrian's Wall, the group opposing them, eventually destroyed every last cell of Black Claw that was left.


	6. Shannara Chronicles lore

Shannara Chronicles is an American fantasy drama television series created by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. It is an adaptation of the Shannara series of fantasy novels by Terry Brooks, with the first season being primarily an adaptation of the second novel in the original trilogy, The Elfstones of Shannara.

 **Here is the synopsis of the season 1:**

Thousands of years after the destruction of our civilization, Earth is divided into what is known as the Four Lands, whose inhabitants are a mix of races including elves, dwarves, trolls, gnomes and humans. At the center is the Shannara family, whose descendants are empowered with ancient magic and whose adventures continuously reshape the future of the world. As the story begins, dark and terrible forces thought to be confined for years, begin to escape. When Amberle, an adolescent Elven princess; Wil, the last descendant of the Shannara family; and Eretria, a human rover learns that only they have the power to stop the advancing evil, they forge an uneasy alliance. Their seemingly impossible quest to take care of the world becomes a voyage of self-discovery as they experience the inner strength to overcome self-doubt and fear, and admit their destinies. Based on the bestselling novels by Terry Brooks. Executive Produced by Jon Favreau, Al Gough and Miles Millar.

 **Here is the synopsis of the season 2:**

A year after the events of last season, the Four Lands is in chaos. The re-emergence of magic has the people terrified, and an organization called the Crimson is hunting down magic users, using fear and intimidation to sow discord among the races. Wil, scarred by the loss of Amberle and his separation from Eretria, has influenced his back on his magical destiny to become a healer. However, when a mysterious woman named Mareth saves Wil from a Crimson attack, he is forced to rejoin the fight. After reuniting with Eretria, Wil and Mareth look for Allanon, only to learn that the Druid's former protégé, Bandon, is on a mission to resurrect a creature of darkest evil: the Warlock Lord. Shoulder to shoulder, our heroes must band together to take down the Crimson and prevent Bandon from unleashing an even more substantial threat upon the Four Lands, before it is too late.

 **Heroes from Shannara Chronicles:**

 **1) Amberle**

Amberle Elessedil is a main character in The Shannara Chronicles, based on the lead character of the same name in The Elfstones of Shannara. She was a princess and the only child of Aine Elessedil, the oldest son of Eventine Elessedil, King of the Elves.

 **2) Wil**

Wil Ohmsford is a main character in The Shannara Chronicles, based on the lead character of the same name in The Elfstones of Shannara. He is an aspiring Healer and the only child of Shea Ohmsford and Heady Ohmsford.

 **3) Eretria**

Eretria is a main character in The Shannara Chronicles, based on the character of the same name in The Elfstones of Shannara. She is a Rover and the adopted daughter of Cephalo, the leader of their caravan of Rovers.

 **4) Allanon**

Allanon is a main character in The Shannara Chronicles, based on the lead character of the same name from the original Shannara trilogy. He is the last remaining member of the Druids of Paranor.

 **5) Pyria**

Pyria Elessedil is an original character created for The Shannara Chronicles. She was the sister of Eventine Elessedil, King of the Elves.

 **6) Mareth**

Mareth is a character in The Shannara Chronicles, based on the character of the same name in First King of Shannara. She is a volatile, cocky, and unpredictable adolescent with innate magical abilities. She is the daughter of the Druid Allanon and the Elven princess Pyria Elessedil.

 **7) Cogline**

Cogline is a character in The Shannara Chronicles, based on the character of the same name from The Wishsong of Shannara. He is a man interested in the sciences of the Old World but who also knows how to use magic, as an ex-Druid.

 **8) Jax**

Garet Jax is a character in The Shannara Chronicles, based on the character of the same name in The Wishsong of Shannara. He is a skilled, sly, and a charismatic bounty hunter known throughout the Four Lands as "The Weapons Master." Wisecracking and with a roguish charm, the only thing Garet Jax likes more than money is a good fight. In the crossover, he married with Tamlin and has Lyria with Jaxi.

9) Tamlin

Tamlin is an original character created for The Shannara Chronicles. She is the powerful and cunning Queen of Leah, the only human kingdom in the Four Lands.

 **10) Lyria**

Lyria is an original character created for The Shannara Chronicles. She is a beautiful and mysterious young woman who is Eretria's girlfriend. Also, is the daughter of the Queen Tamlin in the TV show.

 **11) Ander**

Ander Elessedil is a main character in The Shannara Chronicles, based on the lead character of the same name in The Elfstones of Shannara. He is the youngest son of the Elven King Eventine Elessedil, preceded by his oldest brother Aine and next oldest brother Arion. He has an aunt called Pyria and is the uncle of Aine's daughter Amberle.

 **12) Catania**

Catania is an original character created for The Shannara Chronicles. She was the friend and handmaiden of the Elven princess Amberle Elessedil, though her role was the lady-in-waiting.

 **13) Slanter**

Slanter is a minor character in The Shannara Chronicles, based on the character of the same name in The Wishsong of Shannara. He is a Gnome assassin who was freed from the dungeons of Arborlon by Ander Elessedil, Prince of the Elves, who hoped to receive Slanter's help in the fight against the Dagda Mor and his Demons.

In my previous crossover, Rise of Chaos, is a pilot that participate in the race of Oban.

 **14) Geyer (Grandal)**

Grandal was in service to Queen Tamlin.

 **Heroes organization:**

 **1) Arborlon**

Arborlon is the capital city of the Elves. It is governed by a monarch and is located in the Westland of the Four Lands.

In The Elfstones of Shannara, the defense of Arborlon against Demons breaking through the Forbidding is one of the central plotlines. Arborlon is unvisited again until The Elf Queen of Shannara, where it is discovered the Elves moved the entire city and the Elven nation from the Four Lands to Morrowindl, an island off the west coast of the Blue Divide using an Elfstone known as the Loden.

Arborlon is the only huge Elven community that Brooks has portrayed in detail, but there is another one in the Westland known as Wing Hove. These Elves consider themselves a separate people from the Elves of Arborlon, although their ancestors emerged from Arborlon.

 **2) House of Leah**

Leah, also known as the Kingdom of Leah and the Highlands of Leah, is a narrow highland country in the Southland that lies just south of Rainbow Lake and east of the Lowlands of Clete and the Black Oaks. The name refers to both the country and its capital.

 **Villains from Shannara Chronicles:**

 **1) Warlock Lord**

The Warlock Lord is a character in The Shannara Chronicles, based on the character of the same name in The Sword of Shannara. He is a former Druid who turned evil and was defeated by Shea Ohmsford and Allanon in the Third War of the Races.

 **2) Mord Wraiths**

Mord Wraiths are a form of a monster in The Shannara Chronicles, based on the villains of the same name in The Wishsong of Shannara. Led by Bandon, they aim to resurrect The Warlock Lord.

3) Bandon

Bandon is an original character created for The Shannara Chronicles. Formerly a seer under the guidance of Allanon, the last of the Druids, he has turned away from his mentor and aims to resurrect the Warlock Lord.

 **4) Riga**

Riga is an original character created for The Shannara Chronicles. Formerly a revered general in the army of the Elven King Eventine Elessedil, he is promptly the leader of an extremist group of Elven soldiers known as the Crimson.

 **Villain organization:**

 **1) Crimson**

The Crimson is an extremist group of Elven soldiers. Formed in response to the re-emergence of magic in the Four Lands, the Crimson aims to hunt down and kill all magic users and to rid the world of magic. Victims of the Crimson are found with the insignia of the group stamped into their foreheads.

The Crimson is led by Riga, formerly a revered general in the army of the Elven King Eventine Elessedil. After observing his people slaughtered in the Third War of the Races and then fighting the Dagda Mor and his crowd of Demons, Riga became convinced that the source of all problems in the Four Lands was neither good nor evil, but magic itself. After that, he founded the Crimson.

General Riga's number one target is the Druid Allanon because Allanon knows the location of Paranor. If the Crimson can destroy Paranor, magic will be abolished forever.

The Crimson's headquarters is located in the fortress of Graymark, a Gnome castle that the Crimson occupied and took over.


	7. Chapter 1: Omens

After a month since our heroes with the help of the Wild Hunt, force users, pilots from both races allied together because their goal was to defeat the fallen Creators to protect the world, a new threat arose. All were shocked to find out somehow Gerard with Kate came to life after Devout killed them. Gerard declared war on the supernatural and selected an apprentice by his side. That apprentice was Monroe. The plan of Gerard was to wipe out all the supernatural over the world, but he ultimately failed and died by the hand of Kate. Monroe escaped and became the leader of the group. Now entire Beacon Hills and other people around of the world knew about the supernatural. The people sustained it or were against it or were neutral. As the fight raged on the heroes from the future decided to ask for help to their former allies who lived in the past. When they arrived, they split up into other parts of the world to aid the population. Because many people knew about the supernatural, the heroes agreed to compose three books to show to the modern people how the world was. The first book was Stone Tears. It constituted the adventures of the knights who came from another time dominated by magic. They allied with the people who fought Trojan War. The second book was called Clash of the Titans. The book constituted the adventures of three packs that travelled in the past to preserve the world. They encountered heroes from the past and some people who faced and defeated the Wild Hunt in the year 1272. The last book was called Rise of chaos. The people were enthusiast to read these stories and meet their heroes in flesh and bones. Because of this, the people began to compose stories about their favorite heroes. The discoveries from Rise of chaos were very dangerous because was about a parallel future. There the Earth was invaded by the riders of the Wild Hunt and the heroes must discover a way to go back in the past to guard the world. Consequently, they concluded to develop a false author and posted in his name the third book. Since the death of Gerard to this moment had passed two years and Scott and his pack encountered a lone werewolf. That werewolf was named Alec and was lonely because his family was killed by adepts of Monroe. After the pack met, they went to a restaurant.

"You are his pack?" asked Alec

"Absolutely, they are. I think is the time to present ourselves, and this is a part of my pack. My name is Scott McCall, and I am the alpha of the pack," replied Scott

"My name is Malia Hale, and I am a werecoyote," said Malia

"My name is Derek Hale; I am her cousin and am a werewolf," said Derek

"My name is Liam Dunbar, and I am a werewolf," said Liam

"My name is Lydia Stilinski, and I am a banshee," said Lydia

"My name is Stiles Stilinski, and I am her husband. We have a daughter named Ariel. I am just a human," said Stiles

"My name is Chris Argent, and I am a werewolf," said Chris

"I have read the books. They are real?" asked Alec

"Yes, and we can assure it because we are a part of one of them," replied Lydia

"How is doing Ariel?" asked Scott

"Nevertheless, I can't believe how you made Ariel," said Derek

"Our parents are very happy to be grandparents, and Ariel is a banshee too," said Stiles

"Not to mention they are both lonely and married," said Lydia

"Any of you have an idea how this is possible?" asked Liam

"It passed more than two since that moment. Who cares now? She is healthy, and the powers are formidable for her age. We can't come up with a plausible answer to this, so we should let it die," replied Malia

"How it is to live with somebody?" asked Scott

"Do you talk about Theo, right? Is a kind, funny to have a big brother from another mother and my parents agreed to adopt him. Additionally, we sleep in the same bed," replied Liam

"What makes the bond between you strong?" asked Lydia

"The fact we remember now what I have lived in that dimension for three months when I was actually dead for three days," replied Stiles and add "In that dimension, I did sex with Lydia and she became pregnant,"

"After this event, Stiles with his living memories managed to figure out what is going on. He came to life, but the Wild Hunt conquered the whole world and propel us on other planets in several times," said Chris

"Wait, you want to say the book Rise of Chaos is written by you?" asked Alec

"Yes, but it has many secrets so we decide to hold everything low profile," replied Derek and said "Also, when everything returns to normal, Lydia gives birth to Ariel,"

"Not to mention, from that moment we remember what lived Stiles and us indirectly, for that three months," said Malia

"Theo exchanged a lot. Even now, I can't think how he picks up the pain of Gabe to have a peaceful death without pain. In the beginning, he cares about his pack and maybe us, but after that moment changed him at 180 degrees," said Liam

"However, we can't forget what he accomplished," said Stiles

"True, but we give him a second chance," said Scott

In the meantime, Theo slept because he hasn't anything better to do, but the telephone began to ring and woke him up. Mason called him to join him, Corey and Nolan at the Sinema Club to spend the night together and to stay at Nolan until the morning. It was 22:00 and Theo gave out the bed to go to the club. At two in the morning, they got out of the club and went to sleep. They can't do it because Nolan read the books and wanted to know more, so he kept asking many questions.

"I know this is the ideal time to go to bed, but I want to know more," said Nolan

"Dude, you say this since we arrived at home. We want to sleep," said Corey

"Fine, I agree with Corey, but let's answer a few more questions because he never asked anybody else such stuff," said Theo

"Fine, last questions," said Mason

"I haven't asked until now because all the answers are in the book, but I am curious just to know where your friends go. I guess the Rise of Chaos book is the continuation of the Clash of the Titans," said Nolan

"True, but the pieces of information are quite dangerous, so we decide to develop a false author and write a story like other dozens of people do. My pack is ruled by Tara, my sister. They move in Denmark. There the college is at a very reduced price and has a very exceptional quality. Also, the profiles are much diversified," said Theo

"Kira, Pawa, Nikko, and Gekko return to New York because she encounters some relatives there for many centuries believed the only survivor of. Kira with Scott decided to break up," said Mason

"Allison with Isaac goes to France to return to the organization Red Crabs because they fight against Monroe and her adepts too, and need Isaac to return to Paris," said Corey

"Before to rehearse the rest, how you manage to be a part of Dunbar family?" asked Nolan

"I sleep in my car because I don't have a place where to stay and he communicates with his parents to stay with them. They agree to take care of me so this is why I am here," replied Theo

"The alpha pack of Devout with Marie Jeanne and Henry go to Gevaudan," said Mason

"Jackson with Ethan fall in love and return to London and take Aiden with them," said Corey

"The Hales except Peter and Derek went to South America where Cora lived, and Tyler with Cora secures their place in the organization Red Crabs too," said Theo

"The rest of the allies are in Greece, Egypt, Norse Lands, and Great Britain," said Nolan

"Yes, the Atlanteans are somewhere in Europe, but I don't know where. Additionally, the allies from Middle Lands are in the USA too," said Corey

"Catherine with Vincent is in Paris too, and the rest remained in New York," said Mason

"At the moment I understand everything so we can go to sleep if you still to accomplish that," said Nolan

All began to laugh when they heard Nolan and went to sleep. Peter called Malia to see what she was accomplishing and they were still at the restaurant and prepared to leave. Malia told to Peter they would return to Beacon Hills in a few days. In the morning, Parrish took care of the police section because Noah with Natalie went to the park with Ariel to play with other kids. Ariel gazed at the sky and went to his grandparents to question them where the stars were. They both smiled and told her the stars would return during the night.

"I can't believe I am a grandmother," said Natalie

"Not to mention we marry," said Noah

"Or live together in the same house," said Natalie

"Why Ariel asks about the stars?" asked Noah

"Maybe because she is born during the night and the stars indicate a limit hard to touch," replied Natalie

"It seems the kid will have a prominent destiny," said Noah

"Where are you going?" asked Natalie

"Being a grandmother doesn't spare me of the job of the sheriff," replied Noah

"Fine, take care of you. We see at home," said Natalie

Ariel came fast to hug Noah and he went to the police station to help Parrish with different stuff. Noah began to train Parrish to occupy his place when he retired. Parrish was perfect for this job due to his skills, Clark left Beacon Hills and Stiles decided to become an FBI agent.


	8. Chapter 2: Consequences

Monroe found Alec survived after his parents were killed and she gathered some of her most skilled hunters to go into Beacon Hills. Scott with some members of his pack was out the town with Alec while the others stayed in Beacon Hills without to expect an attack.

"Do you know why we gather here today?" asked Monroe

"It seems Scott with his stupid pack makes problems again," replied Pablo

"Where is the problem?" asked Emmet

"Which side are you?" asked Gregor confused

"I think he wants to say what could be worse than the coming of their former allies and friends that they meet in the past," said Natasha

"Yes, so where is the problem again?" asked Emmet

"Thanks for simplifying, Natasha. The problem is Scott, Chris, Lydia, Stiles, Liam, Derek, and Alec is out of Beacon Hills in a city near New York," said Monroe

"That means Beacon Hills is quite unprotected, isn't it?" asked Gregor

"Are you sure it is a good idea to attack now while their city is undefended and that fools fail to kill a little lone werewolf?" asked Emmet

"Gregor, before to say a word, keep your mouth shut. I know Scott has many allies and friends, but my Intel tells me, all the allies are split in the entire world. So, they can't come in time to do something," said Monroe

"Who is that guy?" asked Natasha

"I don't know, but if have right, we are strike team and this guy will help us," replied Pablo

"Shall I introduce myself? I'm Kenneth, the leader of the strike team," said Kenneth

"Mister Kenneth is the one who gives me the pieces of information where all that fools are. Before to continue I wanted to introduce to you, mister Theodas," said Monroe

"Nice to meet you," said Theodas

"Mister Theodas will be the one who will provide you technical support, but this is not the main reason why I call you here," said Monroe

"I guess you are going to tell us about one of your recent expeditions," said Emmet

"Yes, it seems the supernatural creatures are not the only one who bothers us. Exist other creatures named Wesen," said Monroe and continued "As far I know the Wesen are hunted by some people called Grimm's,"

"Do you think of these bedtime stories?" asked Natasha

"I hate saying it, but in every legend is a bit of truth," replied Gregor

"So, how this little expedition and story will help us to win the war?" asked Pablo

"Because I find this book. This book belonged to the Grimm's and here you can see the Grimm families around the world. One friend of ours is a Grimm. It seems the boy, don't discover his powers yet. I don't want to reveal his name now because this doesn't matter right now," said Monroe

"What else could matter?" asked Natasha

"Why you bring us a key?" asked Emmet

"So about this key you want to discuss," said Theodas

"The key has to do something with my mission? Or the true purpose of the meeting is to tell us about your finding?" asked Kenneth consecutively

"Charming as always, my dear. The saying says there is always a bit of truth in legends. In this case, everything is real," said Monroe and added "At the beginning of the century thirteen or somewhere close the knights hide something,"

"I guess the key is will help us to find the mysterious what they hide," said Kenneth

"Also, a key must open something, right?" asked Theodas

"Yes, and are seven keys in total and they belong to the seven Grimm's who steal the treasure from the Constantinople," said Monroe

With this information, Monroe ended the meeting and let everyone free. Theodas decided to pay a visit to Kenneth. Before coming, Theodas assured nothing would follow him. Kenneth was a bit confused because he didn't know why Theodas decided to join him as a secret agent when this had to do with Grimm business.

"Hello Kenneth," said Theodas

"Why do you call me Kenneth if we don't play as secret agents right now?" asked Kelly

"Is something wrong?"

"Why you decide to join me in this dangerous mission?"

"Because I need to do that. If we didn't meet a long time ago, I wouldn't know what would happen to me. You show my way when I thought I lost it forever,"

"Oh, you talk about our first meeting that happened twenty years ago?"

"I knew our meeting at that time wasn't unpleasant, but this not entirely your fault. This happens because you are a quarter elf. Your family grows you to profit,"

"I will never forget the moment when we meet and your first reaction is to kill me. After you discover my past, you decide to help me to be the one who I am today,"

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, but I mess up things with my family, and especially with my son. Because of my fault, he goes on a dark path," "Also, what are you planning to now?"

"I know perfectly what you feel," said Kelly and added "Is not entirely your fault and your son can redeem and he already did this. Sometimes the things don't go as we planned."

"I know he changed, but I want to apologize for face to face for my mistakes and I hope he will forgive me."

"This is the thing what I want to do too, but first we need to recover the book about Grimm and the key from Monroe," said Kelly and continued "Is not enough the Royals want the keys, now adepts of Monroe want them,"

"I guess your son knows nothing about he is and now Monroe knows it too,"

"Fine, we have some problems. Stop, don't look at me with these eyes,"

"I guess we have problems, and Natasha is a Wesen,"

"Yes," replied Kelly and asked intrigued "She is a freaking Hexenbiest and how do you know this?" "Do you ever hear about deduction? Also, you don't observe what questions she puts?"

"True, your little plan worked, right?"

"Yes, now we need to steal the key and the book. Also, we need to take the strike team in Beacon Hills, and lure Scott with his friends in Beacon Hills,"

"You can handle to take the Grimm stuff?"

"This is one of the advantages you are an Aen Elle with the Elder Blood. Even you can't do almost anything useful with the help of the powers," replied Theodas and said, "Also, you take care of the strike team."

Theodas learned at the Academy of the wizards because he had Elder Blood and the teachers considered it as a magical power. At the academy, he learned some magic tricks that the magic wasn't necessary to make them. With the help of a magical trick, Theodas changed a box in the book of Grimm and a key into the key of the Grimm. With a touch, the real objects disappeared and appeared in his house. Monroe discovered something was missing and caught a wizard who was a Kata priest. She knew he was a spy and no matter how would torture him, he would not reveal anything. Kelly wanted to kill the wizard and his family, but never had the occasion to do it until now. Meanwhile, Kelly met with the strike team before and Theodas made sign know succeeded steal book key.

"Natasha, do you have something in mind if you bring these people?" asked Kenneth

"Yes, I know are the most skilled hunters, but need some additional help," replied Natasha

"Do you have any special reason why you are doing this?" asked Emmet

"I guess it has to do with Monroe and how she manages to lose these objects," said Pablo

"How Monroe manages to lose the key and the book?" asked Theodas

"Nothing important, just a Kata priest that is immune to pain," replied Gregor

"Is much better she lost the key and the book. I don't want the Grimm's to fight against us," said Natasha

"So, you believe the story is true?" asked Theodas

"Everything is true and I can prove it," replied Natasha and said "The son of the Grimm is a member of Scott. If we hurt the son, the father will show up,"

"Do you realize what will happen if we fail?" asked Emmet

"I agree with Emmet. Is a risk that it worth to assume if we want to take the Grimm's down and the pack of Scott McCall," said Gregor

"What do you have there?" asked Pablo

"This necklace belonged to my wife and I give her when we meet for the first time. She died five years ago because of a disease," said Theodas

"Do you need my approval for this?" asked Kenneth

"Monroe is too stupid to understand what is going on," replied Natasha

"If we do that, this means Kenneth will be directly responsible for this?" asked Pablo

"Stop, let's breathe for a second. Tell me what you are and who the hell they are really are. Stop avoiding this because I can shoot you in the head right now," said Emmet

"What the hell are you?" asked Gregor

"I am a Hexenbiest, and these are some of my Wesen friends. Time to kill the Grimm and everybody who will stand in our way," said Natasha

Kelly knew the things would go bad, but was quite shocked to see Natasha with other Wesen's could not see him is a Grimm. Kelly decided to accept the proposal of Natasha because it was the only way to play his role as Kenneth. The meeting ended, and Kelly spent the night with Theodas. Theodas felt weakened because he used a magical powder to stop the Wesen to see the Grimm's. After three days, the strike team discovered the pack returned to Beacon Hills and they were ready to move to the next step of the plan.


	9. Chapter 3: Story of my life

The pack arrived safely with Alex in Beacon Hills. When they arrived, the whole pack met again and went to celebrate. The group left late night and everybody returned home. Scott decided to take Alec to stay with him. Liam and Theo arrived at the home and went to bed. Theo looked at the ceiling and rolled in the bed because he wanted to tell Liam about his past. He was afraid because Liam probably would not understand. Theo knew there was not another way to do it. So he decided to tell him this because his family adopted him for more than two years and was his duty to tell him about his past. Liam felt the frustration of Theo and decided to ask him what is going on before Theo to open his mouth.

"Is everything fine?" asked Liam

"Yes, but I missed you and is quite strange to sleep in the bed alone without to have somebody to occupy a half of the bed," said Theo

"You stay with me for two years. We share the same bed, and I can sense your frustration," said Liam and asked, "Is something that bothers you?"

"I don't know if I can do it,"

"Are you afraid to tell me something because I will not understand it?"

"How do you know that?"

"You forget my stepfather is doctor Geyer, and it has ended the Harvard,"

"I know it, but what is the relevance?"

"He teaches me many things how to control my anger in my childhood and also he taught me the body language," said Liam and added "I don't need to use the werewolf sense to know something is bothering you,"

Theo smiled at Liam and made courage to tell him about his past. He never told anyone about his past. Liam was the only person who stood by his side when he needed the most and the only person who trusted him after what he had done.

"I wanted to tell you about this a long time ago, but I haven't courage to do it," said Theo

"You want to tell me?" asked Liam

"About my past and why I become such ache for everybody who I meet,"

"I guess I am the first person you tell this. I know what means to tell somebody about the past and you have that constant feeling the person who you are saying will reject you," said Liam

"I know… Believe or not I am a chimera, since I born,"

"How is that possible?"

"My real father is a quarter elf and has the Lara gene. My mother is a human. My father passed the Lara gene to me and my sister in equal measure,"

"How your parents meet?"

"In a trip and was love at the first sight," replied Theo and said "My father gave my mother a necklace that represented the undying love for her. The necklace was black and in the middle had a red stone. It said always the necklace was the key to her heart,"

"Your parents are not really your parents?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you come to Beacon Hills, Stiles search your background," replied Liam and said "He finds the sign from the fourth grade is not the same as the one from the police officer,"

"True, those are not my parents. They are just a piece of filth, nothing more,"

"So, if they are not your real parents, what happens to your natural parents?" asked Liam

The pulse of Theo rose up and Liam understood was something unpleasant. Liam knew was better for him to say to someone about this to relieve and he napped on his chest and held his hand. Theo hugged Liam and continued.

"I barely have an idea where they are or if they are still alive. Everything is normal until I make eight years. When I make eight years, the hell begins. My own father gives me to some people who are elves like my father and they treat me as a piece of garbage," said Theo

"Why your father does to you something like that and that people are actually your fake parents?" asked Liam

"They blackmail my father for something that he did in the past almost twenty years ago,"

"What could your father do?" asked Liam

"You remember these ghost towns? When my father has around twenty years, he wants to bring the old way of elves back to life," replied Theo and said "Sadly, it causes an explosion that wipes out four towns on Earth and another four on Aen Elle,"

"How do you know these things?"

"The Dread Doctors told me,"

"How you could trust them?"

"They beat me like hell for no reason. One day I even wanted to suicide taking a super dose of pills. I didn't see a way to escape from this. I never understood why my own father would do this to me or my mother. So, the Dread Doctors came and me and explained what happen before I born," said Theo

"Now I understand why you never told anyone this…," said Liam and asked consecutively "What happens to your mother and how was the relationship with your father before to blackmail him? Also, what happens with Tara?"

"Tara remains with my natural parents," replied Theo and continued "When my father gives to these people, my mother divorced because he does that. My relationship with my father was normal and knew me well, so he didn't agree with my fake diagnosis to stay at home,"

"I can't believe what you say. You are just a poor victim of some wicked games. Nobody will dare to judge you after it hear this,"

"I know… When I make nine years old, I feel the fate smile me again because I finally return to my home and everything return to normal,"

"I guess this is not the end,"

"True… The fools elves discovered something and knew somehow I found the truth. I wanted to give my father a chance because I knew the story of Dread Doctors was not entirely true,"

"So you need your confirmation of your father to know if it were any difference between stories,"

"The evil strikes you in the most vulnerable moments of your life,"

"I ask my father about this, and he beat me like hell with the garden hose. It strikes me so hard with the garden hose that left several marks and bruises on my skin. In that moment, I knew there was no way of returning back and I left,'

"What?"

"I know you can't believe this, but this really happened. I have my second attempt at suicide. I know there is nothing to lose and joined the Dread Doctors. My father with my mother left the town, and the Dread Doctors made me a chimera," said Theo

"Now you feel much better if you told anybody?" asked Liam

"Yes," replied Theo and said "I hate so much my father for what he had done to me, but I don't blame him. After I become a chimera, I put that fools to respect and they tell me the truth, what suppose my father to tell me,"

Liam was shocked to hear what past had Theo and a tear fall on his chest. Theo sensed it and grabbed Liam from arms and brings him to the head near his head and hugged him. After some minutes, both asleep and woke up in the morning. While they looked at the TV, his mother, Marie came near Liam and Theo and gave Liam a letter. Liam saw the letter was from his real father and on the top of it wrote to be open when Liam made eighteen years old. His first reaction was to destroy the letter, but Theo held him his hand. Liam understood he needed to pay a look to the letter because it was written with a day before the day his natural left.

"What the hell he talks about? Now I have nineteen and don't see anything. Why the screw will abandon me like this and give me a letter?" asked Liam disappointed

"I found it accidentally last week. I wanted to throw it away, but I wanted to know why he left us," said Marie

"Liam, look at me. I know and I can sense your anger, but you need to calm down," said Theo and added "You don't know what your father wants to tell you,"

"What can be so important to give me a letter to explain his decision?" asked Liam

"You remember what I told you last night?" asked Theo and said "You don't know the entire pieces of the puzzle to take a decision,"

"Do you remember how hard was for me to find out you are a werewolf?" asked Marie and said "Even you become a werewolf you still be always my son and no matter that will happen, I will love you because I give you life,"

"Why a small monkey?" asked Theo

"I loved to climb and sometimes my parents wondered how I get there," replied Liam

"Don't cry, mama is here," said Marie

Marie hugged Liam and kissed him. Meanwhile, the strike team arrived in Beacon Hills and scouted the area to know what they had to deal with. When they finished, Kelly decided to call everybody to know what he can do to get rid adepts Monroe royals that found out is in Beacon Hills.

"The scouts have returned, and it seems we deal with a Banshee, some humans, some werewolves, a werecoyote, a hunter and a strange good void Kitsune," said Natasha

"Where is Theodas?" asked Emmet

"I sent him to get some stuff, and he can't come," replied Kenneth

"Kenneth, how we should deal with them?" asked Pablo

"I hope you don't want to use weapons against them," said Kenneth

"Why you will use weapons if you are?" asked Pablo

"They are called Wesen if I hear well. What about Monroe?" asked Gregor

"My operation, my rules," replied Kenneth

"I answer directly to Monroe and not you, Mister Kenneth," said Emmet

"I give you time to reconsider," said Natasha

"What if he doesn't want it?" asked Pablo

"What the hell was that?" asked Gregor

"Nothing, I just blow up the head of a Wendigo Wesen because he doesn't obey my orders," replied Natasha

"Okay, I want to keep my head on the neck intact," said Emmet

"Good to know," said Natasha

"If something goes wrong is your own fault and you are going to support the consequences," said Kenneth

"You are the leader, is your fault if something will happen," said Pablo

"From my own experience, the world is not just we see in the front of the eyes. The world is bigger than we can imagine," said Kenneth

"So, we manage to have an agreement," said Natasha

"Where do we need to go now?" asked Pablo

"Theodas will bring the pack in this location, and this will be the plan of attack," replied Kenneth

"They will not know what will hit them," said Gregor

"What we are going to do if the Grimm will not come?" asked Emmet

"He will come, I can assure you," replied Natasha

Theodas stayed in the caravan and made a secret message to send to Stiles. The message contained the location of the attack that was set by Kelly. Stiles with Lydia were in the front of the TV and had a small fight on the remote because they wanted to look at two different channels. They looked at the remote and after that kissed, in the next second Stiles wanted to give the remote, but a ticket popped up out of nowhere. On the ticket, it wrote a message and when they read it the letters disappeared and appeared a drawing. The drawing disappeared too, and the ticket remained blank. Both took fast a piece of paper and remade the drawing with the message and called the pack in Derek's loft to discuss.


	10. Chapter 4: War on two fronts

All came to the loft of Derek to discuss what was going on. Nolan smiled every second because he was a part of this and now fully understood what was going on. Corey kept touching the ticket to see if the message would return, but Mason took his hand off the ticket.

"You can tell us again how the hell it happen?" asked Peter

"Easy, we both negotiate who must take the remote and she wins," replied Stiles and said "The remote has nothing on it and after we kiss, the ticket appears,"

"The letters disappear after you both read the content?" asked Derek

"Yes, the letters split up in different ways and disappear from the ticket," said Lydia

"Can you describe the way how it disappears?" asked Mason

"Like PowerPoint," replied Ariel

"What do you mean sweetie?" asked Corey

"Ariel sees me how I work on a project and she loved to see the way how the letters from the layer appear in the presentation and that happen is something similar to this," replied Stiles

"After this, the drawing appears?" asked Theo

"Yes," replied Lydia and said "But it disappears like it happens with the message that was before on the ticket,"

"We don't know where it comes or what it represents," said Malia

"Or who even send it and why," said Liam

"Stiles, can you take some fingerprints?" asked Scott

"After we touch all of us the ticket," replied Parrish

"Also, take a while to find from whom they belong," said Stiles

"What they represent?" asked Ariel

"As far I can understand here is a warning," replied Mason

"Warning for?" asked Theo

"I can observe two circles. One inside of another. Is the symbol of Scott's pack," said Liam

"The pack symbol doesn't have an hour and a date," said Derek

"So, somebody set us a trap, but somebody else tells us about it?" asked Peter

"Is someone going to die?" asked Malia

"No," replied Lydia and added "I don't sense anything,"

"Good, nobody will die I guess," said Alec

"Guys, I know the location, this message represents a warning," said Parrish

"That means tonight we have something to do," said Corey

Liam went to sit on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Scott approached near him because he felt this feeling a long time ago when his father, Rafael McCall, came home after abandoned him at a young age because drank always.

"Is everything okay, Liam?" asked Scott

"Why I will not be?" asked Liam

"Don't think if I stay more with Alec now, I forget about you," replied Scott

"Maybe, but I don't want to discuss this because we have more important things to do," said Liam

"Dude, I know is hard for you and I think I understand better than anyone else, what you feel now. Nothing that happens is random, it happens for a reason," said Theo

"What is that?" asked Corey

"A letter from your natural father?" asked Malia

"Wait, the letter was written one day before to leave," said Mason

"What should happen when you make eighteen years or what he talks about?" asked Lydia

"I don't have any idea," replied Liam and said this while looked at Theo "My mother gives to me today. She found the letter last week. This is not everything. I know you treat me like your little brother and I treat you the same, but give them a chance as you do with me. They deserve to know the truth,"

"Do you commit any murders we don't know about?" asked Stiles

"Stiles, keep your mouth shut or use your sarcasm in other situations," said Peter

"I said to Liam last night about my past and why I become like this. Believe or not, I am a chimera, since I born," said Theo

"How is that possible?" asked Malia

"I am a half-elf. I have the Lara gene," replied Theo

"Do you have ties with the Wild Hunt?" asked Corey

"Yes," replied Theo and said "Is more than you can imagine,"

"We have plenty of time until the hour of the ticket, so if you want, you can tell us," said Derek

All people from Derek's loft was shocked to hear the past of Theo and the fact he wanted to suicide twice to escape the infernal life that he had. One hour before the attack, Kelly with Theodas met in the caravan to establish the last details of the plan.

"You are alone in this," said Theodas

"Thanks for remembering me," said Kelly

"I will come to you after I finish destroying the database of Monroe and the Royals about Grimm and the keys,"

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes," replied Theodas and continued "But promise you will be careful,"

"You know I am careful,"

"Don't make me remember how many times I need to save your backside,"

"Fine, still I don't understand why you decide to join me this time when the entire job involves the Grimm and their past, but I appreciate the effort,"

"I do this because I consider you my brother,"

"Still, I can't imagine how our relationship evolved so much over years and I consider you as a brother,"

"Glad to hear it,"

"I know you loved your wife so much, but why you give her a collar that is able to sense demons?"

"I come from a wealthy family, and my parents buy me everything I want and because she sees it and fall in love with, I decide to buy it,"

"Love at the first sight, I know how it feels. Maybe she loved your money more than you,"

Kelly smiled at him and Theodas. Theodas called him a jerk, threw the pillow at him and began to laugh. Everybody arrived at the place of the attack, but nobody was there. Natasha took the Wesen and went to look around. She left, but let two reapers with Emmet, Pablo, Gregor, and Kenneth. Kenneth pulled two knives and slashed the throat of the reapers.

"What are doing Kenneth?" asked Pablo

"Clean the garbage I made," replied Kelly

"You, you are the Grimm, you are the one who is after Natasha and those monsters," said Emmet

"Yes, my real name is Kelly and not Kenneth. Kenneth is my diversion to get in Monroe's circle," said Kelly

"Time to kill a Grimm even does not know what it is," said Gregor

"I know from the beginning, we should tell Monroe about this," said Emmet

"Yes, but now is a waste of time after she gets involved with the Royals, the resistance, the Grimm's, and anyone else who looks to get the keys," said Kelly

"The world is bigger than we can imagine," said Gregor

"Time to finish this," Pablo

"Decapitare," said the Mauveis Dentes

"Decapitare," said the Nuckelavee

"Decapitare," said the Manticore

"Perfect, this is the thing I miss," said Kelly

Stiles put cameras to see what was going on and saw one of them betray the others. The pack was shocked to see the appearance of the new creatures that they never saw in their lives. The three creatures came and killed Emmet, Gregor, and Pablo and Kelly began to fight with them using a small sword to defend against the tail of the manticore.

"The sound isn't working, and I don't know what they are talking about," said Stiles

"Peter, what do you know?" asked Malia

"It seems we have problems," replied Peter and said "They are Wesen. I met one of them a few years ago in New York. They are creatures similar to the supernatural,"

"What they are doing here?" asked Scott

"I don't have any idea, but let's teach them some respect," answered Derek and said "I hear about them too, but I never meet such I creature. Scott, I know you hate the violence, but you need to kill them before they kill us,"

"Many of them will die, I can feel it," said Lydia

"Fine, time to get to work," said Scott

"Maybe that guy will know what is going on," said Theo

"That guy looks familiar, but I don't know where I see him," said Liam

"Time to greet them," said Parrish

"This city never ends to surprise me," said Corey

"It seems the adventure begins again," said Nolan

"Intense," said Mason

The pack split up into groups and met different creatures that looked like humans and after that changed to monstrous forms that looked like animals. Liam, Theo, and Mason were together and jumped in the front of them a reaper, Kitsune, and Fuchsbau.

"What are these creatures? Why did they change twice?" asked Liam

"Everything is for the show," replied Theo

"What? Two decapitare? Natasha said one, not two," said the reaper

"What the hell are you?" asked Mason

"Poor Kehrseite. I am a reaper; this is Kitsune. Also, this is a Fuchsbau," said replied Kitsune

"Do you think you are the only one who can change?" asked Theo

"Let's prove how they are wrong," said Liam

"A decapitare who is a werewolf?" asked Fuchsbau

"For sure must exist a reason for this," said Mason

Lydia, Stiles, and Corey met a Hundjager with two Coyotl and an Inugami. Corey made invisible and took a knife and stabbed the Inugami in the chest. The Hundjager caught Corey, but Stiles learned to fight at the FBI and helped Corey to beat the Hundjager, while Lydia fought with both Coyotl and used the scream to crush the heads. Stiles pulled the gun and shot the Hundjager in the head. Derek, Peter, with Parrish met an Excandesco with two Blutbad and two Seelengut. The Excandesco shot with fire on different sides and Parrish became Hellhound and fought with the Excandesco while Parrish with Peter took care of the Blutbad and Seelengut. Peter was a bit shocked to see a sheep with a wolf together. Malia, Scott, with Nolan was together and Natasha showed up.

"You must be Scott McCall," said Natasha

"Who are you?" asked Malia

"You look like pretty normal," said Nolan

"Oh, thanks, I appreciate this," said Natasha

"What the hell are you?" asked Scott

"I am a Hexenbiest. I am your death," replied Natasha

All three decided to attack together, but Natasha was fast and used telekinetic attacks during the combat. After that caught in the air Scott, Malia, and Nolan and threw them like toys in the tree. They fall unconscious and Natasha approached them. Kelly appeared and threw a rock at the head of Natasha.

"You, you are the Grimm," said Natasha

"Yes," replied Kelly and said "If you dare to attack my son and his friends, you are going to deal with me,"

"Kenneth is your cover-up,"

"For whom you work?" asked Kelly and said "I don't have the pleasure to kill Emmet, Pablo, or Gregor,"

"Monroe is very stupid, but I can make you an offer, join me all of you,"

"Over my dead body, witch,"

"I suppose your friend; Theodas is a part of this too,"

"He announces them about the attack,"

Natasha with Kelly began to fight and used a powder to stop her using telekinetic attacks. The powder worked and fought with fists and legs. Malia, Scott, Nolan woke up and saw how Natasha was killed after Kelly used the mine sword to stab her in the neck. The rest came and saw the death of Natasha.

"Liam," said Kelly

"Father," said Liam

"What?" asked all


	11. Chapter 5: Daddy issues

Liam was shocked to see his father after sixteen years. Kelly left when Liam was three years old and from that moment, he didn't give a sign of life. Because of this, he began to have problems with anger. Liam looked once again at his father and left without to look behind. Theo decided to go after him because of Kelly would go after him; Liam would go deeper into the forest to get rid of him. Kelly knew this might react Liam and felt guilty for what he did in the past, but he knew it was the best he can do. Theo succeeded to catch Liam from behind, kicked him down, made him fall over his chest, and hugged him. Some tears fall on the chest of Theo and he massaged Liam to calm him down.

"Why do you come after me?" asked Liam and said "I want to be alone,"

"Is too dangerous to let you alone after this madness," said Theo

"Why the hell he comes after sixteen years?"

"Stop crying, you are a grown man and not a boy anymore," said Theo "Look at me,"

"You don't know how much it hurts,"

"Maybe, but I know the mental pain hurts much more than physical pain,"

"Why do you come after me, says seriously?"

"You know how much I care about you. Also, you are my little brother,"

"What about Scott?"

"I don't know, maybe he is behind,"

"I can't go back,"

"Your father is not my father. This is your chance to find out why he leaves," said Theo

"Do you think will matter?"

"Yes," replied Theo and asked,"You remember what I tell you in the morning?"

"Nothing happens randomly?"

"Is a reason why your mother found that letter there a week ago and give you today. The letter stays untouched for sixteen years,"

"You remember the last part with a small monkey?" asked Liam and added "That is the last place where I climb,"

"I guess my chest is comfortable,"

"Yes, it is. What should I do?"

"Why do you ask me this?" asked Theo

"I ask you because I trust you and if you are not by my side, that letter will not exist anymore,"

"I can't force you to take a decision, but what your heart and your mind tell you to do?"

"How I should know that?" asked Liam

"Give me your hand. You hear it beats?"

"Yes, but I don't understand what it's saying,"

"You smile,"

"Fine, you win. Let's go, but before to get up hug me once more time with all your power and answer a question,

"I can do that and what you want to know?"

"If your father will come one day to you, you will give him a second chance?"

"I don't blame him, but is hard to forgive because it marks my childhood and me. If he is willing to give a second chance to repair his mistakes, I will accept," said

Theo hugged him once more time and both returned to the group. Theo looked at the bodies and saw a strange tattoo on the hand of somebody, and Liam made a photo. Chris with Alec came and saw Kelly. Kelly told them he knew what was going on, but he didn't tell them until Liam with Theo came.

"You can explain this and why you look at Theo this way?" asked Liam

"Is quite strange to see somebody in a photo that is made eight years ago and now the person who is in front of me is twenty," replied Kelly

"Do you know my father?" asked Theo

"Yes, and he is here too. I am going to tell the whole story, and will answer all the questions you put. Liam, you are a Grimm, like me and like our ancestors before us," replied Kelly and asked "Also, how do you become a werewolf?"

"I made him one. Liam joins in the La Crosse team when he comes to our high school and he plays much better than me. I faulted him, and I almost break his leg. I felt guilty, so I followed him to the hospital and my mother was attacked by a Wendigo. I took the scent, and I arrive on the roof," said Scott

"The Wendigo sees Scott and pushes Liam from the building. Scott caught him in the last second, and the Wendigo does everything that he can throw Liam from the building. The Wendigo manages to make Scott escape Liam, but bites his arm with the teeth. Someone kills the Wendigo and Scott pulls Liam back on the roof," said Stiles

"These creatures are Wesen if I have right," said Peter

"I hear about them and I encounter some of them too," said Chris "The Wesen's are similar to supernatural creatures,"

"What means decapitare?" asked Mason and said "I was with Theo and Liam and said they are two decapitare and one of them called me Kehrseite,"

"What? How is that possible?" asked Kelly intrigued and explained "Decapitare is the Germanic word for Grimm and Kehrseite is the one who doesn't know about Wesen,"

"Do you mean Theo is a Grimm too?" asked Alec

"Also, who sent this note?" asked Lydia while she looked at the note "Now is empty,"

"Theodas, the father of Theo" replied Kelly and said "Theo is a Grimm too, but I don't understand how,"

"You can tell us about the beginnings of the Grimm's?" asked Nolan

"At the beginning of the century twelve, during the crusades, the Constantinople was burned. The Grimm's stolen something and creates seven keys. Each key has a model and if you combine the model of each key, you can make a map," said Kelly

"What they steal?" asked Derek

"Nobody knows, the Grimm's take the secret to the grave, but the object is so important that many people want to take it to rule the world. The map reveals the place where they hide it," said Kelly

"Who are the people who want the power?" asked Corey

"The world is full of creatures. The Wesen is one of them. The royal houses use the Grimm's to maintain the Wesen under control, but one day they betray them. The Royals want to take the control again, but they need the object. The resistance is a group of people who fight against the Royals and now Monroe find the keys too, and drive the attention of the royals and the resistance," said Kelly

"Why do you leave me?" asked Liam and said "I can feel your emotions. I know you never wanted to do that,"

"Come to hug you. You can't imagine how much I missed you. Theo sees that message on the hand and you make a photo. That sign means Verrat. The Verrat is the Germanic for revenge. They work for the Royals. If you kill one, they more will come. I decide to leave to keep you and your mother safe," said Kelly

"You can tell us more things about Wesen?" said Theo

"The world of the Wesen is very complicated. As you observed the Wesen can shift their form. When you see a Wesen transformed, that Wesen is woged. Also, the words Wesen and woge come from Germanic," said Kelly

"Woged?" asked Peter

"Yes, the Wesen in comparison with the supernatural creatures have an advantage. Their woge, can't be seen. You can see them if they want to be seen," said Kelly

"So, if they don't allow seeing there are a Wesen, is a way to find it?" asked Alec

"Yes," replied Kelly and explained "The Grimm have the ability to see what is the Wesen without to allow it,"

"How a Wesen knows somebody is a Grimm?" asked Stiles

"Everything has to do with the eyes. When the Wesen looks in the eyes of a Grimm, for a second, they see an infinite darkness. This has to do because the Grimm's have five colors and not free," said Kelly

"The men have three colors, and the women have four. This is the main reason why women see some colors the men can't notice them," said Lydia

"Is any similarity between woge of the Wesen and the shift of the supernatural?" asked Parrish

"Yes," replied Kelly and explained "Their shift is controlled by the emotions,"

"How a Grimm deals with such creatures?" asked Malia and said "I see many of them who I never see in my life," s

"Each Grimm has many books, weapons, potions, and many other things that are passed from a generation to another," said Kelly

"Books? How many of them are?" asked Scott consecutively

"More than you can imagine," replied Kelly

"The Argent has one book named the Bestiary. If the Grimm's are split up in the world, that means they reunite at a number of years to pass the information to others," said Chris

"True, and because of this at a Wesen you can see several Grimm's write in several languages and sometimes I am forced to translate the texts because they are not in English. Also, each Grimm writes an introduction how meet the Wesen and how deal with it," said Kelly

"It exists a word for someone knows about Wesen?" asked Mason

"It is called Kehrseite-Genträger," replied Kelly and explained "The words Kehrseite-Genträger and Kehrseite come from Germanic,"

"The Wesen respect any law than the law of the human kind?" asked Corey

"Yes, the Wesen has a council that establishes the rules and if somebody from the Wesen community doesn't respect them, they will have to support consequences. For example, if a Wesen is woged in the public and the council finds it, they sent somebody to kill him in the public to everybody to see it," said Kelly

"They do this in the public to remind to the Wesen the rules? Also, the Wesen has cults?" asked Nolan

"Yes," replied Kelly and said "Each cult has a symbol. Because of this the world of the Wesen has many symbols,"

"They are teens, and some of them are together. For example Scott with Malia, they are werewolf and werecoyote. Also, Stiles is a human and Lydia is a Banshee. Are any rules for the Wesen to don't allow them to be together?" asked Derek

"Normally no, but as far I know it existed in the past a radical faction that not allowed this because the children will be impure anymore. The symbol is a wolf sang," replied Kelly

"How many wars through history are caused by the Wesen?" asked Parrish

"Most of them are caused by the Wesen during the history," replied Kelly

"Where do we go now?" asked Parrish

"To the caravan to show you everything," replied Kelly

After thirty minutes of walking, Lydia felt someone was dying and in the front of Kelly appeared from nowhere the Grimm keys and necklace. Kelly understood something bad happened and ran. They saw signs of a fight and when they looked down the cliff, they saw Theodas unconscious. Liam called an ambulance faster and took him to the hospital. The doctors were shocked to see he was still alive after such fall and no broken bones had. The observed an object pierced his chest and took him to the surgery room. Kelly took the recording from cameras and joined others to the hospital.


	12. Chapter 6: Evil arises

Theodas was in surgery, and the doctors didn't know if he would survive or not. Kelly was desperate because he was the one who allowed him to join in this. Liam and Theo hugged Kelly, and Kelly put the recording to see what happened. In the room with them were Lydia, Stiles, Parrish, Scott, Malia, Peter, Derek, Corey, Mason, and Nolan. Before to the recording began, Stiles called his father to get rid of the bodies from the woods. The recording began with Theodas how deleted the database. After an hour he finished it and decided to leave the caravan. Theodas managed to close the door and a Hexenbiest, a Zauberbiest, with six reapers appeared.

"You are here to meet me. I guess," said Theodas

"Yes, Natasha is dead like others and Kenneth is missing," said Felicia and asked, "Do you have any idea where is he?"

"No," replied Theodas and asked, "He is big and vaccinated so why someone should care for him?"

"You suppose to be the one who provides technical support," replied Marcel

"Yeah, but sometimes are moments in life when you need to retire," said Theodas

"You, fool, do you think you talk about with?" asked Felicia

"For your record, I am my own chef and nobody commands me, besides myself, of course," replied Theodas

"We need to kill you. Like we killed Emmet, Pablo, Gregor, and after that, we must find Kenneth," said Marcel

"Why you will kill your associates?" asked Theodas

"You need to ask this Monroe because she is the main responsible for this," replied Felicia

"Don't you think you bring too many allies to take me down?" asked Theodas

"No, only Felicia must kill you. We come here because we find all of them dead," said Marcel

"The things get better and better," said Theodas

"Do you want to survive? Join us," said Felicia

"Pass," replied Theodas and explained "I have already a job,"

"What is your job?" asked Marcel

"To get rid of creatures like you, stupid Wesen," replied Theodas

"You are outnumbered," said Marcel

"Why you don't look again at me?" asked Theodas

"Who the hell are you? Are you the father of Liam Dunbar?" asked Marcel consecutively and said "You are the Grimm we are searching,"

"Maybe, now I must clean this mess. For your record, the Grimm you are looking for is Kenneth. Kenneth is a code name. His real name is Kelly Dunbar," said Theodas

"Three Grimm's," said Felicia

"Lady, you need to count well. Are four Grimm's, not three. Don't forget about my son, Theo Raeken," said Theodas

"You can't defeat us, Grimm," said Marcel

"Let's see. I am outnumbered, but look what I have here," said Theodas

"A caravan?" asked Marcel

"His look and smile don't inspire trust," said Felicia

"Yeah, the caravan is full with weapons for your asses," said Theodas

"Do you think you have time to get it?" asked Marcel

"No, but if I have the Elder Blood, why I shouldn't use it. Oops, a reaper is down," said Theodas

"You son of the bitch, you are dead," said Felicia

Somebody came behind of reapers and began to laugh. Nobody knew who he was or why he came. Kelly and all from the room didn't know who he was, but they were sure the mysterious guy was responsible for this.

"Such madness in one night. Wesen, supernaturals, Royals, resistance, Grimm's, wars, and many other useless things for nothing," said Azazel

"Do you have a bad night, or day does you?" asked Theodas

"Who the hell are you?" asked Felicia

"Do you expect him to answer?" asked Marcel

"Oh, I think that guy is a friend of yours, but it isn't such shame," said Theodas

"Why you come here?" asked Marcel

"I come after the keys of the Grimm. Give me or die by my hand," replied Azazel

"What?" asked Felicia

"Next time, try to don't use such rudimentary tricks. Are very easy to be tracked down," said Azazel

"Oh, I try my best, but it worked to fool some stupid people. I can ask why you come to light," said Theodas

"Where the hell you see darkness, idiot Grimm?" asked Marcel

"This necklace is able to detect demons. I see the way how it glows before, but now is much stronger," replied Theodas

"Why the demons want the object the Grimm hides it?" asked Felicia

"Tonight we kill a stupid demon and a Grimm," said Marcel

"Stupid demon?" asked consecutively Azazel angry "How you dare to call a prince of hell stupid demon, mortal,"

"I guess you don't know anything about the object," said Theodas

"Who are you?" asked Felicia

"I am Azazel," replied Azazel and said "I don't have any idea what the Grimm's hide,"

"Good to know," said Theodas

Theodas threw a powder that caused an explosion of smoke. Felicia went after him in the caravan and Theodas took the other two keys and a huge axe. In the next second, Theodas chopped the head of Natalia and left the caravan. Meanwhile, Marcel attacked Theodas while the reapers fought with Azazel. Theodas pierced the chest of Marcel and cut his chest with the axe. During the fight between Azazel and the reapers, Theodas took the same powder used on the Hexenbiest to stop him using telekinetic attacks or other types of attacks that used the mental force. Azazel killed the reapers and took a scythe and looked at Theodas. After that, they both began to talk while they moved in circles.

"You are strong for a Grimm," said Azazel

"So, one of the seven princes of the hell is here to take the keys," said Theodas

"I don't understand how you can live in this world full of mad people without hope,"

"Why you don't return in your dirty hole?"

"Better in my dirty hole than this living hell,"

"Why do you say I am powerful for a Grimm?'

"You are a quite special Grimm because you are a quarter elf," said Azazel and added "Also, you have the gene of Lara,"

"If you have something, that doesn't mean necessarily you are powerful,"

"Do you ever hear the saying the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?"

"What do you mean by this?"

"You have that look full of confidence, you are fearless. You know what you are doing. You treat me with ignorance. If somebody else was in your shoes right now, that guy would pee. Your son, Theo, has the same thing as you," said Azazel

"If you touch him, you can be the grander devil or whom the piece of filth you want to be because you will be a dead man after a finish with you," said Theodas

"You make me laugh," said Azazel amused and asked, "Do you think a human has any chance to defeat something like me?"

"Do you want to get the keys?" asked Theodas angry and added "You need to pass through me, piece of filth you are,"

"You will regret, the day you born, stupid human,"

Azazel tried to use his powers, but observed he can't use them because of the powder. Theodas attacked Azazel and both engaged in a vicious duel. During the strikes, Theodas taunted Azazel to make him lose control and be easier to defeat. Azazel lost terrain, but he began to recover because he understood the plan of Theodas. Azazel left a few spots in his defense to make Theodas attack them, but never worked. Because the axe was hard to maneuver, Azazel succeeded to disarm him from it and give a fist in the mouth and after that pushed in the caravan. Theodas hadn't the chance to get up because Azazel grabbed him by the neck. He was a kind curious because Azazel held the scythe just in a certain way, no matter of position.

"You fight well. Give me the keys and maybe I show you mercy," said Azazel

"Over my dead body, bitch," said Theodas

"You, you jerk. You dare to spit me in the face?"

"Yeah, I can't pee on you, but this is the least I can do,"

"I will enjoy breaking your neck,"

"You should do this long ago,"

"Do you have any last thoughts before to kill you?" asked Azazel and said "I give you this moment because you fight well for a mortal and your death will be merciful,"

"I regret because I could not tell my friend, my best friend, that I meet twenty years ago, is my twin and we come from the same family. I regret the fact I beat my son out of crap because of my sins that I make before to born him and I never have the chance to apologize for what I did. Also, I regret because you are a dead man, piece of filth you are,"

"What?"

Even now, when Azazel suspended him in the air, he kept holding the scythe in that way. Theodas realized that should be his weak point. The weak point was in the spinal column between the vertebrae C3 and C4. In his hand and appeared a little knife and stabbed the arm of Azazel. Azazel let him down, and Theodas gave a fist in the mouth and made a combo that kicked down Azazel on the ground. After that, a sword appeared in his hand and Azazel took the scythe.

"You don't give up easily, does it?" asked Azazel

"You are a dead man, Azazel. You have right about my look, but now this time is a small difference. In the beginning, I barely have an idea what I am doing. Even the strongest enemies have a weakness. Do you ever hear about Achilles heel?" asked Theodas

"This time you are a dead,"

"Your Achilles heel is in your spinal column between the vertebrae C3 and C4. This is the main reason why you hold that scythe in that position. For an elf that has Lara gene I am very weak, but do you know what it matters? The amount of power doesn't matter. It matters how you use it,"

"You are going to feel my anger,"

"Do you know what I have this behavior?" asked Theodas and said "Each creature from down world feeds from dark emotions. I admit I am afraid of you, but this doesn't mean I am defeated by the fear,"

"Then you will die braver than most,"

Now Theodas used his weak point and used every trick to exploit his weakness. Azazel was surprised to see how many types of weapons had at his disposal. During the fight, they arrived at the bottom of the cliff, and Theodas gave a fist to Azazel and made him fall, but he managed to catch from his hand where he held the necklace and the keys. Marcel was almost dead and he didn't die in vain, with his last powers created a wave and inside of it was a sharp glass. He pushed the wave and pierced the chest and almost hit Theodas in the heart and fell from the cliff with Azazel. After that Marcel died, Theodas used his Lara Gene to give the keys and the necklace to Kelly. Both crashed to the ground and Azazel turned in insects. After that, he disappeared because was injured with the scythe that was stuck in between vertebrae C2 and C3. The recording stopped, doctor Geyer came to tell him, the surgery was a success, but he didn't know if he would survive and the next twenty-four hours were critical. If he passed them, he would survive. Kelly knew only one person was able to help him, and Liam with Theo decided to go with him.


	13. Chapter 7: Don't die on me

Everybody who saw the record was shocked to find Kelly and Theodas twins. Theo gave the keys to his car to Kelly to drive and stayed in the back seat with Liam. He never imagined would see his father like this and began to cry. Liam hugged him and with the sleeved coat, he wiped Theo's tears. After that, Liam kissed Theo on the forehead. Kelly looked in the mirror and saw how Liam made Theo feel much better.

"Look at me. This day I have never forgotten in my life. I promise you; I will do everything that I can save his life," said Kelly while he looked at Theo "Don't forget he's my brother too, even I found this a few minutes ago,"

"Also, you are not alone. You make me, to give a second chance to my father," said Liam and smiled at Theo "Now is time to return the favor,"

"I don't want to be orphan…" said Theo

"You are not alone, you have Liam and me. We are going to save your father. I know is hard, but you need to be strong, he wants you to be strong. You need to do that for him," said Kelly

"I am trying," said Theo

"Where do we go?" asked Liam

"We go to Burkbelly," replied Kelly and said "There I have a friend who will help us if something bad will happen. The method is risky, and I assume everything. I can't let him die,"

"What is the method?" asked Theo

"In case Theodas dies, and we arrive in time with the help, the help can bring back to life," replied Kelly and said "After I left when you were three, I went to Burkbelly and met a Hexenbiest. We fall in love and she wanted to marry, but her parents didn't allow it, but they agree to be good friends and are willing to help me at each day from day or night,"

"This method has any consequences?" asked Liam

"The Hexenbiest can perform a ritual with the help of a magical snake with two heads. A head for each person and this make a transfer of life. The method has an effect if it is done with almost a minute since the death is declared. As I hear, some people come to life without to happen anything and some of them become possessed by Jack the Ripper," replied Kelly

"What?" asked Theo

"I know, but for sure exists a way to get rid of the spirit if he possesses him," said Kelly

"Theodas never told you were brothers? What do you do there?" asked Liam consecutively

"No," replied Theodas and added "I try to take something stuck in the necklace,"

"What he is doing with a key?" asked Theo

"He never lied about the part being a Grimm," replied Kelly

Theo calmed down and Liam was curious to know how they both met twenty years ago and asked him. Kelly smiled and remembered how between seventeen and eighteen years his powers appeared and were introduced by his father and grandfather in the world of the Wesen.

"I become a Grimm somewhere the age of seventeen or eighteen. My father and my grandfather introduced me to the world of the Wesen. From seventeen to eighteen, I begin to study the books and to fight and from eighteen they take me on the missions. After two years, my grandfather dies, and my father let me visit the world until he sorts the things out," said Kelly

"What had your grandfather?" asked Theo

"After the death of his wife, he begins to get insane because loving her so much. As I remember she was a half-elf. While my father has the work to do, I decide to find out who is responsible for the destruction four towns on Earth and other four towns on Aen Elle," said Kelly

"This is the work of a Grimm, or you don't anything else better to do?" asked Liam

"Anything better to do," replied Kelly and said "So, I first checked the towns to find some clues and in one town I find something that belonged to him. I manage to track him down with the help of the object and I traveled to Beacon Hills for the first time,"

"In Beacon Hills? When does he meet my mother?" asked Theo consecutively

"I know you suffered so much, but you need to know your mother died five years ago because of a disease. I will arrive at that part soon. I find him in the oldest house in the town and when he sees me, Theodas grabs and weapon and attacks me," said Kelly

"I know about the disease. Is a miracle she survived so much," said Theo

"What disease?" asked Liam

"It was something genetic," replied Kelly and continued the story "I take my weapon, and we both engage in a fight for two hours. Both don't want to put the weapon down even we both of us were tired. The fight becomes a game. After two hours we manage to disarm and continued another hour with melee combat,"

"Who wins?" asked Liam

"Nobody because in the last attempt we pushed at the same time and in the next second, both we fall on the ground and we have hardly managed to lean against the wall," replied Kelly and laugh "We begin to talk and tells me about his past and after several hours we get up and clean the house,"

"My father gives me any signs that he knows you are his twin?" asked Theo

"I meet him at your age. You have twenty and Liam has nineteen. I take the fight as a game. Because I never know anybody in the town Theodas says to stay with him. I stay and the days pass, so don't ask me how fourth months pass from that event. Each day we stay together and he comes to help me with Grimm stuff," said Kelly

"I guess your father still has work to do with your grandfather," said Liam

"Yes, I even meet his parents one day. After that, we return to Beacon Hills, and Theodas meets Anastasia, your mother, Theo," said Kelly and asked while look in the mirror "Do you know the story how the prince saves the princess from the dragon?"

"What dragons? Do you fight a dragon to save her?" asked Liam very confused

"Yes, the Wesen is called Damonfeur," replied Theodas and said "A lady sees me as a Grimm and decides to capture Anastasia. After it captures her, the lady leaves a message with a drawing. Theodas finds the message and calls me, and I spent with him one more week in Beacon Hills. Together we go to caravan and search in the books what we need to deal with,"

"After this moment, my mother gets pregnant with Tara and nine months later with me," said Theo

"Yes, we find the Wesen in the book, and that is my first dragon I have encountered in my life at that time. His father has a disease and wants to die with honor. That means he needs to fight with a knight, but knights don't live in our days, so I fight with him while Theodas saves her," said Kelly

"Do you keep contact?" asked Theo

"Normally, each day or night we talk and in the morning we wake each other up," replied Kelly

"We are in Burkbelly," said Liam

"Is something wrong?" asked Theo

"Before the attack, Theodas says he considers me as his brother and I say the same thing. I wonder why he doesn't tell me these years we are brothers," said Kelly

"Is not your fault, Theodas must have a reason for this," said Liam

Theo, Liam, and Kelly entered the house of Pyria. Pyria was curious why Kelly appeared at her door with two children in the middle of the night, more exactly two hours after midnight. Pyria was shocked to find Theodas, and Kelly was twins and Liam was his son while Theo was his nephew. Pyria had a problem with the woge and woged because she found too many things at once. Liam saw her and fainted. Theo managed to catch him and put him slowly on a couch. Kelly believed Pyria managed to control her woge. Theo decided to put his finger in the mouth and then it put it in the ear of Liam. Liam instantly woke up and looked at Theo.

"It was necessary to do that?" asked Liam

"Now you are fine, so yes, is necessary," said Theo

"Are you fine, small monkey?" asked Kelly

"Yes, but my head hurts a bit," replied Liam

"Sorry, I don't want to do that," said Pyria and asked, "Why you need my help?"

"Theodas have a nasty fight with Azazel, and a stupid Zauberbiest made him fall from a cliff and before to do that, pierced his chest. Now he is at the hospital, and the surgery is a success, but are very low chances to survive," said Kelly

"Liam, your name is Liam, right? Drink some water and sorry because I scared you to death. It seems it is the first time when you encounter Wesen. Now I see how much it resembles you, Kelly. The same thing for Theo with Theodas," said Pyria and asked, "Do you know the risks?"

"You can help us because we don't have time to waste and we know the risks," said Theo

"Thanks for the water," said Liam and asked, "What is that?"

"That is the snake I tell you in the car," said Kelly

"I don't know what I will do if my father will die," said Theo

"Your father is in good hands and I promise you I will do everything to save him because is my best friend like Kelly and others are," said Pyria

"You need to tell me something, father?" asked Liam

"Yes, me with Pyria we are together and we form a couple," replied Kelly

"Acceptable, I agree with everything except the babies, understand?" asked Liam

"This is the first time when I see you so serious," said Theo

"Fine, I agree with the terms," said Kelly while he smiled and asked," Is everything right, Liam?"

"I can't imagine how the things advance. In the morning I find the letter, Theo makes me read and I begin to cry because you leave me. After an hour or two, we meet in Derek's loft because of the note Theodas sent. After another ten hours, I meet you again. I run, I return because of Theo and now this. I must admit the day never ended yet," said Liam

"Now we need to go and I assure you, you are going to know everything," said Pyria

"Get in the car all of you," said Kelly

It passed another two hours, and they arrived in Beacon Hills at the hospital. When they arrived on the floor Lydia told them the heart of Theodas stopped and the doctors kept trying to bring him to life. The floor was full of people and Pyria woged in the front of each other and pushed all the people in the walls to pass. Theo burst into tears and Liam hugged him. The pack looked how the doctors wanted to declare the death, but Pyria arrived and stopped the time with her powers enough to use the snake to bring him to life. Pyria fell, and the doctors were shocked to see Theodas came to life. After a moment, a doctor helped her to get up, and Pyria smiled at Theodas. Theo, Liam, and Kelly arrived too, and the first reaction of Theo was to hug him.


	14. 8: I won't leave you, not this time

Theodas was very happy to see his son, but he never expected to escape with life from the fight with Azazel that had some hours before. The doctors were quite amazed to see him alive after their efforts to bring him to life failed. Theo burst again into tears from happiness. Kelly smiled at him.

"I won't leave you, not this time," said Theo

"I am still here. I am happy to see you too. Kelly…," said Theodas

"Don't force yourself. I know, and you have plenty of time to tell me. Just now, you need to rest. I will be next door and there I will stay until you get out of the hospital. You, my small monkey, go home," said Kelly

"No, I will stay with you," said Liam

"Keep your voice. You don't owe me anything," said Pyria

"Still, we have to deal with Azazel and others who dare to find the keys," said Corey

"That is a problem for tomorrow or at least for the morning," said Mason

"We are a kind lucky," said Stiles and continued "I know the situation is very bad,"

"You want to say this war is between more opponents, and this is an advantage," said Lydia

"Yes, that he wants to say. Now Monroe must deal with the Royals and the demons like us," said Scott

"We sleep with the light on, or you are going to hug me," said Malia and explained why "I see too many Hexenbiests for one day,"

"It's quite strange when you discover the Universe, but you barely have an idea about the world you live in it," said Nolan

"Yes, it is a sad story. We know more about the space than the oceans and their mysteries," said Peter and asked ironically "Who cares?"

"What about the bodies from the woods?" asked Derek

"I will invent a pretty convincing story because if we tell the truth, will happen a war," replied Parrish and said "At least now the war is masked and very little people know about it,"

The pack left home and Liam decided to stay with his father. Theo took some chairs and put them near the bed to stay near Theodas. Doctor Geyer gave Theo a blanket with a pillow and closed the light. Theodas was happy to see Theo again and held his hand while they slept. The bed was for one person so, to sleep comfortably, Kelly grabbed Liam on his chest to sleep like he did when Liam was three years old. Both woke up at ten in the morning and saw Theo with Theodas was sleeping.

"You sleep well?" asked Kelly

"You can't imagine how much I miss you these years," replied Liam

"I promise I won't leave you again as I did before,"

"What you do in Burkbelly?"

"While I stay with Theodas, we both join as deputies to get in contact with Wesen or supernatural," replied Kelly and added "I become a deputy in Burkbelly and one day a member of the Resistance invites me to join in his cause,"

"Tell me sincerely. You still form a couple with Pyria and lied me because you don't want to make a shock," said Liam and asked consecutively "Is it true? Also, you accept?"

"For both questions, yes, I know are too much information, but you have a sister who has the same age as you,"

"Okay, I am done with you,"

"Small monkey, look at me. Mareth is not my daughter. Before I come in Burkbelly, Pyria forms a couple with a Blutbaden who is a Druid. Sadly, they split up because of Allanon. Allanon falls in love with the best friend of Pyria, Diana, who is a Fuchsbau,"

"So you grow up the child of Allanon,"

"No matter what will happen, you will be always my son, my small monkey. Nobody will replace you," said Kelly

"Do you have photos of her? Also, where are the others?" asked Liam curious

"Liam, she is already taken. I forget to say, she is a Hexenbiest and has the senses enhancement than a normal human because of the Blutbaden part. The others are in Burkbelly and here are the photos," said Kelly

"How long you stay in Burkbelly?" asked Liam

"Until two years ago and since the death of Anastasia, Theodas stays with me. In that two years I work as spies to protect you, Theo and the pack," said Kelly

Theodas woke up at twelve and saw how Liam and Kelly left. He knew they took Pyria back to home in Burkbelly. Theodas called Kelly on the phone and told him to bring him some drugs from the shop of Diana. Theo looked at him strangely and heard how his stomach made noises and went to take a pizza. When he returned, Theo saw a new bed that was tight with the bed of Theodas.

"You are all right after you sleep on the chairs?" asked Theodas

"My neck hurts a bit, but I am fine and the pizza is much better than the food," replied Theo and asked shocked "Why do you use drugs? Why do you laugh? What is so funny?"

"Firstly, you wake up at ten and stay near me watching how I sleep," said Theodas and asked, " For sure you hear what Kelly said to Liam about Burkbelly, right?"

"How do you know that?"

"Your breath change and it don't hear so loud in the ears," replied Theodas and said "This doesn't matter you remember he mentions something about Diana. Diana has a shop named Spice and Tea,"

"She sells drugs?"

"No, but she is a Wesen. Diana sells things for Wesen too, and sometimes we joke because the products are very strange and unusual," replied Theodas and said "You hear about the nine herbs, right? Diana prepares some pills with them, and the effect is much stronger. This is the main reason why I don't have any broken bones,"

"Are you fine?"

"Yes, but still, I don't understand how I escape with life after a confrontation with Azazel and why the princes of hell want the keys,"

"You died…"

"I know that, but Pyria saved me. As long I will live, I will take care of you. I know I wasn't the father number one, but I will do the best,"

"I love you,"

"Stop crying, I am still here. Hide the pizza; the doctors are coming,"

Theo smiled and began to laugh. Meanwhile, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Malia went to the police station where Parrish, Noah, Natalie, and Ariel were and supposed to meet with the rest of the group. Ariel gave to Stiles a drawing of the family and smiled. Noah was quite curious to know what was going on in Beacon Hills.

"Do you like it?" asked Ariel

"Very nice, sweetie. I am going to put on the fridge," replied Stiles

"You can tell me why I found so many bodies in the forest last night?" asked Noah

"I hope you don't want to do like you do with Kira. This must stay a secret," said Lydia

"What is that?" asked Malia

"Kelly with Theodas worked as cops," replied Parrish and said "Maybe they want a job,"

"Here is the number of Liam and Theo. You can call them to talk with Kelly and Theodas," said Scott

"How bad is the situation?" asked Natalie

"Pretty bad," replied Mason and explained "Sorry, we are late. Monroe wanted to achieve more power and find out about the Grimm's and the object they hide. Nobody does know what it is, but they say it has the power to rule the world,"

"These creatures are called Wesen and are pretty similar to the supernatural ones. The Wesen can be seen by Grimm's without the Wesen to allow it. Their shift is called woge," said Corey

"The others beings who are not Grimm's can't see the Wesen who is woged without the Wesen to allow it. These Wesen work for the Royal families. If the Wesen are spread around the world and the Royals need Grimm's to control them," said Nolan and asked, "How much influence the Royals have?"

"Perhaps the entire world and we are just a few toys for them," replied Peter and explained why "You remember about my adventure in New York when I meet Catherine for the first time? I meet somebody and accidentally tell me these Royal houses are in Europe,"

"Give me a second, please. I need to go to the bathroom," said Derek

"We continue the discussion after Derek comes," said Chris

"Why the people go to the bathroom in the most important moments?" asked Alec

Derek intentionally hit the desk of Deputy Strauss and went to the bathroom. Before hitting the desk, Derek heard the pulse of Strauss and heard how rose with each step he made in his direction and calmed after it passed near him. Derek knew Strauss hid something and when came from the bathroom, caught Strauss and smashed him from the wall. At that moment, Strauss turned into a Hundjager because he never expected to discover him.

"I am the only one who sees him transformed into some sort of human-dog," Corey

"Nope, we see the same thing," said Mason

"So, the Verrat decides to bring his dogs in Beacon Hills?" asked Derek

"You don't know what you are doing," replied Strauss

"One of my best deputies spies me in my own police station?" asked Noah

"Why you are here?" asked Lydia

"I am not forced to answer to you, piece of filth you are," replied Strauss and said "You don't know who you are dealing with,"

"So, everything is true, the Royal houses of Europe lead the world," said Stiles

"During these years I stay in Beacon Hills to find the son of the Grimm. Now I know that person is Liam Dunbar," said Strauss

"If you dare to go after Liam, Theo, Kelly, or Theodas, you are a dead man," said Scott

"Scott, do you remember the Wesen can't heal, do you?" asked Peter amused and said "You break up his hand,"

"It must be a very good reason why you don't reveal your identity. If you don't tell us the truth, I am going to break up every bone of your body until you tell the truth," said Malia

"All right, what you say about an alliance against the demons and others of princes of hell, who attack the world?" asked Strauss

"Why you confess so fast?" asked Natalie

"Scott can enter into his mind with the claws and can extract everything," said Nolan

"If I have right, the Royals never wanted in their life to take part in the war of the supernaturals, but the stupidity of Monroe brings them in the middle of the war. To rule the world, they need the Wesen. If the people find about Wesen…," said Parrish

"They will be one more step to find out who really controls the world," said Chris and asked "I guess you don't come alone, doesn't it?"

"Why must you do say this?" asked Ariel

"Who says I am alone?" asked Strauss

The deputies from the police section saw everything and they took their weapons because some people entered in the section and woged in the front of everyone. The Wesen who attacked the police section was six Hundjagers, six Anubis, and two Manticores. Parrish became a Hellhound and made a ball of fire to throw in the Manticores. Noah and Natalie took Ariel and hid in the office of Noah. From behind some agents who worked as cops attacked the deputies and began to shoot each other. The pack turned into supernaturals and began to fight with the Wesen. During the fight, Ariel left the office of Noah and screamed for the first time in their life. Her banshee scream was so strong that managed to shatter the skull of four Hundjagers at once. Strauss was alone and with the claws cut his vein of the neck and died in a bloodbath. When the fight was over, Scott called Theo to find if everything was fine at the hospital. Theo slept near Theodas and Theodas answered his phone and told him everything was fine and after that, the injured deputies went to the hospital and the others cleaned the station.


	15. Chapter 9: Family affair

Late night Kelly with Liam returned and found out what happened in the town while they left and went to the hospital to give to Theodas the pills he asked. It passed a week since the attack on the police station and the things remained calm like nothing happened. The doctors were surprised to see how much the situation of Theodas developed and decided to let him home. Marie agreed to let Kelly with Theodas in their house, but Liam wanted to sleep with Theo in the bed. So, Kelly and Theodas stayed together in the guest room. In the morning, after the Breakfast, all went to Derek's loft to discuss the most important subject they waited to find out how was possible Theodas with Kelly to be twins. Noah and Natalie could not come because they must stay with Ariel.

"They already know about Grimm's, Wesen and the Royals," said Kelly and continued "So, let's get into the bread,"

"I think all you know now me with Theo we are a quarter elf and we have both the Lara gene," said Theodas and added "The main and responsible person in this situation is our grandmother, Nyna,"

"How they meet?" asked Theo

"I don't remember, but Nyna is a half elf, half human and she born on Aen Elle," replied Theodas and explained "She goes together with her parents on Earth at a young age. During the high school, they both fall in love, but they have a major problem,"

"I guess the main reason is she comes from a family of elves and your future grandfather comes from a family of Grimm's," said Malia

"Good point, Malia," said Theodas "In the beginning, the parents of Nyna never agreed to be together, but they ultimately change their mind because Nyna is their only child and wants her to make her happy,"

"Okay, I with Theo know from my father about Nyna, but why you know so many things and your brother barely has an idea what you are saying?" asked Liam

"I will arrive at that part too, but never exist any contradictions in the family; they decide to live a normal life," replied Theodas and said "Nyna lived on Earth, so she abandons the way of Aen Elle while Kevin continued to work as a Grimm,"

"How many children they have?" asked Lydia

"Just Justin," replied Theodas and asked "Wait, do you know why Theo cause so many problems and mainly is my fault?"

"Theo tells Liam the day before of the first encounter with the Wesen and while we discuss the note, Liam makes Theo tell us," replied Scott

"So, we know are some situations when the parents give the gene in equal measure to his kids, the case of Theo and Tara for example," said Stiles

"It exists on the possibility for one of the kids to have a much bigger proportion of the gene than the other one or the last case one has the gene or the other doesn't have anything," said Derek

"Are some situations when the gene stays inactive and it is passed to the next generation," said Theodas

"How is possible for Liam being a werewolf and a Grimm at the same time?" asked Peter confused

"Why you don't ask about the same thing about Theo?" asked Nolan

"Theo is a chimera between werewolf and werecoyote. He is made and not born in that way," explained Corey to Nolan

"Why do you look so strange? Is everything right?" asked Mason consecutively intrigued

"Oh, you don't know Liam is a werewolf?" asked Parrish

"Why you didn't tell me, my nephew is a werewolf?" asked Theodas shocked

"It happens to many things this week," said Alec

Liam became a werewolf and looked at Theodas. Theodas took a careful look at Liam because it was his first supernatural creature seen so close. Theo laugh with tears while saw his father looking at Liam with so much amazement. The rest smiled and after that Theodas hugged Liam with Theo at the same time and continued the story.

"I know is awkward, but for me and Kelly is the first encounter with the supernatural. The family of Theo and Liam will create a new gene," said Theodas and explained "The main reason why Liam is still a werewolf, it happens because the supernaturals are natives of the Earth,"

"We know the supernaturals are not from here, and they appear when the earth collided with a planet," said Corey

"The supernaturals are natives of the planet, and indeed, the Earth collided with a planet that is similar to the Earth and it caused the cross-species to appear and evolve," said Theodas and added "These cross-species are the Wesen,"

"So, the people believe the Wesen are the same thing with the supernatural creatures?" asked Mason

"Yes, so let's return to our story," replied Theodas and said "Justin is a Grimm and has the Lara gene inactive. Justin falls in love with Lillian and from here it begins the most part of the story that matters,"

"So, when our mother gets pregnant, why she never notices we are two?" asked Kelly

"Why?" asked Liam ironically and explained "It happens many times when the doctor's mistakes during the pregnancy,"

"Not to mention are two babies and the gene is inactive, so is impossible to don't have one of the babies. I guess you are much bigger than him," said Theo

"True, that thinks Nyna too, and she is the one who sent Lillian to a good doctor. That doctor works for Aen Elle and discovers they are two babies," said Theodas and added "The doctor uses a trick to damage the computer to see one baby,"

"How is possible your mother can't notice are two babies? Where is Justin?" asked Lydia consecutively

"Kevin needs help in a mission and decides to take Justin," replied Kelly

"Yes, not to mention, the doctors drugged Lillian and she gives birth to me. They did a quick test and see I have the Lara gene and on the birth certificate write Theodas Raeken," said Theodas and added "The next step is the adoption,"

"Why Kelly told us when you meet, you are twenty years old and he nineteen?" asked Theo

"Is a part of my new identity," replied Theodas

"Your adoptive family grows you as an elf from Aen Elle and natural family grows Kelly as a Grimm," said Parrish and asked, "How do you discover your origin?"

"My adoptive family see I didn't find my place and the first thing they ever did after I wake up when I made eighteen years, they tell me I was adopted," said Theodas and smiled "I was shocked to find it,"

"Why they tell you?" asked Malia

"Because they loved me so much and wanted to find my origin to know who I am and from where I come," replied Theodas and added "Since that day my parents have made dozens of efforts to find it without drive the attention of someone. All efforts were a failure,"

"Sometimes the fate smiles us when we never expect," said Stiles

"True, I lost all my hope, but one day I wake up and I receive a call from the hospital to tell me an old man wants to see me. They told me it was his dying wish, so I go," said Theodas

"Who is that man?" asked Scott

"Kevin. I remember I spent around about seven hours with him and told me everything, even how I manage to be named Raeken and not Dunbar," replied Theodas

"Why Kevin died in the hospital?" asked Alec

"That happens after the death of Nyna because loved her so much," replied Kelly

"True, but you forget something," said Theodas and explained "Nyna wanted to die with Kevin by her side. Before dying, Nyna confessed what she did. Kevin forgave her and began to play theatre while trying to find where I am,"

"How do you get the Grimm key?" asked Chris

"Before leaving, Kevin gave me the key that belonged to his family without else, even Justin and the rest to know about their existence," replied Theodas and added,"He told me to guard with the price of my life and to keep a low profile because some of the people who did that were still alive and they represented a threat,"

"How much it passed from the moment you meet?" asked Derek

"After a week Kevin died, and the next week I have met Kelly for the first time in my life," replied Theodas and said "At that moment, I felt I knew him for a life,"

"Now I understand why you tell me you show my way when I think I lose it forever," said Kelly

"If you weren't you, I would not be ever a Grimm. When I was alone out there, all I had, it was your training and the lessons you taught me. And because of you I did survive and not only that, I was able to lead others to survive as well," said Theodas

"I don't know what to say," said Kelly

"I do," said Theodas and smiled "Thank you, brother"

"You are welcome, my brother," said Kelly

Kelly hugged Theodas. They both swore would never split again, no matter what would happen. The others were imprisoned by the story. Stiles decided to help them to change the name Raeken in Dunbar in all the documents that belonged to Theodas, Theo, Tara, and Anastasia. Derek found a huge paper and some black ink. Kelly and Theodas put the inferior side in the ink and together began to create the map with the help of the keys. They knew were needed all the seven keys to complete the map, but three keys were good for the beginning.


	16. Chapter 10: The box of Pandora

In the first hour in the morning Theo with Theodas changed their name. When they returned, Marie served the Breakfast and they opened the TV to see the news. At eleven in the morning, all the devices that sent information stopped working and after a minute, the technicians of Monroe stabilized the connection and transmitted live how Monroe accompanied by chained men and four bodyguards. Liam and Theo called everywhere and told to open the TV to see what Monroe wanted.

"Dear humans, we live in a world full of dangers and disorder," said Monroe and added "Every step we make, we are afraid something bad will happen. The maleficence emerges from every corner and swallows everything that remained good in the world. We don't need to be afraid. We need to fight,"

"You are going to burn in the flames of hell, bitch," said James

"This world is ours. This world is our legacy and will not let our enemies put the hand on it. Together, we are going to restore the balance. This world belongs to the human race and I am your protector. I assure you. You are safe, and nobody will dare to treat the humankind under my rule," said Monroe

"I am going to rip your head off," said James

"My lady, this is what you asked," said Jared

"Thanks, Jared," said Monroe and continued "I know it is macabre, which I am showing you, but look at this hand. Do you see a tattoo? The tattoos represent the Verrat and the Verrat Ahnenerbe. Both are two organizations that formed during the World War. The Verrat Ahnenerbe formed on 1 July 1935 and their main task was to find information about the occult and supernatural,"

"You will never escape with life," said James

"Keep your mouth shut because you worse your situations," said Jared

"The Verrat was created by somebody in the 1945 and creator desire to get the control over the world by putting their agents in major political and law enforcement. You know I am fighting against the supernatural, but the supernatural is not our only enemy. Some of our enemies are the Wesen," said Monroe

"Change your shift and your pain will end, piece of filth you are," said Jared

"You don't know what you are doing," said James

"The Wesen are creatures similar with the supernaturals. Most of the Verrat agents are Wesen and now they please the will of their creator. As long I will live, I will not let to demons, the creator of Verrat, Verrat, Verrat Ahnenerbe, Wesen, and supernatural to threat the humankind," said Monroe

"You will pay for your sins," said James and freed himself "Occultatum Libera,"

James managed to free himself, but saw he didn't have a way how to escape. He again said Occultatum Libera and woged in the front of everybody. In the next second, James cut his veins from the neck and while he fell scratched with his hand full of blood on the wall a claw. Monroe was shocked to see this, but stayed calm, ended the show, and everything came back to normal.

"Do you know how much I love this woman?" asked Theodas

"Theo, drink some water," said Geyer

"Are you feeling much better?" asked Liam

"Yes," replied Theo and asked, "You are out of mind, father?"

"I should ask how bad it is?" asked Marie

"Very bad," replied Kelly and asked, "Monroe shows to the entire world the Wesen and declares war to the Royal families, supernatural, demos, and the Wesen around of the world at the same time, but why that guy decides to sacrifice?"

"Did we miss something?" asked Liam

"Anastasia died because of my fault and not the disease. I know, I should say this long ago, not now. That Wesen whom suicide in the front of everyone is a member of a fanatic faction called the Black Claw. They wanted to take control of the government and were dedicated to bringing back Wesen culture, traditions, and rituals, which they felt they had long been oppressed and persecuted for in the past by Kehrseite," said Theodas

"How was that possible?" asked Geyer

"They discovered I was a Grimm and wanted to join in their cause, but I refused them. A part of me wanted to join, but Anastasia decided to die. She put me to promise I would never join the group no matter what would happen and also put me take care of you," said Theodas

"My Latin is not so good, but Occultatum Libera means free the hidden or free what's hidden," said Marie

"Why you never told me?" asked Kelly

"You had your problems. I had mine. Sometimes I must sort the things out without my friends and without you," replied Theodas

"How dangerous they are?" asked Theo

"More than you can imagine. The Wesen intent on living in a world where do not have to hide their true selves from society. They were unhesitant to kill anyone who stood in their way; including any Wesen who refused to join them or weren't a part of their cause," replied Theodas and added "They were also willing to die for what they believed in,"

"Is someone who fights against Black Claw?" asked Liam

"A secret organization sponsored by the government and a few people know about it," replied Theodas and explained "The organization is called the Hadrian's Wall. Black Claw is responsible for the fights around the world that happen now. After Anastasia death, I join the Hadrian Wall,"

"The life is unfair," said Marie

"Are any members from Black Claw or Hadrian's Wall in Beacon Hills?" asked Geyer

"No, thanks to God," replied Theodas and said "Hadrian's Wall decided to create a cell in case something goes wrong like that happen two years ago,"

"Who is the leader of this cell?" asked Kelly

"The cell is made of humans and supernaturals and the leader is a teacher who is an alpha werewolf and her name is something with Finch," replied Theodas

"Liam, sweetie, you are all right?" asked Marie

"No, Finch has something against me," said Liam and smiled "She hates me,"

"Maybe, but why you sleep during the class or you play on the phone?" asked Theo

"That is not your problem," replied Liam and said "I can't do what I want,"

After the Breakfast, the pack met at the caravan. Theodas told them about Black Claw. Stiles talked with some FBI agents to find out how many people saw the video. The agents told him, all the activity stopped and appeared the message from the recording of Monroe on each TV channel at the time in the whole world and was hard to know how many people saw it.

"A nice caravan," said Marie and asked curiously "What do you hide there?" asked Marie

"You are going to see, and I hope you are going to understand why I leave," replied Kelly

"Why you give us the key?" asked Liam

"You are going to open the door," replied Theodas and added "This is a part of your legacy that you are going to send to your descendants,"

"Let's do it together, Liam," said Theo

"The world is much bigger than we imagine," said Mason

"It is enough space to enter all?" asked Corey

"It seems so," replied Nolan

"Time to see what this caravan can hide," said Stiles

"Jesus Christ, I can't believe what I see with my own eyes," said Scott

"Potions and books everywhere," said Parrish

"Argent has one book, there are dozens at least,' said Malia

"Grimm's are quite older and this is the main reason why are so many books," said Lydia

"Are any relevances of existing Grimm's before century thirteen?" asked Alec

"Yes," replied Alec and gave the question what he put "You remember the Wesen called Liam and Theo decapitare? Decapitare is a nickname for Grimm and are multiple relevances from the first century A.D. and some people say they are much older,"

"So, the Grimm's live for at least two thousand years. This means is older than you think," said Geyer "Is unnecessary to say they don't exist if you are unaware of their presence, "

"The life of a Grimm is much more complicated than the life of a hunter," said Peter

"The hunters use just Wolfsbane and mountain ash," said Derek while rolled his eyes "Here are things…"

"I am dying, I swear, I die here. I can't believe what I see," said Chris very enthusiast

"So many weapons," said Alec

"You are really an Argent," said Kelly

"Do you still use these weapons?" asked Chris

"I think they belong to a museum," replied Malia

"Do you know some guns are useless against Wesen?" asked Kelly

"You should try some guns," replied Chris

"Why I should try a gun when it disappears like magic in a second and when the Wesen pee on them when they realize you are Grimm," said Theodas

"I think this gun belongs to you," said Geyer

"How many Grimm are these days?" asked Marie

"Justin told me, we are some of the last Grimm's," replied Kelly and explained why "This happens because of the keys and the Royals, who hunted down for centuries. Each power it accompanies a responsibility,"

"If you need a hand against the Royals, we are happy to help you," said Scott

"This is not your fight, is ours," said Theodas

"True, but we never let down a friend of ours," said Stiles

"Not to mention, this is our home," said Lydia

"Also, we have many fights that happen in time and space, so why we don't do anything for present and the people we care?" asked Malia

"If you are going to stay in Beacon Hills, these badges belong to you. You deserve them," said Parrish

"I know I have wrong so many times and even, I am a weak human, this will not stop me to give a hand," said Nolan

"You beat me with Gabe, but I know is not your fault at all. The Anuk-ite makes you do this," said Liam

"Sometimes when you don't have where to run, you need to fight. Is a fight for survival, or you or them," said Theo

"You won't get rid of us so easy," said Corey

"With all being said, I think it's the time to read some things about Wesen," said Mason

Marie was happy she finally understood why her husband, Kelly, left her alone with a child who was three years old and Liam gave Kelly a second chance. Meanwhile, the world was shocked to find about the existence of the Wesen and how the secret circles that planned to rule the world.


	17. Chapter 11: The Golden Claw of Hadrain

The record of Monroe declaring war to the supernatural, Wesen, demons, Royals, Verrat, Verrat Ahnenerbe, and the secret faction named Black Claw caused a mass suspicion and fear in the whole world. The people knew one day the truth would come to the surface and the beginning of this was revealed the supernatural. The Wesen were afraid because the population would categorize them as fanatics and traitors when most of them were not like this. The members of the Black Claw treated as a martyr James because sacrificed for the cause and at the same time spread the doctrine in the entire world in his last seconds of his life. The Royals decided to meet in Vienna, Austria to talk about the future of the Royals. At this meeting attended the seven kings who were the representatives of each house and the chief of the Verrat with his adjunct who was the chief of Verrat Ahnenerbe.

"We all gather here to discuss our future. For sure you understand how much this stupid war between supernatural and Monroe affected us. Now, the things escalate to a new level. We need to have a true alliance," said Baron

"What do you mean with true alliance?" asked Lyon

"Nothing important, we just plot each other to achieve more power than we deserve," replied Luca

"Sir is the time to kill Monroe," said Petrov

"If we are going to kill Monroe now, all the world will be more suspicious," said Sven

"Petrov, the Verrat is on the blacklist, don't make the things harder than they are," said Xander

"Too many enemies to deal with, but Drake, do you have any idea how this happens?" asked Wedge for simplification "You are the adjunct of Petrov and at the same time the chief of Verrat Ahnenerbe. The occultism and the supernatural are your jobs, so maybe you are able to light us a bit,"

"Sir, everything has to do with Monroe. She manages to find the Grimm key and the book. Monroe creates a strike team to take down that pack from Beacon Hills, California," replied Drake and add "A member of the pack is a Grimm because of his father. It seems the father of him with his friend is a part of the group and destroyed the plan of Monroe,"

"So, Monroe decides to find out who are the people who betray them and for whom they work and manage to catch two members of ours and a fanatic Wesen from the Black Claw," said Bah

"Monroe is new in this world and causes a mass confusion for the people who don't know about the Wesen," said Murad and explained,"They think the Verrat, Verrat Ahnenerbe, and the fanatic are part of the same faction, but for the people who know about Wesen the things are clear,"

"We need to fight against multiple enemies. In the past, we had to deal with the resistance. Now we have to deal beside the resistance with Monroe and the Black Claw," said Kallus angry

"Let's not forget about demons and that fanatic member from Black Claw die as a martyr and all our efforts to decrease the speed of the spread news goes on the Saturday water because the message is sent in the entire world on each TV channel," added Sven to complete Kallus

"Who is the Grimm and his friend who steals from Monroe?" asked Wedge

"An old friend of ours," replied Xander and said "His name is Kelly Dunbar and his son; Liam Dunbar is a Grimm too even he is a werewolf. They have two keys,"

"His associate is named Theodas Raeken. Someone calls Doyle now," said Murad angry

"Did you call me?" asked Doyle frightened

"Is a very unpleasant situation, but you are responsible for it. You suppose to take care of Verrat and protect the integrity of the institution," replied Kallus while he showed the finger to Doyle

Because of you, Monroe finds about Wesen,"

"Sir, wait, I have some information about Theodas Raeken," said Doyle

"Let's hear it and don't get too frustrated about the presence of the Hundjagers," said Bah

"Theodas is adopted. I never find something to prove the woman who pretends to be his ever has a baby," said Doyle

"Do you have any idea which is his natural parents?" asked Sven

"No, give me another chance," replied Doyle screaming "I will do better,"

"There is not another chance. Now is the time to pay for your mistakes," said Baron while the Hundajagers tore Doyle apart "This is a warning. Don't fail me, or you are going to have the same fate as Doyle,"

"Yes, sir," said Petrov and Drake

"The meeting will end soon," said Kallus and asked, "Do you have any idea to solve these problems?"

"What if this house will deal with a problem and will focus the entire resources on it?" asked Luca

"Not a bad idea in my opinion," replied Lyon

"I am going to take care myself of Grimm's and that pack from Beacon Hills," said Baron

The meeting ended, but unknown to them Theodas used a small probe that teleported with his powers to spy the Royals and saw the meeting in the caravan with the others. Stiles never believed to his eyes when saw who were the people they had to deal. Theodas used the trick learned at the academy to send objects with the help of the Lara gene and discovered the people from the Black Claw made a commemoration of James who died as a martyr spreading the message into the entire world. The leaders of Black Claw reunited in a room and began to talk about the future of the faction.

"A member of ours succeeds to do something we are trying for a long time, but the price, for him, is too high," said Napoleon "We shall respect his sacrifice,"

"Soon, everybody will put the cards on the table," said Rachel and asked, "What are we going to do next?"

"We must guarantee our position, this war that started two years ago jeopardize our revolution and it doesn't give any signs that will end soon," replied Archie

"Is easy to say something, but is hard to accomplish it," said Leonida

"I can't understand how brainwashed are some Wesen to serve the Royals. The times will change in our favour. Soon, we will not need to hide from who we are," said Vladimir

"Napoleon, do you have any idea?" asked Leonida

"Perhaps is the time to change our ways. We need to search for a new alliance. In the beginning, I with Leonida create Black Claw, and the main purpose is to bring to the Wesen that they deserve. Now the war grows to a next level, and we need a strong ally, we need to make the supernatural creatures join in our cause," replied Napoleon

"This is madness; the supernatural will never join the Wesen," said Rachel

"Some of them win the right to show their true nature in the public, and the humans are fearless of them," said Vladimir

"How do you plan to do this?" asked Vladimir

"The only way to do it is to find the cause of the war," replied Napoleon and explained "The cause of this mad war is the pack from Beacon Hills and Gerard Argent with Monroe,"

"What about the Alpha pack of Devout, the Hale pack, and the pack of chimeras of Theo Raeken?" asked Archie

"They are new in this. Our priority is the pack of Scott McCall and especially Scott McCall himself, the true alpha," replied Leonida and said "If Scott will join us, the rest will do the same thing,"

"Not to mention the supernatural creatures are persecuted for centuries like the Wesen. Now is the time for them to show who they are," said Napoleon

"So, we are going to send our agents in Beacon Hills?" asked Archie

"It seems so," replied Vladimir

"What if Scott will not want to join in our cause?" asked Rachel

"Trust me; Scott will join us if he cares about the life of his friends. Once we get rid of him, we are going to show his real face to the world. We are going to crush everybody who is going to fight against in this war," replied Napoleon

Napoleon sensed something and turned the head in the direction of the camera and observed a camera that should not be there. He knew somebody followed him and all from the room turned into Wesen. Napoleon was a Zauberbiest; Rachel was a Lowen, Archie was a Wildesheer, Vladimir was a Konigschlange, and Leonida was a Gevatter Tod. While they were woged said Occultatum Libera and Napoleon wanted to pull the camera, but Theodas managed to replace the camera with a piece of wood. Theodas knew the things would go mad and went to the secret base of the Hadrian's Wall in Beacon Hills and all was shocked to see the leader of the cell was teacher Finch.

"Where the hell we are? Misses Finch? What are doing here with these people?" asked Stiles shocked

"Why do you bring them here?" asked Finch and said "The location supposed to be a secret and by the way, hello Liam, Theo, Scott, Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Mason, Corey, Nolan, Stiles,"

"You need to look at these records. The Royals and the Black Claw will come to Beacon Hills; we need to be ready," said Theodas

"How is named this organization and who sponsors it?" asked Chris

"We are named the Hadrian's Wall," replied Finch and added "This is just a cell, and all the action is sponsored by some people from the Government who know about Wesen,"

"You are some sort of double agent?" asked Marie

"If you say it, yes, I am rather a double agent who during the school is a teacher and in free time is a leader of a cell," said Finch

"I don't know why I am so shocked to see this, I know is Beacon Hills, but this, is overly much," said Peter

"Why do you change the name?" asked Finch

"We are twins," said Kelly

"That makes Liam with Theo first-degree cousins," said Finch

"It's a long story, but is not so much big deal because we stay together for more than two years," said Liam

"My car was like a home for me and to don't sleep in the car, Liam said to stay with his family," said Theo

"I can't wait to know the story and to see the record, but who are you?" asked Finch

"My name is Alec, and Scott with Chris find me after the death of my parents and take me with them," replied Alec

"Are you all right?" asked Scott

"Yes, I know is hard to lose the loved ones, but this is the life," replied Finch and continued, "As long I will live, I will do the best to help the people,"

"From what domains your agents come?" asked Lydia

"Everywhere and we are formed mostly from humans and Wesen," said Finch

"You see the recordings, what do you think?" asked Derek

"The Royals are not my business, but I will do my best to help you," replied Finch

"For how long you work as a secret agent?" asked Nolan

"The cell formed after the defeat of Monroe in the town to prevent uprisings like this," said Finch

"How you can be a werewolf without to be affected by things that affect the werewolves?" asked Mason

"My husband was the leader of this cell, but after his death, his friends who are him employs encourage me to take the job and he teaches some tricks to keep my human side no matter what," replied Finch

"I don't know how bad the situation is, but we are not going to let down the world," said Corey

"I guess you have knowledge about the seven princes of hell," said Finch

Finch looked at them and understood for them was nothing new. After that, they went to the town to eat and discuss their possibilities because the Royals and the Black Claw had some plans with the town.


	18. Chapter 12: Reformation

The next day, Noah decided to retire and let Parrish become the new sheriff of the town because he was ready to deal with all the problems of the town and also, he finished his stage of training. Before leaving the section for the last time as a sheriff, he gave a party. Theodas and Kelly worked again as deputies and discovered still were Wesen in the town. They took Theo and Liam with them to learn what meant to be a Grimm. A month has passed since that day, and the situation persisted in Beacon Hills. Malia with Stiles decided to pay a visit to Noah family.

"Daddy, Uncle Scott with Aunt Malia are here," said Ariel

"What are you doing there?" asked Scott and saluted Ariel "Hello sweetie,"

"I try to find out if any members from Black Claw or the Royals come into the town, but I don't have anything yet," replied Stiles

"How is to be free, and you miss the sheriff station?" asked Malia curiously

"Yes, I miss a lot," replied Noah and said "Now is the turn of Parrish to be responsible for it and the only thing I have to do is to take care of Ariel,"

"Not to mention Kelly and Theodas are there and can help Parrish," said Natalie

"Liam with Theo is at the police station," said Lydia

"Scott, you can observe I work hard to find if our enemies are here, but this doesn't mean I don't observe something bothers you," said Stiles

"Is about Liam. I miss him so much. He is still my beta, but I felt something is missing. I know is his life and now Liam discovers who is he and what role the life prepares for him even to be born," said Scott and added "Also, he spent time with Theo and I can't believe they are cousins,"

"None of us can believe this. Still, I am shocked to hear what life had Theo or how Theodas and Kelly were twins. Scott, Liam is still your beta," said Noah

"We want to play together?" asked Ariel

"Sorry, but I need to discuss with your mama something in private," replied Malia

"What you want to discuss?" asked Lydia

"Maybe is a secret that needs to be discussed just between four eyes," replied Natalie

"Stiles, why you hit the poor laptop?" asked Scott and smiled "It does not anything to you to punish like this,"

"I know, but I feel I must do more. This fight involves the present, this place. This fight is much more important than whole adventures we have. The most important moment is the present," said Stiles

"True, but do not forget what you told me," said Noah and explained "You don't know how high are these people what influence they have with their rank,"

"Who are these people, daddy?" asked Ariel

"Some people who made very bad, sweetie," replied Stiles

"When Theodas was in the hospital and we at the sheriff station, who attacked us? What about the previous attack in the forest?" said Natalie confused

"In both cases, the Royals were behind of the attacks," replied Scott

"I am a bit upset because I train Parrish so well. He doesn't call me…," said Noah

Stiles smiled at his father and kissed him. Malia took Lydia in a far way a possible place of the house from the point of Scott and the rest were. Lydia looked weird at Malia, and she smiled and in the next second, Malia showed her the test.

"You are pregnant?" asked Lydia

"Yes, it was an accident because the condom has a small hole," replied Malia and explained "The hole resembles with a nail. I decide to make a test to see if I am pregnant and the result is positive,"

"Scott knows it?"

"No, and I don't know how to tell him this," replied Malia and explained "Scott doesn't know about the hole, and I don't want him to think I made sex with another one and I come at him with a baby,"

"You should tell him," said Lydia and asked "How is advance the pregnancy? How do you have knowledge of the condom has a hole?"

"I made it for fun and I think I have less than a week. Scott puts the condom near the bed. I wake up and want to throw it, but I observe something," said Malia panicked "Before to wake him up I clean and I throw the condom,"

"Fine, let's go to tell him he will be a father," said Lydia

"You are going to help me, right?" asked Malia

Lydia wanted to take it easy, but Malia said to everybody how she became pregnant because of Scott. Scott fainted, but Stiles managed to catch him. Meanwhile, the director met Corey, Mason, Nolan, and Alec at the school.

"Nice to see you guys," said Thomas and asked, "Now you come to visit the young generation?"

"Yes," replied Corey and asked, "Everything is fine?"

"No…, I am not any longer the director of the high school," replied Thomas

"You did much good," said Nolan and asked, "Why would they want to remove you?"

"I can't explain myself how this happens, but I think someone sabotaged me," replied Thomas

"We don't have anything to do, so we can help," said Alec

"This week we have an inspection. I don't know how happened, but they checked my browser and discovered it was full of smut. Some students said I forced them to look at smut. I admit I am looking at smut while I am home, but at school to do that is outraging," said Thomas

"The inspection was important?" asked Mason

"Very important because during the inspection was a popularity contest and the winner received much money," said Thomas and explained the situation "This incident decreases my popularity, and I lose the contest. Beside of that, the high school loses all the planned funds this year to get,"

"What happens to all the money?" asked Corey

"As far I know they are sent to a new school," replied Thomas and added "The school is a private one and functions as a kinder garden, school, high school and even faculty at the same time, "

"I never see in my life, such private school. So, the people find you are guilty and forced to let the job," said Nolan

"Yes, I don't know, but something is bad. I can feel it," said Thomas

"We can talk with Parrish to see if he finds something wrong," said Alec

"Be careful," said Thomas

Nolan, Mason, Alec, with Corey, decided to pay a visit to this new school to find what was going on. While Nolan, Mason, and Alec talked with the director, Corey mounted a small camera in his office. The director refused them to join in a pilot program of faculty for the people who finished the high school. They left the school and met Corey at the car and told them the mission was a success. Peter with Derek and Chris went into the town to see if intruders came.

"Where do you plan to go and why you take with us?" asked Peter

"Nothing important, just I follow a lead," replied Chris

"For how long you follow it?" asked Derek

"I follow the lead from yesterday, and it might work because Gerard knows a very good soldier who sent in dozens of hard missions and he manages to survive," replied Chris

"How old is this soldier?" asked Peter

"Old enough to join in the Second World War," replied Chris

"Oh, do you think the guy is a Verrat agent?" asked Derek

"This is the main reason why you take us," replied Peter

"Do you think he will go to help us? Remember the old chief of Verrat is torn apart by the Hundjagers who swear to serve him," said Derek

"Is an only way to find it out and also, he believed in the view of Gerard about the world," replied Chris

They arrived at the meeting place, and Derek with Peter hid. Chris went to meet Jake and after they salute, Chris turned his hand and saw the mark of Verrat and smiled. Jake panicked for a second and became a Hundjager. Peter with Derek wanted to interfere, but Chris gave them a sign to stay back.

"It seems you have dealings with Verrat," said Jake

"Yes, I know it," said Chris and asked, "The Royals come into the town?"

"You come to the wrong place to find answers,"

"I know, but for sure I know you are going to help me,"

"I can't,"

"You are still the same guy who worked for my father and you also, you believed in his dream," said Chris and added "Gerard wanted a normal world,"

"The Baron sent Prince K…,"

Jake could not finish because a reaper cut his head off and Chris managed to shoot the reaper in the head killing him, but eight Hundjagers came. Derek and Peter showed up and together they manage to defeat the Hundjagers. Chris called Kelly and told him how he found out. Kelly was with Liam, Theo, Parrish, and Theodas at the caravan.

"Is everything fine?" asked Parrish

"No, Chris called me and said the agents of Verrat are here, and they are accompanied by a prince named K," replied Kelly

"What about the rest of the name?" asked Liam

"I think the agent of Verrat who says that have not time to finish it because the others killed him," replied Theodas and asked, smiling, "Liam, what you did together last night because you are tired and Theo sleeps on the sofa since we come?"

"We played games online with Mason and Corey until three or four in the morning," replied Liam

"My head, where I am?" asked Theo

"Next time if you want to roll over, try to roll over to the wall and not to the floor," said Theodas and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I feel much better now," replied Theo and asked, "What do I miss?"

"Nothing important, just we find what we need to deal it after two hours of searching, the way how we find out about Verrat with the mysterious prince named K," replied Parrish and asked, "Who makes these little drawings?"

"Liam likes to draw very much and I must admit, his drawings are much better than the book variant. Now let's catch the bad Wesen," said Kelly while looked at his drawings

"What?" asked Liam and said "I like to draw"

After a hard day, everyone was at his home. Nolan wanted to have company and asked Mason, Alec, with Corey to stay with him. Before going to bed, Mason decided to look what the camera recorded. They saw how three orphan kids who were eight came in the office of the director and the woged accidentally. The director woged and put them, saying, Occultatum Libera. Because was too late, they decided to tell others in the morning.


	19. Chapter 13: The war of change

Miss Finch came to the meeting to see how bad the situation was. She knew something was wrong with the school, but needed some proofs to prove it. Mason, Corey, Nolan and Alec wondered if the director with the people who came in the inspection had something to do with this or if they were a few pawns.

"The Royals with the Black Claw are in the town, perfect," said Finch and asked, "You can show us the record and how you manage to catch this?"

"All four we go to the school to gather some Intel. Mason, Nolan and Alec asked about the new program they have for the faculty while I put the camera," replied Corey and added, "Before going to bed, Mason looked what the camera recorded,"

"So, what we can do in this situation?" asked Malia

"Something you won't like. The school moved and with the school, the families moved too," replied Finch and added, "Since they are born until how long they are going to live, they will be brainwashed,"

"We can't kill innocent kids," said Scott nervously "It must be another way,"

"So, the school represents a cell for the Black Claw?" asked Stiles

"Is not exactly a cell, is more likely a point of where you gather information and his real purpose is making the Wesen return to their violent past," replied Finch and explained, "The best way to do it is to teach the children from a young age to believe in these values and he will follow them all his life,"

"What about Theo?" asked Nolan while looked at Theo "He changes and is not the same guy anymore,"

"In the beginning, I did it for the survival and slowly the Dread Doctors made me do it for power," said Theo "Some Wesen act like that for pride and supremacy,"

"Is hard to say this, but I must agree with Miss Finch. The Wesen are not attracted by the Nemeton like the supernatural creatures are and still, they are in Beacon Hills with a larger number than we thought," said Theodas

"If we don't do anything in time, the things will be like in the towns where the Black Claw make their presence known," said Mason

"What do you find about the Royals?" asked Alec

"Gerard had a friend who fought in the Second World War. He considered that man his son. Gerard sent him alone on the most dangerous missions, and he returned gloriously. To finish such a mission or to gather information solo is impossible, you need help. Jake, the guy I tell you, manages to find in a few seconds that he needs, but for us takes hours at least," replied Chris

"Chris believed that guy must be something important and we decide to ask him," added Peter

"Jake was a member from Verrat and told to Chris a prince named K is sent by Baron," said Derek

"What about the rest of his name?" asked Finch

"A reaper decapitated him before to say the full name and other eight Hundjagers appear," replied Liam and asked, "Father, do you have any idea which is this prince?"

"No, but I was scrambling my mind since yesterday to find it out," replied Kelly and remembered, "This is bad, we have to deal with Prince Kenneth. This guy has a reputation,"

"If they are here, why they don't already act?" asked Lydia

"In Beacon Hills and in the most of the world people know about the supernatural. If the people find out who are the Royals with Black Claw, they will fight against them," replied Finch and explained, "Beacon Hills is a mined territory for Outlanders,"

"Let's go to school to get rid of Black Claw until is too late," said Parrish

Meanwhile, two teens arrived in Beacon Hills after they had had an amazing adventure that lasts four days without to know in what region they were. In a chase through town, they destroyed multiple cars to take down a person. The person was killed, and the police came to investigate and arrested two suspects. The cops were shocked to see what weapons had the boy and understood it was a bounty hunter, and the girl was a wizard because having a staff. They evaded the prison and Parrish sent Kelly, Theodas, Liam, and Theo went to take care of them. Liam took the scent and found the suspects after an hour. The suspects were Mareth, the daughter of Pyria, and Jaxi, the son of Kelly's partner, Garret Jax. Theodas laughed with tears, Kelly rolled his eyes, Liam smiled, and Theo was very confused because he did not know what was going on. Mareth and with Jaxi were in the front of Dunbar house and Theodas use a device to listen what they are talking about.

"You still have feelings for him," said Jaxi

"Still, I don't know why I am here with you when I suppose to be with Carl," said Mareth

"Forget that fool, you are with me now,"

"I don't know if this is bad or not, but you do realize the first time when we meet, we barely could stare at each other," said Mareth and asked ironically "Who would imagine we are going to stay so close and to be together?"

"Do you ever learn about magnets?" asked Jaxi and replied "If you learn things about magnets, you see the plus with plus and minus with minus reject each other, but plus with the minus or minus with the plus attract,"

"Take me from the home four days ago, travel with the will of fate because you destroy the GPS, use up the fuel and money, don't tell anyone where we go and many other things it was part of your plan from the beginning?"

"Yes, my father said to do it,"

"Your father said a word with a word to do this?"

"No, I joke," replied Jaxi and said "My parents go holiday, and my father says to do what I want because I am a big boy and can take care of myself,"

"So, why you decide this mad trip?"

"I want to test you,"

"It's a stupid joke of the brand Jaxi?"

"No, my father is a bounty hunter, and he teaches me many things," replied Jaxi and explained, "A man is a savage being. The true love makes the savage into a man. It changes him and also, the main job of the woman is taming the man,"

"It is true you are the son of a prince or not?"

"It is the truth," replied Jaxi and explained, "My mother is the only woman who managed to tame my father. My father does not care about money it cares about love. Both want to have a life full of adventures and my mother decides to taste the life.

"So, you want to have your own adventure,"

"Where are we?"

"Why do you ask this?"

"You don't know," replied Jaxi and smiled "You enter my game of seduction and use your magical powers to cover the writing to don't know where we go,"

"Fine, let's make your game," said Mareth and asked, "What can you say about me?"

"You are a strong, beautiful, powerful, stubborn, smart woman who never refuses a challenge. You are the perfect woman for someone like me,"

Mart smiled and in the next second, they kissed on mouth romantically. Kelly almost fainted and Theodas began to laugh with tears when saw the reaction of Kelly. They left the car and Kelly saluted them. Jaxi and Mareth stopped kissing and both smiled. Liam, Theo, Mareth, and Jaxi introduced and all entered the house. Theodas and Kelly explained to Mareth and Jaxi about the Black Claw and the Royals. Both decided to come to the Wesen School to stop the cell of Black Claw. Kenneth found the cell too and gave orders to Petrov, Drake, and their subalterns do not interfere in the fight.

"Why we don't attack?" asked Drake

"The best way to defeat your enemy is to know your enemy," said Prince Kenneth

"What do you plan to do?" asked Petrov

"Easy, you should remember Kelly Dunbar escaped through fingers sixteen years ago and we could not track him down until he comes to Beacon Hills to save his son," replied Prince Kenneth and asked, "What do you think he made in that time?"

"Do you think he made friends make him fight against us?" asked Petrov

"Yes, Kelly made friends, and his friends help him to fight against us," replied Prince Kenneth and said "One of his friends is Theodas Raeken, or I should call him Theodas Dunbar,"

"So, they are twins," said Petrov and asked, "I miss something?" asked Petrov

"The Royals have two keys; Kelly has a key that his father gives to him and another key that steal from Monroe. Theodas is a Grimm too," replied Prince Kenneth and asked, "What you can say about his name?"

"It comes from Theo, but if I have right, this name sounds it has an Elf nature," said Drake and asked, "So, if he has an elf nature, do you think he is adopted by the elves and someone of his family is an elf?"

"True, the Grimm's are protectors of Earth and the elves are Outlanders,

"In such relationships, you can't rely fully on love and confidence because one of the sides can have a secret agenda," replied Petrov and explained, "The elves have always run after power so imagine how much mean for them an elf with the Grimm gene,"

"The elf is more valuable if have the Lara gene and not the Grimm gene, but if it has both, is much better," said Prince Kenneth and explained, "For elves matter the Lara gene, if an elf has the Lara gene, the rest doesn't matter. They take the kid and give to a family to grow him in the Elven culture,"

"If he changes the name, that means someone tells him who he is," said Petrov

"But why it changes the name?" asked Drake

"Tell me, Drake, do you ever imagine the people of Earth will ever find who the real puppet masters are? Why do you think this happens?" asked Prince Kenneth consecutively

"No, I think nobody expected that thing to happen," replied Drake

"If I read well, Theodas has changed his name after a week and three days since the attack of the princes of hell. Here it says Theodas stays in the hospital a week being hospitalized on the day the demons attacked and Natasha with the agents attacked the town," said Petrov and asked, "So, are any chances to reveal who he is?"

"Yes, sometimes is much better to let the things happen in the will of fate," replied Prince Kenneth and explained, "The elves possibly know he is a Grimm, but for it not matter. When he grows up, Theodas finds his roots,"

"Something is missing. What do you hide from us?" asked Drake

"Kelly with Theodas has three keys and not too," replied Prince Kenneth

"How do you have knowledge about the existence of the third key?" asked Petrov

"My grandfather died while he tried stealing a key. He died in a fight with Kevin, the grandfather of Theodas and Kelly. Kevin kept the key and is unlucky to give both keys to Justin; his son just is passed down to Kelly. If Theodas finds his roots, that means he must have the key that my grandfather died to get it," explained Prince Kenneth

"So, this fight is personal," said Drake

"I want to see what they are capable to do, to be ready in the future. We lose this battle, but we are not going to lose the war," said Prince Kenneth

"What do you expect to see in the fight between them and the cell of Black Claw?" asked Petrov

"How far they are able to go," replied Prince Kenneth

The agents of Verrat entered in the system and connected to the cameras in the town to spy the area of the school to see how the pack would handle the situation and if they had any secret allies who would help them in the process.


	20. Chapter 14: School day

After two hours of the arrival to Mareth and Jaxi, the pack met at the school. Misses Finch showed them a recording inside of the school to show them with who had to deal. A group of people from Hadrian's Wall was there to assist too. Unknown to them, the Verrat followed the perimeter of the school and called Prince Kenneth to follow the course of events. The pack was shocked to see all the Wesen from school were fanatics and were ready to sacrifice if it was required. Misses Finch with her strike team entered the building through a secret area while Mareth with Jaxi introduced to the pack.

"Could you repeat your full name, please?" asked Stiles

"Is something wrong with him?" asked Lydia

"My name is Garret Jaxi and for sure you must hear about my father Garret Jax," replied Jaxi

"His father is one of the renowned bounty hunters of the world at this time. Also, Jax is my partner in Burkbelly at the police station," said Kelly

"Scott, are you fine?" asked Malia

"I wish to say yes, but I can't believe my eyes what misses Finch show us," replied Scott

"Scott, the time has come to taste a bit of blood," said Peter amused

"Who would ever imagine the people from Black Claw are so fanatic?" asked Derek

"Now you understand why my wife never wanted to join them no matter what will happen," said Theodas and added "Also, now you can understand what they are capable,"

"Liam, Mareth is your sister?" asked Mason

"Not exactly," said Liam

"Kelly just grows me as his adoptive daughter. My real father is Allanon," said Mareth

"Guys, we have a plan of attack?" asked Nolan

"Yes, I did a research in the register of the city, and I find the secret tunnels," replied Parrish and said "To take them, we need to attack simultaneously in these strategic points and after that to meet in the middle,"

"Misses Finch with the people from Hadrian's Wall go on the long way while we go on the short way to flank them," said Chris

"What about all the police cars?" asked Alec

"We make them enter our trap and if they refuse to be peaceful, we are going to be forced to kill them," replied Theo

"Sometimes you need to act properly to diminish the relations," said Corey

"Guys, what are the odds to be a trap or something like that?" asked Liam

"More than you can imagine, but we can handle it," replied Kelly

"We can take into consideration they are not all fanatics and the Black Claw use hostages to send a message?" asked Scott

"Guys, Scott might have right, someone is following us in this moment," said Stiles and added "The intruder connects to the cameras of the city,"

"Can you track down the signal to see who is following us?" asked Malia

"We can do that, but takes time because we receive multiple signals around of the world," replied Chris

"This makes the mission harder than I expect, but we can find a solution to defeat them," said Peter

"What we need do to figure out which side they are?" asked Nolan

"Follow your instincts and be with the eyes in four," replied Theodas

"We can hear their heartbeats too," said Theo

"I send a message to misses Finch to tell them to be careful," said Parrish

"Guys, what are the chances to Black Claw to be behind on this?" asked Mason

"Liam, are you all right?" asked Corey

"Yes, I am fine," replied Corey and explained, "I remember the night Brett and Lori died in that car accident. I lead them to death. Gerard planned everything from the beginning. He used me to build an army with the help of fear. Also, Gerard plans everything for a long time because he knows about us and how we think,'

"I never meet in my life Brett and Lori, but you must understand the way to hell is paved with good intentions. Is not your fault, this can happen to anyone. I know what you feel because I almost kill one of my best friends when I tried to help him," said Mareth

"You are a Druid," said Derek

"Is not just a Druid. Mareth is also, a Hexenbiest and Blutbaden at the same time," said Jaxi and added, "Is not a proper time to discuss the short tips and how she is a half-elf. The Druid magic is different from Hexenbiest magic and is harder to control,"

"The best way to defeat your enemy is to know him," said Theodas

"What if these signals around the world come from our dear friend, Kenneth? Since when we are best friends?" asked Jaxi consecutively and said, "We supposed to be lovers,"

"Okay, this situation is out of control. Let's save the day," said Alec and asked, "Who is with me?"

Kenneth followed with interest the operation and smiled because a bounty hunter saw the world from a different point of view than others. Liam, Theo, Mareth, and Jaxi went together.

"Sorry, I ask, but how you can be a chimera?" asked Theo

"My mother is a Hexenbiest," said Mareth and added, "My father, Allanon is a Druid and a Blutbaden at the same time because his mother is a Blutbaden, and his father is a Druid,"

"Jaxi, is everything fine?" asked Liam

"Yes, you feel much better now," replied Jaxi and said, "I can't believe we are friends. You hurt my ego,"

"Thanks, for the question," said Jaxi and smiled "I feel much better now,"

"For you is hard to grow up without your natural father?" asked Liam

"I know what you feel," replied Mareth and explained, "Kelly is the father I wish to have, but Allanon is the father I need to have because is quite hard to control this hybrid magic. Not to mention you are like a brother to me and you are not the only one. I have two more sisters and a brother,"

"Allanon is a fertile guy," said Jaxi and explained, "He makes with Diana triplets. I know you both because I have met your fathers before and they tell to Jax and me they do this to protect you,"

"We know this," said Theo and added, "I hear something,"

A Wesen kid who was a hostage managed to escape and turned the fire alarm. Two Aswangs with a Skalengeck wanted to rip him apart. Jaxi took his axes, threw them chopping the heads of the Aswangs while Mareth used the Druid sword to cut the head of the Skalengeck and saved the kid. Other Wesen members of the Black Claw came to stop them and began to fight. The next team was made between Stiles, Lydia, Malia, and Scott.

"Liam, Theo, Jaxi, and Mareth, said the members of the Black Claw held hostage other Wesen," said Lydia

"This is our chance," said Stiles optimistic "The fire alarm would create panic, and the members of the Black Claw would not be capable to keep the hostages under control,"

"This makes the job easier than I thought," said Malia

"We must catch the director until it's not too late," said Stiles

"Good, you manage to find him in the database," said Lydia

"Guys, we have to deal with eight very angry Coyotl who are in front of us," said Malia angry "Time to teach these scrubs to respect the woman,"

"You mean the similar version of the werecoyote and the Wesen world," said Scott

Scott roared at them and the Coyotls back off for a second. After that, they decided to attack. Malia, Lydia and Scott protected Stiles while they shot the Coyotls. Lydia used her scream and cracked the skulls of three members of Black Claw. Scott killed two members because they wanted to open the fire over the hostages and Malia killed other members who wanted to run. Alec, Nolan, Corey with Mason went together in the basement to see if someone was there.

"Members of Black Claw are roaming to the building," said Mason

"Guys, we are not supposed to be here," said Corey

"I know that, but I sensed smell that it comes from here," said Alec

"You can track the smell down?" asked Nolan

"I am trying, but I think is blood," replied Alec and said, "The blood is old,"

"Guys, what is that?" asked Mason

"They are out of mind?" asked Nolan shocked "This is the body of a teen that impaled on the stake and burned him alive,"

"Guys, come fast here some mad Wesen wants to burn alive a kid," said Corey

The Wesen saw them, said at the same time Ocultatum Libera, and began to attack. Nolan, Alec, Mason, and Corey held by the hand and Corey used his powers to become invisible. The Wesen looked strangely because they disappeared and went to the place where they were last time. One of them went to kill the Wesen who did not obey the commands while the other four stayed in the circle. Alec attacked the Wesen, and the other four wanted to attack him. Corey, Nolan, and Mason hit them in the head with heavy objects letting unconscious. Derek, Peter, and Chris went together to the director's office to catch him, but they found a bomb in his office.

"Who is so mad to put a bomb in the school?" asked Peter

"Someone who is very desperate," replied Derek and asked, "You can stop it and also, how strong is the explosive?"

"It can kill all the people from the area of the school and the explosive it has a chronometer," replied Chris

"How much time it takes to defuse a bomb?" asked Derek

"Is a problem or something?" asked Chris and said "Wesen, now I understand," said Chris

"Funny, these people are fanatics," said Peter and explained, "They are willing to die and take others with them. You take care of the explosive, while we stop this once for all ends,"

Chris began to defuse the explosive while Derek with Peter fought with the Luison. Meanwhile, Parrish ordered the agents to be with the eyes in four because the people who escaped from the school were panicked. Also, to be careful because some of them were agents of Black Claw.

"The director of the school is somewhere near," said Theodas

"How do you have knowledge of that?" asked Parrish

"For sure he knows that due to the tricks he learns at the academy," replied Kelly

"Guys, I see him, he goes on the stair," said Parrish and added, "Some agents reported a presence of a plane that is on the top of the school,"

"The chicken wants to run," said Kelly

"Not so fast," said Theodas

Theodas used his Lara gene powers and teleported two smoke grenades inside of the plane. The pilot was forced to leave the plane because of the smoke and the director arrived at the top of the school. For less than a second, Kelly, Parrish, with Theodas arrived. The pilot with the director went to the edge of the roof and both said, Ocultatum Libera. After that, they smiled and jumped from the school to suicide. The agents of Hadrian's Wall with misses Finch took care of other Wesen from the Black Claw and escorted the hostages safely. During this time, Kenneth sat on a chair and drank some wine while he followed the entire operation amused.


	21. Chapter 15: Adventure time

The assault on the school was a success, and Scott was happy because they managed to save innocent Wesen who were hostages of the fanatical members of the Black Claw. Everyone went to his home and Mareth with Jaxi stayed at Dunbar family. After the dinner, Liam said to stay with them in the bedroom because they had an expandable sofa. Theo moved the chest, put the sofa near the bed, and decided to ask what they did those four days.

"Everything you are going to hear is his idea, not mine," said Mareth and laughed

"Come on, admit you love this trip," said Jaxi

"So, you are going to tell us?" asked Liam curious

"Do you ever hear about the word patience, Liam?" asked Theo smiling

"I loved the trip; you are happy?" asked Mareth and said, "Everything began four days ago when he takes me from home. I must add his parents left him alone and go on holiday,"

"Why you don't go with them?" asked Liam

"They wanted to spend some time together alone, without children," replied Jaxi and explained, "So they let me alone and sent my sister, Lyria with the family of Mareth,"

"How old is your sister?" asked Theo

"Lyria is nineteen years old like the others," replied Mareth and added, "Jaxi takes the car and decides to do something fun. His brilliant idea is to take me to complete bounties and hunt down some bad people,"

"I must say we don't know where we travel because I destroy the GPS with my pike because is funnier to travel by the will of fate without to know where it gets you," said Jaxi and added, "Not to mention, the magic of Mareth hides the writing on every sign with a location,"

"I should ask how many weapons you have?" asked Theo sceptical

"Not much, a pike with four military axes and I suppose some hidden knives," replied Liam while smiled, "He is not dangerous at all,"

"You made a paternity test?" asked Jaxi and said, "Late night we arrive at a hotel that has something unusual, so we decide to stay with the eyes in four,"

"Jaxi wants to say Theodas is the one with the jokes and Kelly is the one serious," explained Mareth and said, "In the middle of the night, a pack of werewolves attacked us and we killed them to the last one,"

"That thing is supposed to be a sword?" asked Liam curious

"Yes, it is a Druid sword, and it opens with the Wil of the magic inside me," replied Mareth and added, "Also, that is my staff,"

"Why they attacked you?" asked Theo

"We don't have much time to talk and I barely have an idea why they do that," replied Jaxi and added, "After the attack, we run from the hotel and I drive away as far as possible and sleep in the car,"

"That happens on the same day with the bounty?" asked Theo

"Yes, but I don't think they are responsible for it," replied Jaxi and continued, "We use up all the fuel and we arrive somewhere in the mountains. Sadly, we starve, so we begin to eat things from forest after I spot a small shop,"

"This is the adventure from the day two; I suppose," said Liam and asked, "What you do?"

"Nothing important, Jaxi says he is going to follow the call of nature, but miraculously appears with a picnic basket," said Mareth and asked, "What do you think Jaxi do?"

"Inside of the picnic basket you find the call of nature?" asked Liam and made eyes big

"No, I just destroy the electrical panel, close to the restroom the seller, and buy the stuff for the picnic including the basket without to let any proofs," replied Jaxi and added, "After the picnic, we find a cottage and spend the day,"

"How you manage to arrive in the town in such way?" asked Theo

"You mean crashing all the cars, chased by the cops and escape from the jail?" asked Mareth amused and replied "With style,"

"On the day three we take a walk in the mountains and we manage to find a hunter who my father lost his tracks," said Jaxi and added, "That guy is not alone and we begin to fight with them,"

"The guy who escapes from your father is the one you kill and is now in the morgue? You chased that guy for almost two days?" asked Liam consecutively

"The guy was a very skilled hunter, and we were on his territory," said Mareth and added,"We decide to let him go to catch later,"

"Yes, the guy thinks he wins and on the fourth day takes a car and comes in the town," said Jaxi and continued, "We find a dude and show him my badge to give the car, but the guy doesn't want it so we get him down with the force treating him with the weapons,"

"It seems we are not the only one who work as cops," said Liam

"Let's show the badges," said Theo

"We catch the guy from behind and kill him, but the cops arrest us," said Mareth and added, "They are pretty shocked to see what weapons we have, after an hour I use my magic to evade and next you see us in the front of the house,"

Marie came at them to give the desert and asked if they needed something. After that, she went into the dining room to stay with Geyer, Kelly, and Theodas to look at a football match. Mareth decided to show them a photo of her family and friends. Liam with Theo was amazed to see the photo because they saw Wil, Amberle, and Eretria. Jaxi asked where they knew them if they never saw them before. Liam and Theo said to them Wil, Amberle, and Eretria represented the Earth team in the competition of Oban and fought by their side with others to stop Canaletto and the fallen Creators to rule the world.

"This is, I don't know how to say," said Mareth and asked, "You are the only two who remember about them or are more?"

"All the one who fought directly with the Wild Hunt remembers them," replied Theo

"I know is 22:00 and we don't have anything better than to sleep, so let's tell them about our life in Burkbelly," said Jaxi

"From where you are going to begin?" asked Liam

"From the beginning, of course," said Mareth and added, "Allanon meets Pyria and fall in love. After two years spent together, my mother becomes pregnant with me. Sadly, Allanon cheats Pyria with her best friend, Diana,"

"Important to know Allanon is a Druid, but he is also, a part Blutbaden," said Jaxi and explained, "His father is a Druid and his mother a Blutbaden,"

"Pyria is a Hexenbiest and you a genetical chimera," said Theo and explained, "You are a part Hexenbiest and another part is a Blutbaden. Because of your Druid nature, I guess you can't turn in the Wesen mode, but that doesn't mean you don't have the powers of them,"

"Her pulse grows up so is true," said Liam and smiled, "As far I know from my father and Jaxi, Allanon make other the children with Diana who is a Fuchsbau,"

"Actually are two, not three and the third baby is the main reason why I am nicknamed short tips," said Mareth and explained, "When I born, Diana become pregnant and when I make nine months, Diana born," said Mareth

"How was the relationship between Pyria, Diana, and the children?" asked Theo

"Do you ever hear about polygamy?" asked Jaxi and explained, "Perfectly normal and all grow together, not to mention this doesn't destroy the relationship between them,"

"So, why you are half elf and half human?" asked Liam

"Initially, the children born by Diana are Eretria, Wil, and Amberle," said Mareth and added, "My sisters are just Eretria and Amberle,"

"What about Wil?" asked Theo

"With Wil is another story," said Jaxi

"You don't know I don't like to wait," said Liam

"The natural parents of Wil are Shea, who is a half elf, half human and Heady who is a human. His family with Allanon family are distant relatives and somewhere in the past the elf gene disappear," said Mareth and added, "I don't know how, but the elf gene born from the ashes and in the moment Wil is teleported in the pregnant belly of Diana, I with Amberle become elves,"

"How the hell you can teleport a baby?" asked Liam curious

"Shea, Heady, and Cogline suffered an accident and Shea with Heady died. Cogline is a Druid and used all his Druid magic and teleported Wil in the belly of Diana," said Jaxi and added, "Also, he sends the sword of the Shannara with the Elfstones to Allanon. After that enter into his dream and tells him what happened,"

"What is a Shannara?" asked Liam

"Is a family name, and the name makes reference to a very famous king of elves who stay in the history and all the people who have this name, tend to do things that change the fate of the world," said Theo

"True, the transfer of Wil activates the gene and made me how am I and made Amberle totally Elf," said Mareth and added, "My mother was shocked to see and Allanon told her what happened. In the first hour in the morning all we go to control with Diana and the doctor says it appears one more baby,"

"I guess the doctor is a friend of the family," said Theo

"Theo is a quarter elf and understands the situation so don't be so surprised," said Liam

"When Diana gives birth, the doctors did a paternity test and indeed, Wil is the son Shea," said Mareth and continued, "I forget to say Allanon with Shea was very good friends, even lie brothers and his last wish was to take care of Wil like his own son,"

"What is the sword of Shannara and the Elfstones?" asked Theo

"The sword of Shannara is the most powerful weapon in the hands of a Shannara and the Elfstones it gives magical powers to anyone who has Elf gene," replied Jaxi

"What about the others?" asked Liam

"Diana is very special because she is also a hybrid too," said Mareth and explained, "Diana is a Descendant of a faction called the Armageddon Children. These people are a part human and a part demon. The dark side corrupts them, but also, they can control it,"

"Eretria becomes a Fuchsbau and also, she heritage the gene from her mother," said Jaxi and added, "Amberle is a Blutbaden and full elf,"

"It is true you are a prince?" asked Liam

"Also, who is that girl near you?" asked Theo

"Yes, it is true and that is my sister, Lyria," replied Jaxi and explained, "My mother is the ruler of the kingdom of Leah. Some years ago, my father, Garret Jax decided to work as a bounty hunter for the royal house after losing his men while he was a captain,"

"During an invasion, the palace was conquered and the queen sentenced to death," said Mareth and continued, "In her final act, she chooses to walk in the hollow without to be pushed,"

"Where is the Kingdom of Leah and how it looks like?" asked Theo

"It is amazing," said Liam excited and asked, "I want to see it with my own eyes, but she dies?"

"They have both feelings for each other, but they never share until are sentenced to death," said Jaxi and added, "Miraculously, she survived, meets again, retakes the palace and marries,"

"His mother is named Queen Tamlin," said Mareth and added, "Also, she is a descendant of a king with a huge history behind,"

"Do you want to share with us?" asked Liam

"Liam is that type of very curious guy and doesn't like to be cooked in his own juice," explained Theo

"Lyria is the key of the Heaven Well, sometimes known as the Silver River," said Mareth and explained,"The legend said a long time ago a king throw mystic sand in the river and turn it in silver, giving life to the Four Lands,"

"Like a myth, it contains a bit of truth," said Jaxi and explained, "The River is indeed magical and Lyria is a descendant of that king. The source of the magic is Heaven Well,"

"What are the Four Lands?" asked Theo

"As far I can remember from the discussions with them, they tell us the world is split into four and each part is inhabited by humans, elves, trolls, gnomes," said Liam

"True, they continue to live in the old world," confirmed Jaxi

"We have read the books, and as far I know the Palace of Prophets is located in the old world, but that old world is just a small part of the real whole world," said Mareth

"So, these parts of the old world is something like it is Atlantis?" asked Liam and explained, "It exists, but a few can go there,"

"How you manage to arrive in Burkbelly?" asked Theo

"My mother found out is pregnant and Jax convinced her to leave," replied Jaxi and added, "They arrived in the new old and my father said to go in the Europe,"

"When they arrived in Europe, they went to the east and will going to live a new life where Tamlin would give birth," continued Mareth

"So they make in nine months a trip around the world," said Liam and asked, "What if your mother gave birth to you somewhere at the tail of the cow?"

"There we should stay," replied Jaxi and added, "You don't know how much I like you and my mother said that to my father and he give the same answer as I said,"

"He is my Liam and not yours," said Theo and added, "Go and buy your Liam,"

"Sadly, it exists just one Liam," said Liam and continued, "Me,"

"Don't be sad you are mine," said Mareth

It was the time to go to bed, but Liam and Theo wanted to know more about the relationship between them, but they were too tired, so they decided to go to bed and in the morning to continue the discussion.


	22. Chapter 16: Enigma of love

They woke up in the morning, took the breakfast and after that, Kelly with Theodas went to work. Kelly said would go to call them if they had to deal with Wesen to learn a few more things about the life of a Grimm. Marie with Geyer went to the shopping and let them alone in the house.

"Now we have all the house for us," said Jaxi smiling

"I hope you don't want to throw a party," said Liam

"Maybe, but we have other business to do, isn't it," said Theo and asked, "What is your relationship with your family?"

"My family?" asked Mareth and replied, "Harder than you can imagine,"

"Yesterday you said everything was fine," said Liam, and asked, "What changed?"

"Everything it is to do with that male prostitute who cheats three ladies at the same time," replied Jaxi and laughed, "It seems the women love the men who have blonde hair and blue eyes. They can conquer the heart of a woman easier than you think,"

"That men prostitute come at me with one day before you come and say to give you a chance because you love me," said Mareth and asked, "Boys, are you single?"

"Yes, we are," replied Liam and asked, "Why do you ask this?"

"Is obvious Mareth wanted to couple with somebody, Liam," replied Theo

"Who are the girls you want to couple with us?" asked Jaxi

"Lyria and Amberle," replied Mareth and explained, "Lyria fits perfectly with Liam and Amberle with Theo,"

"Are you sure of it?" asked Liam and said, "I don't want to be a prince,"

"You really want to strengthen our bonds," said Theo

"I guess they are a consolation prize," said Jaxi and asked, "I guess that men prostitute don't come alone at you,"

"No, he is accompanied by the winner of his heart and the two losers," replied Mareth

"I know Liam is the one who doesn't want to be cooked in his own juice, but what do you talk about?" asked Theo and said, "It is a coded message,"

"Now I think I understand what you mean with harder than I can imagine," said Liam amused

Liam said that in a comic way and all began to laugh. Mareth wanted to tell them what they were talking about, but Jaxi stopped her to sort the things out to understand Liam and Theo the big picture. He remembered them sometimes his parents did not take Lyria and him on holidays because they wanted to spend time like two pigeons at the first love.

"What this has to do with the story?" asked Liam

"You remember the reaction of Kelly when sees them kissing or being together?" asked Theo and replied, "For sure you could not stay so close in the past,"

"True, we know each other from a young age and we never could stay together because we don't like each other," confirmed Jaxi and said, "I remember when I am twelve years old, my mother has some work to do with my sister and Jax must take me at work,"

"Unexpected, Kelly decides to take me at work because Pyria with the new family of Allanon has some stuff to do," said Mareth and added, "We barely stay together almost an hour, but eight hours how the day of work has, that is madness,"

"So, what happens next?" asked Liam

"Nothing wrong, because of her, Jax should take me home," replied Jaxi

"This has to do with the story? Also, when do we begin to understand better?" asked Theo consecutively

"We begin to understand better, and become best friends from the second year of the high school," said Jaxi and continued,"But, she couples with Carl,"

"I don't know who Carl is, but why you choose to stay with Jaxi?" asked Liam

"The main reason why I do this is that I know who is he and not what will become," said Mareth and explained, "Jaxi already formed as a person, but Carl still forms,"

"You want to say your relationship influences him, so you are afraid what have might become," said Theo

"Yes, let's return to our subject," said Mareth and added, "With almost two weeks before on this trip, Jax decides to call Allanon and me to help him on a case. He also tells us to Pyria to take care of Jaxi while he has some business to do,"

"Again, they programmed the leaving for the holiday, but again, something announced appear and they should leave sooner than expected," said Jaxi and added, "When they leave for holiday, they prepare us cooked food, give money, and other stuff, but this time we don't have anything,"

"So, they send you to stay with the friends," said Theo

"I guess Pyria take you at home with Mareth,"

"True, when I hear this I look to Allanon and I say he knows where I am going to stay," said Mareth and laughed, "Jax look at Allanon and says to take care of both of us,"

"That means you stay with Lyria, Wil, Amberle, and, Eretria," said Theo

"What you are doing?" asked Liam

"Now you are going to understand why Mareth said is harder than you think," replied Jaxi

Mareth also said she had a nasty argument with Carl and her relationship with Wil evolved more than expected. On the seventh day, Mareth came at home and took a part of her stuff. During the breakfast, she heard a huge discussion between Amberle and Eretria because they discovered Wil slept with both during the night. Mareth realized she had sex with Wil on the same night. The face of Wil made red because he knew what was going on. Allanon knew for a long time Wil was had sex with Eretria and Amberle, but now had with Mareth and Lyria too. He knew this because read his mind and decided to take from his hand and put him in the armchair while put all four in front of him to choose. Wil became red as hell and he did not know what to say. Diana looked at Allanon, at Wil, and the competitors of his heart and said in her mind. Oh, my boy.

"I admit, I fall in love with you, but this happens mostly because of my parents," said Lyria and explained, "If something is free, why should not benefit from it,"

"It seems you have a night full of surprises Wil. Four ladies in a night," said Allanon and explained, "I should say three better because you meet a surprise in your own bed,"

"For how long you have knowledge of this?" asked Mareth

"I know about the fight between Eretria and Amberle, but this is something new," said Allanon

"I, I, I don't…" murmured Wil

"This happens when you live with a boy in the house and is your distant relative," said Amberle

"Sadly, you must choose one of us. It can't exist polygamy," said Eretria while looked at Allanon and explained, "I know sometimes I tend to love a woman, but that is another story,"

"I do that just for profit, nothing more," said Lyria and added, "The true fight on his heart is between Mareth, Eretria and Amberle. I must say somewhere deep in his heart loves Eretria the most,"

"Kelly is forced to take care the child of another one," said Mareth and added, "I don't want return home with a child at home,"

"Calm down, she is not pregnant," said Amberle and continued, "I understand what she means,"

"So, short tips, you want to be with me?" asked Eretria

Wil hugged Eretria and went to his room where a whole day under the blanket stayed. The girls learned a very important lesson. The lesson was never let a boy interfere with their sisterhood. The next day Lyria, Eretria, and Amberle came into his room to convince together Mareth to be with Jaxi. The spell ended and said.

"I know you are not so dangerous, but you will allow me to be with Lyria?" asked Liam and said, "I don't want someone to throw axes at me,"

"My father always trusted two people in his life besides of his family," said Jaxi and explained, "Jax trusted always his men who considered them as one being, but they died so I can't count them. In addition, he trusts Kelly with Theodas. So, that means I trust you both no matter what,"

"Do you understand if you do that, you are a dead man?" asked Mareth

"Sometimes is hard to trust someone," said Theo

"The only thing you matters now, is you are a survivor, nothing else," said Jaxi and explained, "From I begin the high school, my father takes me to the police station, I meet both, and they tell me about you I wish you to meet you in the flesh and bones,"

"Do you love me?" asked Mareth

"Of course he loves you," replied Liam and asked, "Why do you ask this?"

"I think is the time to prove it," said Theo

Mareth put Jaxi in the middle of the room and put him too close the eyes. In the next second, she made many illusions and said to Jaxi to open the eyes. Liam and Theo realized Jaxi must find the real Mareth from a dozen of illusions. Jaxi closed his eyes again, took a big breath and let the will to guide him to the real Mareth. He found Mareth and kissed her romantically declaring love, but Kelly, Theodas, Stiles, and Scott came at them.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mareth

"Yes, I try to remake the journey of the Battle Master and the Druid," replied Stiles

"Do you need the teeth in the mouth?" asked Jaxi

"The Weapon Master is the nickname of Garret Jax, and the nickname of Jaxi is the Junior Weapon Master," explained Kelly

"Stiles find this record at the hotel where you stay," said Scott

"It seems we have problems, so we need to meet," said Liam

"I call all to meet in the loft of Derek in an hour," said Theo

Theo sent a message to all to come into the loft of Derek because a new problem appeared. They wondered if they had to deal with the Royals, Black Claw or even a new enemy.


	23. Chapter 17: The heart of darkness

After an hour all arrived at the loft of Derek to discuss the new problem that appeared a few days ago, but now it came to the surface. Stiles used all his resources to find out what Jaxi and Mareth did in those four days because they destroyed all the proofs and records before to leave the prison. While Stiles was in the bathroom, Scott wanted to find the missing answers and accidentally entered into a private server where was a record that needed a password to open. Stiles managed to hack it and opened the recording.

"My fellow friends, I need your help," said Bandon

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Xenon

"My name is Bandon and I need you to do a favor for me," replied Bandon

"You serve the master who calls me to lead my brothers," said Xander

"Yes, you are the chosen one," replied Bandon

"You must be the one who appears in his dream," said Xenon and asked, "What do you need?"

"No, that is a sign of the master and not me," replied Bandon and said, "Two teens will arrive here. I want you to capture them alive,"

"What about me?" asked Xander

"You are going to follow me and guide your brother as their leader," replied Bandon

"If we do what you ask, what we achieve?" asked Xenon

"Everything that you wish, the Warlock Lord will give to you," replied Bandon

"So be it," said Xenon and asked, "Who are they?"

"Mareth, the daughter of the last Druid of the Old World and the son of the Weapon Master, Jaxi," replied Bandon

"What will go to happen to them?" asked Xenon

"We are going to drink the blood of the master to become the future Mord Wraiths," replied Xander

Mareth again used the magic to see where Bandon and his acolytes were at this moment. They arrived at the Mountain skull, and Bandon used the sword of the Warlock Lord, opened a secret bin off, and found his heart. After he had said some words in the Druid, the heart began to beat again and bled blood. In the next second, someone knocked up the door and appeared Allanon, Jax and Pyria to stop Bandon and his acolytes.

"It seems you come here to stop me," said Bandon

"Resurrecting the Warlock Lord is madness," said Allanon

"Surrender or you will never see alive your children," said Xander and added, "We manage to capture them a few days ago,"

"Do you want them to die?" asked Bandon and replied, "Try to stop me,"

"It seems my partner says otherwise," said Jax and explained, "They are in Beacon Hills and in this moment they follow us with the help of the magic,"

"Mareth is together with Jaxi?" asked Elizabeth and said, "This is unbelievable but not unwelcome,"

"Yes, and I wish to see the face of Kelly when he sees them kissing," replied Jax

"Enough with these stupidities," said Bandon and added, "This is your end,"

"Stop now while you can still be saved," said Allanon and continued, "This is your choice,"

"I don't need to be saved," said Bandon

"What the hell you are?" asked Xander

"I am a Hexenbiest," replied Elizabeth and said, "I must say I admire your snake eyes,"

"The Four Lands are in the middle of a war between the Crimson ruled by general Riga and some mad people who serve the Warlock Lord," said Jax

"You don't know who you are dealing with," said Allanon

"Do you?" asked Xander and said, "Drink the blood of the master, now"

Bandon used his magic and active some sentinels who protected the site and Jax with Elizabeth began to fight with them while Allanon activated his Druid sword and fought with Bandon. Bandon fell on the ground, and Elizabeth with Jax managed to destroy the sentinels. The acolytes drank the blood and turned to the Mord Wraiths. All were shocked to see them, but they did not have time to react because were pushed to the window and fell. Allanon used his magic and teleported all safely on the edge and saw how the Mord Wraiths left the Mountain Skull. He understood they went after Shannara who was Wil. Meanwhile, they began to discuss what would do in the future.

"What is going on? Also, you're all right?" asked Finch consecutively

"Yes, but some days ago we had to deal some Wildesheer," replied Kelly

"Father, are you all right?" asked Theo

"Yes, but we have problems, big problems," replied Theodas and added, "These Wesen are a part of the Wild Hunt and their appearance predict something will happen that will change the fate of the world,"

"I guess the appearance of the Wildesheer is not just a coincidence," said Peter

"It seems is not a coincidence," said Liam and asked, "What we do now?"

"I don't know, but the situation is very unstable and we need all the help we can get to stop Bandon the Warlock Lord," replied Jaxi

"How dangerous is the Warlock Lord?" asked Derek

"As far I know, the Warlock Lord is the most powerful Druid who ever lived and before to be killed by Shea and Allanon, he set up a war that almost obliterated the Four Lands and possibly the whole world," replied Mareth

"What is the old world?" asked Scott

"The life appears in the old world in the beginning and the technology evolved so much until to the point where the civilization collapsed and destroyed itself," said Deaton and added, "The elder races come into the power and split the old world into pieces,"

"I guess each piece is controlled by elves, trolls, gnomes, dwarves and humans," said Lydia and added, "Also, I think they used the cardinal points to split up the world,"

"How much the civilization regressed?" asked Stiles

"To the point when they begin like in the medieval world if I have right," replied Corey

"How do you have knowledge that?" asked Alec

"We return one day from the high school with Lucas and told us about the Earth," replied Mason

"I guess something is not right," said Malia and explained, "I remember they said something about the invasion of the Wild Hunt and the demons,"

"Sorry, but this subject is a great deal for me," said Chris

"Fine, this is the new world," said Derek and asked, "How the people come here?"

"Because of the harsh condition of living," said Morel and explained, "They don't want to live in a world full of destruction and instability and they accidentally find the new world and inhabited it. They take it slow with the scientific discoveries because they don't want to destroy their new home,"

"So, I guess the elder races come first in the new old and years after, the humans come too," said Parrish

"I have read the books, but why the Elder racers disappear from the new world?" asked Finch and added, "I am going to take care of Black Claw and talk with the people with the Resistance to help us in the case the Royals interfere in this,"

"The technological progress pushed the Elder racers back into the old world," said Liam and added, "About the Wild Hunt and demons, I don't have an idea,"

"What if they never leave the old world and the Wild Hunt invaded the old world too?" asked Scott

"Guys, I know this is madness, but it can be the possibility inside of the Earth to exist a new world? I know I love so much the Mortal Kombat series, but what if somewhere inside it is another realm?" asked Mason consecutively

"So, you want to say are more realms inside one planet?" asked Corey

"It seems so," replied Nolan and said, "So, I think the Earth team comes from the same time like us and they don't travel in time like they say in the initial place,"

"They tend to stay the human kind disappear from power almost a millennium ago because of the ruins that they left behind," said Jaxi

"So, we talk about just a technological progress and not a travel in the future," said Derek

"If we go to stop the Warlock World, where we are going to go?" asked Theo

"In the old world and more precisely in the kingdom of Leah," replied Mareth

"Is something important there?" asked Malia

"If we go there, should be important," replied Lydia

"Yes, in the old world is the Heaven Well known as the Silver River," confirmed Liam

"Is not so dangerous at all," said Stiles

"Do you remember the myth about the appearance of the world in the Norse?" asked Theo

"The world formed over the body of the Titan Ymir," said Chris

"What it has to do this with the Silver River?" asked Peter

"The Silver River gives life to the Four Lands," replied Kelly

"If we don't stop Bandon or even the Warlock Lord, the world will be doomed and this battle will end before to begin," explained Theodas

"Why?" asked Scott

"The both worlds are connected, Scott," replied Deaton

"What will happen in the old world will happen too in the new world and vice versa," added Morel

Jax sent a message to Kelly to get how many people he can gather because in the Four Lands was instability. Derek, Peter, Chris, Deaton, Alec, Morel, and Nolan decided to stay in Beacon Hills while Kelly, Liam, Theodas, Theo, Mareth, Jaxi, Stiles, Lydia, Scott, Malia, Corey, and Mason would go to them. Allanon said to meet in five days in a southern location from Africa where they should meet with the others. Unknown to them, Prince Kenneth with Petrov and Drake followed with interest the events.

"Sir, what we are going to do?" asked Drake

"Do you think everything true?" asked Petrov intrigued

"I must say yes," replied Kenneth

"How much is the truth?" asked Drake

"The entire story," replied Kenneth and explained, "I know you are the chief of the Verrat Ahnenerbe and the occultism and the supernatural is your job, but you are an Outlander,"

"Wait, you come from that world?" asked Petrov

"No, but my grandfather made many expeditions and arrived in the old world," replied Kenneth and added, "My father at that time was just a child,"

"The parents usually tell bedtime stories," said Petrov

"True, my father used to do that and the first thing he told me was each myth had a bit of truth," confirmed Kenneth and added, "When I grow up, I begin to understand what he really says,"

"We are going to change the plans?" asked Drake

"Yes, Monroe dragged us in this war because of her confusion," said Kenneth and added, "I think is better to don't interfere in the fight with the Warlock Lord because I don't want any mad people to cause a war between the new and old world,"

"What about Black Claw and the project Andromeda?" asked Drake

"We are going to fight against Black Claw," replied Petrov

"Good, we do that just because Black Claw wants Scott and if they want Scott will go after him in the old world and we don't let this to happen," said Kenneth

"What if they don't go after Warlock Lord and go to find the keys?" asked Drake

"That would be their end," replied Kenneth

"Sir, I talk with other Royals houses to receive more support?" asked Petrov

"Yes, but do that in the case we need," replied Kenneth

"How bad is the situation?" asked Drake

"If the princes of Hell take a break because they don't know what will happen next, is very bad and not just bad," replied Kenneth

Our heroes made their luggage to go on a new adventure. Their adventure was the most important for them because this happened in the present and on their planet and not in a different time and place.


	24. Chapter 18: Friends or Foes?

Our heroes decided to leave in the morning because they must meet with other allies to go in the old world. In the morning, Wil woke up and went to the bathroom, after that he returned to the bed and covered with the blanket to sleep more. A strange noise came from the window and decided to take the head of the blanket. Wil saw how the smoke destroyed the window, entered his room, metamorphosed, and called him a Shannara. Wil was caught off guard, unable to react, was pushed from the bed and smacked the door down. After that, Xander, the leader of the Mord' Wraiths wanted to attack Wil, but Diana stopped him by using her powers of the Armageddon children. The trick worked and Xander left the house. At that moment in the house were Diana, Eretria, Amberle, Tamlin, and Lyria.

"Wil, my baby, are you all right?" asked Diana concerned

"Yes, I am fine," replied Wil and said, "My head hurts, but I am fine,"

"We need to hurry," said Tamlin and continued, "The trick will not work for long,"

"I hope he doesn't return with some friends to aid him," said Lyria

"Why they can't take a pause?" asked Amberle intrigued and explained, "Last year we had to deal with Dagda Mor and now this,"

"We have a pause," said Eretria and asked, "A year is not enough?"

"Where are we going?" asked Wil and remarked, "Those things will return,"

"We go to the kingdom of Leah; my kingdom," said Tamlin and continued, "The Four Lands are in danger because of two lunatic, one wants to destroy all the magic and the other one wants to revive the Warlock Lord,"

"Do you talk about that general named Riga?" asked Amberle

"Yes, it talks about him," confirmed Lyria

"I am glad Allanon, Jax, and Elizabeth are fine after the fall," said Amberle

"I hope you don't plan to marry me to strengthen an alliance with the kingdom of Arborlon," said Lyria

"I am going to marry you with the king, but the king has a lover," said Tamlin and explained, "The lover is his childhood friend, Katania and will be an open marriage,"

"So, she can be with me and with the boy who Mareth will go to present," said Eretria

"Let's go to the car and let's forget about that subject," said Diana

"We manage to convince her to give a chance to Jaxi and she promises will give us some presents," said Amberle

"I am dressed," said Wil and added, "Is time to get the car and leave,"

"By the way, where are Jaxi and Mareth?" asked Diana

"I don't' know, but as far I know, he left home for almost a week before us to come," replied Tamlin

"Calm down," said Lyria and explained, "He is a big boy so he can handle everything and not to mention is the son of the most renowned bounty hunter, the Weapon Master,"

"We are in the car and Allanon said to stop at this destination," said Diana

"That means we are going to meet our new allies," said Eretria

"Or maybe our love interests," said Amberle and asked. "Who knows?"

Meanwhile, our heroes decided to meet one more time in the loft of Derek before to go on this adventure and to establish the last details before their leaving. At this meeting, participate Noah with Natalie because all the help is needed.

"Lydia, you don't know how much you are going to stay in the old world," said Natalie and explained, "I know is dangerous, but Ariel needs you,"

"Madam, with all the respect, is too dangerous for a child to come in the old world," said Jaxi

"It is dangerous, but I know very good what means to live without a father," said Mareth and added, "Is worth to assume the risk,"

"Sir, I know you are retired, but we need you more than ever," said Parrish

"Make me to understand," said Noah and explained, "Some of you stay in the world and deal with the Royals and Black Claw while some of you go into a world inside or outside of this one that is far much advanced in technology than our world, but collapsed and the people live like in the medieval age, not to mention, about two factions of two sides with different opinions which want to tear apart the Four Lands,"

"Yes, father, that is everything you need to know," said Stiles and continued, "If we don't stop Bandon to revive the Warlock Lord or defeat the Warlock World in the case Bandon revives him, the world will be doomed,"

"Marie, what are you doing here?" asked Kelly

"We are going to return to you," replied Marie and explained, "Last time I don't understand while you leave, but I do now,"

"And yes, we know the risks and maybe they need the help of a doctor," said Geyer

"I know is dangerous, and I know you want to keep them safe, but sometimes we need to assume risks," said Theodas and added, "Not everybody has the chance to see the world,"

"What about to the Royals?" asked Malia

"I talked with the people from the Resistance, and they are willing to help us," replied Finch

"These are good news," said Scott

"Fanatics who hate magic, fanatics who love magic, elves, humans, trolls, gnomes, dwarves and what you are, we are coming to you," said Mason

"In less than an hour we leave," said Mason and added, "In two or three days, we are going to be in the South Africa,"

"The caravan is in the forest," said Nolan

"Who is so mad enough to adventure in the forest these days?" asked Alec

"The caravan with the Grimm stuff is safe," said Morel

"You need to be careful; I know you face multiple enemies during these years, but Warlock Lord is far more dangerous," said Deaton and explained, "The Warlock Lord is the only one who has a purpose and also, is the only one who has a smart objective,"

"What do you mean by the smart objective?" asked Derek

"The easiest way to achieve ultimate power, the easier is to make stupid mistakes are," replied Peter and explained, "When you receive the power, you want more and more and that power will drive you mad without to have a specific objective, in the case, the Heaven's well,"

The next day, Parrish found about a fight in the town and put Derek, Peter, Chris and Deaton to check the area to find what was going on. When they arrived at the meeting point, the saw Kenneth that fought with Leonida, the co-leader of the Black Claw.

"Which side are you, infidel?" asked Leonida and said, "You with the Royals houses will go to hell and pay for how you treat the Wesen,"

"You are not going to live long enough to know which side am I," replied Kenneth

"This will not stop me to kill you," said Leonida

"To kill me?" asked Kenneth amused and said, "You don't know who you are dealing with,"

"I think you don't know who you are dealing with; I am the death itself,"

"The death itself or not, the project Andromeda will not work,"

"How do you have knowledge of about the project?"

"We have ears everywhere and I know you are a step closer to take control of every government from the USA to California, Beacon Hills,"

"You can't do anything to stop me,"

"Maybe, but the only one who can stop this, is you,"

"Do you think I am going to do that?" asked Leonida curiously and replied, "I rather die in the most painful way, than to do this,"

"You are my guest,"

"How do you plan to stop this killing me?"

"I am going to steal your identity by using a magical trick used by Hexenbiest, appear on the news, and I am going to tell the campaign is over,"

"I am not allowing you to do this,"

"You don't have a choice," said Kenneth and smiled, "Also, I am going to send a message to Black Claw how you work for the Hadrian's Wall,"

Kenneth and Leonida began to fight and in the end, Kenneth managed to kill Leonida. The Royals won the battle against the Black Claw and scouted the area. They found Derek, Peter, Chris, and Deaton. Kenneth captured and took them to the hotel where they stayed.

"I guess the gallows are waiting for us," said Peter

"Maybe, maybe not," said Kenneth

"Now we are your prisoners," said Chris and asked, "What do you plan to do with us?"

"I am open to compromise, so I let you leave alive," replied Kenneth

"That is too easy," said Deaton and asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing, important," replied Kenneth and added, "I want to know where your little friends go,"

"You will not get everything from us," said Peter

"Tell me, they are after the keys or they are going to stop the Warlock Lord?" asked Kenneth

"Do you have knowledge about the Warlock Lord?" asked Deaton impressed

"Of course, I know," replied Kenneth and explained, "My grandfather takes my young father in some expeditions in the old world. When I was little, my father told me stories about the old world. Slowly, I begin to understand these bedtime stories are not entirely stories, but are truths,"

"What do you want to say with this?" asked Chris

"I know that world live about their own rules and I don't want some mad people like members from Black Claw to go after Scott McCall and create a war between both worlds like it happen with us and Black Claw because of Monroe and her stupidity," said Kenneth

"Which side are you?" asked Derek

"Against everybody," replied Kenneth and added, "But, I am not stupid, so while your friends are in the old world, I fight against Black Claw,"

"What is the Project Andromeda, and how do you plan to stop this?" asked Deaton

"The Hexenbiest have a stupid hat and with the help of a potion, it can steal the identity of anyone," replied Kenneth

"What is the next step?" asked Chris

"I am going to say to everybody, I, the magnificent Leonida, I will end the campaign and after that, I am going to surrender to the Hadrian's Wall I give a record to Black Claw," replied Kenneth

"What you do with us now?" asked Peter

"As I promised, I let you leave," replied Kenneth

"You traitor, I am going to kill you," said a Hundjager

"Lay down, stupid dog and don't move," said Kenneth while breaking up the head of the Hundjager

Deaton, Chris, Peter, and Derek were shocked to see this and Kenneth led them to the door. When they arrived home, sent a message to everybody to tell them what happened. Kelly told them to stay calm because everything would be fine until would go return to their business that was the finding of the keys.


	25. Chapte 19: Welcome to the old

Two days passed and our heroes arrived at the border of the new world with the old world. They made the camp around the fire to wait for others to come to go together in the old world where Allanon, Jax, and Pyria. They stood around the fire and discussed the previous events.

"How long take until they come here?" asked Marie

"If I have right, my mother, my sister, Diana, Wil, Amberle, and Eretria should arrive tonight or tomorrow at sunrise," replied Jaxi and asked, "What do you expect to see?"

"I don't have an idea," replied Malia and said, "We visit Middle Lands that is the Middle Lands of our days, Camelot,"

"The archaic age of Greece, Egypt, Norse, and Atlantis," said Scott and added, "Oh, I forget to say about the New York in the year 1854,"

"Let's not forget our adventure against Wild Hunt and how that fools throw us in space and time," said Stiles and continued, "So, we visit, Malachor, Nourasia, Alwas, Korriban, Dathomir, and Mortis,"

"We can count Bardo as a planet or we name it a dimension?" asked Lydia and said, "I quite miss Oban,"

"How are the chances to Wil, Eretria, and Amberle to remember us?" asked Corey

"Very high," replied Kelly and explained, "Liam and Theo, recognized them from the photo,"

"Who can explain this?" asked Mareth

"I can and the explanation is easy," replied Theodas and said, "The main reason why you remember them is that the actions happen, but is somewhere locked up. These memories are like childhood memories that you forget with the years, but they still exist somewhere under in the subcontinent,"

"So, when we interact with these people, the memories that might harm our perspective of the future come to light?" asked Liam

"Yes, these pieces of information should keep hidden, and this is the main reason why they tend to be forgotten," replied Geyer

"Have you used your powers in your life, Theo?" asked Mareth

"No, and I don't know if I even can do that," replied Theo

Theo wanted to try and asked for help, but Theodas refused him because it was his power and should learn by himself. He continued to touch a stone to make it disappear, but it did not work so Mareth decided to grab his hand and entered his mind. Theo sensed how Mareth read his thoughts, and his brain indirectly obeys the command of Mareth and made the stone disappear. After that, she looked at him and said he can do it. In the next second, Tamlin, Lyria, Wil, Diana, Amberle, and Eretria arrived at the destination. Wil, Eretria, and Amberle froze for a second and had the feeling; this was not the first time when they saw Scott and his pack. After that, they presented to each other.

"I haven't seen you for ages," said Lyria and asked, "What souvenirs you bring to us from your adventure?"

"Yes, she sees many boys behind," replied Eretria

"You are looking at it. I am Liam as I said before, Mareth is my sister," said Liam and asked, "Do you want to be together?"

"You finally reunite with your boys," said Tamlin and added, "Good, but this doesn't mean you will not marry King Ander of Arbolon to strengthen the alliance. Next time, let Mareth introduce you, understand?"

"Blonde hair with blue eyes, funny, childish, and sympathetic boy," whispered Eretria and continued, "You don't want to lose such opportunity, isn't it?"

"So, Mareth forms a couple with Jaxi, the brother of Lyria, and in exchange, Mareth combines Liam, her brother, with the sister of Jaxi, Lyria," said Malia

"Intense," said Mason amused

"Don't look at me," said Scott and added, "I let my girlfriend pregnant because the condom had a small hole,"

"We are gays," said Corey while looked at Mason

"You should watch for Theo. He is the single one," said Stiles

"Stiles is already taken by me and we have a daughter who sleeps in the tent and her name is Ariel," said Lydia

"The elf always couples with an elf," said Amberle

"The problem is I am a quarter elf, and you are a full elf, but this is fine for me," said Theo

"Tomorrow we arrive in the kingdom," said Jaxi

"I need to go to Shady Vale to find my uncle," said Wil and added, "I hope he is not in danger,"

"I can't believe you are brothers that means Liam and Theo are first-degree cousins," said Diana and added, "You must be the wife of Kelly, Marie. I know when he left sixteen years ago without to give an explanation, he did just to protect you both,"

"At that time I didn't understand, but after I find Liam is a werewolf, the existence of the supernatural, or Wesen, I understand everything," said Marie and added, "I know the world is much bigger and more complex than we see in the front of our eyes and if I have the occasion to see it, why I should not see it?

"Hello, my queen, I haven't seen you for some years," said Geyer, and added, "My real name is Grandal. I know I said to you a long time ago, but I understand better than anyone Kenneth and his decision to don't interfere in the business of the old world,"

"All right, what the hell is going on?" asked Kelly curious and explained, "You wonder when I discover Theodas is my twin, but now,"

"Is late to discuss this," said Theodas and continued, "We should wait for Cogline. It says he will arrive soon,"

"We have time to live at the sunrise," said Cogline

All were shocked to find doctor Geyer was the servant of the Queen Tamlin and he was originally from the old world. On this occasion, they decided to tell some facts about the old world before to visit it and to understand better why Prince Kenneth decided to stay out of the conflict.

"You lied me all these years?" Or you told me bits of truth?" asked consecutively Marie

"I told you bits of truth that were relevant to the new world," replied Geyer and explained, "My family died during the invasion of the palace when Queen Tamlin was sent to death and escaped miraculously. After three years from her leaving, I leave the old world and the faith guides me to Beacon Hills when I begin a new life as Geyer,"

"Wait for a second, how you were the leader of the La Crosse team in the sophomore year?" asked Liam

"All my titles are taken in the old world and I just arrive with a new name," replied Geyer

"I know this doesn't make sense to you, but the old world is the same with the new world, but the only difference between them is the grade of development and degradation," said Theodas

"I guess it is something in that scenario where the world where all the humans die and nature takes his just place over the modernization," said Stiles

"Yes, that is," replied Kelly

"If passed almost a millennium the map is the same?" asked Lydia

"No, this has to do with the destruction of the lands because of the scientific development and attack of the demons," replied Cogline

"How do you succeed to stop the demons?" asked Scott

"Each year is a race between elves and the winners become the order of the chosen," said Amberle and explained, "During that year, they serve the tree and once a number of years, the tree is dying,"

"When the tree begins to die, the demons are free again," said Wil and added, "The only way to save the tree is to carry the seed by the chosen to the Blood fire,"

"You have mentioned about a very powerful demon," said Malia and asked, "Who is he?"

"Do you talk about the Oban race, right?" asked Eretria and replied, "That powerful demon is Dagda Mor and originally was a Druid that corrupt himself and become a demon,"

"What about our mutual enemy, the Warlock Lord?" asked Lydia

"His real name is Bruna," replied Tamlin and explained, "The Druids gather to repair, but one of them thinks is greater than all and starts a war that throws the land in chaos,"

"I must say the Druids from the old world are more powerful than the Druids of the new world and they can live a thousand years," said Mareth

"You are going to live so much time?" asked Liam

"No, Allanon with Mareth will live as a normal human because the Hexenbiest magic change things," replied Diana

"So, this Warlock Lord is a Darach?" asked Scott

"Yes, but his powers are much bigger and you ask this because you have dealt with Jennifer Blake, known as Julia Baccari," replied Amberle and added, "If I remember well,"

"How more dangerous is general Riga?" asked Theo

"Pretty dangerous for a human," replied Jaxi and explained, "Even if is inhuman at all, while he was in the belly, his mother was attacked by a troll and her blood got infected and died. Because of this he is immune to magic and has troll blood,"

"Tomorrow we arrive in the kingdom and are going to have work to do," said Wil

"So, we are going to stay in a castle?" asked Mason

"Yes, but don't expect to be a castle-like we visit in the medieval times," replied Corey

Meanwhile, Jax was with Allanon and was at the castle waiting for the guests. Allanon was upset because he was not strong enough to defeat Bandon and he managed to run away with the heart of the Warlock Lord.

"Elderly man, this is not the finale of the earth," said Jax

"I am not so old as you think," said Allanon

"Don't you?" asked and said, "You have more than 500 years,"

"Yes, but now I am going to live as a normal human because of you," confirmed Allanon

"So, because your dark magic of Hexenbiest combined with his Druid magic destroyed the effect of the Druid sleep?" asked Jax and added, "I am not a magical user, take me easy,"

"Yes, that happens and because of this, Mareth will have a normal human lifespan," replied Pyria

"Still, I need to talk with King Ander," said Allanon

"I don't know what Tamlin wants to do, but for sure will get what she wants because Arbolon needs help and we have resources to offer," said Jax

"Still, I can't imagine how I take care of Jaxi and my daughter goes to stay with you," said and added, "Not to mention they are together now,"

"The love is something that is hard to explain, trust me," said Jax and explained, "Look at me and Tamlin, after I lost my man as a captain, I become a bounty hunter for her and the attack over palace change our life, and look, it has passed nineteen years since then and we have a beautiful love story and two children,"

"For this, I drink," said Allanon amused.

Jax received a message from Ander that his delegation would arrive at ten. After that, he wants to sleep, while and Allanon looked at the sky and remembered the good moments spent together and how they had the most precious treasure that a parent can have, a child, Mareth.


	26. Chapter 20: Behold, the kingdom of Leah

In the morning, the delegation of King Ander arrived on a hill and spotted the kingdom of Leah. The delegation was formed from Ander, Catania, Slanter, and the king's friend from childhood Edain. They stopped for a second, looked at the palace, and discussed.

"I supposed to meet Allanon, but he decides to talk here," said Ander and added, "Is about Warlock Lord,"

"I hope everything is fine," said Slanter and looked at the palace, "I wonder what will appeal to the queen to aid us,"

"The war against demons, it weakens us, and we require all the support we can get," said Edain and continued, "The cost will be so not high I hope,"

"Even it is, we must assume it for the good of Arbolon," said Catania

"What we should anticipate from this meeting?" asked Catania

"I don't have an idea," replied Ander and said, "The last time when I meet her, is when I make seventeen and I was very drunk,"

"The queen is renowned for her secret agenda," said Slanter

"We can handle," said Edain and added, "We must accomplish this to stop the Crimson and general Riga,"

All four entered the palace and were met by Jax, Allanon and Pyria. Ander was quite impressed to see the queen was not. Jax smirked at him and said the deal would do with her and not with him even it was the king of this realm because came here as a random bounty hunter who managed to conquer the heart of a queen.

"How bad is the situation?" asked Ander

"Very bad, Bandon managed to create Mord' Wraiths and run with the heart of Warlock Lord," replied Allanon

"Is good news?" asked Edain

"Sure, it is," confirmed Jax and replied, "I take with me some allies who are going to aid us to fight against the Warlock Lord and the Crimson,"

"Who are they?" asked Catania

"They are friends of mine when we start a new life with Tamlin in the new world," replied Elizabeth and added, "They fought against the Keeper of Underworld with some friends of the past, saved the Earth from destruction, faced and defeated the mighty Wild Hunt, beat the devil himself in his own wicked game, and not the last, they managed to join in the race of Oban to assist the racers to put a new Avatar that would restore the balance that was before the attack of the riders,"

"Slanter, are you okay?" asked Catania

"Yes, but I remember some memories I never have before when you speak of them," replied Slanter and asked, "You talk about the pack Scott McCall, the pack of Hale, the pack of the Beast of Gevaudan, and their allies force users with the people who fought against the Wild Hunt in 1272, Temeria, Norse?"

"What the hell you talk about?" asked Edain

"It's a long story, but yes, Scott's pack will come here," replied Pyria

"The queen is with them?" asked Ander

"Yes, and they would come and Tamlin would say at the dinner what has in mind," Jax

After three hours, queen Tamlin and the rest arrived on the hill with the rest and all except Kelly, Tamlin, Theodas, and Geyer was amazed to witness such beauty. Tamlin looked at them and said, behold, the kingdom of Leah.

"Home beloved home, the kingdom never changed in these years," said Geyer

"I can ask you something?" asked Liam and looked a Jaxi, "Why you have this reaction?"

"Why?" asked Jaxi and replied, "The last time when I was here it was when I was two years ago or even less,"

"Are you okay?" asked Theo

"Yes, some memories hurt," replied Theodas and explained, "Last time when I was here, I was when Anastasia was alive. I remember we talked a month about this place and culture of the Earth Realm,"

"She will always live in your heart and through your actions," said Marie and added, "From where she is at the moment, Anastasia taking care of you,"

"How you manage to come here?" asked Liam

"I am going to say at the dinner," replied Kelly

"I guess this is the first time when you view it," said Corey

"Okay, we just see Arbolon," confirmed Wil

"Do you think Ander with his delegation arrived?" asked Diana

"It seems so," replied Cogline

"This dam has a role?" asked Scott

"It is the line of defense in case Heaven's Well is infected," replied Lyria

"The dinner for tonight will be important," said Malia

"Where are we going to stay?" asked Stiles

"Mum, I am starving," said Ariel

"Wait, we arrive fast at the castle," said Lydia

"We have plenty of chambers so no worry," replied Tamlin

"The moment when you think is a vacation, but you realize, you are here for work," said disappointed Corey

Our heroes arrived at the palace and encounter the others. Slanter was happy to see the others again and remembered things from the race and wondered if would see again Velen. Amberle, Wil, and Eretria had the same reaction as he. Queen Tamlin told her plan at the dinner.

"What you have in mind?" asked Jax

"A true alliance spilt by blood," replied Tamlin

"You want to marry your daughter?" asked Ander

"Yes, but I know about your relationship with Catania so I am open to a compromise," replied Tamlin and explained, "You are going to marry both to be the royal faces for the kingdom, but in private you can live your life with whom you want. For example, you can continue to be with Catania, while my daughter, Lyria, can be with Eretria or Liam, but I agree more with Liam because he is a boy and can make children,"

"Do you agree the terms?" asked Jax

"Yes, and nice to meet you all," replied Ander

"After your reaction, I think, this is the first time when you are here," said Catania

"Most of us are, we are for the first time in the old world," said Theodas

"Work or not, we must top general Riga and the Warlock Lord," said Mason

"How you about this place?" I know about Geyer, but about you?" asked Marie consecutively

"That day I go to the bathroom and suppose to cross with Theodas at the office," replied Kelly and added, "Instead to meet me, he meets Jax,"

"That is all?" asked Liam curious

"Absolutely not, Theodas come and surprising or not, he got some information to our case, so we decided to work together on the case," replied Jax and said, "I don't know, but the case has much bigger root than each of us expected,"

"How deeper?" asked Edain

"The guy who searched was from the old world, and he went there," added Jaxi

"What is so big deal?" asked Stiles

"Big deal or not, this happened six years ago, that means Kelly with Jax know each other for ten years and become very good friends," said Mareth and continued, "But, he never revealed to them who is really he and never mentioned anything about the existence of the old world,"

"Not to mention, Tamlin, my mother is the queen of the kingdom," added Lyria

"As a result, you lived a surprise," said Malia

"More than you can imagine," said Diana and added, "Not even us, never know who they are really are until Kelly and Theodas with Jax return from that adventure,"

"What about the war against demons?" asked Mason

"Additionally, why are not you the Ellcrys?" asked Corey

"Let's take from the beginning," replied Cogline and explained, "One day I have a vision the Ellcrys will die and the next seed will be someone from the Elessedil, the Royal family of Arbolon. I used a combination of magic and science that aid me to manipulate the gene in such way the daughter of Ander's cousin to be born by somebody else,"

"The magic chooses Diana, but it doesn't work as we planned," said Allanon and explained, "The trick supposed to make Amberle a normal human, but the spell used by Cogline to save the life of Wil bring back to life the lost distant gene and also, strengthen it,"

"As a result, I become a semi elf and Amberle a full elf," said Mareth and added, "When the time has come to become the seed, Amberle doesn't become because the bloodline of Allanon's succession is not the same with royal family succession,"

"This thing helped the tree to reborn," said Amberle

"Consequently, you are half-breed?" asked Lydia

"Affirmative, my father marries with a Hexenbiest and has two children, me with Eventine, the king of elves who died because of a demon," replied Pyria and added, The Hexenbiest was very powerful, I received the gene, and I give to Mareth About my age, I consumed a substantial part of my magic to reverse the aging process,"

"I know, we are a very complicated family and when the Ellcrys reborn, everything turns too normal," said Eretria

"What do you wish now to happen next?" asked Slanter

"To stop the Crimson and the acolytes of the Warlock Lord," replied Geyer

"For that is plenty for tine," said Marie and added, "Now is time to eat,"

Allanon went to the stables and there he encountered General Riga. General Riga used an artefact to stop the magic of Allanon and defeated him from three hits. Unknown to him, Eretria with Catania chased him and stayed in hiding. Eretria went to announce the others what happened while Catania met Edain. Edain left too from the table and found what happened and killed her. He knew general Riga was responsible for the capture of Allanon. Meanwhile, Bandon and his Mord 'Wraiths arrived in the Shady Vale and found uncle Flick. Bandon smirked at him and put the Mord' Wraiths to surround him. Flick knew he did not have where to run and he understood why Bandon required his help.

"Do you think you are going to accomplish your dream?" asked Flick

"I am closer than anyone to believe," replied Bandon

"You are going to assist us," said Xander

"If you want the skull of Warlock Lord, I don't know where it is," said Flick

"Don't worse the situation," said Xander and added, "We know you don't know anything about the skull, but that is not the reason why we are here,"

"If we capture you, Wil will come to find where is his dear uncle and also, will bring the Druid, Allanon, and they will going to give the skull," said Bandon and added, "I already possess the sword of the Warlock Lord from Dagda Mor and his heart,"

"This will not happen," said Flick

"Shall we see," said Bandon

Bandon utilized his powers and read the mind of Flick and discovered the skull of the Warlock Lord was in Paranor. After that, Xander captured Flick and sent a letter in the place of Allanon at the table to tell him what he had accomplished.


	27. Chapter 21: The fortess of Warlock Lord

Eretria came and entered the throne room where the dinner was held, Queen Tamlin opened the letter and read what Bandon had done. Eretria said this was not all and general Riga entered the palace and captured Allanon to get him to Graymark, the fortress of the Warlock Lord.

"This is not possible," said Wil and asked, "Why would capture Flick?"

"It seems the child is desperate to revive the Warlock Lord," replied Jax and said, "We must go to save Allanon with all price,"

"Wil, this is the reason why Riga needs you," said Tamlin

"I am new to this what has Riga personally with him?" asked Marie

"Wil, Amberle, and Eretria are a beacon of hope for all like magical beings of the old world like Scott become for all supernatural creatures of the new world," replied Geyer and added, "Not to mention, Wil is the last son of the Shannara,"

"This madman wants the Codex of Druids," said Mareth

"What is the Codex of Druids?" asked Malia

"The most notable book of magic that contains the lore of the Druids," replied Eretria and added, "Is the heart of magic,"

"We are going to assist you," said Ander

"Absolutely not, we are going to get Allanon and in case Riga with his army comes to conquer Leah, you with both armies, you are going to confront him," said Kelly

"What is Graymark?" asked Corey

"The most secure and well-guarded fortress of the Warlock Lord that now belongs to the Crimson," replied Jaxi and added, "Sadly for them, we have the plans,"

"I guess that snake has allies here, at the palace," said Slanter

"In Arbolon is the same situation," said Catania and added, "While you go to save Allanon, we are going to find who the traitor is,"

"You can count on me," said Edain

"How on earth, I can't understand how a faction of elves are mad enough to begin a crusade again magic when the fairies are magical beings," said Cogline

"I do," said Diana and explained, "The splendid example is the Black Claw with their lunatics Wesen, "

"Each world with their own problems," said Theodas

"Intense," said Mason and asked, "What I said wrong?"

"Who is going after Allanon?" asked Stiles

"Somebody must stay with our daughter," said Lydia

"Let's hold the hands up who go," replied Theo

"Marie, you stay here with Ariel, Tamlin, Lyria, Slanter, Edain, Ander because is too dangerous," said Pyria and added, "Is time to rescue my husband,"

"Mother, I know you are new to this, but take it easy, please," said Liam

"After we save Allanon we must go to Paranor to stop Bandon," said Eretria

"Plus, we must visit the Ellcrys; I sense his call," added Amberle

Our heroes got supplies and went to save Allanon from the hands of general Riga. In the morning, Edain made a visit to Queen Tamlin. The servants got out of the room when she made a sign and Edain smiled at her. Edain knew Tamlin was very dangerous, but acknowledged the risk.

"You truly enjoy to play on two fronts," said Edain

"I think you are not in the position to say this in this moment," said Tamlin angry and added, "Riga don't have to capture Allanon,"

"Your husband knows about this or anyone else?"

"No," replied Tamlin and continued, "Jax said is my kingdom, and I achieve what I ask,"

"Impressive, but let's not forget you forge an alliance with the Crimson,"

"I complete my part of the bargain," said Tamlin and added, "Now is the time to do yours,"

"Fine, this is the map that you ask," said Edain and asked," What it represent?"

"Something very important, I can assure you and I do this to preserve my kingdom safe and if this can benefit others, fine,"

"I have one more favor,"

"What?" asked Tamlin and said, "I guess is important,"

"Absolutely, it is," replied Edain and said, "I am guilty of what happens to Theo,"

"What?" asked Tamlin infuriated and grabbed him by the neck

"If you want still have the alliance, liberate me now," screamed Edain

"What a boy could do to you to accomplish such things?" asked Tamlin

"Nothing, but is one of the elves of the Wild Hunt and has the Lara gene," said Edain and added, "My family is a fool because never wanted to have this power, but I am not stupid as them,"

"Get out my face now, or you die,"

"So be it," said Edain

Edain got out of the room, and Tamlin wanted to snap the neck of Edain for what he had done because Theodas and Anastasia confessed to her what happened with Theo. After that, Tamlin hid the map in a place safe. In the morning, heroes stopped to eat, and Theodas was sad and angry at the same time. Kelly knew something was wrong and asked him.

"You ever have the feeling you must do something, but you can't do it?" asked Kelly

"As long as it occurs in my kingdom or anywhere outside it, I will do everything to aid you," replied Jax and said, "You can count on me,"

"You already know my answer," said Kelly

"Even it damages the alliance with the elves?" asked Theodas

"Elves?" asked surprised Jaxi and continued, "Do you talk about the elves from Arbolon?"

"Yes, and I talk, especially about Edain," replied Theodas and continued, "He is responsible for everything it happen in your childhood,"

"Is my family and I will help no matter what," said Amberle and added, "I assure you; Ander is not a part of this wicked game,"

"He can't get away with this," said Liam

"We need to make him pay and if wasn't Liam, I think we have never discovered what happens to Theo," said Scott

"They are on the territory of Leah, so we can initiate a process or even execute him," said Geyer

"I don't wish his death, but for sure will pay for this," said Theo

"Why would accomplish such things?" asked Corey

"The elves hate each other," replied Cogline and added, "Not to mention they are from distinct species and the elves of the Wild Hunt are more powerful and superior than elves from our planet,"

"I know he always wanted to possess more power, but I never expected he will do such thing," said Pyria

"Consequently, we are going to fix this, but how the hell we enter that fortress?" asked Mareth

"A frontal attack is too risky," replied Stiles

"They desire me, true?" asked Wil and said, "Send me to them as a bounty hunter and I am going to free Allanon,"

"What if something would go to happen?" asked Mason and added, "Is too risky,"

"Not if somebody goes there by surprise and causes some major problems," replied Corey and showed what he can perform

"Here is the secret entrance, but how we know how accurate the plans are?" asked Eretria

"We can send a small probe with a camera and sensors," replied Malia

The probe scanned the entire castle and observed somewhere in the walls was hidden the staff of Allanon. Jax took Wil and gave to the Crimson. Wil managed to escape and went to free Allanon, but seized him off guard and tied him to the wall.

"Nice move boy," said Riga

"You should not come here to liberate me," said Allanon

"I don't have a choice," said Wil and explained, "Bandon captured Flick to oblige us to come to give his the skull of Warlock Lord,"

"What?" asked Riga and said, "It seems somebody wants to revive Warlock Lord to wreak destruction on this land. I guess the demons is not enough, but this is,"

"Where is the Codex of Paranor," asked Riga

"You can't oblige us to grant it to you," said Wil

"Absolutely don't touch him, monster," said Allanon desperate

"This magic ruins everything," said Riga nervous

"Why you are making this?" asked Wil

"He does it for a trauma suffered in the childhood," replied Allanon

Riga wanted to hit one more time, but the objects from room began to appear and disappear while some of them flew into the room. Riga was shocked to witness this because Allanon had a collar to stop the magic while Wil can use magic with just the Elfstones. Slowly, he began to understand someone was in the room. Theodas knew the trick would not work for long and began to teach Theo to utilize his powers. For Theo was hard because never done this before but did his best and succeed because was the life of his friends. The moves were more diverse, and Riga lost the track of Corey. In the next second, he turned into an Oni and pulled his sword from the darkness.

"That is the entrance?" asked Jaxi

"Definitely, we split up into two teams and get these," replied Jax

"A team goes to save Allanon, and the other one goes to get his staff," explained Pyria

"We meet at the front door," said Theodas

"As a result, we are going to get an awesome fight with the elves, again," said Stiles

"At least, we have two by our side," said Lydia

"Corey handles alone, but we should move faster because we don't know how much it can handle," said Mason

"I hope you have the knowledge to fight with swords," said Geyer

"You forget where the hell the Wild Hunt sent us, not to mention we fight against Keeper of Underworld and his stupid acolytes," said Liam

"This fight will be easy," said Theo and added, "I think,"

"I must admit you have some cool adventures at your age, but be careful," said Cogline

"Cool adventures?" Are you kidding?" asked Eretria

"They travelled in time and space and visited multiple enemies around the space," replied Amberle

"You have your adventure; they have their adventure," said Diana

"Everyone with his luck," said Scott disappointed and explained, "Is worse to know more about the Universe than to know almost nothing about your own planet,"

"Funny, it's supposed to tell our kids' stuff like this and not they inform us," said Kelly

"You don't know how fast they grow up," said Theodas

"Theoretically, you never know that, but practically in your case is true," said Malia and asked, "What I said wrong?"

"Never mind, let's get Allanon and Wil and leave from here," replied Mareth

Our heroes entered in the fortress of the Warlock Lord and found the staff and Wil with Allanon. After that, they fought with the Crimson to get out. Mareth used a trick and made an illusion of Riga that told them to open the gate. Riga woke up and went after them because it was knocked up and while Allanon, with Pyria opened the gate, Mareth held a fire shield to stop the reinforcements to come, others fought with the Crimson who tried to cease them. Pyria and Allanon opened the door and all left the fortress. Riga ordered the doors to be closed, but our heroes managed to escape and lost their track


	28. Chapter 22: Traitors among us

Late night, Ariel wanted to go to the bathroom and Marie lost in the palace with her and arrived in the throne chamber where Tamlin prepared to go to the bed. Tamlin said would show where the bathroom was, but to wait a few more seconds because must take something. In the next second, the door opened and Bandon appeared. The queen first reaction was to scream for help and the guards came, but Bandon slaughtered them.

"It seems you have visitors," said Bandon and added, "Treat them well because you don't want to get them hurt,"

"Leave them alone," said Tamlin and asked, "What do you want?"

"I want a plenty of things," replied Bandon and said, "The skull of the Warlock Lord will be perfect, but I have come just to send a message,"

"Do you think is a bit late to do that?" asked Marie

"Get out of this place, now," said Ariel

"I will do as you wish," said Bandon and added, "Remember, Warlock Lord will always remember who are the people who need to pay the debts to him,"

Bandon said that and disappeared as nothing happened. He did not touch Ariel bad sensed her raw power and understood the powers of the Warlock Lord faded in comparison with her, but cannot find a reason for it. In the morning, our heroes woke up and took the breakfast in the forest on their way back to the kingdom of Leah. Jax kept a sword of the Crimson and realized their swords were made in Leah. To be sure, he put Geyer because was the servant of the royal family. In addition, asked Theodas because fought with a sword and discovered fast the potential of the metal. Jax did that without to tell them he knew it and both of them answered positively.

"The Crimson infiltrate in Leah too," said Jax and added, "Not just in Arbolon,"

"Who is mad enough to ally with the Crimson?" asked Jaxi

"The world is filled with crazy people," replied Geyer

"It wasn't a coincidence the way how Riga managed to capture me,' said Allanon

"What about Flick?" asked Wil

"We are going to recover him, but now we need to find who plots with the Crimson," replied Cogline

"How important is Flick to you?" asked Theo

"Is the only relative I have," replied Wil and added, "He is the half-brother of my father and I can't leave behind him,"

"Sometimes you need to prepare for the worse," said Liam upset and explained, "You say you are going to rescue him, but you don't know what might happen there,"

"True, but at least we can try," said Kelly while hugged Liam and asked, "How we can find who the traitor is?"

"For sure we can't use magic in all the things that happen," replied Mareth

"Wait, with this all madness around; I forget to ask if you have seen Catania," said Eretria

"I hear a discussion between Ander and Edain," said Geyer and detailed, "Ander ask where is she and Edain answer she left,"

"Catania never would do such things," said Pyria and added, "I know her well, and she would never leave without to warn him,"

"Not to mention, she agrees with the terms of the wedding," added Amberle

"It seems that snake is the traitor," said Theodas and added, "Is time for Edain to pay for everything that he has done,"

"How you are going to find out what he is plotting?" asked Mason

"I can make invisible and track him," replied Corey

"The moment when a chameleon who enjoys hiding becomes very useful," said Stiles

"Don't be nasty, he can change his shift in who sees and can abuse of his power," completed Lydia

"Not to mention, we can take his scent," said Malia and asked, "How we are going to tell to Ander this?"

"We obtain proofs to confirm it," replied Scott

In the meantime, Lyria, Slanter, and Ander were at the stables and talked about the future of the kingdom. Ander was profoundly upset because Catania left without warning him and sensed something was not right. Slanter exited the stables to make a tour with the horse, and Lyria with Ander decided to talk about the past events.

"Is anything right?" asked Lyria and added, "You are too concerned about something,"

"It has to do with Warlock Lord and the Crimson," replied Ander

"I hope they already saved Allanon and come to Leah,"

"Yes, but something is not right," said Ander and added, "I can sense it,"

"I don't understand,"

"How Riga managed to enter in the first place?"

"Do you suggest the Crimson are in Leah already?" Who would join them?" asked Lyria consecutively

"I don't understand how to enter undetected without to have allies," replied Ander and added, "Who are they, I don't have an idea,"

"Could my mother know who they are?" asked Lyria and added, "She doesn't admire the elves,"

"What?"

"My mother makes some decision that will benefit her kingdom, nothing else," replied Lyria and said, "The ideal thing to gain something without effort is an alliance with someone weak that can benefit her,"

"Tamlin still rules?"

"No, since giving us birth the council rules the kingdom and obey her command," replied Lyria and explained, "We live in the new world and with the help of Skype, my mother talks with the council about the laws and owns the definitive word if the project is great or bad or if it can develop,"

"I wished to rule my kingdom in that way,"

"The Council even question us if we coincide with the changes and they really work hard to do in that way to be good for all and also, like their job,"

"Interesting," said amazed Ander and added, "It seems Slanter doesn't come alone,"

Slanter returned to the stables with the group, but Mason with Corey went to find where Edain was. Ander was happy to see others back. Jax took the sword and put him look at it. Geyer and Theodas said the Crimson was in Leah and all the Crimson used swords forged in Leah. Ander was curious who was the intruder and was quite surprised to find Edain was one of the traitors.

"Are you sure Edain is the traitor who we are searching?" asked Ander

"I put Catania to tell you if she comes before me in the throne," replied Eretria and added, "I guess is not here,"

"Edain is the last one who has a talk with her," added Slanter

"I know Catania will never leave without to inform me," said Ander and continued, "This is the reason why I questioned him twice. By the way, where is he?"

"Mason and Corey go to track him down," replied Scott

"We wait for their signal in case they find Edain," added Allanon

"Also, this not all that we must fix," said Pyria and explained, "I know this is a suspicion, but still he will be judged and detained,"

"What else had he done?" asked Lyria

"That whore hates the elves, more exactly the elves of Aen Sidhe," replied Jaxi

"I don't know you if you know that, but we lived together in Burkbelly and we are all like a family," said Jax and continued, "I know what happened with Kelly and Theodas and what's meant to them to leave behind the loved one. Edain destroyed the family of Theodas,"

"How was that possible?" asked Ander

"I have the Lara gene and don't know how Edain finds it, but take me from my family and from the people I love and I care, just use me as a weapon," replied Theo

"Not to mention because of it, as a kid, he has two tentatives of suicide and becomes a mass murderer because of the Dread Doctors," added Liam

"Edain just put some people to do it, but is guilty as them," said Mareth

"Not to mention, he wants to have power," said Amberle and added, "But, you don't know how far away to go to gain it,"

"I don't know if is guilty of the Crimson situation, but you have my promise will get the proper punishment," said Ander

"Lydia, are you fine?" asked Stiles

"Okay, something bad will happen, and the people will go to die," replied Lydia and said, "I am feeling like I am in a grave,"

"We should listen to her advice because she is a Banshee," said Malia

"It seems they, Liam, and Corey find Edain," said Geyer

"I wonder how many traitors are out there," said Diana

"Fine, let's learn what he is accomplishing," said Ander

Corey and Mason sent a signal where Edain was and said he waited for someone. Our heroes discovered some Crimson members moved in their direction and executed them. Ander chose some people from the group and came with him. Edain saw a carriage with Crimson troops. He made a sign to his troops to come with the weapons. In that moment, Ander pulled his helmet and Edain was shocked to realize it had been tricked. Edain faced and lost the fight with Ander and it confessed Catania was dead because it killed her. Our heroes arrived at the palace and Queen Tamlin searched for Crimson and sent the traitors to death by pushing them with a stick over the edge of the dam. After that, it gave the stick to Ander, but before to execute him, Ander was curious to know more why betrayed him.

"I know you since I was I a child," said Ander and asked, "Why would you do such thing to me?"

"I did it because I don't have a choice," replied Edain and added, "You are going to guide us to death, the people are dying, the single hope for Arbolon is the Crimson,"

"You must be a fanatic if you say that," said Allanon

"A fanatic?" asked Jax and said, "Is little said a fanatic, now to mention the Crimson wreak havoc in their path,"

"What do you have with the elves of Aen Elle?" asked Scott

"Are you kidding me?" asked Edain nervously and replied, "They are traitors. At the beginning of the days, they leave the Earth and conquer each planet they go with blood and fire,"

"We faced the Wild Hunt and trust me; they are stronger than the Four Lands united," said Malia and explained, "They conquer our planet in less than a day when they invaded us,"

"This is the primary reason why they are known as a force of nature," said Cogline

"They almost destroyed the Universe in their madness for power," said Ander and added, "Of course, if the story of Slanter, Wil, Eretria, and Amberle is real,"

"Absolutely, they are," confirmed Slanter and said, "It is true, they have almost destroyed the Universe, but they turned the weapons and fight against the fallen Creators and Canaletto,"

"Is any way to view the races?" asked Jaxi and explained, "I keep hearing about the Great Race of Oban, but I don't see anything like that,"

"I don't know if we ever can see the race," said Mareth

"Why we can't?" asked Geyer

"The race happened in an alternative time and space," replied Allanon

"Do you have anything to confess before to meet your death?" asked Tamlin

"Perhaps you win a battle, but not the war," replied Edain and added, "Maybe this is the end for me, but that will no end here,"

"Do you have any regret for what you have accomplished?" asked Lydia

"Regret? Regret killing Catania or what I had done to the stupid elf?" asked Edain consecutively and replied, " Never,"

"Do you know, you destroyed my family and me?" asked Theo

"I don't care, even you are predominantly humans, you still carry the infected gene of Aen Elle," replied Edain

"Shut the hell up, or I am going to make some holes in your head," said Stiles

"If the Wild Hunt is evil, it doesn't mean all the elves from the Aen Elle are nasty," said Malia

"Offer me some examples of elves who are not evil," said Edain

"What you suggest about Auberon, the king of Aen Elle, or his daughter, Lara?" asked Corey, and added, "Let's not forget about Avallach and the others,"

"They are good as dead, nothing more," replied Edain

"Why do you hate them so much?" asked Mason

"These fools launched a war against us, and it almost annihilated our species," replied Edain

"Consequently, do you think if we are Aen Elle, we are evil?" asked Theodas

"Pay no attention to him," replied Kelly and said, "He must be insane. I get why it hates Aen Elle, but return against his own kind and kill without mercy, that is insanity,"

"Insanity?" asked Edain and said, "They must be killed until the last one of the crimes they had done beginning with them,"

"Enough with this," Liam turned in werewolf and roared with so much power that pushed Edain over the edge

"Edain deserved that," said Pyria

"We must go in Paranor after Flick," said Wil

"No, in some hours the sun will dawn," said Amberle

"Not to mention we are exhausted after the night we have," said Diana

"True, but I think is better to let Wil, Mareth and Allanon to go after Bandon," said Eretria

"That means the others will stay in the palace," said Lyria

Liam calmed down and hugged Theo. After that, they decided to go to the conference office to establish the plan of the attack in Paranor to capture Bandon once for all end to stop this madness of reviving the Warlock Lord.


	29. Chapter 23: The river

The night began, and Allanon decided to abandon the idea of the attack on Paranor because he knew the Druids were capable to read minds and lesser you know something, was much better. Mareth and Wil agreed to that and prepared their pack to leave on the first hour in the morning. In the meantime, Theo and Liam stood in the room of Jaxi.

"I guess there are no rooms for us," said Liam

"Actually, are there rooms for you," said Jaxi and added, "But, I want to stay with me because you let Mareth and I remain in your room. Also, the bed is big enough for all three,"

"Why do you look so interested in the room?" asked Theo

"Why?" asked Jaxi and respond, "This is the second time when I come in Leah. The first time when I come here, I had years old,"

"This is the room where you had two years?" asked Liam

"Yes, and I experience some flashbacks, " replied Jaxi and asked, "You are fine?"

"Me?" asked Theo and replied, "I am okay, but I try to envision how my life was if Edain never lived or never put me to get through,"

"True, but you can respond to this question?" asked Jaxi

"This is the third time when I say you really love to stay over my chest and hug me," said Theo and replied, "I hope I can accomplish that,"

"I know and understand what life you endure, but if that never happens, you would be the same child as you are now?" asked Jaxi

"Not at all, I think," replied Theo and added, "The events from your life shift you into somebody,"

"We are as a Ruby," said Liam and explained, "The Ruby can be polished without friction, and the human can't be perfected without many attempts,"

"You must be glad because you are a survivor," said Jaxi and replied, "Not many people pass this test of strength and faith, and also, it transformed you in good, it gives your life experience that nobody will have,"

"Where are you dragging me?" asked Theo

"Shut away and move," replied Jaxi and said, "The only things I know about my room is the location of the door, but we don't need it and the location of the river,"

"So, what you desire to display us?" asked Liam

"You are going to see," replied Jaxi showed a river and asked, "You see that river?"

"The river never goes reverse; so you want to be like a river?" asked Theo and explained, "Forget my past and focus on my future,"

"And now we are going back to bed," said noticed Liam

"What else do you want to do?" asked Jaxi

"Are you pleased with your life?" asked Theo and looked at Jaxi

"Why he would be unhappy about his life?" asked Liam

"Not exactly," replied Jaxi and explained, "This happens because I am a prince and even, this is my second time when I am here, I noticed they treat me different from others. I understand, at that time I had two years old, but I noticed it,"

"What you achieved?" asked Liam curious

"Jax observed something was wrong with me and realized it had to do with the behavior of others," replied Jaxi and added, "In the new world, I am a nobody, here I am someone. As a result, he shows me the river and says to live the life as a river. This thing makes me wish to do something that no king will ever do,"

"It makes you become a bounty hunter like your father," said Theo

"You understand what is even worse?" asked Jaxi

"No," replied Liam

"You are the only two who treat me like a common person from your friends," said Jaxi and added, "The rest except my family, and my friends that I grow up, treat me like a common person,"

Theo hugged Jaxi and Liam and shut the light. Corey could not sleep and asked Mason if he wanted to go outside to make a small ride in the kingdom of Leah. They met Stiles, Scott, and Wil and went together because they had nothing better to do.

"Do you think Liam, Theo, and Jaxi would come?" asked Mason

"I don't think so," replied Corey and explained, "The lights are closed, so probably they are sleeping,"

"You two must be very lucky," said Wil and explained, "Soon, you are going to become a father and you are already one,"

"True, but I accidentally let Malia pregnant," said Scott

"Dude, you are a werewolf, it is a little mistake, nothing important,"

"How that happens?" asked Wil

"How that happens?" asked Scott and replied, "So, we have a vital victory over Monroe and her adepts. We decided to celebrate and I was very thrilled and was a bit hard to handle my shift. Accidentally, I think one of my fingernail shifts and I make a little hole in the condom,"

"In the morning, Malia wakes up first and see the condom has a hole and she panics," added Stiles and continued, "Take the condom, clean the area and keep Scott in shadow for some weeks until the moment when they decide to make a visit to me and Lydia,"

"If I have right, this happens with a day or two before Kelly and Theodas come to Beacon Hills," said Mason

"At that time, our lives were quite typical with comparison with now," said Corey

"Do you want to know something funny?" asked Stiles and said, "If you remember, they find me dead and the doctors don't see any signs that may cause my death. The doctors wanted to perform an autopsy on me, but they stopped because they see a very small brain activity that was impossible,"

"Consequently, they expected you to be alive," said Wil

"During those days, Stiles was in Bardo, the realm between life and death for three months in an alternative future and the main villains who caused this, are a heretic group of the Wild Hunt riders," said Scott and added, "The last day spent there, Stiles realized what is going on and come back to life,"

"When he comes back to life, Lydia begins to remember the memories of Stiles in that world, and not passed much time, the Wild Hunt of Eredin conquers the entire world in less than a day and throw us in time and space because we dared to confront them in the past," said Corey

"Stiles forget to say, he has a night with Lydia in Bardo and during the period spent on the planet Oban, she begins gives signs of pregnancy," said Mason and added, "Funny or not, we defeat Canaletto and the fallen Creators, everything returns in the moment before the invasion and Lydia gives birth to Ariel,"

"I guess you know the way how I born," said Wil

They heard some parts of the story said by Theo and Liam who knew that from Jaxi and Mareth. Wil decided to inform them. In the meanwhile, the girls stayed on the balcony to see a rain star. Mareth gazed at the sky and put a wish.

"Is everything fine?" asked Eretria

"Absolutely, I picked up a message from Carl and communicated to me this event was inevitable," replied Mareth and added, "I acknowledged him I know,"

"The triangle of love is now over?" asked Lyria and said, "Everyone now is happy,"

"Do you want to say the love story was real?" asked Malia

"Okay, we fall in love with him and were a fierce fight for his heart, and Eretria wins," confirmed Amberle

"I don't meet Carl, but you fit much better with Jaxi," said Lydia

"We are girls, right? What do you say about your consolation prize?" asked Malia consecutively

"They should be cheerful because Mareth got acquainted with two boys like them," replied Eretria and added, "If wasn't Wil, I would choose to be with Theo because is that sort of bad boy, but has a hidden heart that is afraid to show to the people,"

"This is the thing I also like about him," replied Amberle and added, "I feel so guilty for what Edain has done to him,"

"I fit better with Liam, but is something wrong with him and I don't like Theo so much," replied Lyria and explained, "I know this has to do because what Edain oblige him to pass, but he thinks just as himself,"

"Liam lived his first love with Hayden, and she had to leave to defend her sister so they split up. Liam thinks one day she will come and has that fear will lose the person who loves, so you must provide him space," explained Lydia

"Then again, Theo, in the beginning, cared just about himself, but slowly began to care about his pack too and changed a bit. During the fight with the Wild Hunt over the Universe, it began to care about us like allies. During the fight with Monroe and Gerard, it cared about Liam because it was the only one who trusted him and during that two years spent at Liam, it began to care about us like it cares about Liam and changed a lot,"

"After the adventure with Wil, my love discovers her love the boys with blonde hair and blue eyes and not just the brunettes like me," said Eretria

"I really wished Liam, and Theo be my brothers," said Mareth and added, "Each one of us it has a past we are not proud first and before all else, you have to test the water before to jump,"

While they talked, Ariel came at them and said to them Bandon paid a visit to Tamlin and kill her guards. Also, said something about a bargain between her and Warlock Lord. Tamlin remembered the Druids could not read the minds of other Druids, so she decided to call Allanon and the rest to make a plan.

"Where are Kelly and Theodas with Jax?" asked Marie

"Jax was a captain and lost all his men in a war because of a demon attack," replied Tamlin and added, "He takes care of the family of his army and sends money from his bounties and salary from work and doesn't accept any money from me,"

"He makes that because his people are his own responsibility and feels guilty for what happens and Kelly with Theodas decides to company," added Geyer

"Why you called?" asked Diana

"We require a plan to stop Bandon once for all and we need to get rid first of Wil," replied Pyria

"The Druids can't read minds to other Druids," added Allanon and said, "Is much better to keep in the shadow Wil in case Bandon wants to read his mind to find about our plan,"

"Paranor is the place where we can catch Bandon," said Cogline

Cogline and Allanon told others from the room about the trap they hoped to catch Bandon. On this occasion, Tamlin and Marie said the rest about Bandon warning. In the first hour in the morning, Wil, Mareth, and Allanon gone from the kingdom and went to Paranor. Unknown to Wil, Mareth with Allanon played a bit of Theatre to trick Bandon. In addition, Diana took Cogline and Eretria to teach more about her powers. In the intervening time, Jax, Kelly, and Theodas went to provide money to a widow who lost her husband when Jax was a captain.

"You remember about this place when we spent the night?" asked Jax

"Wait for a second; this is the place when we adventure for the first time in the old world to catch that bastard," replied Kelly

"I remember what you face you make when we come in the kingdom of Leah and you find about who is the men we are standing near," added Theodas

"Dude, you realize he was my partner for six years at least and I was completely held in the shadows of the old world and who they really were?" asked intrigued Kelly

"Why do you choose my brother to be your partner from the entire section?" asked Theodas

"The major reason is being a Grimm," replied Jax and explained, "Because is a Grimm, he sees the world from a unique perspective that a normal human will not understand it or if it finds about it, freaks up,"

"Are you okay?" asked Theodas

"Absolutely, I just feel ashamed for what happen years ago," replied Jax and added, "You don't know how happy I am to see you are a family again and the only thing that is important now is you are again a family,"

"Don't swear me, but you visit a psychologist?" asked Kelly and said, "You suffer a form of PTSD,"

"I don't need one," replied Jax

"True, the thing that he has to do now, it aids him to pass over," said Theodas

Unknown to them, general Valcaa with some troops followed them and executed the child of the widow. Jax, Kelly, and Theodas managed to capture Valcaa and returned to the palace to interrogate him because was the only one who knew a lot about general Riga and if Riga were dead, the war would not begin. In the intervening time, the plan worked, and Bandon was caged with Allanon while Mareth and Wil went to an alternative past and encountered the parents of Wil.


	30. Chapter 24: Is a trap

The adventure of Wil and Mareth continued in the past while Allanon with Bandon was trapped in the trap and Flick rolled slowly in the room. In the kingdom, at the stables, Lyria, with Ander stayed arranging the wedding. Ander knew he must discover a new love because Catania was killed by Edain and agreed to accept an open marriage. After that, they went to visit Tamlin.

"Is everything all right?" asked Tamlin

"Yes, but went to do something special," replied Ander

"We want to kill general Riga, so we require some troops to do that," added Lyria

"Do you think is a clever idea to accomplish that?" asked Tamlin

"I hope you don't make any deals with him," said Lyria and asked, "Do you think is dangerous?"

"Dangerous it is, but we must take responsibility for it," replied Geyer

"The Crimson attacked Leah and freed general Valcaa from his cell," said Marie

"Thus, are you eager to aid us?" asked Ander

"Take some troops and go," replied Tamlin and added, "But be careful, Riga is full of surprises,"

"We are going to be, mother," said Lyria and left with Ander

"What I should put on at the party?" asked Marie

"I don't know, but we have a vast wardrobe. If you don't know what to wear, consult with Sabina or ask Pyria because Diana left with Eretria and Cogline," replied Tamlin and added, "I would assist you, but I must take care of Lyria's dress and also, you can call my husband to talk with him,"

"I hope you don't require him to give opinions about the dress," said Geyer and asked, "Do you have other plans for it?"

"He is my husband after all, and also, it has a daughter and not just a son," replied Tamlin and added, "For his luck, I have other plans for him,"

Marie and Geyer began to laugh. Marie went to Pyria to aid her because seeing the relationship between Pyria and Diana was not destroyed by the love of Allanon from both. Marie understood she must forget the past with the person who loved and knew if Kelly would return, would not be alone. Pyria was happy because she wanted to have a friendship like it had with Diana. Geyer told Jax to come because Tamlin required him.

"What a beautiful dress," said Jax and added, "And you ruin it,"

"The dress is imperfect," said Tamlin and asked, "Firstly, I wanted to ask if you are fine, but how many times I must recall you have a daughter and not just a son?"

"Isn't my fault if you make him be like me," replied Jax and added, "Also, I am glad because Lyria is in good hands,"

"I know from yesterday and want to provide you some space,"

"Valcaa will pay for what it has accomplished," said Jax and added, "I know the Crimson free him,"

"I need to kill Riga, and you are the most skilled,"

"Fine, I am going to execute him, but offer me the answer to this question,"

"What do you demand to know?" asked Tamlin

"You got deals with the Crimson, and you want to clean your mess?"

"Yes," confirmed Tamlin an asked, "You remember when I ask you for help and you answer to accomplish what I request because is my kingdom?"

"Yes," replied Jax and added, "I hope you obtain something useful,"

"More than you imagine," said Tamlin and asked, "Do you remember when we catch Edain with those weapons?"

"What you achieve except protection for your kingdom?"

"I don't know how Riga gets it, but Edain gives me a map with a huge G on the back. If I have right, the map leads us to a chest,"

"Wait for a second, do you think the map belongs to the Grimm's and also, it may contain a key or something like that?"

"As far I know, the chest is passed from a generation to another, and it includes pieces from several Grimm's," replied Tamlin and added, "Riga, Edain and the other Crimson don't know about Grimm's or they don't care because is a part of the new world,"

"The faster we finish with Riga and Bandon, faster we go in the new old and protect the world,"

"Yes and the map is in the vault," said Tamlin added, "Be careful,"

Before leaving, Tamlin showed the location of Riga and kissed him. Jax executed the guards, but when attempted to kill Riga. Valcaa captured him from behind, and Riga knocked him up. Riga left and let Valcaa dispose of him. Unknown to them, Jaxi followed Jax and saw what happened. He decided to wait until Riga got out of the place and attacked from behind with his staff. Valcaa was surprised to witness his son, pulled his sword, and began to fight. Jaxi knew from the beginning; he was just a teen who was eighteen years old and most of the would sub estimate him, so he used had to his advantage. Valcaa was quite surprised to see he was the son of Weapon Master because it was skilled as him. Jaxi managed to kill Valcaa and woke up Jax. Jax was surprised to see his own son saved him and together went at the hideout of Cogline because he recognized the steps of Eretria. When they arrived, Eretria absorbed the Mord' Wraith.

"How did you discover me? Also, what happens to you?" asked Eretria consecutively

"You forget I am a bounty hunter?" asked ironically Jax and replied, "My wife sends me to kill Riga, but I failed and I think they go to the palace,"

"You don't say I watched you?" asked Jaxi

"Definitely, he killed Valcaa and wakes me up," replied Jax and asked, "How do you discover me?"

"I know what happened yesterday and I think you maybe want revenge so I kept up with you," replied Jaxi and added, "I understand you have the vanity a bit shacked, but you are all right,"

"We must warn them, but I don't know where Cogline and my mother are," said Eretria

"As likely as not they go back to the palace," said Jax

"I know Lyria marries today, but she will marry with Liam in the church?" asked Jaxi

"What is in the old world; it stays in the old world," replied Jax

"I hope Riga is not a wedding breaker," said Eretria

"Absolutely not, we must move now," said Jax

"What happened?" asked Jaxi

"I don't know, but is really discouraged for sure," said Eretria

"You remember when Lydia said she feels like in a grave?" asked Jax

"Yes," replied Eretria and added, "Maybe she felt what Bandon did the night before,"

"Maybe or maybe not, let's go," said Jaxi

While they returned to the palace, Mareth with Wil returned from the past and freed Bandon. Flick suicided because he knew if Bandon took the skull and warlock Lord came to life, the world would be doomed. All were shocked to observe that and Wil attacked Bandon with the sword of Shannara. During the fight, the sword broke and Mareth freed Allanon. Bandon managed to hit Allanon with the sword of Warlock Lord and stole the skull. Bandon left, and they went to bury Flick. After some moments, Allanon fainted and Mareth and Wil view the wound and went to the medical camp. Our heroes established from the beginning, if something bad would happen, they would meet there. In the meantime, Tamlin with the servants and with the help of Marie, Pyria, and Diana inspected everything that was possible because she wanted Lyria to arrange the perfect wedding. While she concluded that, Lyria was in the room and checked the makeup.

"It is good luck or bad luck if you view your bride before the wedding?" asked Liam

"It brings you bad luck," replied Theo and added, "Also, is not your wedding with Lyria,"

"Boy, you are too young for this," said Kelly amused and added, "Wait a few more years,"

"I know you understand that," said Lyria and added, "This wedding is a charade, nothing more and also, we are going to organize our wedding in the new world after some years,"

"How do you are aware when he is joking?" asked Amberle

"Nothing important, just look at his eyes and the funny way how it says it," replied Theodas

"Trust me, in a month, you or less, you are going to know when tries to look as a stupid or he really is," said Mason and added, "When is, he tries to make others laugh to distract their attention from what he said,"

"I know is not my job to question you this," said Corey and asked, "When you are going to marry?"

"Seriously, in a few months, Malia will give birth," said Stiles

"We can organize the wedding now," said Malia and added, "Everything is prepared,"

"What about our parents and relatives?" asked Scott

"Lyria agrees with the wedding. I hope you are not worried to say yes in the front of the priest," replied Lydia

"The wedding will begin soon," said Cogline and added, "For sure Allanon, Wil, Mareth, and Eretria would arrive,"

"Consequently, you decide to marry today or not?" Also, where are my brother and my father?" asked Lyria consecutively

"Scott, we marry now?" asked Malia and added, "I know I want all be there, but this place is amazing and you can have a wedding again in the new world,"

"Fine, we marry here," replied Scott and asked, "Is an opportunity we can't waste and also, we have what to dress?"

"Sure, we have a lot of costumes," replied Cogline

"Lydia, are you okay?" asked Stiles

"Okay, I don't know what is going on, but I see a crown that is falling on the ground," replied Lydia and added, "It belonged to Ander if I have right,"

"This is not good," said Liam and explained, "The Banshee predict the death,"

"A crown fall to the ground can have many interpretations," said Kelly

"I know Tamlin, and she will not abandon the idea of the wedding," said Theodas and added, "It is true the Banshee can predict the death, but a crown that falls it has more interpretations than the death of somebody,"

"What do you intend doing?" asked Theo

"We can supply the number of guards in case something wrong with happen," replied Amberle

"This is a clever idea," said Corey

"We are going to patrol in case something wrong with happen," said Mason

As Theodas said, Tamlin did not accept the wedding to be cancelled, but she supplied the palace with troops in case something bad could happen, and also, agreed to let Scott and Malia marry during the wedding of Ander with Lyria. In the front of the altar, Riga appeared as a priest and the battle began. During the battle, Jax, Jaxi, and Eretria arrived and fought. King Ander sacrificed himself to save Lyria and died.


	31. Chapter 25: The fall and rise

The heroes arrived in the throne room and just a door remained the one and only thing that kept them safe. During the fight, Marie took Ariel ran with the servants, and Geyer spotted her. In addition, Mason and Corey made invisible and fled the room from the other side. Tamlin pulled the necklace and gave to Lyria.

"Funny, we are sounded and we can't escape," said Jaxi

"Why do you handle me this?" asked Lyria crying

"You need to go with Eretria and Cogline," replied Tamlin and added, "You are the key to Heaven Well,"

"What about you?" asked Eretria

"We deal with the Wild Hunt before," replied Liam and said, "They are not as powerful as the Wild Hunt,"

"As a result, we are going to surrender?" asked Theo

"We don't have what to do," replied Theodas and added, "Also, surrender today, to fight tomorrow,"

"Marie, Corey, and Mason are somewhere around there," added Kelly

"That devil will pay with his life for what he did to Ander," said angry Pyria

"How you are going to escape from here?" asked Amberle

"I will go to escort them through the tunnels, and return," replied Geyer

"The plan still goes on? We are going to meet in there?" asked consecutively Lydia

"Yes," confirmed Jax and added, "We are going to meet in Storlack and I think we are going to find there Mareth, Wil, and Allanon,"

"How do you fathom that?" asked Stiles

"They have returned until now," replied Cogline and added, "Something bad happens,"

"This is the exclusive thing we have to have," said Malia and explained, "The returning of the Warlock Lord,"

"We are going to stop Riga and Warlock Lord no matter what," said Scott and added, "This is the critical reason why you called us,"

"Last week, when I contacted you, I never thought I was going to remain stuck in my own palace surrounded by clandestine people who are going to destroy my daughter's wedding and kill her groom, Scott," said Jax

"That door will break up in seconds," said Tamlin

"You need to go," said Liam, kissed her and added, "We are going to be fine,"

"Promises me we are going to see you again," said Lyria

"I promise," said Liam

"Now let's go," said Cogline

"May the force be with you," said Eretria and left

"Is hard to understand if you are not a part of Oban race," said Slanter

"If we are going to surrender, you can't count on my magic," said Pyria

"We can't count on the Lara gene of Theodas and Theo," said Diana

"Why?" asked Theodas and Theo

"I don't know," replied sarcastic Diana and explained, "Maybe just because the Lara gene is a magic practiced by the elves,"

"At the moment you are aware why they permit you to join that Academy of magic?" asked Kelly

"Let's hope Riga is stupid," replied Theo and added, "Even I know, the first thing when will recognize us, will be to put the collars,"

"You should keep your mouth shut," said Malia

"At least he is realistic," said Scott

"Guys, we have a Banshee and some strong werewolves with us," said Stiles

"If you want to wake them up, fine," said Lydia

"Let's put the weapons," said Amberle

Riga was quite surprised they decided to surrender and put collars to Pyria, Theodas and Theo. Theo looked at Malia and said I warned you. Riga questioned what Theo wanted to say and before to dispatch his troops to find Eretria with Lyria. Theo said Riga was keener than Malia thought. After that, he forced Queen Tamlin to bow in his face to acknowledge the supremacy of the elves. Tamlin bowed in his face and took everyone to the prison. Riga knew they were supernatural creatures and put Scott, Malia, Theo and Liam in different cages. Cogline, Eretria, and Lyria arrived safely at the safe house. As Cogline predicted, something bad happened and Mareth and Wil arrived with Allanon injured in the morning in Storlock. Simultaneously, Bandon entered the fortress of Warlock Lord and the troops surrounded him. While Bandon accomplished that, a friend of Allanon gave the Codex of Paranor to Wil and Mareth. Mareth entered into a dream state to find Allanon.

"What are you resolving here?"

"Nothing," replied Mareth and added, "We don't know how to cure the wound and maybe you can aid us from inside of you,"

"I am so sad for Wil, and Flick," said Allanon and added, "Flick didn't deserve such fate,"

"Deserve or not," said Mareth and added, "We made what we can to stop, save Flick and get the skull,"

"I run into something to accomplish,"

"You can achieve that in our world or just here?"

"Just here," replied Allanon and explained, "I need to talk to my master, Bremen,"

"Why?"

"I wrong with Bandon to train him as a Druid," replied Allanon and added, "I think Brennan talked about you,"

"You want to be sure of it?"

"Yes," confirmed Allanon and said, "If you really are, you need a sword,"

"What about this one?"

"That was just a training sword, nothing more,"

They continued the journey to Hadesshore to talk with Brennan. In the intervening time, Bandon took the fortress in the name of Warlock Lord and killed the Crimson. While he accomplished that, Riga threw the body of Ander over the dam and judged Tamlin and others for treason.

"You are accused of treason, and the punishment is death," said Riga

"You are going to pay with your life for what you have done with Ander," said Pyria

"Sadly, you don't have the magic by your side to harm me or my army, witch," said Riga and replied, "I can grant you one chance, join the Crimson and you are going to survive,"

"If we don't execute that?" asked Amberle

"The death will wait for you," replied Riga and said, "You are going to become martyrs for your cause,"

"Dude, we survived enemies worse than you," said Stiles and added, "In consequence, don't be so overconfident,"

"What type of enemies?" asked Riga

"The enemies you will never consider," replied Slanter and explained, "Enemies from other planets or even the mighty Wild Hunt,"

"Soon, will pass a day since I capture you," said Riga and added, "You are yet here,"

"Not for long, I can assure you," said Liam

"Stupid kid; shut the hell up," said Riga and punched Liam in the liver

"Let my son, now," said Kelly

"Next time, teach him the good manners," said Riga and added, "You can escape indeed, but all you won't last so, you are not going to risk,"

"It seems your stupid collar works," said Theodas

"Indeed works, infect rat," said Riga and asked, "You join the Crimson or not?"

"I don't recognize the authority of this court and you," replied Tamlin

"Next time, try to educate your husband to be for effective," said Riga

"I am effective, but you are the pizzle who surrounds with guards…," said Jax

"Let's determine who the chicken is at the moment," said Riga and punched Jax in balls and liver

"Consequently, you got us, right? What do you intend to do?" asked consecutively Theo and suggested, "Kill us in the front of the entire kingdom like Ander?"

"Which side are you?" asked Jaxi

"This is precisely I am going to do and all the people will come to see how the Crimson practice the justice," replied Riga and said, "At the sunset, you are going down Tamlin,"

"What about us?" asked Diana

"You are going to have the same fate as her," replied Riga and added, "But later,"

"I think you are aware of I am a harbinger of death, and you are going to die," said Lydia

"I guess you predict your own death, not mine," said Riga amused

"Shall we see who is right," said Malia

"Escort them to the cells, prepare the queen for the jump and supply the number of guards," said Riga

"It seems the fate smile to us," said Scott

Scott saw a message down and knew it belonged to Corey and Mason. Marie with Geyer knew they could not accomplish nearly anything now because if Riga exposed them, they would go to have the same fate as the rest. In the meantime, Brennan gave a sword to Allanon to offer it to Mareth and after they woke up. Before this, Eretria arrived in Storlock.

"Are you okay?" asked Wil

"Sure," respond Allanon and added, "It seems I am not the only Druid of the old world,"

"The Druids chose me to carry the torch of the Druids," said Mareth

"We have problems," said Eretria and explained, "The Crimson conquers Leah and all of our friends are captured. Ander died in the process, but the only good news is Corey and Mason are free and can create a diversion to free all,"

"What about the rest?" asked Wil

"Geyer escorted me with Lyria and Cogline and we hid," replied Eretria and added, "In the morning, they went to Wilderun and I came here. Also, the Ellcrys needs to talk with you,"

"What we are advancing to accomplish now?" asked Mareth

"Eretria will go with Wil at the Ellcrys while we stay here to wait for others and go together to the Wilderun," replied Allanon

"Short tips, are you ready for this?" asked Eretria

"Okay, let's go," replied Wil

"If I am the next Druid, you are going to train me properly?" asked Mareth

"The training will begin from today and your marks as a Druid will appear," replied Mareth

Mareth and Allanon wished luck to Eretria and Wil. When the guards left Scott and the others in the cells, he said about Mason and Corey would provide a diversion to save Tamlin. In addition, Lydia said she would not go to die. After some hours, Mason and Corey were outside and did not know what to do. Corey became Merlin and said the incantation to summon Kilgharah.

"Nice to meet you again and you seem you require my help," said Kilgharah and asked, "Firstly, where we are?"

"We are in the old world and you need your help to liberate a queen," replied Mason

"Do you see that damp?" asked Mason and added, "In less than an hour, the queen will be thrown over the edge of the damn,"

"I hear rumors about the old world, but I never believed they were true until now," said Kilgharah and replied, "It seems is a straightforward task,"

"Not at all," said Mason and explained, "We need to take care of our trapped friends in the cells of the prison,"

"We just need to enter the palace, and you free the queen and leave," said Corey

"You truly enjoy making such trips," said Kilgharah amused

"I guess you have knowledge about the confrontation with the Wild Hunt and the fallen Creators along with Canaletto," said Corey

"Who doesn't know about it?" asked ironically Kilgharah

"Try to play some theatre," said Mason and explained, "I don't want to think we call a dragon to rescue the queen,"

"I will do my best," said Kilgharah and asked, "Who are you are facing it?"

"Right now we deal with the Crimson who are elves," replied Corey and asked, "Is everything right?"

"I don't know," replied Kilgharah and explained, "The solar eclipse is not normal. Something bad it happens, I can sense it,"

"What do you sense?" asked Mason

"Someone brings a malevolent force on Earth," replied Kilgharah

"Bandon revives the Warlock Lord," said Mason and added, "This is not beneficial,"

"Climb on me and until we arrive at the palace put into words what the hell is going on here," said Kilgharah

"We can accomplish that," said Corey

Kilgharah flew to the palace and chose a precise spot where to hide to witness what was going on at the execution place. The guards came to take Tamlin to execution and in her final act, she defied Riga and crossed the edge of the dam without to be pushed. In that moment, Kilgharah caught her in the mouth and flew up. Mason with Corey was invisible and jumped from dragon to enter the palace. Riga was quite shocked to see Tamlin was swallowed by a dragon. Mason and Corey left a note, told them the mission was a success and waited for the ideal opportunity to free them. At the same time, Bandon began the ritual and revived the Warlock Lord.


	32. Chapter 26: Free us!

Eretria with Wil arrived at the Ellcrys and they decided to split up. Wil went to talk with the Ellcrys to fix the sword of Shannara and to find out how to defeat Warlock Lord one for all while Eretria went to save the chosen. Concurrently, Allanon learned Mareth a few more tricks and Warlock Lord revived Catania. After that, Warlock Lord, let unconscious Bandon and used an ancient spell to summon a fairy. Dragons were a part of fairies, and Kilgharah heard the call and it followed blindly, but before to do, he spat the queen in the water vortex. Kilgharah arrived in Graymark and met the Warlock Lord and Catania.

"A charming dragon. Burn me in the posterior part of the body, please," said Catania and added, "Here is very cold and I need your breath to warm me up,"

"What blasphemy is this?" asked Kilgharah

"Bow in front of me, dragon," replied Warlock Lord and added, "Is an order,"

"You must be the Warlock Lord," said Kilgharah

"Remarkably, I am," said Warlock Lord

"Time to return back from your ashes," said Kilgharah

"Sure, warm me," said Catania and laughed

"Enough with this," said Warlock Lord was pushing back the flames of Kilgharah and added, "Your powers are not matched by mine,"

"I want the dragon to be my pet," said Catania asked, "You can furnish me, please?"

"Over my dead body, a piece of filth you are," replied Kilgharah

"You were a very delightful girl, consider this dragon as yours," said Warlock Lord

Warlock Lord used his powers and corrupted Kilgharah as he did with Catania and entered back in the fortress. Kilgharah flew on a tower and waited there. Meanwhile, Eretria and the chosen was surrounded, but a Mord' Wraith freed them and possessed Eretria partially and in Leah, our heroes waited in the prison their freedom.

"I hope Corey and Mason are aware what they are organizing," said Stiles

"Do you think the mother is still alive?" asked Jaxi

"She is more tenacious than you think," replied Jax

"Brief me, you are friends a dragon?" asked Theodas and said, "Riga said Tamlin was swallowed by a dragon, more exactly, a brown dragon,"

"A brown dragon?" asked curiously Lydia and said, "It might be Kilgharah and we meet when we travelled for the first time in the past,"

"How do you get that piece of information?" asked Theo his father

"Don't say luck again because this is the third time when you hear things that a normal human can't hear," replied Kelly

"You are a werewolf like us?" asked Liam

"He was too amazed to react like that when observed you the first time as a werewolf," replied Scott

"I know this is not the ideal moment to talk about this, but the only people who were so close discovering Theodas was a Grimm, was me and my sister," replied Diana

"Wait for a second; you encountered him in the day when Tara made nine or ten months," said Pyria and added, "That means you encounter him after Kelly,"

"How do you meet a dragon?" asked Slanter and added, "After that, we return to our initial discussion,"

"We meet Kilgharah when we travelled in the past for the first time when we faced the Titans and the Wild Hunt," replied Malia

"Tara, your sister, is bigger than you with nine months, you, are bigger than us with nine months," said Amberle to Theo

"I don't remember, but Anastasia with Theodas and Tara came to Burkbelly one day. They arrived at my shop called Spice and Tea," said Diana and added, "Since that day; you call me the lady who sells drugs,"

"Isn't my fault if my car broke and we arrived in a town, not to mention because of Kelly, I start my life as a Grimm. Kelly told isn't necessarily to be someone to do something," said Theodas and added, "I go to ask for guidance at the shop and I remember I encountered your sister who cries because one of her friends died in a terrible accident and another one was in hospital,"

"Theodas offer to help because he works as a cop and maybe can help," said Diana

"Not to mention he knows about Wesen world and works as a cop," said Pyria

"It has passed many years since then," said Kelly and asked, "Why do you reveal us now?"

"Do you ever keep a promise?" asked Liam

"This discussion is associated with me?" asked Theo and explained, "My mother should be pregnant with me at that time,"

"What Wesen you encountered?" asked Scott

"I was new this, but as far I remember, it was a Jinnamuru Xuntem," replied Theodas

"That fly who implants worms and made the people blind," said Malia and added, "I have witnessed it in one of the books from the caravan,"

"I don't know anything because that day I was with Allanon on a trip," said Pyria

"I guess it blinded you," said Stiles

"Is any cure?" asked Lydia

"Okay, you must make a cream with some ingredients and add the eye of the fly in the full woge and put it over the eyes," replied Diana

"As Stiles said, it blinded me, said Theodas and added, "The slow the worms, you need to look in an intense light and as a secondary effect of the worms, my senses developed a lot,"

"The effect continues after you defeat the fly?" asked Kelly

"How the hell do you think I hear now?" asked Theodas and said, "Sometimes you put very meaningless questions,"

"How the Wesen died?" asked Slanter

"After I had removed the eye with the spoon, my sister's friend, stabbed the guy in the heart," replied Diana

"How you can hear?" asked Scott

"The castle has some mini tunnels that let the sound pass and you can hear what prisoners talk if you are positioned correctly," replied Jax

"Besides, nobody tolerates the Crimson, so they will not reveal anything," added Jaxi

"The cream worked and both we were happy," said Theodas and added, "In that night, I wished to have a boy and after nine months the wish fulfils and you appear. Also, you heritage the senses,"

"Consequently, Theo borns already rotten?" asked Liam

"So, that's why when I had a year old, I cried always," replied Theo and explained, "I hear a sound and nobody from the family could never hear,"

"When you are little, is quite hard to control your senses," said Pyria and added, "Theo did that automatically without to know how to do it, but Theodas needed to focus to do it,"

"How do you sense you have the powers?" asked Lydia

"To be sure, I covered my eyes while Anastasia threw with things in me and with a baseball bat, I hit the objects," replied Theodas and added, "I hit each of them without to miss a one,"

"I guess you put promise Diana to forget what happen and live like nothing happen," said Lydia

"That happened and after some years, I ran across them again," said Diana

The guards came to take out of the prison to kill them, as they wanted to kill Tamlin in the first place. Geyer accompanied by Marie and Ariel showed the entrance to the tribe of Slanter's gnomes and met Corey with Mason.

"Do you have any idea where general Riga went?" asked Corey

"Yes, we need to move fast," replied Geyer and said, "They go in Storlock because an idiot spot Mareth, Wil, Allanon and possibly Eretria with the Codex of Paranor,"

"I want to see my mother and my father," said Ariel

"You are going to see them soon, my darling," said Marie

"What is the plan?" asked Mason

"Riga gives an order to execute them as they did with Tamlin and we are going to intercept them," said Marie and added, "After that, you are on your own,"

"What do you suggest?" asked Mason

"I am going to stay with Marie and Ariel here while you go in Storlock to save Mareth and Allanon," replied Geyer

"If they find who you really are, they will execute you," said Corey

"Calm down, we are safe," said Marie and explained, "The only one who can recognize Geyer from the attack on Graymark is Riga who left also, the Crimson know I am just a servant or something like that, nothing more,"

"What about Liam?" asked Marie and said, "He will not want to abandon you,"

"As much I want, there is no other way to leave without to cause suspicions," replied Marie and said, "We are going to be fine,"

"Must exist another way," said Corey

"Guys, look there," said Mason and added, "Time to free them,"

In some seconds, the guards were dead, and Geyer took the key to remove the collars of Theodas, Theo, and Pyria. After that, they hid the bodies of the dead soldiers and entered in the secret tunnel to leave the castle.

"You don't join us?" asked Liam

"Monkey, I know you don't want this, but is the only way to keep you safe," replied Marie and explained, "Riga left in Storlock after Marth and Allanon and he was the only one who knew Geyer was in Graymark. On top of that, the Crimson think I am just a servant with a child,"

"If they find who you are, they will slay you," said Malia

"We know that, but it has passed some days since the attack and no one captured us," said Geyer

"Liam, they will be fine," said Theo and hugged Liam

"Be careful what you are accomplishing, all right?" asked Kelly

"If you stay here, you can take care of Ariel?" asked Lydia and explained, "Is too dangerous to travel with a child here,"

"I will do that," replied Marie

"Lydia has right, and we have a more substantial problem," said Corey

"What else could be worse than this?" asked Jaxi

"During the solar eclipse, somebody revived someone powerful and after my guess, Warlock Lord is revived by Bandon," replied Mason

"Pyria, is everything all right?" asked Diana

"Absolutely, I am fine, but I sensed the raw power of Warlock Lord," replied Pyria and added, "Is stronger than I expected,"

"At least we are here to defeat him," said Stiles and asked, "Who is with me?"

"Sometimes is better to keep your mouth closed in such situations, all right?" asked Jax and explained, "In such situation is no place for jokes or sarcasm,"

"You can destroy those stupid collars please?" asked Theodas

"Done," replied Scott and said, "They are not a Rada'han, but they do the same job,"

"Time to move to Storlock and after my calculations, we arrive there during the night if we leave now," said Slanter and added, ''Take care of you and stay out from problems,"

"Goodbye mum, aunt Marie will take care of me," said Ariel

Our heroes left Leah and Riga arrived in Storlock. Allanon gave the Codex to save Mareth and Riga commanded his troops to burn them at the stake when the night came. In the meantime, Wil managed to repair the sword and reunited with Eretria after some hours. Bandon woke up and at the command of Warlock Lord killed Catania. After that, exited the castle with him because general Riga came and watched how the Warlock Lord killed Riga and the Crimson without to move a finger.


	33. Chapter 27: Civilized jungle

The Crimson got everything set the fire to burn at the stake Mareth and Allanon. When the Crimson tied Allanon and Mareth and set up the fire, Slanter's gnomes with the rest came to aid them. The Crimson was overmatched, and Jax threw a small Shuriken and destroyed the necklace. After that, Allanon used the magic to cease the fire and liberated them.

"Are you okay?" asked Slanter

"We are a bit comber, but in rest everything is fine," replied Allanon and said, "I see you escaped,"

"I thought I would never see you again," said Mareth and asked consecutively, "Everyone is fine? Where are the others? How do you escape?"

"You don't get rid of me so easily," said Jaxi and kissed her and replied, "Everyone is fine, but Marie, Geyer, Ariel decide to stay in the kingdom of Leah to eliminate any suspicions about our escape and my mother, I don't know where it is,"

"In the first adventure, we travelled in the past during Arthur's time and there we encounter Kilgharah, a dragon," said Mason

"The dragon obeys the order of the Dragon Lord, who is Merlin," said Corey and added, "I change in him and I summon him to aid us,"

"We have a problem, after the rescue; Kilgharah disappear with Tamlin in the teeth," said Pyria

"Riga and the Crimson think the dragon swallowed her," said Diana

"The next day, Marie, Geyer, Corey, and Mason made a plan and freed us with the help of Slanter's gnomes," said Scott

"I don't know if I fit to say this, but we have problems," said Stiles and explained, "If Kilgharah has right, Bandon revived the Warlock Lord,"

"Riga has the Codex and goes to Graymark," said Mareth

"We need to recover to get it back with all cost, I suppose," said Amberle

"If the Codex will fall into the hands of Warlock Lord, the battle will end before to begin," said Allanon

"What can do with the Codex?" asked Liam and explained, "As far I remember, you say the Warlock Lord wants to drink from the well to restore his powers. He doesn't need a book to accomplish that,"

"You can't guess what knowledge holds the Codex of Paranor," replied Theodas

"Let's go to Graymark," said Kelly

"I want to see Riga's face when sees the Warlock Lord in flesh and bones," said Theo

"After we go to Graymark, we move to Wilderun where we are presumed to meet with Cogline, Eretria, Wil, and Eretria," said Malia and asked, "Where is Wilderun?"

"I looked at the maps, and it might be San Francisco," replied Lydia

In the meantime, Bandon attempted to kill Warlock Lord to be his own master, but died by the hand of the Warlock Lord. In the morning, Wil and Eretria continued the journey to Wilderun and on the way, told to Wil what happened these days and how became partially possessed. While it happened that, our heroes arrived in Graymark.

"It seems somebody has a nasty fight here," said Malia

"No track of Riga or the Codex," said Diana

"The Warlock Lord is not here," said Allanon and explained, "I can't detect his presence,"

"Here it is too much blood to discover somebody dead or alive," said Scott

"Warlock Lord killed Bandon," said Pyria and added, "Also, took the Codex,"

"Guys, come here," said Mareth and added, "I think I find Riga,"

"You want to say what's left of him," said Liam and asked, "You like his head? You wanted to see his face when sees the Warlock Lord and now you have the opportunity to view it."

"Absolutely not, I am unhappy to see his head, Liam," said Theo and added, "I was sarcastic, I know the Warlock Lord will slay him, but this is something that I never wish to see,"

"Corey, look at me, are you fine?" asked Mason

"Okay, I will be fine, but I don't want to see that head any longer," said Corey

"How he died?" asked Stiles

"If I have right, Riga sub estimated Warlock Lord and the Warlock pulled the wires with the magic, tied with them, pushed him to the gate, crushed him. After that, tore his head off while cut with the wire and in the end it throws there," said Theodas and explained, "After twenty years as a cop, you can reconstruct the crime scene easily than you think,"

"This really happens," said Lydia and explained, "Sometimes, I see how the person dies,"

"We need to go to Wilderun before that piece of fifth arrives first at Lyria," said Jaxi

"I think Jax and Slanter must go back in Leah to be the last line of defence in case if we fail to stop him," said Kelly

"Leah is full of Crimson," said Slanter and asked, "How we suppose to capture the castle?"

"Kelly has right, you travel with them to Wilderun and be careful," said Jax and replied at Slanter's questions, "I have a plan that is an old school method practiced by me while I was a captain. To slaughter the snake, you need to cut his head off,"

"Be careful, I lost my mother, I don't want to lose you," said Jaxi upset

"I will be careful, I promise," said Jax to Jaxi and added, "My wife, your mother is still alive somewhere. Lydia is a harbinger of death, so she knows if she died or not,"

"Jax has right," said Lydia and added, "She is still alive, but I don't know where,"

"I know is not the precise moment to say this, but you still have me," said Mareth

"I know, I can count on you, even this is not the ideal moment to declare it," said Jaxi and kissed her

Jax hugged Jaxi one more time, picked the head of Riga, and put into a bag. After that, they split up and continued the journey. When Eretria with Wil arrived, they met with Lyria, Cogline, and Allanon with the others because they arrived with almost an hour before them.

"Jaxi, where are our parents?" asked Lyria

"I don't know where is our mother, but at least I know is alive and our father is in Leah with Slanter to occupy the kingdom back,"

"Where is Kilgharah?" asked Corey and explained, "I changed in Merlin to call him and disappear without a track,"

"Is not your fault, you did your best to save Tamlin and the plan worked, but something happens for sure," said Pyria

"You tried to contact him again as you did before?" asked Theodas and said, "Maybe it appears,"

"Yep, it doesn't work at all," said Mason

"As far I know such magic can be practiced by a Dragon Lord," said Cogline

"Yes," confirmed Allanon and continued, "It worked before, it should work again,"

"You keep in mind what you put me to promise?" asked Liam

"To see you again," replied Lyria while hugged and kissed Liam

"We are in San Francisco," said Malia and added, "I always wish to see this place with my own eyes, but is quite unpleasant to see it like this,"

"What do you expect if passed less than a millennium," said Theo and wondered, "How the hell these objects still resist?"

"These objects for the people from of the old world are the remains of the long past and they preserve them well as remembering how the world used to be," said Amberle

"With all the problems in the world, I wonder how close we are to become like them," said Lydia

"If this continues like it does, will be just a step between the fate of our world and this," said Diana and added, "People must understand we have one Earth and we need to take care of it,"

"In my opinion, we are not so close as you think," said Kelly and explained, "The people begin to understand the world is much wider than they see in the front of their eyes,"

"Another essential thing is the most of them are open for this," said Scott and explained, "For example, the entire town knows we are supernatural creatures and we defend them and they sustain us,"

"If the people can overcome the fear, they can accomplish everything they want," said Stiles and added, "It gone wrong just because of Anuk-ite who causes and amplifies the fear. Additionally, it seems our dear friend is one of the seven princes of hell, more exactly Beelzebub,"

"Wilderun is the safest place in the world at this moment," said Mareth and added, "Also, the demons in this world are something common and in the new world just know about their existence, but never have the chance to see one until the attack of the princes and their armies,"

Our heroes made a tour of the city while Slanter with Jax entered the throne room. Jax managed to convince the captain of Crimson to put down the weapons and fight together against the Warlock Lord. The captain agreed to the terms because Jax remembered him before to be the king of Leah, a general of the army in Leah, and a bounty hunter; he was a captain and knew how much the lives of his people meant to him. Jax with Slanter met Geyer, Marie with Ariel and communicated to them what happened these days. After some hours, the sign of Eretria activated and Warlock Lord with Xander and Kilgharah appeared. During the attack, Lyria, Eretria, and Wil hid inside of a maritime container to escape from Xander and Pyria, Diana, Kelly, Theodas, Liam, Theo, Scott, Malia, Stiles, Lydia, Corey, and Mason were followed by Kilgharah.

"It seems Kilgharah spot us," said Liam and asked, "What is wrong with him?"

"Warlock Lord possessed him," replied Pyria

"If Kilgharah is here, that means the Warlock Lord is not far from here," said Lydia

"Guys, do you any idea to stop him?" asked Diana and said, "I hope Eretria, Wil, Lyria, and the rest are fine,"

"I don't have an idea," replied Kelly and explained, "When Theodas met Anastasia, I deal first time in my life with a Damonfeuer and not a fucking dragon,"

"This day gets better and better," said Stiles and explained, "We are followed by a dragon that burns everything in his path,"

"At the moment I realize why Kilgharah don't come at my call," said Corey

"I don't want to be pessimistic, but I don't know if I can count on my powers anymore," said Lydia

"What do you speak about?" asked Stiles

"I think she is indicating the powers of Warlock Lord are strong enough to influence her powers and doesn't know if the people are alive or not," said Mason

"Dad, do you have any idea how to stop a mindless dragon?" asked Theo his father

"Guys, stand down," said Liam

"Scott, are you all right?" asked Malia

"I am well, are some bruises, nothing more," said Scott and added, "If he comes to Leah, the kingdom will burn to the ground because he is the only one who knows where Tamlin is and not to mention is our friend,"

"Definitely, I have an idea about possessions. Are three ways to break up a possession," replied Theodas to Theo's question and explained, "The first one is to be more powerful than the one who made possessed, in this case, the Warlock Lord. The second one is to remember the possessed one about him and to do that you need a powerful bond with that being. The third way to free a possessed is to execute the master of the possessed, again, in this case, the Warlock Lord. Sadly, none of this can work in our case for multiple reasons.

The situation became far worse because Eretria became possessed by the dark inside her and allowed to Xander to corrupt her. Xander gained the complete control of her and with this occasion captured Lyria. In the other part of the tower, Allanon and Cogline met with Warlock Lord and began to fight. Both were defeated and Mareth and Jaxi joined the fight, but defeated them too.


	34. Chapter 28: Silver River

Warlock Lord wanted to kill Mareth, but Allanon used his magic to rescue her and gave time to Mareth and Jaxi to run. After some seconds, they encountered Wil and returned, but witnessed to the death of Allanon by the hand of the Warlock Lord. Warlock Lord vanished after his failed attempt to hit all with a car. Wil and Jaxi pushed the car and saw in the place of Allanon was just dust. Mareth was destroyed because Allanon was her father and Jaxi, Cogline, and Wil tried to comfort her. Jaxi said Allanon would wish to see her strong and to revenge him and after that hugged and kissed her. Cogline held a moment of silence and the others came. They understood they must defeat the Warlock Lord at all cost and at the same time to honor the death of the Druid, Allanon. Our heroes got the horses and went back to Leah during the night while Eretria took Lyria with her to deliver it to the Warlock Lord. In the morning, our heroes arrived on the plain and viewed the kingdom.

"The things are too calm," said Kelly and added, "I hope this is not the calm before the storm,"

"I can't believe Allanon is dead," said Diana and added, "Also, I lost Eretria,"

"You need to be stronger," said Pyria and explained, "He was my husband too, and you are aware how much I cared for him. Allanon wants to see you happy and to pass over it and I don't know where he is now, but he is watching over us,"

"Here we split up," said Cogline and added, "Only the Druid and Shannara can save us now. They defeated him before, so they can do it again,"

"This will be in the memory of our fallen fathers who died as heroes to defend us," said Mareth

"I know my natural father is Shea, but the person who takes care of me as his own child and never becomes upset at me for some stuff beyond your wildest dreams I do is Allanon," said Wil

"Like you spent the night with four ladies? Take care of you and return safe, okay?" asked Jaxi consecutively and said, "I hope Lyria is fine,"

"Me too," said Liam and added, "I miss her,"

"Guys, what we accomplish?" asked Theo and explained, "In any moment, the Warlock Lord can be here with Kilgharah. We need to do something to neutralize him,"

"At this moment, we can just to kill the Warlock Lord," said Theodas and added, "Or maybe, we can bring the real Merlin here because he is the only one who has a bond with Kilgharah, but will be too late,"

"How stupid we can be," said Mason and explained, "We chose the wrong person for this for all the time. It is true, they can't come here, but we forget about two people who Kilgharah is concerned the most,"

"We completely forget about Cara Mason and her father, Dave," said Theo

"In such situations, all the plans are welcome," said Liam and added, "Dave is the most excellent option we have, but Cara is more useful because it can block the magic,"

"I hope Jax won't agree to harm Kilgharah," said Malia

"Guys, let's move now," said Malia

"Why? Is something wrong?" asked Stiles consecutively

"Birds are frightened of something and this can indicate one thing," said Scott

"Something bad will go to happen, or somebody will come," added Lydia

"It's undeniably someone and not something," said Amberle and added, "Run,"

Liam sensed the smell of Lyria and left without to say anything. When Kilgharah attacked our heroes, they realized Liam was missing. They rode the horses to the secret entrance from where they escaped Leah in the first place and Theo with Malia was the last. Kilgharah came and spat fire. Theo knew there was not enough time to pass both and pushed Malia. All thought Theo was burned alive in the flames of Kilgharah, but in the last second, he managed to catch the door and teleported to the river with it. Theo came to the surface, composed a message on the phone to tell them he was fine and went after Liam. After that, Theo delivered the door to them and all calmed down. Meanwhile, in the conference room, Jax, Slanter, and Geyer accompanied by soldiers established the plan to defend the castle and Mary with Ariel came. Ariel looked at a gnome, a Leah soldier, and a Crimson soldier and said they would burn like a torch. All looked strange and Jax saw Kilgharah and said to all to sit down. Sadly, the people mentioned by Ariel were made ashes. After this, Jax announced to everyone to don't harm the dragon because it knew where Tamlin was and was a friend. The captain of Crimson questioned what he would accomplish if the dragon burned Leah to the ground. Jax responded so be it and speak to everyone to gather a protected place during the attack. Our heroes arrived and told Jax what was going on. From a distant cliff, Warlock Lord with Eretria and Lyria assisted to the show. Liam climbed the tree, without hesitation jumped and almost succeeded to knock him down, but Warlock Lord succeeded to dodge him and gripped him with the magic because almost fallen.

"You consider such idiot to be thrown off a cliff by a foolish child?" asked Warlock Lord

"I hope so, but this is not my lucky day," said Liam

"Such insolence," said Warlock Lord while choked him with the magic

"Spare him, please," said Lyria and added, "I accomplish what you demand,"

"You make me laugh, a few moments ago you tried to make Eretria hear you," said Warlock Lord and added, "Now you beg me to spare him, so funny,"

"You will never get away with this, monster," said Liam

"Surpassingly, you don't come to defeat me; you come to liberate your foolish princess," said Warlock Lord and told to Eretria, "Do as I command and infiltrate in the castle and destroy the dam controls, now,"

"Yes, my lord," said Eretria

"You shouldn't come here," said Lyria

"Is no time for regret," said Liam and added, "I love you,"

"I love you too," said Lyria

"I can execute you," said Warlock Lord while pulled to him and showed the sword, "You are more useful alive than dead, so this is your lucky day, young man," said Warlock Lord

"No," said Liam

"What you have done to him?" asked Lyria

"You implored me to spare him, and that I did," replied Warlock Lord and explained, "You don't mention anything about corruption. Knock her down,"

"Liam, no," said Lyria and added, "This is not you,"

"Enough," said Warlock Lord and knocked her down

Lyria fall unconscious and Warlock Lord put Liam to grab her to move to the well. Meanwhile, Eretria arrived at the castle and Geyer escorted her to control the water vans without to know she was corrupted and Theo encountered Mareth with Wil and said to them what happened. Theo told them Liam was somewhere around and they found Lyria in the front of the temple.

"Are you fine?" asked Wil

"Warlock Lord used me to open the well and also, Liam is corrupted by him," replied Lyria

"What was in Liam's mind?" asked Mareth

"You don't understand him as I do," replied Theo and explained, "For sure he sensed the smell of Lyria and wanted to liberate her by pushing the Warlock Lord down and knock up Eretria,"

"This he wanted to do," said Lyria

"I don't care how dangerous it is, but I come to you no matter what," said Theo and explained, "I know Liam better than anyone,"

"Return to Leah and by careful, the kingdom is attacked by a dragon," said Wil

"I know," said Lyria and added, "Kill the Warlock Lord and save Liam,"

"This is what we are accomplishing," said Mareth

All three entered the temple and saw how the Warlock Lord infected the water his own blood. In the next second, Liam appeared and gazed at them. Warlock Lord began to laugh and related them what he attempted to accomplish.

"This is not the first time when Liam has done something like this," said Theo and added, "I don't know if this is stupidity or bravery, but this is one Liam's qualities and he is ready to save anyone no matter what is the risk,"

"Wil, we arrive too late," said Mareth and added, "The Well is infected with his blood,"

"The war is over and in this moment, the river is infected by my blood," said Warlock Lord and added, "You have lost,"

"We don't give up without a fight," said Wil

"The kids are losing their respect these days," said Warlock Lord

"This will be for Allanon and Shea," said Mareth and added, "Our parents watch over us,"

"We are going to defeat you in their memory," said Wil

"You made a colossal mistake to touch in any possible way my brother," said Theo

"You make me laugh," said Warlock Lord and added, "Your powers are not matched of mine and you are going to have the same fate as Allanon, the death waits for you,"

"Allanon was like a father to me, and you will pay for what you have done to him," said Wil

"Let's end this once for all end," said Warlock Lord

Wil and Mareth attacked Warlock Lord while Theo fought with Liam. During the fight, Theo remembered Liam who he was and encouraged him to overcome the corruption of the Warlock Lord. Liam stayed silent and attacked; Theo didn't lose his hope and kept trying repeatedly. Liam hit Theo in the face with a fist and wanted to strike him with the other one, but stopped. Warlock Lord witnessed this and made a wave of energy, threw away Mareth and Wil and grabbed Theo by the neck and threw him away because Mareth and Wil got up and attacked him. Theo got up and tried again.

"Bud, I know you are still there," said Theo and added, "You are stronger than Warlock Lord, you must oppose it, don't allow him to control you,"

"After we defeat Monroe, you come each day in my car before the sunrise to wake me up before the cops who force me to ride the car away because I stay in an illegal parking lot,"

"As well, it wasn't a day to come at me without my preferred coffee, Americano double witch chocolate and brang a huge sandwich with extra chicken and guacamole made by yourself,"

"Sometimes we slept together in the car and used to look at the stars or at horror movies and one night a cop came to us. The cop hit with the lantern the car and both we screamed because we thought it was the monster from the horror movie and after that, we began to laugh when we realized it was just a cop,"

"After a day you invite into your house and warn me if I keep sleeping in the car, you are going to push the car over a cliff. In the same night, you come at me and say if I want to come to your bed is big enough for us and since that day we sleep together,"

"Last year you convinced me to sing carols accompanied by you to the people because I have never accomplished this before and you spent two days to teach me," said Theo and added, "I want to do that with you, again. Also, you keep asking other two days to dress like psychotic clown killers during a Halloween party to scare the people and you convince me again,"

"We visit many places, have a lot of fun together, we know to sing at guitars and we invent our band named Red Skulls. We have concerts during the full moon because it is our way to howl at the moon,"

"This is the Liam that I know, this is my Liam," Theo and added, "Also, I don't know what I ever did without you because you are the only one who trusted me when nobody did, stand by my side when I needed the most, trusted and believed me,"

"You are like a brother to me, even we are first-degree cousins. I will stand up for you no matter what and you do the same because we are brothers. I don't know what my life would be without meet you. I would still live in the darkness or probably dead because of my wish for power,"

"You don't know how much I love you and how much I care about you and I need you back," said Theo and a tear fall

Liam observed that, roared with power and after that, his eyes turned from yellow to red. Warlock Lord made the eyes bigger because was shocked to see Liam freed himself. Liam became a true alpha because absorbed the magic of Warlock Lord that was used to corrupt him and triggered his alpha status. Warlock Lord threw away Mareth and Wil like some old toys and threw his sword in the direction of Liam's head. Theo screamed with power no, and made the sword to avoid Liam with the power of Elder Blood when it was with an inch from his head and made to crush in the wall. After that, Theo pulled Liam and fall over him. Theo hugged him because Liam was shaking and Mareth and Wil came down.

"You, idiots, maybe you win a battle, but you lose the war," said Warlock Lord and added, "You are not matched of my power and I don't know how you manage to free him, but you have done it,"

"Calm down, everything is fine, right?" asked Theo

"Happy to have you back, Liam," said Wil and added, "Your eyes are red, I think Warlock Lord doesn't want to award you such gift,"

"Of course I don't want to make him a true alpha, but when he breaks free, my powers that I utilize on him become absorbed and trigger his evolution,"

"Happy to be here and thanks for the gift and the gift unexpected, but not unwelcome," said Liam and added, "I don't understand what my life to be without you and I am so happy to be your younger brother, Theo,"

"Next time, don't try to make the hero, but happy to have you back," said Mareth and added, "Time defeat this piece of filth,"

"With pleasure," said Theo and kissed Liam on the forehead

"Time for the final attack," said Mareth and added, "We made an opening for you,"

"Yes, but be careful," said Wil

Warlock Lord overpowered them and stabbed Wil with his sword. Mareth threw the Shannara sword, and Wil killed the Warlock Lord. They saw the water stayed infected and Wil remembered what Shea told to him and decided to sacrifice to save the Four lands, but before to accomplish that, he gave the Elf Stones to Mareth and jumped. The water was cured by Wil's magic. Meanwhile, Eretria got stopped by Cogline, Jax, and Diana and with an ancient ritual made by Cogline, together they send Xander in the forbidden, and Corey turned into Dave to free Kilgharah. Both stared at each other and the corrupted Kilgharah realized that was Dave and threw with the flames. Corey changed fast in Velen, became a dragon, and engaged in a fight on the sky. With the death of Warlock Lord, Kilgharah freed himself and looked around because he remembered the last time was in Greymark. Jax found out Kilgharah did not know where Tamlin was and took the map. All asked where the map led the map and Jax said the map led to a chest. The chest belonged to a Grimm and was passed several generations, and might contain keys because he knew a family of Grimm lived in Beacon Hills and hid a chest. Jax put to swear in the memory of Tamlin; they would do everything that they can to recover what the Grimm's hid several centuries ago. The next day Lyria became the queen of Leah and said some words about the fallen heroes like her mother, Tamlin, her husband, Ander, the king of the Elves, Allanon, the Druid, and the Shannara, Wil. At the end, the door opened, and Tamlin appeared and told everybody what happened with, how she survived and thanks to Kilgharah because saved her life. Jax was very happy to see her wife back, but all was sad because what happened with Wil and Allanon.


	35. Chapter 29: An unlucky alliance

Our heroes went to Paranor to lay the sword of Allanon in a stone to commemorate his death and Mareth said in the Druid language to the spirits to take care of his soul. After that, they wanted to leave, but Mareth observed the Elfstones of Wil began to glow and realized Wil was alive somewhere. Our heroes decided to return to Leah to find where Wil supposed to be. All their attempts failed, and they hoped Wil would find his way back to home. Unknown to them, Wil woke up in the Forbidding, a creature wanted to attack him, and an old man appeared. When the creature saw the elder, left as fast it could. The old man approached Wil and raised his hand to aid him to get up. Wil was sceptic because did not know who was the person, but gave his hand anyway.

"You must be Wil Ohmsford; the last Shannara," said the elder and added, "Your father was a valuable man,"

"Who are you? What an elder like you does here?"

"My name is not significant; I am a simple elder who loves to walk and help the people when they get disoriented,"

"How do you know me, my father, and also, where we are?"

"You don't live so many years as me to discover the whole story, but it just matters, I am an old friend of your family and we are in the Forbidding,"

"You are Odin?" asked Wil and explained, "Only Odin travels with two ravens after him,"

"I wished to be someone like Odin, but sadly, I am a not," said the elder and added, "I am just an elder who likes to assist the travelers, be accompanied by two ravens, and also, Odin would never leave from Valhalla to come in such place like this,"

"You say I will not live so many years to discover the whole story, right?" asked Wil and explained, "You must be Gaunter O'Dimm because of your long life spawn and because you know who I am and where to find me like others possible lost people,"

"Before all else, Gaunter O'Dimm is immortal, but sadly the fallen Creators of Oban tore him apart. Secondly, I am not such ancient as you think. Thirdly, I manage to meet Gaunter O'Dimm and the Forbidding is something like a roller coaster pack," said the elder and added, "We need to hurry, it is no time to waste,"

"Okay, I give up," said Wil and asked, "What is the hurry?"

"The hurry?" asked the elder and said, "Let me think, you sacrificed yourself to save the Four Lands to clear Heaven's well from the evil magic of the Warlock Lord,"

"Even now, I don't know who you are, but that is true," said Wil and asked, "What is the point?"

"Warlock Lord wants to return and rule the Four Lands once again," said the elder and added, "You, with the help of the other two people, need to stop him before is too late,"

"Where are you going?" asked Wil

"Somewhere where the people need my help," replied the elder and added, "The Ravens will guide the people to you, don't move,"

Wil saw how the elder how disappeared and decided to lay down on the ground and to look at the sky. He fell asleep and after two hours, woke up and slowly opened the eyes and witnessed a figure that looked from above at him. In the next second, Wil realized that was Allanon, got up and hugged him. Bandon arrived too and looked at them.

"How you arrive here?" asked Allanon

"We arrive too late to stop the Warlock Lord, during the fight, he stabbed me, and some of my blood fall in the water and I understood what my father, Shea, wanted to say," replied Wil and asked, "Who was the elder?"

"That man was the king of the Silver River, and he was right about the Warlock Lord," replied Allanon and added, "We need to defeat him one more time, but I don't know who the person who must aid us is,"

"You have the guy in front of you," said Bandon and added, "I must admit you have right about him,"

"I guess you know the rest of the story where we must go," said Allanon

"More than you think," said Bandon and explained, "Warlock Lord doesn't want to die so easily. I don't know how he did that, but banished himself in the Forbidding,"

"I hope he has a convincing reason to accomplish that," said Wil

"If exists a way to enter the Forbidding, must be a way to exit, right?" asked Bandon and said, "Warlock Lord discover the way, but he doesn't want to leave because his powers aren't at a maximum capacity and can be killed by anything,"

"What is your gain on this story?" asked Allanon

"I assist you to leave from here, but you need to do something for me," said Bandon and added, "I need you to go in Graymark, get Catania body and bury her in Arbolon as she deserves,"

"How do you know her body is there?" asked Wil

"Edain or other Crimson take her body with them, toss her in a chamber and when I reclaim the fortress in the name of Warlock Lord, I revive him, to revive Catania," replied Bandon and added, "Sadly, the devil corrupted her and I was forced to murder her to free from possession,"

"What Warlock Lord waits?" asked Allanon

"Warlock Lord wants to slay me, you, Wil, and Xander to restore his powers and conquer the world once again," said Bandon and added, "Firstly, we must get rid of Xander and after that, we focus on him,"

"Let's don't make him wait too long for us," said Wil

They continued the journey in the Forbidding to the portal that can allow to Allanon and Wil to leave from this realm of chaos. As Bandon said, they found Warlock Lord with Xander. Warlock Lord killed Xander and absorbed his powers to restore a piece from his powers. After that, Warlock Lord threw a lightning bolt in the ground and the lightning bolt left the ground and hit Wil. Wil fell unconscious, Warlock Lord summoned his staff and Allanon with Bandon done the same.

"This is the final showdown between you and me, Warlock Lord," said Allanon

"Remarkably, you manage to make your student back to your side and for sure he chose to betray me for undying love for Catania," said Warlock Lord

"You will pay for your misdeeds," said Bandon

"Claims the one who resurrects me, fool," said Warlock Lord and added, "Next time you should listen Allanon when says to resurrect me is madness and also, you realize too late this,"

"This time your death will be final," said Allanon

"I made a mistake once; I will never do it again," said Warlock Lord

"Mistake?" asked Bandon and explained, "You sub estimate for the last time the power of the alliances,"

"It seems you are a child who isn't understanding," said Warlock Lord and explained, "You prefer to waste the chance to live in your favor instead of them just because they promise will provide to Catania a proper burial, such stupidity,"

"I resurrect you; I will be the one who will kill you," said Bandon

"At the moment you made the proper choice, Bandon and sorry because I forced you to save the Ellcrys," said Allanon

"Before to end this charade, I want you to get rid of that little girl," said Bandon and explained, "That girl will cause the death of all and will unleash a powerful evil that can't be stopped,"

"Ariel is such a little girl, and if this will ever happen, Lydia has sensed this until now," said Allanon

"Warlock Lord powers fade in comparison with her," said Bandon and added, "I don't know if Ariel is the cause of this or the evil that will be unleashed by her,"

"Sorry to interrupt this, but you must know the future is a result of our actions that happen in the present," said Warlock Lord and added, "Time to end with both of you,"

"So be it," said Bandon and Allanon

All three engaged in a vicious fight and Warlock Lord used his powers to corrupt the flying creatures from the Forbidding and ordered them to attack Allanon and Bandon. One of them managed to strike down Bandon and almost managed to execute him, but Wil woke up and chopped the head of the creature. Wil began to fight with flying monsters while Allanon with Bandon kept fighting with Warlock Lord. Warlock Lord used his magic and made a massive storm to limit the view and the ground turned into mud. All three clashed the staffs and unleashed a wave of energy. In the next second, they fought with fists, legs, and magic attacks because the staffs flew in the air. In a moment of carelessness, Wil sneaked up and killed the Warlock Lord. They promised to him, would give a proper burial to Catania and left the Forbidding. They were teleported to Paranor, and Allanon acquired his sword and went to Graymark. On the way, they found a lake.

"I think is the time for a bath," said Wil and added, "I am so dirty,"

"From where you have the shampoo?"

"Liam has in one of his pockets the shampoo during the attack of Riga in Leah, and in Wilderun he offers to me and it seems I forget to give him back before to jump in the well,"

"If I have right, tomorrow we are in Leah,"

"What we accomplish if Ander died?"

"I with Pyria will rule the kingdom as Tamlin and Jax will do it,"

After the bath, they continued the journey, arrived in Graymark, and found the body of Catania as Bandon said. They took Catania's body and returned to Leah. All stayed under the sun and profit from of the pleasant day. Liam sensed the smell of the shampoo and ran away on the palace hallways just in Bermuda while everybody viewed him. Geyer felt much better after the attack and made a quick walk with Kelly, Marie, Tamlin, Jax, and Lyria. They questioned him where he ran like this and said he detected the smell of his shampoo and the one and only one who used last time was Wil. After that, Pyria came to the rest and told them she felt the magic of Allanon. In less than five minutes Wil and Allanon arrived at the palace and told everybody what happened. The next day they travelled to Arbolon to bury Catania and with this occasion, Pyria with Allanon became the queen and the king of Arbolon and ruled the kingdom as Tamlin and Jax did.


	36. Chapter 30: The Reunion

Our heroes spent a month in the old world and return to the new world. The first thing they performed, it was to tell the rest of their arrival. Before returning to Beacon Hills, our heroes stopped in Burkbelly to finish some business. Jax, Kelly, and Theodas accompanied by Jaxi, Liam, and Theo to say goodbye to the captain. The captain was very happy for Kelly and Theodas because they managed to find their missing children and how they discovered was brothers. On top of that, the captain wished them luck and if they would need help, they can call at each hour of the day or night because would assist them no matter what. Diana rented a space in Beacon Hills to expand her business and others made their luggage to move because Kelly and Theodas became a part of their family and they required all the help they can get to stop their enemies and to find what the Grimm's hid. In the intervening time, Peter, Derek, and Chris found for two houses to stay in the town. When they arrived, they reunite once again in Derek's loft presented and talked about the past events.  
"I think this place will become our command center for all the meetings we set here," said amused Derek  
"You make a new haircut; excellent job," said Peter and added, "Now you look like more as a man than a woman,"  
"Thanks, Peter, I appreciate your comment," said Wil  
"It seems we meet again," said Amberle and added, "This time we are here to help you in your cause,"  
"Some major changes happen after our departure?" asked Kelly  
"Kenneth in a way or another knows about the existence of the old world because of his grandfather," replied Chris and added, "Not to mention he chose to fight against the Black Claw and the Wesen to cease them come in the old world to constitute a war between dimensions,"  
"Additionally, the guy killed Leonida who was the co-leader member of the Black and Claw and destroyed their project Andromeda," said Flinch and explained, "The project Andromeda is about a process of election and if he ever has the chance to win, it can dismiss the people and hire the Wesen in their place in the civic functions,"  
"How do you are aware of these things?" asked Theodas  
"I told them about a fight in the town and their witness to the death of Leonida and the Royals capture them," replied Parrish and added, "After Kenneth asked them where you are, and he permitted them to go,"  
"I guess they ask about the keys," said Tamlin  
"Not entirely, they question us where our friends go and we answer in the old world and let us go," said Morel and added, "They are curious to know if they find the keys instead of the adventure to stop the Warlock Lord,"  
"You manage to defeat the Bandon, or the guy manages to revive Warlock Lord?" asked Nolan  
"We failed to stop Bandon and managed to revive Warlock Lord," replied Scott and added, "Also, we need to confront a new enemy, general Riga,"  
"My wife makes some deals with him to spare her kingdom in exchange for support and weapons and the guy goes too far away and I go to stop him," said Jax  
"My father is caught off guard and I needed to liberate him and while I accomplish that, Riga and his troops go and conquer the kingdom of Leah and breaks my sister's wedding,"  
"How you evade?" asked Alec  
"With the help of an old friend, Kilgharah," replied Corey and added, "We manage to save Tamlin, but the things don't go as we planned because Kilgharah gets corrupted by the Warlock Lord,"  
"We meet again in Wilderun that is the San Francisco from today," said Cogline and added, "There we have a fight with Warlock Lord and Allanon died,"  
"The place was attacked by Xander the Mord 'Wraith, Kilgharah, and the Warlock Lord and after that, we went to Leah for the final battle on this realm against Warlock Lord," said Pyria  
"Sadly, my daughter is possessed in the process," said Diana  
"Still, you are out of mind, Liam," said Eretria  
"What?" asked curiously and explained, "I thought was a brilliant plan,"  
"Your eyes are red," remarked Alec  
"How was that possible?" asked Peter  
"Warlock Lord captured me with the help of Eretria and Liam split from the group to liberate me," replied Lyria and added, "He wanted to push Warlock Lord from a cliff, to knock up Eretria, and rescue me,"  
"The plan doesn't work as Liam planned and Warlock Lord possessed him," added Mareth and said, "While I with Wil and Theo go to the Heaven's Well, Kilgharah attacks Leah and our friends,"  
"Let's say I am a grown man, and I take responsibility for what I divulge and will not blame the lack of oxygen," said Theo and added, "Everything that I said was from the hearth,"  
"That thing was too sweet, even for Theo," said Stiles and added, "Also; it shocks the Warlock Lord because your bond is much stronger than his magic,"  
"Why Warlock Lord looked like you?" asked Derek  
"Bandon touch me with the sword and the Warlock Lord got my appearance in a wicked way," replied Allanon and added, "Me, Will, and Bandon manage to defeat him in the Forbidding in the final showdown and return home,"  
"Back to our ships," said Lydia  
"As Jax said, I accomplished everything to defend my kingdom, but when I made a deal, I made to obtain something," said Tamlin and added, "If I have right this map can guide us to a chest that belonged to several generations of Grimm's,"  
"At the moment we must recover it, but we don't know where to begin to search or what it portrays the map," said Malia  
"We know at least something, to begin with?" asked Derek  
"I know just the last people who got the chest lived in the town," said Kelly and added, "Sadly, we barely know who they are, what happens with them, or if they still live,"  
"At least we have a point from to start and after such adventures, twists and turns," said Diana and added, "We face worse situations than this,"  
While our heroes talked about the adventures that happened in the past, the possibilities that were the owners of the chest and where it might be, Kenneth with Petrov and Drake followed the discussion.  
"I am quite sad because I don't let that stupid Hundjager see with his own eyes this," said Kenneth  
"I guess you talk about that Hundjager who you snapped his neck because you let our friends leave," said Drake  
"At the moment they return and want to gather the keys with all cost," said Petrov and added, "Also, they accompanied by some friends,"  
"This is the essential reason why I said to call for reinforcements when we are going to need it and not the things become a bit worse," said Kenneth and added, "I am delighted because we stopped Black Claw from provoking a major war,"  
"Between the victory and Warlock Lord was just a step," remarked Petrov  
"If they failed to stop the infected water, everything was lost," said Drake and explained, "Even with the death of Warlock Lord, the war was over because the infection spread and who drank from the water, it became his servant,"  
"It seems we are going to have a new pack in the town," said Kenneth  
"These alphas appear like the snails after the rain," said Drake  
"As much I admire your knowledge about occultism and supernatural. Theodas knows more," said Petrov  
"If I have right, the Academy of magic is the most known school for magic users and is much secured," said Kenneth and added, "Not everyone can access that type of information,"  
"Theo knew for his father how to tear the possession," said Petrov and asked, "Back to our new alpha, Liam is a true alpha?"  
"Hard to answer because I don't know if it is without a doubt an alpha," said Drake and explained, "A beta can become an alpha without to steal the power because of their will and their beliefs. Practically Liam is a true alpha. On paper, I don't know if this happens because of his will to free himself from his control or the absorption of the magic,"  
Kenneth said this happened more because of the bond between Liam and Theo and after that, they left to contact the rest of the Royals to send additional help. After some hours, Liam paid a visit to Scott and Scott slept, but woke up when heard the door.  
"Sorry, I don't want to wake you up,"  
"Is fine," said Scott and asked, "Are you all right?"  
"I wished to say yes," replied Liam upset and added, "But no, I am not,"  
"I guess it has to do you become a true alpha like me,"  
"I am not a true alpha or even an alpha," said Liam and continued, "Also, I am not ready for this,"  
"Liam, you become a true alpha and you earn that power," said Scott and added, "This is a part of you, you must endure it,"  
"Is not easy as you think,"  
"I passed once on that way and I know what you experience," claimed Scott and sustained, "Someone said with the power it comes to a serious responsibility,"  
"I am not any longer Clark Kent?" asked Liam and said, "You earned that power on merit, I just achieve it,"  
"Absolutely not, you are Liam Dunbar and not Peter Parker and I am not Uncle Ben," replied Scott and added, "It doesn't matter how you earn it, it matters how you use it,"  
"You earn it because of your will and your character strength," said Liam and added, "I was just corrupted by a deranged warlock, nothing more,"  
"Is more than you think," said Scott and explained, "Warlock Lord is one of our most considerable threats we face in these years and you manage to free under his powers. Additionally, you risked everything to save Lyria from Warlock Lord without to hesitate a second,"  
"What about Gaunter O'Dimm and Canaletto?"  
"With them, you can't fight and not to mention they are not from our planet," replied Scott and said, "Also, you have a pack,"  
"I am not my father, and am not you," said Liam and explained, "They accepted Kelly and Theodas in their large family, but you don't know if their children will follow me,"  
"Okay, it is true you are not your father or me, but you don't know if they will accept because you don't even ask them," said Scott and added, "Also, you can count on all of us and still, you will be a member of my pack,"  
"I wish to be easy as you say,"  
"Question them and after we talk,"  
"Are you bothered because I spent more time with Theo than you?"  
"In the beginning I was, but I am pleased because you manage to transform him and also, the fact you find he is your cousin strengthen the bond between you and him,"  
After this discussion, Liam hugged Scott and Scott called Theo to inform him about the discussion between both. Theo agreed to help Liam and call the future pack of Liam to come on the cliff where the caravan was and Liam arrived home, he desired to walk a bit in the woods and took him to the cliff where the others waited to him. Liam was a bit shocked to see all there, understood Scott talked with Theo and arranged this. He chose to follow the advice of Scott and questioned them. Mareth, Jaxi, Wil, Lyria, Corey, Mason, Theo, Amberle and Eretria agreed to become a part of his pack. In the next second, Scott's pack came too and made a camp and talked, sang at the guitars, told stories and ate while the fire made sparks and the stars glowed in the sky.


	37. Chapter 31: Mykonos

Late night they went to sleep in the tents. In the morning, Liam woke up in the abandoned zoo and looked around. He began shouting the others, but nobody answers and decided to exit the zoo to return to others. Liam sensed something stalked him and heard some laughs and went to see from where they came. He saw Brett and some members of the team how they launched balls in Liam and realized this was a dream or an illusion. Brett closed Liam in the cage and left with the team, but before to accomplish that went to control something and made a combination that opened a door. Behind the door was an old chest and Brett performed the combination again to close the door and freed Liam. In the next second, Liam woke up saying Mykonos while it shook and looked around scared. He slept on Theo and Theo was awake and calmed him down. On this occasion told him about the dream, in less than ten minutes, everybody woke up and prepared the breakfast and Liam confessed to them about his dream.

"Why did you pronounce Mykonos? It has to do something with the old zoo?" asked Malia consecutively

"Mykonos is a Greek island with narrow and long streets that intersect and causes the invaders to get lost," replied Lyria and added, "I hope we don't need to go to Greece,"

"Absolutely not, we need going the zoo," said Theo and added, "Liam chose the zoo to make Gerard and Monroe come after us in the zoo because the Zoo it resembles with the Greek island Mykonos while you enter his vault,"

"We need getting ready as fast we can because if the Royals will find out about the location of the chest they will invest everything they can to take it," revealed Jaxi and added, "Also, something is wrong with the map because we evaluate everything we can to witness if we can achieve something on it and failed,"

"You mean the map must have some hidden objects," said Mareth and asked, "The chest is important, but why is hidden somewhere where you can find easily?"

"I don't know, but the chest is behind a wall. We need to make a secret combination," replied Liam and said, "For sure are some traps,"

"What if we looked at the map wrong for all the time?" asked Mason and explained, "Brett's family was werewolves and Grimm's like us so, what if we gaze with the wrong eyes at the map,"

"You are a genius," said Scott and added, "Good job, Mason. This is the map of Beacon Hills,"

"What are you accomplishing there? You try to see what our friends with their glowing eyes see?" asked Lydia consecutively

"We seek everything possible to verify that, but we don't use the eyes," replied Stiles and added, "I compare the photo of the map and the map from Google Maps and indeed, they are the same,"

"I think the map is smarter than us," said Eretria and explained, "The paper is made from a unique material that has a magnetic frequency and doesn't allow be photographing or scanning,"

"So, if you establish the exact place, you need to draw by yourself and pray to the God to discover something familiar," concluded Amberle

"Time to call the others to advise them about what we manage to do," said Corey

"The Royals have the same opinion about the supernatural creatures as they have about the Wesen," said Wil and explained, "I think they never succeed to discover the chest because their beliefs,"

"We are one step closer to find complete the map and find the hidden object," said Nolan and asked, "Howe we supposed to obtain the exact area and match it with an existing version of the map?"

"That is a problem for tomorrow, initially, we need to find the chest and after we focus on the map," replied Alec and added, "So, we need to find a map from century fourteen, but as I said, is a problem for tomorrow,"

Tamlin, Geyer, and Marie went to the Hadrian's Wall to assist in the mission while others came to the zoo. Our heroes met and did not pass too much time because Kenneth and the Royals with the agents of Verrat came. Our heroes decided to split up it into teams and each of them had memorized the combination to unlock the hidden door to grab the chest. The first team was made up from Scott, Malia, Liam, Lyria, Mason, and Corey.

"This is not good," said Malia and explained, "Each step we make, the Royals and Wesen attack us,"

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this," said Corey and explained, "Isn't the splendid time to talk about Star Wars, but Kenneth resembles more with general Thrawn more than I thought,"

"Who is general Thrawn?" asked Scott and said, "Don't tell Stiles about this, he will hit with everything related to Star Wars in the head,"

"If I have right, he is that type of guy who prefers to lose a battle, but to win the war with any possible cost," said Corey and added, "Not to mention is very smart,"

"On the shortcut, Kenneth is something like my mother," said Lyria and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I don't know what to claim because of multiple reasons," replied Liam and added, "I will be all right,"

"Another problem with alpha?" asked Scott

"Not exactly, I wished to be simple as that," replied Liam and explained, "I can't believe Brett and Lori are the Grimm's we are looking for the beginning, and also, I am kindly conflicted,"

"Liam is not your fault," said Malia and added, "You do your best to rescue them and they are at the moment in a better place. Additionally, you are conflicted because you are with Lyria and the entire town remembers about Hayden,"

"This is the prime reason why I will allow you be with Hayden when will come, but if we are going to have a child and let me pregnant the offer fail," said Lyria and added, "Are three types of love, the first love you will never forget, a random love and the real love,"

"Consequently, you lived your first love with somebody; the story of Liam is something between a random love and true love and the love story with Eretria is a true love," said Corey

"For Liam is harder because Hayden, for him, was his first love and also, was his true love," said Mason

"You speak seriously or kidding?" asked Liam

"Seriously," replied Lyria and added, "I don't want to be you unhappy near me and also, my mother likes you even sometimes you are out of mind and do crazy stuff. This will break up her heart and will be a win-win for both,"

"I thought I was the only one who has problems with the mother," said Malia and laugh

"Guys, we are under attack by Wesen," said Corey

"I begin getting bored to see only Hundjagers," said Scott

"They are some Yaguarate, Ziegevolk, and a Luison, not bad," showed Mason and added, "They don't even hide their appearance,"

While they fought with the Wesen, Stiles, Lydia, Theo, Amberle, Nolan and Alec looked around to see if somebody hunted them. A Wesen attacked them from behind to steal the map, and Amberle grabbed the map too. Both pulled in opposite directions and the map was destroyed. Amberle pulled the knife, stabbed in the heart the Wesen, and slew him.

"It seems we lose the map," said Amberle

"I hope Liam is fine," said Theo

"Why do you say this?" asked Stiles

"The Anuk-ite triggers some memories about his past while he was in the first year of the high school," replied Nolan and added, "The Anuk-ite isn't here to trigger some anger issues again,"

"How we are meant to exist from this place?" asked Alec and added, "We are in a maze,"

"We will figure out sooner or later," replied Lydia continued, "This maze manage to hold Gerard busy long enough to permit us to enter the vault,"

"This is the ideal place to hide something," said Theo and asked, "What execute you have there?"

"These are some Elfstones, and they might help to discover the chest or at least a way out from here," replied Amberle

"I wonder how your baby would look like because you are from distinct species of elves," said Stiles and continued, "Next time occupy a room,"

"Calm down, no one views you beside of us because Ariel wanted to pee," said Lydia and added, "Next time hush up because you ruin the fun of the people,"

"Guys, we have a slight problem," said Alec and explained, "I hear a strange noise from that part,"

"What do you wait for?" asked Nolan and added, "This place is full of enemies that lurk in the dark,"

"Stiles, you can keep your mouth shut?" asked Theo and said, "We don't harm anyone and I don't let her pregnant as Scott did,"

"This discussion needs to be private," said Amberle and continued, "Will arrive sooner or later the time to be a parent,"

"Guys, it seems our Wesen friend detects us," said Stiles

"Not for long," said Nolan and added, "Time to end this,"

"I sympathize with that," said Alec

They had to deal with some Anubis, Reinigen, and Schakal. Theo made a sign to Alec and both began to roar with power. The Reinigen shook and ran how fast they could. The Anubis with Schakal roared back and attacked them. The Wesen lost the battle and in another part of the zoo were Jaxi, Mareth, Wil, and Eretria.

"You can reveal me how you do it?" asked Mareth

"Accomplish what?" asked Jaxi

"I believe Mareth questions how you know where we need to go," replied Wil

"Wil, you forget who is his father and what is he?" asked Eretria amused

"No, no, and no," said Jaxi and explained, "This has not to do with my father or me. I have a weakness for the mythology as Liam and if you observe, this place is built after a pattern,"

"This place is important," said Mareth and explained, "Here the specialists say it happens the battle between Zeus and the Titans,"

"Without a map of this place you can lose for sure," said Wil and continued, "Are some moments where the map isn't useful at all,"

"Not to mention this place is full of Wesen who lurk in the dark," said Eretria and added, "They lost like us,"

"Speaking about Wesen, look what approaches in our direction," said Mareth

"Is that a Krampus? Are you kidding?" asked Eretria consecutively and said, "Isn't the Christmas,"

"Christmas or not, I was a very bad boy and the Santa comes to punish me," said Jaxi and added, "Come Santa, let's dance,"

"Guys, each second we spent, I begin to feel we are in a maze described in the mythical ages," said Wil and added, "It seems we have to deal with a pack of Taureus-Armenta,"

Jaxi threw axes after Krampus and the Krampus collected a staff of wood. Jaxi pulled his staff and fought with the Krampus. Two Hexenbiests appeared from nowhere and Mareth began to fight with them using the magic and the sword. Eretria with Wil began to fight with Taureus-Armenta, who took some weapons to guard their maze against invaders. The Wesen was killed and our heroes continued the journey. In another part of the zoo were Pyria, Diana, Cogline, and Allanon.

"It seems the Royals find about this place," said Diana

"I know is not the accurate time to talk about this, but what we accomplish with Arbolon?" asked Pyria and added," The people know I am not like Eventine and also, they know I desire to pursue a path of a scholar than a princess,"

"The people are in capable hands and we can handle this responsibility," said Allanon

"Not to mention now in the old world is a period of peace and will be for a long time from now," added Cogline

"Is everything fine?" asked Allanon

"It is, but I accidentally I find who is responsible for the situation of Theodas and Theo," replied Pyria and continued, "They are Edain and Kael Pindanon who wanted to occupy the throne after throwing Ander in the prison,"

"I can't believe what the people are capable to accomplish to gain more power," said Cogline

"It seems she failed to get that power in the easiest way and decide to wait for a new opportunity to acquire power in a legitimate way," said Diana and asked, "What do you plan to do with her?"

"I don't know, but I catapult her to the judge and If I have to, I sentence her to death," replied Pyria and added, "Not to mention, are some possible ways to plot with the Crimson in the past and also, she is a threat to the kingdom,"

"Is hard to rule a kingdom, but we obtain all the support we need," said Allanon and explained, "Jax and Tamlin would aid us because of the alliance of the between kingdoms and Slanter with his gnomes will help Arbolon too,"

"Guys, we have a trivial problem with these creatures and I think we discover your species too," said Cogline

They encountered a Matanca Zumbido who was a Wesen with electrical powers and some Hexenbiests with Zauberbiests. Matanca began throwing with lightning bolts; Cogline activated his technologized staff to block the lightning bolts and fire bolts of energy. Pyria with Allanon engaged in the battle with four Hexenbiests while Diana fought with two Zauberbiests. Diana used the powder created by her to stop connection to the magic for a period to the magical users and threw on the Zauberbiests. The Wesen was outmatched, and our heroes continued the journey in the zoo. In another side of the zoo were Derek, Peter, and Chris.

"This is the first time when I hate a zoo," said Derek

"This is abandoned zoo full of Wesen," said Peter and added, "I begin to feel like we are on a TV show,"

"If I stopped Kate that night, no one died in the fire," said Chris and added, "Is my fault,"

"Maybe, but do you think anyone knows Brett and Lori's parents are the Grimm we desperately try to encounter for a long time," asked Derek

"You have right," replied Chris and asked, "What the hell is that?"

"It seems the Royals spot our little base and find about Mykonos too," replied Peter

"When I get Kenneth, I will tear him in two," said Derek and added, "Nobody invades my intimate space,"

"Before you want to tear in half," said Peter and continued, "We need to pass through them to accomplish that,"

"Wait for a second; we are not so far from the place where is hidden the chest," said Chris and added, "These Hundjager and Anubis are the bodyguards of Kenneth. He is not far from here,"

All three began to fight with the Hundjagers and the Anubis Wesen and defeated them. As Chris said, Kenneth, Drake and Petrov were not far away and arrived the place of the chest at the same moment with Parrish, Jax, Kelly, and Theodas.

"Get away with your filthy hands over the chest," said Jax and launched the axe

"You please me with your presence; Weapon Master," said Kenneth and added, "You are accompanied by some friends. Nice to encounter you, Kelly. I discover many things about how you use my name,"

"You have a reputation, and I decide to make use of it if you don't mind," said Kelly

"Do you want to finish this charade and surrender?" asked Parrish

"Over our dead bodies will happen that," replied Drake

"The rulers of Verrat are here too," said Theodas and continued, "Now I understand why so many Wesen here are,"

"You don't know who you are dealing with," claimed Petrov and added, "Also, you spent a pleasant time in the old world I assume,"

"Guys, let's not create a total mess here," said Kenneth and continued, "Let's fight just four of us and the winners obtain the chest,"

"What game are you playing?" asked Jax

"Join in the game and discover it," replied Petrov

"Like you join in a dance with the devil and you need to dance to the end," added Theodas

"Fine, what is your game?" asked Parrish

"Two versus two in the arena and the winner leaves with the prize unharmed by anyone,"

"Fine, we agree to it," said Kelly

"You can count on me too, brother," added Theodas

"Be cautious boys," said Jax and continued, "They can have many surprises,"

"Boss, I will fight by your side," said Petrov

"If you die, I will become the chief of Verrat," said Drake

"What a crazy manner to wish luck," said Parrish

"Calm down, Drake," said Kenneth, "You will yet be the chief of Verrat Ahnenerbe because this will be an amicable fight for a that belongs to me and my grandfather paid with life because of the key you have, Theodas,"

Theodas knew his key was given to him by his grandfather, but he did not know how got it. Additionally, he understood Kenneth had a vendetta against him because of their grandfathers. All four began to fight with fists and legs. Kenneth used an unorthodox way to fight and was able to defeat Theodas because of it. Petrov advised him to surrender because cannot beat both of them, but Kelly still stayed confident in his abilities and looked around. Kelly battled a bit with Liam to check what his son could make two days ago, copied his fighting style and improved. While he was at his age, Kelly made parkour, combine his fighting style to get closer to Kenneth and captured him off guard. Kelly put the knife to his neck and threatened if it did not permit them to leave to the chest, will execute him. Kenneth applauded for the manner that adopted and permit them to go. All from the room were shocked, and an Anubis wanted to attack because let them go and snapped is head like it did with the Hundjager. Our heroes escaped from the zoo with the chest, and the help of Finch disconnected the Royals from the cameras of the city.


	38. Chapter 32: Cross of God

A new day passed and our heroes met in a conspiracy house to see what was in the chest. Our heroes opened the chest and saw many books and weapons. Theodas discovered by accident the chest had a secret compartment and as Tamlin believed, they discovered two keys. Diana brought the others three keys from upstairs and some ink. They looked on the back of the keys, softened that part in the ink, and matched the design constructing slowly an incomplete map.

"Here we are safe, and the Royals can't discover our safe house," said Finch and added, "Also, in some of these books I identify some types of Wesen that I never see in my life,"

"It seems my theory is right, but the map is incomplete," said Tamlin and continued, "I assume the map must coincide with a map from century fourteen,"

"This is accurate, but are some several problems," said Mason and explained, "Firstly, the map is incomplete, secondly, the scale of the map is small and constitutes a part of a region and thirdly, these years is hard to locate such a map,"

"Mason, I really appreciate your help and your undying hope," said Nolan and asked, "You may hold your mouth closed or I need to tie your mouth with some duct tape?"

"Hey, don't involve the holly duct tape in this, you sinner," added Stiles and asked, "Forget what I claimed, can someone repeat the myth again?"

"This can be the best way to figure something because we look for hours and don't notice anything," replied Alec and asked, "Who says?"

"Before to start, express everything you have in mind and don't be shy," said Jax and explained, "We are talking about the Middle Age and from my knowledge, I can tell you, is very hard, in some cases almost impossible to practice such type of metallurgy,"

"So, in you want to say they don't accomplish this for fun," concluded Malia

"The legend says it exist seven keys that are forged by the knights who fight by the side of the Royals in the fourth Crusade," said Kelly and added, "If you reunite the keys, they will lead to the point of the treasure is hidden before it collects them and burn it to the ground the Constantinople. Those knights are our ancestors,"

"How blind can I be," said Theodas and explained, "I see this place before, this is the Black Forest in Germany, and I have a map somewhere here,"

"Here is the map and if we match, the thing what we are searching must be in Wolfach," said Chris and asked, "For what these knights can fight?"

"Guy, if these knights fight in the name of the God, isn't logical to hide something where it belonged?" asked Pyria and explained, "If this belongs to God, must be hidden in a church of some sort,"

"Some of these sings are some churches in Wolfach, but not all of them," added Diana and continued, "I don't investigate all of them,"

"How many churches are in Wolfach?" asked Allanon and added, "Everything is useful to know,"

"From my point of view, a place must be marked with an X," said Peter and continued, "Sadly, I don't see anything like that,"

"That will be too easy," said Lyria and replied, "In Wolfach are located seven churches,"

"Seven Grimm's, seven keys, and seven churches, this is a good match," said Amberle and asked, "But, we scout each church?"

"I know I am an atheist and don't believe in God, but most of the churches build in the Middle Age look like fortresses," said Theo and continued, "Also, I don't know if the church might still stand after so many years,"

"Guys, if Theo has right, why all the churches, except this one, has something like a cross?" asked Wil and added, "This might be the place we are searching for,"

"That cross is too tiny to be a cross, but to be an X to mark a place, is perfect," said Mareth and asked, "How we can go there without the Royals or everybody to find out?"

"I can offer you a secure way to Germany in the Black Forest without to need acts," said Derek and explained, "My younger sister, Cora or my father, Tyler, or some friends or pack mates like Isaac Lahey and Aaron Keller can help and all can be trusted,"

"As well, I think Kelly, Theodas, Theo, and Liam must go on this adventure because this is about their heritage of being a Grimm," added Wil and continued, "We mustn't create any suspicions to our enemies,"

"I know this is not my job, but why you don't make a little stop to have a family reunion?" asked Geyer and continued, "Also, this is an ideal time to reunite once more,"

"Additionally, I know is hard, but you are not the first and for sure this will not be the last family that discovers their roots," added Marie

"I can't understand what that guy has in mind," said Jaxi and explained, "Kenneth enjoys to play chess with us at each hour of day and night,"

"For sure that guy plan's something important and we must be ready for him," said Corey

"What you gave to them?" asked Eretria

"These are an unusual gift from me and Allanon and we hope will aid well in your cause," replied Cogline and explained, "These are some modified Elfstones that are forged with the help of magic and science,"

Late night Theodas, Kelly, Liam, and Theo left. They left with Theo's car to the coast because of there a barge that waiting for them to help to pass the ocean to Europe. On the way, were tired and decided to take a nap. Theo put Liam to sleep over him to have both enough space where they slept. After some minutes both fall asleep and Kelly looked in the mirror and smiled.

"When I see them, I remember about us and how we were," said Kelly and added, "I can't believe we are so close to discover what the Grimm's hid,"

"I know, and you truly love to drive my son's car and I know why," said Theodas and continued, "I really miss that car too and I know how much meant for us,"

"It remembers about my car that was given by our grandfather, sadly, that retard Damonfour destroyed it," said Kelly and asked, "Can you open the torpedo and get from the file rail a document, please?"

"Wait for a second; you don't imagine what is here. Theo really slept in his car," said Theodas and continued, "I find here some socks, boxers, a slice of pizza, and the file rail,"

"After the nasty fight you come across with Azazel, I thought I lost you forever and while I drove the car to Burkbelly to come with Pyria, I put that there," said Kelly and added, "don't question me how this is in one piece because I don't know how to answer,'

"These photos are taken when I come at you when Anastasia has some problems at home. There we have both twenty years," said Theodas and asked, "How is that possible?"

"After you had left, I was sad and I went to the destroyed car and I open the torpedo and find them," replied Kelly and continued, "Sadly, I don't understand how I manage to lose them and I find accidentally in the day we return to the town and find our sons again,"

"After that, I suffered the accident, the adventure in the old world and here we are," said Theodas and explained, "In the middle of nowhere where we remember memories while we are accompanied by our sleeping sons,"

"I can't believe how much past twenty years and I know is hard for you because you don't say you are their son, but nothing happens randomly," said Kelly and asked, "Before to stop here, you want to propose something?"

"You have right about what you said before, but are you one of the founder members of the Red Crabs, isn't it?" asked Theodas and explained, "As far I know, the Red Crabs begin as a parkour band and each member has a distinct move and one of the members have his move named the green dragon. The move consisted of a jump and a powerful leg hit that makes you see green stars,"

"You are bluffing," said Kelly

"Dude, I am your twin, I understand you better than all and you can't lie me," said Theodas and added, "If you want to swear someone, swear Jax because make a curious face when seeing that move and also, you in real challenges you use that move,"

"Fine, you win," said Kelly and added, "We allow them to sleep in the car?"

"No," replied Theodas and asked, "Why do you believe I put that bed sheet under?"

Theodas remained in the car while Kelly rented a room with two double beds. When Kelly arrived in the room, called Theodas to teleport the bed sheet in bed along with Theo and Liam and after that, Theodas parked the car. Theodas went to the room and before to go to the bed, covered with the blanket Theo and Liam and kissed them on the forehead. In the morning, Theo woke up first, looked around, and tickled Liam a bit to wake him up.

"Mum, let me five more minutes," said Liam and continued, "Please,"

"I am not your mother, Liam," said Theo and added, "Look around,"

"The aliens kidnap us? Where are we?" asked Liam confused

"It seems we are in a hotel or something like that," said Theo and added, "My father teleported the bed sheet here or I accidentally accomplish that,"

"Calm down, they are in the bed from the next room," said Liam and asked, "You can teleport the file rail or someone of us need to gather it up?"

"Stay here, I go to the bathroom and I will take the file rail when I return," said Theo

"You feel how the bed calls you to stay a little bit more?" asked Liam

"Come on, you lazy," replied Theo and said, "Now I understand why your father likes my car so much,"

"These photos are taken when they had our age," said Liam and continued, "Now I get why Jax said the apples don't fall far from the tree and with this occasion, we view our grandparents,"

"As much I want to say there are my grandparents, I can't,"

"I understand what you experience, the last time when I hear a word or I see them was before my father left," said Liam and continued, "I don't even know if Justin and Lilian are still alive,"

"When I told you the things that happen are not random, I never imagine how far the things will go," said Theo and explained, "The return of our fathers, the discovery we are cousins, new threats like Wesen, Royals, mad Warlocks, your evolution, my redemption and a world filled with mysteries that need to be discovered,"

"You redeem yourself when you begin to create your pack,"

"Yes, but if you weren't there, I never was the Theo before nine years old when those rats destroyed my childhood and me,"

"You remember what said Devout?" asked Liam and continued, "Nobody can go back in time and fabricate a new beginning, but anyone can start today and fabricate a new ending,"

"Yeah, you have right," said Theo and hugged Liam

"It seems we have much to learn,"

"You need to learn from your father to fight much better and I need to learn from my father to use these," said Theo and continued, "Let's go back to the bed, the call is too powerful and I can't resist for long,"

Liam and Theo went back to bed and were woken up by Theodas and Kelly after some hours because they commanded the pizza and the juice arrived. While they ate, Kelly revealed he was one of the founder members of Red Crabs and this is the essential reason why he wanted to teach Liam to fight. After they finished eating, continued the journey to the coast to pass the ocean, but before to do that they had one more stop to do.


	39. Chapter 33: Alliance of Evil

In the depths of the ground, the evil boiled with each second that passed and was ready to explode to release the pressure. Around the table were seven chairs and on each sat a Prince of Hell. They lingered for a long time to quit from their deep hole in the ground to rule the world once more.

"The time has come," said Lilith and continued, "The demons will rule the world once more,"

"Let's no sub-estimate their power, shall we?" asked Leviathan and added, "Beelzebub was defeated by a tiny werewolf and Azazel was almost killed by a Grimm. Not to mention they have many allies from several times and places,"

"I am quite astonished they manage to defeat the Titans, the Creators and many others," said Lucifer and continued, "The question is if they will ally to defeat us or will fight separately,"

"You already know the answer," said Azazel and continued, "Not to mention those rats are closer than ever to find the Grimm's treasure. This time, I will not fail,"

"I guess Keeper of the Underworld and the Creator will involve in the conflict for sure because is their own planet," said Beelzebub and asked, "Why the God tosses us in this pit when are other planets in the Universe?"

"You have already yielded the answer," said Belial and explained, "This planet, the Earth, has different rules and is made just by the will of two people,"

"It doesn't matter, we will not give up without a fight," said Asmodeus and continued, "This Universe belong to ours and we watch for too an extensive time to games of our pawns,"

"We must act immediately," said Lilith and continued, "Together we will usher in a new dawn,"

The Princes of Hell continued their discussion and prepared for the attack. The Keeper and Creator were aware of what was happening on the ground, send a message in their dreams to advertise them about the future events, and told them to show up at the Nemeton in the morning. When they arrived, our heroes saw Ander, Catania, with Maya, the Creator, and the Keeper. Pyria first reaction was to hug Ander.

"What was the meaning of the imagines you send in our sleep?" asked Lydia

"We must get ready as fast we can because the Princes of Hell in these moments prepare an uprising," said Maya

"What is going on?" asked Malia and explained, "I don't understand anything that has to do all these revelations about the world with Princess of Hell and their invasion of the Earth,"

"Who you really are?" asked Jax and continued, "I know what you discussed before the fight with fallen Creators and Canaletto,"

"The God make us create the world," said the Keeper and added, "Everything you know from religion is true,"

"What we must accomplish to stop these creatures once for all end?" asked Pyria

"This is a fight for survival," said Maya and continued, "You must stand together and fight,"

"We defeat once the demons in the Four Lands," said Ander and continued, "We can accomplish that again,"

"In the Four Lands we imprison them in the Ellcrys," said Catania and asked, "We defeat them as we did before?"

"They are much stronger and can return," said the Keeper and continued, "The Nemeton is not just a simple tree or a beacon of the supernatural, it is more than that,"

"The old Druids believed the Nemeton was a protector of the world," said Allanon and continued, "Sadly, I don't know if the legends are real or not,"

"There is always a bit of truth in the legends," said Maya and explained, "In the whole world are six more and they can constitute a barrier that is able to keep the evil on the ground forever,"

"How we can activate the barrier?" asked Diana intrigued

"The Ellcrys must make the Nemeton's to lay a seed. The seed must be taken to the Nemeton and after that must be transported back to the tree from they were taken by the seven chosen," explained the Keeper

"Consequently, I must make the Nemeton's to make seeds, collect the seeds to the Ellcrys and after that, the seeds must be carried by the Chosen and buried," concluded Amberle

"Wait for a second, the Princes of Hell, what dimension would attack?" asked Eretria

"They will travel in the old world to free their allies because you have many allies and this will be a tough fight for both sides," said Maya

"That means we must protect the Ellcrys with all cost," said Cogline

"Guys, we have a small problem," said Wil and explained, "Look at the map and see where is situated each Nemeton,"

"You forget the Wild Hunt is by our side now?" asked Stiles and explained, "They can travel in time and space,"

"Why do you smile?" asked Derek

"The demons will never comprehend what will hit them," said Peter and continued, "I hope our enemies are not so stupid and understand this is a fight for survival,"

"You weren't the only one who sees those images," said the Keeper and continued, "They observe them too,"

"You are going to give us help in this fight?" asked Scott

"You can count on all the help you need," replied Maya

"The Four Lands will fight by your side to the end," said Tamlin

"The navigator of the Wild Hunt can summon multiple portals, but his magic is comparatively weak in comparison with the power of Ciri, Falka, and Lara," said Mareth

"That means we travel in the old world in Arbolon to protect the Ellcrys while Amberle come with them," said Jaxi and continued, "After that, Caranthir will teleport the chosen where they need to go,"

"Wil, Eretria, and Amberle should go together in this as they did before," said Lyria

"I send a message to Liam. I told him what is going on," said Mason and continued, "Azazel wanted to gain the keys once to find the hidden treasure of the Grimm's,"

"I hope they are luckier than us," said Corey

"Do you have any idea what they hid?" asked Nolan

"We just constitute the world like the other Creators," said the Keeper and continued, "The way how you live is your job,"

"This means yes or no?" asked Alec

"I guess that is no," said Parrish and added, "I never understand these people if I can consider them people,"

Maya and the Keeper looked at them and disappeared without to say anything. In the next second, a portal appeared above Scott, Allanon, Ander, Jax, Slanter, Monroe, Kenneth, Napoleon and Finch. Our heroes realized the one who accomplished that was Caranthir and chilled while others freaked up because their leader disappeared. Caranthir gathered all of them into a room to warn them what was going on. After a half of an hour, they decided to work together to stop the demons and the Princes of Hell once for all end. While they discussed Amberle, Wil and Eretria accompanied by Falka, Ciri, and Lara went to the Nemeton from Beacon Hills to make the Nemeton gave a seed. At the dawn of the sun, Liam, Kelly, Theo, and Theodas arrived at the home of Justin and Lilian. They were overjoyed to see their son, Kelly, their nephew, Liam, with the best friend of Kelly, Theodas, and his son, Theo. On this occasion, Theodas said to them he was their son and at the same time, the twin of Kelly. For a second, they were shocked to discover it, but at the same time happy because they were a family again. In addition, Kelly and Theodas told the story, showed the key that owned the mark made by Kevin and told them it was just a step to find the Grimm's treasure.

"I should confess to you long time ago," said Theodas upset and continued, "Not now,"

"It's much better you didn't say it," said Justin explained, "You have the Lara gene and you know better than anyone what it happens in the present if you changed a tiny thing in the past. You don't think I wished to have one more son and a new nephew or at least to take care of my nephew?"

"I know everything that happens is not your fault," said Liam and continued, "You accomplished everything you can to take care of me safe and I appreciate it,"

"We did not forget about your birthday and sent a letter with some money," said Lilian and continued, "Also, we send some letters during Christmas, Easter, and the New Eve,"

"You send all the letters with Lil because Liam couldn't say Lilian when it was little and could say just Lil," said Kelly

"As Liam said," said Theo and continued, "Nobody can go back in time and fabricate a new beginning, but anyone can start today and fabricate a new ending,"

"This is true and I am happy because I finally understand what happens, but I am upset because my mother has done such things to me," said Justin and continued, "I thought I will never hug my nephew again, but this doesn't matter because I have one more to hug,"

"I always felt I had one more son. I am glad is back home again," said Lilian and asked, "Why do you look at them in such way?"

"I am happy to have my parents and the feeling is mutual," said Theodas and asked, "We should reveal to them?"

"Yes, but I hope will not throw anything at us or them," replied Kelly

"They talk about us," said Liam and explained, "I am a true alpha werewolf and Theo is a chimera between werewolf and werecoyote. Don't think your sons fucked up other women and let them pregnant with us,"

"It's a long story," said Theo and smiled

"What have you done to my nephew? Your little Hexenbiest accomplished that? Where is your wife, Theodas?" asked consecutively Justin

"Come on, your sons come to view you and you them such things," said Lilian and continued, "It happened, they even now are your sons and nephews, nothing will change that,"

"I joke, I know about Pyria and the rest, say hello from us," said Justin and asked, "How can be that possible and where is your wife?"

"Anastasia deceased five years ago because of a disease that born with it," replied Theodas

"I become a chimera because of the Dread Doctors who shift a bit my DNA," replied Theo

"In my first day in the high school in Beacon Hills, I played too well, and the team leader almost fractured my leg and came to the hospital to check if I am fine," said Liam and continued, "Sadly, a Wendigo, supernatural creature wanted to devour me, tossed me from the hospital, but Scott, the captain, managed to grab me by the hand. The Wendigo began to strike him and I slowly slipped over and in the last moment, bit me from the arm to drag me back on the building,"

"I guess the bite makes you a werewolf," said Lilian and continued, "As the bite of the infected Blutbaden,"

"That happens," confirmed Liam and continued, "I become after that a member of the pack and in the last adventure in the old world, I become a true alpha because of a wicked Warlock who corrupted me and when I break free because of Theo and mu will, I absorbed the powers used on me to corrupt and trigger my evolution,"

"I hope you are hungry," said Lilian and added, "The dinner is ready,"

"So, in conclusion, your sons are very responsible and don't go after other women," said Theo and continued, "I am going to feel like a stuffed pig if I eat so much,"

"You didn't know the nephews will never leave from their grandmothers without to eat something or to feel like a stuffed pepper?" asked Lilian

"Rule number one," said Theodas and continued, "Eat everything from your dish to don't upset your grandmother,"

"Eventually ask for one more portion to make her feel even happier," added Kelly

"I am cheerful to be again like a family and I never imagine you will find as long I will live the Grimm's treasure. The treasure is hidden for centuries and nobody knows what the Grimm's hid," said Justin and added, "Upstairs you have four bedrooms if you want to rest,"

"For us, are enough, just two rooms," said Liam and explained, "I with Theo sleep in the same bed,"

"Additionally, our fathers do the same," said Theo

The Dunbar family went to sleep after the dinner and in the morning, Kelly, Theodas, Liam, and Theo left to arrive at the coast, but not before to promise they would visit each other sooner. After an hour, they arrived at the coast and used a barge that would pass the ocean. Late night, they arrived in Germany and stopped at a hotel. During that time, the war between humans and the demons began.


	40. Chapter 34: Good versus Evil

The war between humans and demons raged on with each hour that passed in both worlds. Some brave people decided to leave from hiding places and fought by the side of our heroes. Odin sent military support from Valhalla to aid the people in this crucial battle because the forces of good needed as many allies they can gather. Amberle managed to gather five seeds in one day and Wil, Eretria, Lara, Ciri, and Falka defended her.

"These demons don't give up so easily," said Lara and asked, "How it is going the collection of the seeds?"

"Sometimes I wish to be just a tree," replied Amberle and continued, "I do my best, but is more complicated than I thought,"

"Keep trying; you are doing well," said Ciri and continued, "This is another training session for me,"

"This is the second time when we fight with demons," said Wil and added, "This time nobody remains behind as it happen the last time,"

"Last time I accomplished that to provide you time to return to the Ellcrys because if the Ellcrys was destroyed, nothing would be capable to stop the demon invasion," said Eretria and continued, "Cogline liberated me,"

"This is the first time when I observe so many people who fight together because they have the same goal," said Ciri and added, "Sadly, the truce with some of our new allies will end,"

"At least we are fighting now for the freedom of the world," said Eretria and asked, "You manage to gather the seed?"

"Yes," confirmed Amberle and said, "We procure one more to take,"

"My dumb-ass husband, Caranthir, used an ancient spell to block the transportation near the palace and the Ellcrys," said Falka and continued, "We must teleport somewhere where we are close to the palace and is under of our control,"

"Guys, let's move now," added Wil and continued, "Those guys are not so happy to spot us and are also, unhappy because Eretria manipulated them with the power of Armageddon,"

"We have one more seed to take and after that, everything depends on you to infuse the seeds and after that to Caranthir to teleport the chosen back to the Nemeton,"

While they went to gather the last seed of Nemeton, the pack of Scott and Liam gathered all the people in the middle of the city, near the high school, to be able to retreat with the help of the tunnels that was under the school.

"I hope Scott is okay," said Stiles and asked, "This is the second time when we face on invasion or may the third time?"

"Scott must be fine," added Malia and continued, "If he dies, I should take care of the baby alone and I am not ready for this,"

"Malia, Scott is fine and your baby will have a father," added Lydia and replied, "Stiles, this is the first invasion of the Earth,"

"The people don't remember about the invasion of the Wild Hunt and about the invasion what takes place in your mind when you were dead," added Mason and continued, "Liam received the message and told me they arrived in Germany and spent the night in the hotel,"

"As well, he says the family reunion goes well," added Lyria and continued, "They expect to arrive in Wolfach somewhere near lunch,"

"I hope they will be fine," said Corey and continued, "The Princes of Hell are those sort of beings you shouldn't mess with and Azazel would try to complete what he started in the night when our lives changed forever,"

Guys, why the Princes of Hell waited so much time to attack?" asked Alec

"Dude, use your head," said Nolan and explained, "They wanted the treasure from the beginning and also, this reveal about Wesen world and the stupidity of Monroe, generate a mass confusion,"

"Why do you claim the reveal of the Wesen world and all that contains change your life?" asked Jaxi and explained, "You visited many places and times that nobody ever hears,"

"Maybe because this the reason," replied Mareth and explained, "They experienced so many things and they don't know what to believe that is true or not and when lesser you expect something will happen, it will happen,"

"Guys, my deputies report everyone is on the ground intact and well," said Parrish and continued, "We should go now,"

Some tunnels under the high school led in the bunker of the Argent. There were Peter, Derek, and Chris and locked up the bunker with a barrier with mountain ash. Cogline infused the mountain ash with a bit of magic and some mystical herbs given by Diana and made it untouchable for the demons. After that, they met with Diana, Pyria, Tamlin, Geyer, Melissa, Natalie, Noah, Catania, and Marie.

"This place is locked down and everybody is safe and sound," said Chris and continued, "The demons can't pass the mountain ash,"

"Where is Theodas to tell him my drugs are much useful than he thinks?" asked Diana and added, "The houses and the public domain can be repaired so is not a problem at all if the demons devastate the city,"

"Is a way or another for the demons to come here?" asked Melissa and added, "Malia transmit me a message, they are all here,"

"The only way to come here is to be by here and break the seal of mountain ash," replied Derek and continued, "In case some of them are here, we made filter at the exit and nobody will pass,"

"I am very pleased because in our expeditions we made many allies who are here to aid us," said Peter and added, "One of our last enemy who becomes an ally is here and not to mention our former enemies fight for the same cause like all of us,"

"Promptly you can live in peace without to have to take care of a kingdom," said Tamlin and asked, "Are you happy?"

"I am happier because my nephew is alive and he has back his love, Catania," replied Pyria

"Do you have any idea if the demons will go to Leah?" asked Marie

"Not now because need more support for the invasion," replied Geyer and explained, "If they succeed to conquer Arbolon, they will reach in the next kingdoms as well,"

"From here we can observe what is going on in the city? Also, are any other ways to escape from here?" asked Cogline consecutively

"I necessitate just a computer to access the cameras from the town and a projector," replied Noah and added, "Also, our kids have a pretty though experience with the Wild Hunt when my son was dead and they know the tunnels,"

"Let's go in the Argent bunker," said Natalie and continued, "They are already there and wait for us,"

"I pray to God for Ander and the rest," said Catania and explained, "The only hope to defeat the Princes of Hell is the Ellcrys,"

King Ander and Allanon held a speech to boost the morale of all fighters and after that; they returned to the palace where the others were. All agreed to work together no matter what beliefs they have because if the demons came to power, nothing else would matter.

"You are aware this truce between us will not last for long," said Monroe

"Gerard took advantage of you as a pawn for all this time," said Scott and added, "You must end this,"

"Scott, be a smart boy and let her alone," said Kenneth with a glass of wine in hand and continued, "Monroe is new in this world and she barely comprehends what is doing, but she is smarter than Black Claw,"

"Which side are you?" asked Napoleon intrigued and explained, "You fight against of all of us,"

"Maybe he acts like this because he perceives the world better than you do," said Caranthir and added, "I never imagined I will live the day when I will work together with the elves from Earth,"

"Me too," said Ander and continued, "But in comparison with my old friend who betrayed me, I don't have anything against with other species,"

"Princes of Hell want with all cost to destroy the Ellcrys," said Slanter and added, "I think they are frightened because they never expect to ally together or the truce last for long,"

"This is the essential reason why the demons decide to come after the Ellcrys," stated Allanon and explained, "They sub estimate us and believe we are going to fight without to ally together,"

"Why you fight against Black Claw and why you killed Leonida?" asked Finch

"For all the hunters over the world, Argent is a brand for them. The brand for supernatural is Scott McCall. Black Claw wants Scott to unify the alliance because Wesen and the supernatural are more similar than anyone thought," explained Kenneth and replied, "If I didn't attack them, they go for sure in the old World and risk a major war between worlds. Further, this world has their own rules and enemies like the menacing warlock who ever lived, Warlock Lord,"

"Not many people know about the existence of the old world and the Warlock Lord almost win and if we don't stop him, both worlds would be consumed by his magic," added Jax, "I know is hard for you all to be here, it's time to unite or die. If we are going to survive, we must start to fight together,"

"We manage to defeat a demon horde once. We can conclude that again," said Slanter

"Veritably, your reputation precedes you, Kenneth," said Napoleon and continued, "This is what I needed to accomplish, but will be time for another day,"

"I will never associate with you, psychotic wizard," said Scott

"The world should eradicate both of you," said Monroe

"Enough," said Caranthir and pushed them into walls, "Ysgarthiad, you act like some children without mind. Er'chyl vatt'ghern!"

"I don't comprehend what he claims, but for sure is not something good," said Jax and added, "We receive a status report from our allies,"

"Amberle managed to gather the last seed and is arriving in the old world," said Allanon

"It's time to educate these demons a lesson," said Ander and continued, "I hope they will learn this time there is no chance to win for them,"

"Sadly, they are still learning," said Finch

Princes of Hell decided to have one final meeting before to join the demons in the battle. They received reports from their generals about the actions of their enemies and did not know what were their plans or if it was a way to cease them.

"I kind sub estimate our enemies," said Asmodeus and explained, "They are extremely different, own diverse opinions about the world surrounds them and also have different goals, but they keep staying unite,"

"I don't care about this," said Leviathan and added, "I care about these reports because I don't comprehend what they foresee to do it, and for sure these plans are bad for us,"

"They are severe for us; my dear," said Lilith and explained, "We must destroy the Ellcrys once for all end before their plan succeeds. They plan to use the Nemetons around the world as a barrier powerful enough to seal us in the ground forever,"

"What has to do the Ellcrys with the Nemeton?" asked Lucifer and explained, "I don't see a connection between the trees,"

"Nemeton is a gathering place for the Druids and at the same time a beacon for the supernatural," said Beelzebub and continued, "Nemetons around the world are connected and some of them are cut. The humans practice a science that allows making the plants combine together,"

"Thus, you say the Nemeton will act something like an Ellcrys, but instead propel us in the Forbidding like the Ellcrys, it will send us deep in the ground because the effect of the beacon will be returned," concluded Azazel

"Sometimes I hate because we give orders most of the time and we don't act," said Belial

The Princes of Hell completed the meeting and split up to rule in the battle the demon horde to achieve the victory. Azazel found Kelly, Theodas, Liam, and Theo arrived in Wolfach and decided to go after them to obtain the treasure and to accomplish what he initiated with Theodas.


	41. Chapter 35: Old wounds

Theodas drove the car in Wolfach and stopped near a church that reassembled with a historic church from century fourteen. He observed how the necklace of Anastasia began to glow and realized a demon was around. Theodas told to Kelly, Liam, and Theo and after that, he gave the package the cigarettes to Theo and Liam to smoke because before to go shopping, they asked for a cigarette. The package of cigarettes had a dust that blocked the magic and when they finished smoking, they returned to the car.

"You don't like when we smoke, but you give us a cigarette," said Liam and asked, "Why the package had a dust on it?"

"You are grown boys now; you can behave how you want, Liam," replied Theodas and added, "Also, a demon exists in the area and the necklace detects him,"

"I guess you tried to determine if the demon is nearby," said Kelly and asked, "Did you sensed a smell of Sulphur or something that?"

"No," replied Theo and asked, "When you buy the necklace for my mum, it had a manual for instructions?"

"Sadly, no," replied Theodas and added, "Your mum was a very extraordinary woman and most of my collection of mythical objects I have because of her. Anastasia didn't care how much an object cost, she cared just his look,"

"The teacher was profoundly shocked to discover the criterion you chose when you bought them," said Kelly

"You don't have a manual of instruction," said Liam and asked, "At least you are familiar with the scale to deduce what is tracking us?"

"I know that look," said Theo and explained, "You understand everything about the necklace, but something is unright and makes you indecisive,"

"You have right," said Theodas and explained, "I know the scale, but the necklace remains constant and that means two things. A random demon is nearby the car or in our area in the good case. In the worst case, a Prince of Hell is pursuing us from a long distance,"

"I must mention your son, Theo, is smart as you, Theodas," said Azazel while he appeared in the mirror and continued, "Also, the son of your brother, Liam, is smart too when he wants and has right. The church is too new to be made in the century fourteen,"

"What do you desire?" asked Kelly

"Me?" asked Azazel and replied, "I want plenty of things, but I want to take my revenge. The church you are seeking for is located in the forest. Come at midnight,"

"Do you think we are such stupid to trust you?" asked Theo

"Maybe, maybe not," replied Azazel and added, "We see at midnight, Astrus. Don't be late,"

"Astrus? Is that a nickname? What did he want to say?" asked Liam intrigued

"This is not possible," said Theodas and continued, "It can't be,"

Theodas realized Azazel was his classmate when he became a student at the Academy of magic. The classmates nicknamed him Astrus because he appreciated the wolves and was similar to a pack leader for his group of friends who pursued him as the Mages that followed the star to the Christ. They decided to go to a local to serve lunch and on this occasion to tell to Theo, Kelly, and Liam about Azazel.

"How you encounter Azazel?" asked Kelly

"I was young and foolish," replied Theodas and explained, "Everything begins when I began the first year of high school. They admit me there because the teachers considered the power of the Elder Blood a type of magic,"

"From there you are familiar with all his stuff that you thought me?" asked Theo

"Yes, and they sustain me there for one more reason," replied Theodas and explained, "The teachers had a magical globe that contained everything that contained the Codex of Paranor and they utilized many types of magical protections to avoid someone steals it,"

"The globe was something like the lamp of Aladdin or you need to say what you need and the globe will grant you what you search?" asked Liam curious and added, "For sure they didn't try to wield the power of Elder Blood,"

"You look to more at cartoons, Liam, but indeed you have right about you said the second time," replied Theodas and said, "Azazel uncover it before the teachers to train me the power to test their theory. One night we woke up and taught how to wield my power and I managed to steal the globe,"

"Don't be so harsh with you; dad," said Theo and explained, "For sure you didn't know almost anything,"

"After that, he gained the sphere and said if I am not with him than he is my enemy," said Theodas and added, "In that moment, I realized I messed up everything and I don't know to fix it,"

"Azazel presented himself as Azazel or he used a nickname something like that?" asked Kelly and added, "Also, I know you are number one lover of wolves and a good leader. In this way, I think this is the essential reason why Azazel said Astrus,

"True, and he presented himself as Azi," said Theodas and continued, "I panicked for a moment, but I realized the teachers know the amount of power of each student and I believed if he can train me what the teachers can, he is stronger than a regular student,"

"Consequently, you made Azi pass the limit and a result the teachers sensed his presence," concluded Liam and asked, "What happen next?"

"I manage to take the globe from him and when he wanted to take it back, the alarm began all teachers and students came. Azi knew there was no chance for survival and ran away," replied Theodas and continued, "The next day, the director called me in the office and I thought I messed up everything and they would dismiss me from high school,"

"But, you said to me, you have finished the Academy, isn't it?" asked Kelly

"The director congratulated me for my actions because I repair my mistake and I preserve the sphere. On top of that, they instruct me how to utilize my abilities to a new level," replied Theodas and added, "The teachers knew one of the students had other plans than learning magic, but they failed to expose him without to create panic,"

"Since when you have a little clue that might be Azazel?" asked Theo

"The next week when the doctors allowed me to go from the hospital. I woke up in the morning because I could not sleep and when I wanted to exit the house, Liam questioned me where I was going. I informed him to go back to bed because I wanted to inhale some fresh air," replied Theodas and added, "I went to the caravan because I had the feeling I met Azazel before,"

The night began, and all four went to the place indicated by Azazel. Theodas knew Azazel was alone because he liked to finish what started without somebody to assist him. He related to them more about Azazel and in the next second, they stopped because they saw somebody in the tree and Azazel jumped in front of them. Theo looked a bit strange at him because he did the same thing when Liam and Stiles stalked him in the forest.

"We meet again. It passed quite a while since we meet and now you must be very pleased because you, at last, spoke to your best friend, Kelly, is your twin and fix your relationship with your son, Theo," said Azazel and added, "Also, you have a new nephew, Liam, and you discover your relatives, so sweet. Time to end this,"

"Time to return in your hole, dull creature," said Liam and continued, "There you belong,"

"My hole? Do you remember your hole, Liam?" asked amused Azazel

"I expected to be here with a crowd of demons and not alone," said Kelly and continued, "You never give up easily,"

"I am not a chicken as you think I am, Kelly," said Azazel

"You come after me," said Theodas and continued, "Let's end this. The first time you defeated me, the second time I defeated you,"

"If you say to abandon behind with him, I am done with you," said Theo

"Sometimes I wonder how stupid are the humans, blame everything you want, but not the rage and anger," said Azazel and explained, "You blame yourself for the death of your friends, but you are the one who condemned them to death,"

"I never believed you could be such a dick, but yes, you are," said Theodas and continued, "If you want to take someone on your size, fight with me,"

"Liam is not your fault and if it has right, is my fault for what happen, not yours," said Kelly and explained, "You had those acts of rage because I abandon you behind without to give a sign of life in these years,"

"You angered because of Brett was too good and you accidentally raised your claws and destroyed the equipment and made a few holes in the ball," said Azazel and continued, "Brett calmed you down and during the game, he tossed the ball with power and fall on the front of Monroe's car. Monroe observed the ball with holes and realized Brett tossed it,"

"For what happens with Brett and Lori is not the fault of anyone of us," said Theo and explained, "The only guilty for this is Beelzebub because triggered you. Undeniably, you had problems with the control, but you learnt to handle your emotions, stayed calmer in worse situations than this and even when Nolan with Gabe beat you like hell, you kept your control,"

"You and all pieces of filth princess you are, you will pay for what you have accomplished to this planet," said Liam

"You remember what said Mareth?" asked Kelly and said, "The way to hell is paved with good intentions. You wanted to save your friends and not to slay them,"

"Look there, Ysgarthiad," said Theo and continued, "This photo is sent by my sister, Tara. It seems my pack captured a Prince of Hell. They capture Beelzebub. One of the Princes of Hell goes, remain six more,"

"I must warn you are things worse than death," said Azazel and destroyed the phone

"I will pay for a new phone and will not be just six Princes of Hell," said Theodas and continued, "Will be just five after I will finish with you,"

"So be it," said Azazel

Theodas got and looked straight in the eyes of Azazel while Azazel got his sword too. They knew there was no way back and began to move in the circle and taunted each other.

"You should associate with me when you had the chance, Astrus,"

"I would never associate with you, Azi,"

"Under those circumstances, I am forced to slay you and when I will execute you, they will be the next," said Azazel and added, "I must admit, the days spent together as classmates, but I don't comprehend how you manage to finish the Academy,"

"That period of time ended," said Theodas and continued, "I never expected to end the Academy and now I know more than you have never imagined. I am not the same guy you make to steal a precious object,"

"Indisputably, you are not, but we know how will end,"

Theodas and Azazel began to fight and slowly Theodas began to lose ground in the favor of Azazel. Theodas toyed with Azazel to view what he intended to accomplish. In a moment of carelessness, Azazel disarmed him and wanted to slay him with the sword. In that moment, Theodas took his Elfstones, threw a blast of energy, and threw Azazel in trees. After that, Theodas acquired the sword and wanted to attack Azazel, but attacked an illusion that disappeared. Azazel attacked him, made him fall, and pushed Kelly into a tree. Theo and Liam synchronized their attacks, but Azazel managed to overwhelm them and Kelly got up and fought with Azazel. For some moments, Kelly managed to overpower Azazel, but Azazel got an opportunity and twisted his arm. Theodas procured the sword fast and launched it in the direction of Azazel, but Azazel propelled it. After that, Theodas teleported the sword, hit Azazel in the backside between C3 and C4 and pierced his chest. Azazel was destroyed and Theodas, Liam, and Theo came to Kelly. Theo fixed his arm while Liam picked his pain and after that, Theodas used the Elfstones to heal him.


	42. Chapter 36: Grimm's treasure

They continued the journey in the forest trying to figure out if Azazel swore them the truth about the antic church or was just a trap to hold them busy until had the time to take the treasure. Liam and Theo smelled the surroundings to view if anyone had gone in this area before.

"Boys, you have uncovered something? You feel much better now?" asked Theodas consecutively and said, "We should go to a doctor to consult you,"

"I am fine," replied Kelly and added, "We are too close discovering the treasure to go to a doctor right now,"

"Are you sure of it?" asked Liam said Liam and continued, "Is much important our safety than a treasure,"

"Liam has right," said Theo and replied, "I don't feel a scent of somebody in this area,"

"I am fine," said Kelly and continued, "Azazel just twisted my arm, nothing else,"

"If you dare to lie me, I am done to you. I speak seriously. You have luck because I comprehend you better than anyone and you don't lie," said Theodas and added, "If Liam and Azazel has right might the church don't even stand,"

"That means we are looking for some ruins," suggested Liam and continued, "Sadly, I don't see anything like this,"

"Guys, wait for a second, I have an idea," said Theo

All stopped except Liam who made one more step, the ground cracked and fall. They went to see if Liam was fine and the ground cracked again. All three fall and looked around. They realized that was a catacomb and the catacombs were usually under the churches.

"We manage to locate the church, but what we accomplish now?" asked Liam

"We unearth the treasure," replied Theodas and asked, "What do you anticipate we want to do here?"

"Are located several places where the treasure might be," said Theo and asked, "From where we began?"

"For sure the thing we are looking for is not under us," replied Kelly and explained, "We are in the catacombs so isn't necessary to bury it somewhere under,"

"I think we must think like our ancestors; human ancestors," said Liam and explained, "I freak out to see skeletons around and be here alone during the night,"

"Liam, they are dead and will not come to life to harm you in a way or another," said Theo and added, "Also, they are our ancestors,"

"The magic can operate in many ways, Theo, but we are prudent because anyone who believes in God will combine the magic with divine stuff like God," said Theodas and continued, "By the other hand, the death is a part from the cycle of life,"

"Consequently, you suggest the people hid the thing somewhere near the dead to be protected by them," concluded Kelly and added, "This might work and is much easier to hide and harder to get,"

"I think you should not palpate them because are full of spiders," said Liam and continued, "I will not lay a finger on them,"

"Liam, they are innocent spiders," said Theo and explained, "What happens to me is due to Beelzebub spiders,"

"What happened to you?" asked Theodas and said, "In case the thing is protected by other stuff than the spirit of the dead,"

"You said two minutes ago the peasants of God doesn't involve divine stuff with magic," added Kelly

"I sleep in the car and a spider wakes me up because it walks on my arm. I studied him and I don't know how, but I enter under my skin," said Theo and continued, "I go to Deaton's animal clinic, I take a knife and I stabbed myself with it to take out the spider and the spider turned into dust,"

"One more reason to don't disturb the skeletons," added Liam

"Nothing will happen, I can assure you," said Theodas and explained, "Is much better to be prepared,"

"Guys, what if the posture of the skeletons indicates the place as an X?" asked Liam and explained, "The people of Norse practice this,"

"Holly, I hope he will not upset," said Kelly after some skeletons fall on him

"We must think of something else," said Theodas and explained, "It gives the impression of being working and the X can be hidden in the plain sight,"

"Guys, I have an idea. Liam, you are my small monkey and you are aware how much I care for you," said Kelly and explained, "Liam is afraid to be here with the light. In that period of time, it doesn't exist the light, but it existed the fire,"

Liam seemed to be crying and stared at Kelly because understood what he wanted to do. Kelly looked at him, hugged, kissed him on the forehead, and closed the light. Next to, they were a wall made by skeletons heads and seven of them glow in the dark. They understood that was the place where was hiding what they were looking for and began to dig. They found a historic box made from silver and noticed the box owned seven holes and understood they required the keys to unlock the box. After some hours, they arrived in the town and rent a room to spend the night.

"I wonder can be here," said Theodas and added, "I can collect the thing from the box, but is much more cautious to use the keys,"

"We must produce a form for the other two keys to unlock the box," said Kelly and asked, "Could you give me the laptop?"

"I stay too conveniently at Liam's back to move from here, but I will perform this," said Theo and asked, "You will search a way how to exist from here?"

"Is more comfortable to stay on someone's chest than his back, trust me," said Liam amused and added, "Also, you can feel the heart beats and you feel safe and loved,"

"This is what I will accomplish," replied Kelly and continued, "I already detect three ways to get out of here,"

"How convenient are they?" asked Theodas

"The first one is to leave how we arrive, the second one is to go to Hamburg and leave with a cruise ship along with a deputy accompanied by to Red Crabs members you know, Aaron and Amalia Keller. The last one is to leave with DHS from Berlin with a plane," said replied and added, "In the first two cases, we can leave the car,"

"If the car remains here, I will stay here," said Theo and added, "I won't leave without my car,"

"None of us doesn't want to abandon the car, so DHS doesn't fit our requirements," said Liam and continued, "We leave with the cruise ship,"

"I love the idea of the cruise ship," said Theodas and asked, "We need to offer something?"

"Everything is free," replied Kelly

They decided to leave with the cruise ship and Kelly called Aaron and Amalia to advise them to inform the crew of the ship to rent a place for their car on the cruise ship. At the first hour in the morning, they left Wolfach and went to Hamburg to board the cruise ship. In the meantime, Amberle, Wil, Eretria, Lara, Ciri, and Falka arrived at the Ellcrys during the fight with the demons. Amberle entered in the Ellcrys to infuse the seeds and after a minute, she left with them. Amberle gave the seeds to the Chosen, and Caranthir teleported them with a squad of troops at each Nemeton. The Chosen planted the seeds and the Nemeton barrier activated. The Princes of Hell blocked the barrier in the area that they were and the demons that were not in the area were banished to the Forbidding. To prevent the Princess of Hell to rise to power once more, our heroes decided to go after them and completed what they initiated. Allanon, Pyria, Mareth, Diana, Eretria, Wil, Caranthir, Lara, Ciri, and Falka went to defeat them. Princes of Hell were defeated, the truce ended and each of them returned home. After two days since the defeat of the demons, Kelly, Theodas, Liam, and Theo arrived in Beacon Hills. Theodas invented the forms for the missing keys and unlocked the box.

"The box stayed hidden for almost eight centuries," said Malia and continued, "Before to unlock the box, let's celebrate with champagne,"

"Guys, who do the honors and open the box?" asked Alec curious

"The Grimm's, but Liam and Theo should unlock it," replied Nolan and explained, "They are the new generation of Grimm's,"

"Thanks, Nolan, I can appreciate," said Liam and asked consecutively, "What if it is a virus or something that will contribute to our death? Why should I open it?"

"We just hear how the keys worked, but it doesn't open," said Amberle

"Because this is buried by our ancestors, the Grimm knights," replied Theo and said, "I think is the same mechanism as the Hexenbiests books. They need the blood of a Grimm to open. In the box is set a piece of cloth and,"

"You must be kidding? Why the Grimm's would ever hide a stick?" asked Stiles intrigued and added, "It can't be real,"

"Do you have any idea?" asked Kelly stupefied

"I am shocked like all of you from this room," replied Theodas and said, "I am quite puzzled and I wished to look at the face of Azazel at this moment to see his reaction,"

"This might be a piece of wood from the cross of God?" asked Noah

"It can be anything," replied Natalie

"For sure must exist a reason why the Grimm knights burned Constantinople to the ground and hid this," said Eretria

"Guys, is something written on the cloth, but I can't decipher it," said Cogline

"Do you spot something with your eyes?" asked Mareth and continued, "I don't notice anything,"

"Me either," said Scott and added, "I wonder how a piece of wood is capable to transform the world,"

"Is much better to keep the secret between us," said Allanon and explained, "We don't know what it represents, we don't know what is capable to do and if it falls on bad hands, we don't know how much wrong can do,"

"It seems we all agree to hide it," said Peter and continued, "I think I recognize something. Here it writes miracle and next to is hazardous,"

"This is a very unhappy match of words," said Jax and suggested, "I know some of you are supernatural creatures and you can detect the thermography with the eyes, but is better to utilize the technology,"

"I can arrange this for tomorrow in the morning," said Tamlin

"Miss Tamara will not phrase any questions," said Lyria and added, "She will do just her job to scan the cloth,"

"I think the thermography will detect more and I hope I will uncover something in my books," said Pyria

"You talk about your Hexenbiests books," said Mareth and continued, "It is one more possibility,"

"You think the Grimm's hide something else and this is just a decoy or the stick it comes from something bigger that we can't understand," explained Jaxi

"We can't contact the Creators and I am very sure Keeper and Maya will not tell anything about the origin of the stick," said Lydia

"Let's not hope the stick is capable to open a gate to hell or something like that," said Derek and added, "Also, we have still much to do,"

"I will look in the shop in my Wesen books and will call my sister to send a copy of the rest of the books that I have in Burkbelly," said Diana and continued, "Maybe I can find something,"

"Additionally, we can look in Argent's books or Grimm's books too or in any other books," said Mason and continued, "Is quite impossible to find nothing,"

"Like to deal with the Royals, Black Claw, and Monroe," continued Geyer and asked, "Where we hide the stick?"

"The house has a secret tunnel under the house," replied Marie and said, "We can hide there,"

"Corey are you all right?" asked Wil and said, "You don't look well,"

"My head hurts," replied Corey and fainted

"That looks not good," said Melissa and continued, "A demon bit him and causes an infection in his blood,"

All panicked for a moment and Theodas fall because hit with the foot the ladder and fall above Corey. Theodas to do not fall hard put accidentally the hand with the stick over the wound. All were shocked to see the stick began to heal his arm and woke up.


	43. Chapter 37: Walking Dead

A month had passed since the Grimm's found the stick in the Black Forest and still, they didn't know anything about his origin because the thermic scan proved useful and unuseful at the same time. The thermic scan revealed some words, but nobody did recognize such language before and could not translate what was written there. Kenneth returned to Beacon Hills after spending a month in the old world to check if all grandfather stories were real or not. When Kenneth arrived at the command center, Petrov and Drake encountered him and they were frustrated. The situation escaped under control because the election in California was won by the members of Black Claw.

"Sir, we failed to stop Black Claw and California is under their control now," said Petrov and continued, "I hope you have better luck than us,"

"Calm down, Black Claw will come into Beacon Hills so you will have plenty of time to repay your mistakes," said Kenneth and added, "The leader of Black Claw is a Zauberbiests and I never saw one mature Zauberbiests in my life,"

"Do you have a plan?" asked Petrov

"Undeniably," said Kenneth and asked, "You remember when I advised you much better to lose a battle to win a war?"

"We remember," replied Drake

"Good," said Kenneth asked, "Do you know an organization that is founded on own forces and works with many people and is strong enough to dominate us and Black Claw?"

"For sure none of us has an idea," replied Petrov and asked, "Which it is?"

"The prominent organization the Red Crabs," replied Kenneth and explained, "They can find many things because have agents in all possible domains around the world. If we infiltrate into the system of the Red Crabs, nobody will stop us,"

"Who are you?" asked Petrov

"My name is Baron Samedi," presented Samedi and said, "Nice to meet you,"

"How can we accomplish that? How can Baron Samedi avoid us?" asked intrigued Drake

"This is a major question," replied Kenneth and explained, "As far I know this famous organization begin from a parkour band with the same name. Each member is known to have one special move. One of the moves is called the green dragon and it consisted of one powerful kick with the feet that makes you see green stars. Kelly used that move so that means he is one of the founder members of the Red Crabs,"

"The crucial reason why I am here is the capture Kelly to gain access to all information that Red Crabs has and I will constitute a brief diversion," said Samedi

"How do you discover that?" asked Drake

"In the beginning, I wasn't sure about it, but our friend, Weapon Master, made a curious face when saw that move," replied Kenneth

"What about of our all enemies?" asked Petrov

"Have you seen the TV show called the Walking Dead?" asked Samedi smiling and continued, "We will live like the miserable man will live on that TV show,"

"Calm down, Baron Samedi exaggerate with the Walking Dead series and the events from it," said Kenneth and explained, "Just we are going to receive an army of zombies who will not devour brains or tore apart the people or transform them into zombies normal people if bit them,"

"You ruin all the fun, Kenneth," said upset Samedi

Miss Finch called everybody in the loft of Derek to inform them Black Claw won the election in California and the first move was to hire resign the humans from the public domains and substitute them with Wesen. Additionally, she added Napoleon with his delegation came from Beacon Hills and already initiated their plan. All was upset to hear this, but Scott had a reason to smile because Malia gave birth three days ago to a boy and a girl.

"This is everything you want to reveal us, or you want to add something in the plus?" asked Stiles

"For sure, you discover this from the FBI," replied Finch and explained, "Are several reports of reported people dead, but after a number of days, they appear on the streets and cause chaos,"

"I don't know what to claim about their death," said Lydia and explained, "The Banshee should know first who died, but I don't detect their first death,"

"A zombie apocalypse will begin, and the zombies will devour our brains and us?" asked Liam

"Definitely, Liam, they will devour your stupidity and will be boated forever," replied Theo sarcastic and said, "Must be an explication of this,"

"The world is full of mysteries, and everything can interfere with your powers," said Theodas and continued, "I am going to get the car and go to the caravan because I forget to lock it and maybe I can uncover something in the Grimm's books,"

"This casts your mind back to me about all the Dread Doctors done to us with their experiments," said Corey and explained, "Maybe the first death is a part of a process or something like that,"

"You have magic," said Lyria and asked, "Do you have any idea what might be the reason for our problem?"

"I read many languages in my life. I have a venerable age, but I don't see something like this before," replied Cogline

"If Cogline, who knows things about magic and science from both worlds don't know the answer is bad," said Tamlin

"I think we have to deal with some sort of Wesen, but I am unsure," said Diana

"While I was little I enjoyed reading and practice Hexenbiest magic because I thought it was fun," said Pyria and continued, "Isn't 100% required to be a Wesen to make the bring the people to life after their first death,"

"You think we have to deal with a voodoo priest?" asked Mareth and said, "As far I know they utilize a mix of toxins or other stuff to induce death,"

"Maybe after this, we are looking for," said Jaxi and asked, "It exist and an antidote for this or at least a Wesen who cause a fake death?"

"I think I might see in the Wesen books something like that and yes, it exists an antidote," replied Allanon and said, "We have to deal with a Cracher-Mortel,"

"I hope you can prepare the antidote because I don't want to have a lot of collateral damage because a priest who creates zombies," said Parrish

"Sometimes I hate my life because something must destroy my happiness," said Peter

"I never thought you would be so pleased to become and grandfather," said Derek

"I am overjoyed to be a father, but this happens because I was too enthusiastic about a victory had I accidentally made a hole in the condom with the nail," said Scott

"You are perfect to be a father, and your instinct needed you to have children," said Malia

"Back to our ships, not the Seelengut," said Kelly and smiled, "For sure, you have everything in your shop to create an antidote, but we don't know how many people are infected,"

"Is useful to create a gas to throw in the ventilation system while are all the zombies in one building," said Jax

"If Diana hasn't everything we need in the shop, I can take the ingredients from the hospital," said Geyer and continued, "For everything we need is in the shop,"

"Sometimes is good to have somebody who works in the hospital," said Marie

"Who might be guilty of this?" asked Eretria

"For what you require an army of zombies when you won the election?" asked Will intrigued and said, "Maybe the responsible one for these is the Royals,"

"Sadly, is quite hard to presume what game they are playing and not to mention let us go two times," said Nolan

"Don't forget he killed two Wesen who didn't obey his orders," said Alec

"We dealt with strong enemies before," said Amberle and continued, "We can stop his plan,"

"At this moment we need to figure out how to stop Black Claw to gain full control over California," said Chris

The leaders of Black Claw got a particular plane to Beacon Hills. They knew in Beacon Hills were Kenneth and his Royals and the cell of their principal enemy. The principal enemy who opposed them was Hadrian's Wall, and the leader of the cell in the Beacon Hills area was Miss Finch.

"Beacon Hills, we come," said Napoleon and added, "I swear the payment for the death of Leonida caused by Kenneth and his Royals and the defy of the stupid true alpha, Scott McCall will be beyond excruciating when I will finish with them,"

"What about the Grimm's?" asked Archie and explained, "They can prove useful in our cause and they are not like other Grimm's,"

"Also, how you will make Scott to associate with you?" asked Rachel

"I hope the young Grimm's will be more cooperative than their fathers, but I doubt it," said Napoleon and added, "If Scott doesn't unite us, and I will kill everybody who cares the most,"

"Why do you assume more cooperative than their fathers?" asked Vladimir

"Because we are responsible for the death of a Grimm's wife and the Grimm joins after the death of his wife to Hadrian's Wall, replied Rachel and explained, "I talk about Anastasia Raeken and she born with a genetic disease and we refuse to nurse her until her husband, Theodas Raeken, the Grimm, associate with us,"

"The woman was stubborn and wished to die because she never desired her husband to join us and also, with her dying words she put to promise will accomplish everything he can to encounter and take care of their son, Theo Raeken," said Archie

"As far I know Theodas, and Kelly manages to steal from Monroe a book with the genealogical tree of all Grimm's," said Vladimir and added, "With that book, we are going to obtain all the Grimm's names and they will obey our orders . If they will not unite with us, they will die,"

"We have a minor problem in Beacon Hills," said Rachel and continued, "It seems we have to deal with an army of zombies and we don't know who is responsible for this,"

"I hear the news about this and don't care," said Napoleon

A new day began, and our heroes didn't get a word from Theodas since had left. They found him dead in the car and had some wounds that suggested it had a fight with somebody. All were devastated to discover this and Kelly realized the Cracher-Mortal was responsible for this and went after him.

"You slew my brother,"

"Your brother is not dead," said Samedi and continued, "It was just to make a long journey,"

"You come after me,"

"Yes," confirmed Samedi and explained, "You are one of the members who create Red Crabs and that means you are aware more than a usual person,"

"Categorically, I know," said Kelly and continued, "You will pay for everything you have accomplished,"

"Let's end this, Grimm,"

"I can't wait to crush you like a bug,"

Baron Samedi began to fight with Kelly and some zombies came to aid him. Samedi laughed with tears and looked at Kelly how fought with the zombies and bored to look at him and spit in the face with a toxin. Kelly had in the mouth some pills made from seven herbs and slowed the effect of the poison. Liam came to him and after some seconds the poison produced, the effect and Kelly entered into the trance of death. Scott and the pack came as fast they could and saw Kelly and Liam how cried while holding him by the hand. Theo managed to make Liam let his father's hand and hug him because he lost his father and understood what he experienced. In addition, Theo said to Liam it still had him and would not go anywhere without him. The paramedics declared the death and collected his body. Liam called Marie to tell her what happened.

"This is unacceptable," said Marie and continued, "Liam told me Kelly died,"

"Is my entire fault," said Jax and explained, "I think Kenneth realized because of me, Kelly is one of the founder members of the Red Crabs,"

"Kelly and Theodas are not dead," said Roach and explained, "They are under of the effect of the poison of Cracher-Mortel,"

"That means we can administer them the antidote," said Diana and asked, "Why you are here and how do remark that?"

"You recognize me as the captain of police from Burkbelly, but Kelly knew me as the member of the Resistance who recruited him to join in our cause," replied Roach and said, "Here are the records of their death and we need to go to Vienna at Vienna general hospital because the Royals steal the bodies of both,"

"You could prevent that happen," said Pyria and asked, "Why you didn't cease them?"

"You want to join in the fight with the Royals," replied Allanon

"I know this is not the best approach that I have, but we need your help to finish with the Royals once for all end and this is our chance," said Roach and continued, "We contacted the Red Crabs and they assist us,"

"You are out of mind?" asked Lyria and added, "We should tell them both are alive,"

"If we advise them, we lose the chance to stop the Royals and to give to Kelly, Theo, Theodas, Liam, and you a life without to have problems with the Royals," said Roach

"Do you are aware the Black Claw leaders come to Beacon Hills?" asked Jaxi

"We know that and we give support to Hadrian's Wall to oppose their actions and not to mention is Scott's pack here and can handle the things under control," replied Roach

"I called to the hospital, and all the records about their death are deleted and a plane came to collect two bodies," said Geyer

"I don't know what to say, but I am not selfish," said Tamlin and explained, "Maybe this is our chance to stop the Royals until is too late,"

"Why they would want Kelly?" asked Mareth

"As far I know the Red Crabs organization is powerful as the Royals and Black Claw because of their relationships," replied Roach and added, "Also, nobody sponsored them like the others,"

"After we save Kelly and Theodas, what we accomplish?" asked Cogline

"We destroy the mansion of the Royals located in the mountains along with the rest of the slugs," replied Roach

"That means we are going to strike at the heart of the Royals," said Wil

"Without the seven kings that would maintain them united, they will destroy each other," said Eretria

"I don't agree, but Roach has right," said Amberle and added, "This is our exclusive chance,"

Roach called a particular plane and left with them without to leave nothing behind because they didn't want the Royals to find about it. When the pack of Scott returned to Dunbar's house, they observed nobody was there and Liam and Theo realized they went to stop the Royals in the memory of their fallen fathers, Kelly and Theodas.


	44. Chapter 38: Day of independence

The inevitable happened and Napoleon ordered to his acolytes to dismiss each human who occupied a public function and replaced with a Wesen. The delegation of Napoleon landed in the town and put the new Sheriff to go to the McCall house to arrest him for some fake accusation in the middle of the night. Before doing that, they jammed the signal in the whole town to be sure nobody would cease them.

"Is any problem sir? Who are you?" asked Melissa intrigued

"I am the new sheriff of the town," replied Mysha and reported "Your son, Scott McCall done some pretty bad things and I must arrest him,"

"Do you have a warren for this?" asked Rafe

"Here it is," replied Mysha and continued, "If you don't mind, let me accomplish my job,"

"Who are you and what you want? What happens to Parrish?" asked Scott

"Parrish has an emergency at home and communicated to assist him while he is missing. Also, is my business who I am and what I accomplish," replied Mysha and added, "Now, accompany us,"

"Scott isn't going anywhere because it has an alibi for that hour," said Malia and explained, "Here is the phone with the photos from the restaurant we were and a tax voucher because we ate there,"

"I think you made a mistake," said Rafe and added, "Next time, check everything better and go where you need to go,"

"Scott why you pulled your claws?" asked Melissa

"You work for Black Claw," said Scott

"I must admit you have nice characteristics, nice claws, nice red eyes that fit with your skin, and hair," said Mysha and threw a tranquillizer in Scott's neck

"You will pay for that," said Malia and continued, "Nobody touches my husband without my permission,"

"Get him and deliver the rest to me when you finish," said Mysha

A Manticore destroyed the windows and other three Scakal entered the house while Mysha ran with Scott while it was unconscious. The Manticore began to attack Malia with the tail and Rafe the shock baton to block Manticore's tail. After that, Rafe went to help Melissa. Melissa panicked, took the pan and hit in all directions with it in the heads of the Shackal. Malia gave some hits to the Manticore and jumped over him in the front of the stove. The Manticore threw his tail to Malia's direction, but failed to hit her and stuck the tail on the stove, and gas began to flow. Malia threw with power the table in the direction of Manticore to push near the stove and the candle that was on the table fall on the stove and an explosion was created. The Wesen was killed, and Malia got the babies and left the house with Melissa and Rafe. In the meantime, Napoleon with the members of Black Claw attacked the cell of Hadrian's Wall. Only Finch survived and managed to send the location of Scott to a private line that was fromArgent's bunker. To get on the computer, Finch executed one of the Black Claw leaders, Rachel, who was a Lowen.

"Do you think this would stop us?" asked Vladimir and laugh

"You will pay for everything you have made," replied Finch

"Nobody will be able to stop this," said Napoleon and continued, "A new Wesen era will rise,"

"They dealt fiercer enemies than you," said Finch

"You are ready to recite your last words?" asked Archie and added, "You will pay for the death of Rachel,"

"The Wesen would never rule the world," replied Finch and continued, "You destroyed this cell, but are several others,"

"They will fall like you," said Archie

"The lady managed to transmit a secret message to a bunker," said Vladimir

"They will try to rescue the true alpha," said Napoleon and continued, "Let them come. For you, the time has come to reunite with your family,"

Napoleon became into Zauberbiest and smashed the neck of Finch with the help of the magic. During this time, Chris, Derek and Peter were in the bunker and tried to figure out what was going on. The laptop of Chris obtained a message, and they were shocked to find out what happened.

"This can't be real," said Derek and explained, "Scott is captured and the Hadrian's Wall is destroyed,"

"Divide and conquer; I hate this strategy. They will catch us one by one," said Peter and asked, "What are the chances the Royals to forge an alliance with Black Claw?"

"Very low," replied Chris and explained, "Black Claw hates the Royals because they enslave the Wesen to do their dirty work,"

"Kelly with Theodas is dead, and Allanon with the rest have fled the town without to say nothing," said Peter and added, "This is not good,"

"What if they are not dead?" asked Derek and explained, "Kenneth and the Royals left and let Black Claw accomplish what they require,"

"You suggest they capture an enormous fish and utilize it as a bait to catch a bigger one?" asked Chris

"Do you have any idea what they want to do?" asked Peter

"Okay, I have an idea," said Derek and explained, "They want to infiltrate the Red Crabs to gain access to crucial information and to accomplish that, they necessitate a founder of the Red Crabs,"

"Let's hope you have right," said Peter and asked, "What you do there?"

"They jammed everything and I try to contact all to come here and after that, to go after Scott," replied Chris and added, "Wait, I have an idea,"

"Hurry up because I sense something," said Peter

"It is done?" asked Derek

"Yes," confirmed Chris and explained, "I mixed the growls to Scott in such way to advise them to gather in the bunker,"

Several Reinigen entered the bunker, combined their bodies, and formed Riesen-Ratte. Chris, Peter, and Derek were shocked to see such giant rat and needed to figure out fast how to crush it because knocked the door with power. Chris looked around and decided to salvage the system of energy from the town and tied it from two bars made from silver and positioned them in the direction of the door. Before doing that, they put some water near the door. The bars began to discharge energy in every ten seconds and the giant rat managed to destroy the bunker door. Chris put the discharge at the maximum and struck the rat. The rat exploded, and pieces of him fall everywhere. As a result, the town lost the electricity. Scott woke and saw he was behind the bars and in front of him was Napoleon.

"Nice to see you awake,"

"You will pay for everything you have accomplished,"

"I advised you and you should listen to me," said Napoleon and continued, "Now I send the Wesen after your tiny friends and I will slaughter them one by one, or if you associate with me, I will order to the Wesen to spare them,"

"I will never associate with you, and they are stronger than you think,"

"Maybe the Grimm's will be more cooperative than you,"

"They will never associate with you,"

"We shall see, my young werewolf," said Napoleon and asked, "Why we don't have electricity?"

Napoleon touched Scott and transformed him into stone and laugh with tears. After that, they fled the room and Scott returned to normal. While it happened that, Alec, Nolan, Mason, and Corey heard the roar and understood something bad happened.

"We lost all the electricity and now this," said Nolan and asked, "What is going on?"

"I don't know, but Scott has problems," said Alec and explained, "Someone mixed his roar and advised us to come in the bunker of Argent,"

"I have a bad feeling about that," said Mason and added, "Something is not right, I can sense it,"

"Nothing that happens in these two days is normal," said Corey and explained, "Theodas and Kelly died, and their friends left without to inform us,"

"Do you have any idea if are any snakes around?" asked Nolan

"What the hell?" asked Mason and said, "I can't call Liam. Someone jams our signal,"

"Argent wants to warn us," said Corey and continued, "We are under siege,"

"Black Claw," said Alec

A Königschlange and Lausenschlange came out of darkness while they were woged. Alec transformed into a werewolf and began to fight with the Königschlange while Nolan helped him. Corey wanted to wield his powers to steal the identity and his abilities. He observed he did not do it, grabbed Mason from the hand, and made invisible. The Lausenschlange wanted to attack Nolan and Alec, but the Königschlange made a sign to stop. The Königschlange tossed Nolan into the other part of the room, and he managed to grab the gun and shot the Königschlange who tried to bite Alec. Mason and Corey took the TV and hit in the head the Lausenschlange. After that, Nolan shot in the heart to slay him. Concurrently, Theo was with Liam in the house and talked.

"Why are you affected like me?"

"I am more than you think," replied Theo and added, "But, I don't show,"

"The old Theo is somewhere in you and wants to come to the light," said Liam and asked, "Too many things happen and where are the rest?"

"The old Theo died in the moment when took his sister's heart," said Theo replied, "I don't know, but everything that is happening here is not right,"

"This is not true," said Liam and added, "You changed,"

"I act like this because everything was like a dream for me that was too beautiful to be real," said Theo and explained, "I never thought I would contact my father again or I will discover who really I am. Additionally, my past chases me everywhere I go,"

"Why do you say that?"

"You remember when I was with you at the hospital when you confronted the riders?" asked Theo and continued, "I have a vision like I was waking up in the morgue and my sister without heart chase me and tears my heart each time when it captures me. The dream repeats again and over again,"

"You just pretend all this time?"

"Something like that," replied Theo and explained, "It remained just a little part from Theo and because you were the only one who believed in me, I tried to change for you, but now I can't accomplish that anymore,"

"I can't believe our fathers die, but they want to stay together," said Liam and hugged Theo

"Have you heard that?"

"It sounds like Scott and I don't have signal on the phone,"

Me either," said Theo and added, "Scott summons us to go into the Argent bunker,"

While Theo was near Liam, the Reapers scythe smashed the door and eight entered the house. Both understood Argent warned them about the attack of the Black Claw and began to fight with the Reapers. Liam procured a pike from the wall to defend him, and Theo took the Scythe of a Reaper after executing him. They both killed the Reapers and went to the Argent bunker. In the meantime, Natalie put to sleep Ariel; she woke up and went the in the living room.

"Ariel, you supposed to be in the bed," said Stiles

"I know, but I can't sleep," said Ariel and explained, "Many policemen died and Uncle Scott is the prison with a very wicked man,"

"This is not possible," said Parrish and added, "I let Mysha take care of the police section,"

"Somebody is jamming our signal," said Noah

"What is going on?" asked Natalie

"I sensed the death of the people too, but nothing else," replied Lydia

"That is a giant rat?" asked Natalie

"No," denied Stiles and replied, "That is a Murciélago, far worse,"

"Wesen," said Parrish and added, "We are attacked by the Black Claw,"

"Additionally, Scott is in the problems," added Lydia and continued, "His roar says to go into the Argent bunker,"

"I pray to God, Kelly and Theodas aren't dead and are just victims of Cracher-Mortel," said Noah and added, "Time to free our city from Wesen,"

In the house entered three Murciélago and two Excandesco. Natalie took Ariel and hid. The Murciélago began to scream and Lydia screamed too and parried the scream of the Murciélago. Stiles and Noah obtained the guns and shot the Murciélago while Parrish turned into Hellhound and began to fight with the Excandesco. After that, a Matança Zumbido entered the house and shot waves of electricity. Ariel screamed with power and blew his head, and Parrish managed to catch the neck of Excandsco and snapped it. After that, they abandoned the house and went to the Argent bunker where met with the others.


	45. Chapter 39: The last stand

Napoleon became frustrated because nobody returned and put some Wesen to take Scott out the prison and after that, tossed him on a chair while it surrounded him. Mysha, Archie, and Vladimir accompanied Napoleon to interrogate Scott.

"You have one more chance to ally with me," said Napoleon

"I will never ally with you," said Scott and added, "You can kill me, but you never destroy,"

"Sir, the Reapers didn't move at all in the last hour," said Mysha and continued, "I think the Grimm's killed them,"

"Are other ways to unify as a group, young werewolf," said Vladimir explained, "Isn't necessary to go after the loved ones, look at this,"

"Sometimes I wonder how twisted can be the magic," said Archie and added, "This is Rachel. You didn't have the luck to cross her because your stupid biology teacher, Miss Finch, murdered her,"

"This hat belongs to my mother and trained me how to utilize it," said Napoleon and continued, "I need just a microscopic hair from your head and your clothes after I will tear apart your body,"

"I say the magic is twisted because you can steal the identity of someone in a few seconds and the sex doesn't matter," said Archie and added, "Also, I am so worried because I convinced eight Reapers to ally us and they aren't here any longer,"

"When the supernatural creatures will understand the Wesen are far more superior," said Vladimir and continued, "Still, we require him to find where the book about Grimm's is hidden,"

"Even you will slay me, you will fail," said Scott and explained, "My friends will get revenge for me and will stop your fanatic revolution once for all end,"

"Trust me, this is just the beginning," said Mysha

"Is the beginning of your end," said the pack of Scott

"Nice to view all you manage to survive, but I must warn you," said Napoleon clapped and added, "This will end here and now,"

"Hold your mouth closed all of you and leave my police section," said Noah

"Dad, you forget the new sheriff of the town is Parrish?" asked Stiles and added, "He has the last word now,"

"Isn't a problem which has the last word now," said Parrish and added, "We both have the same opinion and you Mysha, you are a dead man for what you have done to the agents,"

"Next time, learn how to select your deputies, sheriff," said Mysha and added, "You will never know when one of them will stab you from behind and about your tiny deputies who died, they should surrender from the beginning not keep fighting to the death,"

"I didn't like Miss Finch because inevitably had something with me, but you will pay with your life for what did to her, the deputies and Hadrian's Wall," said Liam

"And you always sleep in her hour or play on the mobile phone," said Theo and added, "Don't say which side am I and we, the Grimm's will never join a rat like you,"

"It isn't a problem at all," said Vladimir and added, "We will conquer the world without you,"

"You are out of mind, all of you," said Peter and explained, "You are aware who we are and what we have accomplished in these years? We dealt with more strong enemies than you will ever face, we travel to locations around the Universe where you will never reach in your wildest dreams,"

"If our destiny will be to die by your hand and Vladimir to die to look like Rachel, then be it," said Archie and added, "Someone will defeat you,"

"Many of them tried, but a few of them managed to accomplish that," said Derek and continued, "Is worthless. All of your actions are worthless,"

"I advised you and you never trusted me," said Scott

"If you praise you done all these marvellous things that we will never achieve in our wildest dreams, why you are so independent of the allied forces to fight against Monroe?" asked Napoleon and explained, "You are aware your allies can't stay always with you to fight by your side. If they miss their time, it can change the present we know. This fight will be us versus you, nobody else,"

"Monroe owns so many allies because it manages to unify all the hunters, mercenaries, and merciless people without scruples under the name of Argent, a name of honor for all hunters around the world," said Chris

"So sad," said Vladimir laugh and continued, "I hope I will not die like this. If you don't like how the merciless people without scruples dirt your name you should register your brand to the Trade Register to be able to summon her to the court and be judged for her deadly crimes,"

"The Princes of Hell, especially Beelzebub, is not here to manipulate the people be afraid of us," said Mason

"That means we possess an advantage and the people can use their mind and judge without to be afraid," said Corey

"Do you think that is enough if a part of the people who hate your kind still wants to slay you without to have a legitimate reason?" asked Napoleon and said, "You should ally with us and beat Monroe together,"

"Perhaps I am new in the world of the Wesen and the world of the supernatural, but it is true you hide your nature because you are concerned about the person's reaction, but what is the point to revenge when they finally admit who you are?" asked Rafe

"The Christians, who believed in the God and his existence before to be born, they were persecuted too, but the birth of the Christ offered them power and because of Constantine the Great, the Christianity has become an official religion since 313 and spread over the world," replied Stiles

"Stiles wants to say the Christians never wanted revenge for what the people did to them and the revelation about the supernatural in the world spread in a month in the full world," added Lydia

"Lady, you talk about fairy tales, nothing more," said Napoleon and explained, "If you claim to visit places in the wildest dreams we never have, you never comprehend the culture of the Egyptians. The people believed, we, the Wesen, we are sent by the deities on the Earth. Look carefully at the inscriptions; those are the Wesen, not humans,"

"You are just a band of exploiters and jerks, nothing more," said Alec

"In the beginning, I never comprehend the reason of Anubis to don't let the Guardian of Egypt accomplish his job until it regains his popularity back, but now I do," said Nolan

"You will never understand what means someone to worship you," said Vladimir

"In my opinion is much better to be a nobody than a jerk worship by mindless people," said Malia

"Slaughter them all, now," said Napoleon and asked, "What the hell?"

From the room where it was the prison, somebody launched several smoke grenades in the central room where it was the others. Parrish understood the one, only one who can throw like that was Mysha, and a dumb Wesen stole his identity. The real Mysha had a key and unlocked the prison cell. The deputies acquired their weapons. The Wesen with the supernatural creatures transformed and began to fight or shot with the guns. Parrish decided to attack Napoleon and Malia went to free Scott while Liam and Theo kept her safe. The Wesen and the deputies threw other smoke grenades and the one and only thing you can see was only bullets with fire and hear how the bullets hit everything or the dying screams of the wounded people. Napoleon deflected a ball of fire in the ceiling and the fire alarm triggered while the water sprinkler activated. Parrish was pushed by Napoleon and Napoleon ran away because the fight went out the control. During the fight, the fake Mysha with other leaders of Black Claw died in the fight. Theo and Liam pursued him.

"Stop right there," said Liam and added, "You don't have where to run,"

"You will pay for all that you have accomplished," claimed Napoleon and added, "Don't make the same mistake as your father, Theo,"

"What do you speak about?" asked Theo stupefied

"I advised your father to associate with me to rescue his wife, your mother, Anastasia," said Napoleon and explained, "Your mother could be alive today because I have a treatment for her disease, but your father was a tiny price,"

"Don't listen to him," said Liam and explained, "He is bluffing. My father, Geyer, works as a doctor and I know for sure there is no treatment for such disease,"

"Indeed, you have right," said Napoleon and explained, "The modern medicine doesn't have a treatment for this, but Supernatural has. Your father should become a part of my cause, but declined it because your mother wished to die, to never feel guilty because her husband joined in a radical faction,"

"These are lies," said Liam

"It is," said Napoleon and explained, "This is the reason why Theodas joined in Hadrian's Wall. In addition, with her dying words, she makes him promise will accomplish everything he can to bring on the right path their son, you, and will take care of you. Where is he now? Oh wait, both are dead and your father will never fulfil the promise of his dying wife,"

"Our fathers were men of honor, not like you, scrub," said Theo

"Theo, wait," said Liam and added, "He is baiting you,"

Napoleon profited no one of them had powder to stop the magical abilities and used his magic. Liam and Theo panicked for a moment, but they calmed down and recalled how their fathers trained them to synchronize their attack more efficiently. Napoleon lost the advantage, but infused the mind of Theo with his dying mother and attacked him alone. Theo lost his concentration, and Napoleon tossed several sharp pieces of glass and managed to dodge them, but one of them hit in the chest. Napoleon ran away and Liam came near Theo. Theo was psychically destroyed, cannot heal, and lost much blood. The rest arrived too, took Theo, and returned to the Dunbar house. While they went there, Noah, Rafe, Peter, Parrish, Derek, Chris, and the surviving deputies entered in the cars, but the Wesen attacked them. They made a circle with the cars to defend themselves. The rest arrived in the house and Liam obtained the stick.

"I lost my uncle; I lost my father and I can't lose you," said Liam crying and added, "You need to fight,"

"What?" asked Corey and explained, "I didn't have such reaction as he,"

"He has a pulse, but is unconscious," said Malia and added, "Will be fine,"

"Get him and go," said Scott and explained, "Napoleon needs me and not you,"

"You are out of mind?" asked Stiles and added, "We don't abandon you here,"

"This is bad," said Lydia and explained, "Noah telephoned me and told several Wesen ambushed them,"

"You need to aid them," said Scott

"Napoleon will slay you with the first occasion," said Alec and added, "This is suicide,"

"If he will slay me, you will regroup with the others and finish with Napoleon," said Scott

"The pack needs an alpha," said Nolan and added, "This is madness,"

"If something will happen to me, Liam will be the Alpha," said Scott

"You obtain the status of true alpha on merit," said Liam and added, "I just gained it because I was reckless,"

"You wanted to save Lyria from Warlock Lord," said Mason

"Guys, we need to do something because in each moment Napoleon will be here or something bad will happen with Noah and the rest," said Corey

"I don't enjoy this, but Corey has right," said Malia and added, "We need to do something,"

"Don't think you will get rid of me so easily," said Theo and grabbed Liam from hand

"This is the one and only way. Go to the tunnel, now," said Scott and asked, "Why you offer me that?"

"It healed Theo; it can heal you, even it had a very odd reaction to him," replied Liam and said, "You will offer me back and we require you because you are the alpha,"

Liam hugged him, took Theo from the coach, and went to the exit into the tunnels that were under the house. Liam and Theo decided to stay near the ladder while others tried to discover a way to exist. Liam observed something was wrong with him because it never saw before such emotional. While they were there, Scott fought with the Wesen and one of them managed to slay him and reported to Napoleon. Scott woke up and snapped his neck. Napoleon came and saw what Scott did.

"I never imagined a werewolf would do such damage," said Napoleon and asked, "How you are still alive?"

"You sub estimate me for the last time," replied Scott

"One more reason to break your neck," said Napoleon and added, "I don't want you anymore because I have your hair,"

"Even you will slay me, you will lose," said Scott

"Let Uncle Scott alone, now," said Ariel

Napoleon and Scott were shocked to observe her there, and Ariel's eyes glowed purple. Ariel levitated a knife and pushed into the direction of Napoleon's neck. Napoleon toyed with her and wanted to see how strong she was. In the next second, it regretted the decision because it managed to tear his magic wall and the knife stuck in Napoleon's neck, executing him. After that, Ariel smiled at Scott and disappeared. Scott went in the tunnel where it was Liam and Theo and never told them what happened. Liam let Scott carry the stick; they received a call from Noah, who told them Kate, four Berserkers, Deaton, and Morel saved them from the Wesen. After that, Theo went with Lydia, Stiles, and Parrish to Noah house to get the bodies out. Theo took the dead from the arm, and the dead grabbed him. Everything that was connected to an electrical source, began to make sparks, exploded, and made strange noises. They realized Theo had entered into a trance, and Lydia put the hand on the forehead of Theo and saw how the dead and Theo were a dimension and the dead pulled him into a portal. Lydia grabbed an axe and chopped the hand of the dead person. Theo woke up, and none comprehended what was going on. After an hour, everybody returned home and Liam was frustrated and sad at the same time because too many things happened. Theo placed him on his chest to calm him, massaged his back, and sang a little song and both fall asleep.


	46. Chapter 40: Undead hospital

In Europe, it was morning and the particular plane of Roach, the captain from Burkbelly, who was accompanied by Marie, Jax, Diana, Pyria, Allanon, Lyria, Jaxi, Geyer, Tamlin, Mareth, Cogline, Wil, Eretria, and Amberle, landed at the International Airport from Vienna, Austria.

"My contacts revealed me the plane arrived an hour ago and send two bodies to the hospital from the Vienna general hospital," said Roach and added, "Also, they said the people were very highly regarded for the Royal family and rent half of the hospital, including the morgue,"

"Any news about the rest of the zombies?" asked Cogline

"I don't obtain concrete data about this, but a member from the Red Crabs said some people act very strangely and a man with topper made a little show for the public to entertain them," replied Roach

"They are out of mind for sure," said Mareth and asked, "Do you have any idea if the toxin produced his effect?"

"After my calculations, yes, it made as far I know," replied Diana and added, "Also, we have a small problem,"

"What is wrong?" asked Marie

"They are Grimm's and I don't know if the toxin would have a secondary effect," said Allanon and explained, "Their body react differently if something enters in contact with them and has Wesen roots or any other type of roots,"

"Consequently, you suggest, they might react differently because of the toxin," concluded Roach

"How much time we get?" asked Amberle

"The Royals would come to obtain the bodies in two hours," replied Roach and added, "They ordered to the unauthorized personnel to stay away,"

"Don't say the kings want to obtain them personally," said Eretria

"This is what they seek to accomplish," said Roach and added, "We need to be cautious because the city is under the control of the Royals, and the naive people will be catch in the middle,"

"Not to mention, they can influence the public opinion by telling only lies," said Tamlin and explained, "The Royal family is much loved in Vienna,"

"I hope the ventilation controls aren't on the side of the building that is under the control of the Royals," said Jaxi

"Corresponding to the building plans, they are not," said Lyria and added, "That doesn't mean that will be easy because they nevertheless have cameras,"

"Guys, some of us have magic," said Geyer and asked, "Do you have any idea?"

"The Hexenbiests know to use a spell to steal the identity of somebody, but sadly it necessitates much time to be prepared," said Pyria

"Evrika, I have discovered America," said Jax and explained, "These kids own many allies and in the books, they talked about a magic mirror,"

"The Mirror of Montresor," said Geyer and added, "As far I know, the Mirror is in the possession of Zedd,"

"You talk about Zeddicus Zul'Zorander, Wizard of the First Order?" asked Roach and added, "If it is him, let's pay him a visit because he is in Vienna with Shota,"

"Time to work," said Wil

Roach spoke to the agents to inform Zedd and Shota to meet with them because needed help to aid two friends. In less than an hour, Zedd and Shota arrived at the Café that was near the hospital. They looked odd because did not know who was the woman that accompanied Zedd.

"My name is Roach and my agents contacted you because you can aid us," said Roach and asked, "Who is the elderly?"

"Zedd, my love, this is your fault," said Shota and asked, "You recognize me now?"

"Yes, at the moment, we recognize you," said Cogline and added, "We need your help to save the fathers of Liam and Theo,"

"Your agents informed everything we wanted to be conscious of," communicated Zedd and asked, "Why do you need our help, especially the mirror?"

"We comprehend the reason, but if your allies claim the Royals are so powerful enemies, those people who you will use, will be in immense problems," said Shota

"Do you have any other idea?" asked Pyria and explained, "We don't have much time until the Royals will come to get Kelly and Theodas,"

"You always looked young, didn't it?" Also, you, Zedd, never projected a more adolescent version of him, true?" asked Diana curious

"I comprehend your point and can work," said Allanon smiling

"Only once I looked like young when Shota provoke me to forget who I am with the help of my favorite fruit, curmala," said Zedd and added, "After that, make me young again and I named myself the Seeker while I was the Wizard of the First Order,"

"Consequently, don't put anyone in the danger, you agree to become young again and you old?" asked Eretria

"That will be fair enough for both," said Shota and added, "We accept,"

"Sorry I ask this, but why you like this?" asked Wil

"We want to marry," replied Zedd and added, "I know we are antique and this will not stop us to wed. Additionally, Shota promised she will look natural,"

"You will need to sabotage the cameras, and the rest is our business," said Amberle

"Also, if you observe a black that has topper on the head and on top of the cane a skull, slay him instantly," added Lyria and explained, "The guy is a Wesen named Cracher-Mortel and release a toxin that mimics the death,"

"Is any antidote for it?" asked Zedd

"Sure, it is," said Jax and explained, "The antidote consists into a syringe with three nails and some ingredients,"

"On top of that, the antidote can be turned into a gas," added Jaxi

"Are you sure you don't want to involve more?" asked Zedd

"We have the situation under control, thanks," said Roach and added, "You are on holiday and for sure you have other plans or at least if you surely want to help more, you can aid us with the attack over the castle to stop the Royals,"

"Fine, you refused us two times," said Shota and added, "When you attack the castle, warn us,"

"This we will do," said Marie

"Here are some clothes for you," said Tamlin and added, "I hope they fit,"

"We go to change in the Café," said Zedd

"Let's go to the hospital," said Mareth

"Time to infiltrate into the hospital," said Geyer

"In less than two minutes, we will reach you," said Shota

Shota with Zedd entered the building as a grandmother with her nephew, went straight to the control room, and knocked down the security guards that were inside. They began hacking the system and gave to our heroes the entire control of the cameras in the building. When they wanted to leave, four Hexenbiests and a Zauberbiests ceased them. The Wesen woged in the face, but this did not discourage them and slew them. While they fought with the Wesen, Amberle, Jaxi, Wil, Eretria, Mareth and Lyria went to the ventilation system to throw the antidote, to cure the people.

"This place is filled with zombies," said Amberle and added, "I don't know what will happen if one of these puppets will be seen by the people,"

"They already observe them, but they thought is a show, nothing more," said Lyria

"I don't know what face they will make when they will realize they are zombies because of a Wesen," said Mareth and continued," Also, the public opinion very receptive,"

"This is true," said Wil and explained, "The public opinion found the people who of the political party were Wesen and now make protests to cease them and some of them, think Monroe is the solution for this,"

"Once we finish with the Royals, we need to stop Black Claw," said Jaxi and continued, "I hope our friends can handle the situation, especially Theo and Liam,"

"I swear to God, that Cracher-Mortel will pay for what he accomplished," claimed Lyria and clarified, "Kelly found Theodas in the car, but Liam saw Kelly how slowly died in front of his eyes and can't accomplish anything to avoid that,"

"Luckily, they are not dead and we just have to deal with a poison," said Eretria and continued, "Here is the ventilation system,"

"Matching to this map, this is the central room," said Wil and added, "From here, the gas will spread in the entire building,"

"To spread, the gas will need to stay thirty minutes in the central room to be warmed up, to spread faster," said Jaxi and continued, "Let me open the door,"

"Guys, I smell something," said Mareth and explained, "Something is approaching in our direction,"

"Yep, it is," said Wil and added, "A group of Hundjager accompanied of Reapers,"

"Allow them to come," said Eretria

Another group of Wesen accompanied them, but they were killed too. Jaxi looked on YouTube how to activate the ventilation system and succeed to activate it. They stayed in the room until the gas was warmed up. During this time, Allanon, Marie, Pyria, Diana, Cogline, Roach, Tamlin, Jax, and Geyer went to the morgue. They saw Baron Samedi how talked with two bodies that were put on a table, covered by a bed sheet. The bodies rose up at the order of Baron Samedi and were very angry. Crache-Mortel spat Kelly and Theodas to retrain them, but did not have the effect and was killed by them. Our heroes entered the room and Theodas and Kelly wanted to attack them. Pyria pushed them into the wall, and Diana offered them a pill that produced the effect instantly.

"Why we are in the morgue, naked? What is going on?" asked Kelly

"For sure we didn't die," replied Theodas and said, "My head hurts terribly,"

"Get these clothes and dress," said Marie and continued, "We are in Vienna and I thought, I lost you forever,"

"Vienna?" asked Theodas and remembered, "The Cracher-Mortel, is here, dead,"

"The Royals captured both of you and Roach come to aid you," said Allanon

"Liam, no," said Kelly, "I need to phone him to tell I am all right. Liam sees me how I die in front of him,"

"As much I want to accomplish that; I can't permit you to phone them," said Roach and explained, "While we rescue you, the Resistance with the help of Red Crabs prepare an attack in the mountains over the castle where the Royals are,"

"You are out of mind," said Kelly and added, "Stop the hell to control my vital points, I am well, but Liam is not,"

"Dude, calm down, are other ways to send a message," said Theodas and asked, "You forget what the power of the Elder Blood can do?"

"They are all right," said Geyer

"Lyria told me the gas is ready to be sent into the pipes whole building," said Tamlin

"I know you are worried because of Liam, but we are here and this is our chance to finish the Royals once for all and you with your descendants, will not be forced to run as you did to protect Liam,"

They reunited, abandoned the hospital, and went to a safe house to establish the plan to attack the castle of the Royals. During this time, Theodas and Kelly wrote a letter to their sons, Theo and Liam, to inform them what happened. After that, Theodas utilized the power of the Elder Blood and sent the letter to the bed where Liam and Theo slept above blanket that covered them without to know about the battle against Black Claw.


	47. Chapter 41: Under siege

Roach observed someone from the hiding of the Hadrian's Wall sent a message. All from the room saw how the members from Black Claw invaded and killed everyone who stood in their way. Additionally, they saw how Miss Finch was brutally killed by Napoleon.

"This is not possible," said Kelly and added, "You should remain in the city,"

"Calm down, both of you, isn't the fault of you," said Roach and explained, "These videos are taken some hours ago and we aren't familiar with the actual situation,"

"They are fine," said Shota and continued, "We don't need to worry,"

"Why are you saying that?" asked Theodas

"They had problems much bigger than this and succeed to overcome them," explained Zedd and added, "You don't understand what they been too these years, but we do, and it takes something more than an uprising of Wesen to stop them,"

"Before to kill Finch and the Hadrian's Wall, they captured Scott," said Pyria and asked, "But why?"

"They want a unification with the Supernatural creatures," replied Allanon and added, "The one and only thing they can accomplish this is to make Scott ally with them,"

"The animals simultaneously sent groups of Wesen to catch them," said Diana

"Praying to the God all manage to escape from this and managed to reunite with the others in the Argent bunker," said Lyria

"For sure they go to save Scott and stop Napoleon with Black Claw," said Amberle

"This record is from the police section, and Amberle has right," said Eretria and explained, "They go to save Scott,"

"It seems someone was lucky enough to die as a woman instead to die as a man," said Mareth and continued, "You should really need to advise me how to use the hat,"

"You bored using your illusion?" asked Jaxi amused and added, "I think this is the primary reason why Black Claw requires with so ardour to bring to light their nature and be venerated once more,"

"In this world, everything resumes at one word; pride," said Wil and explained, "This is not the first time when someone for pride causes a war between Creators, a god order to his guardian to stop protecting Egypt until it regains his popularity and now this,"

"Access all the cameras from the building," said Cogline and added, "I never witness such intense fight between Wesen and supernatural creatures allied with the humans,"

"After an intense fight with a Hellhound, our dear friend, Napoleon, runs for his money," said Jax and continued, "You sons go to finish with Napoleon,"

"I comprehend you felt guilty for this, but you accomplished that in your memory of your wife," said Tamlin and added, "We don't know what it happens after death, but I know, your wife is happy because you fulfil her dying wish,"

"I hope Theo is right," said Marie and explained, "The control of the emotions is tied to the healing or other abilities,"

"I don't know what happens in the house during the attack, but I will enter the system to see what they are doing now," said Roach and added, "Also, control if they are in any danger. If they are, we abandon the mission and return home to aid them,"

"All of them are fine," said Zedd and added, "Also, Liam with Theo has a pretty nice friendship and sleep in the same bed while Theo is over Liam,"

"They have never been so close," said Shota and asked, "This is due they find out they are cousins?"

"No," said Mareth and explained, "They become like this after the fight with Monroe,"

"See, there is the letter you have sent,"

The Royals found out what happened at the hospital and decided to make a meeting to analyze the possibility of the attack of the Resistance and their allied forces over the House of Kronenberg. House of Kronenberg was one of the Royal houses and the leader of it was the Baron. On top of that, the Baron had the biggest influence on other houses.

"Before to accuse my son, Kenneth, of treason," said the Baron and continued, "Let him speak and is his not his fault because the Resistance and the Red Crabs are here. His job was to take care of Beacon Hills,"

"As you have seen, the leaders from Black Claw and the cell from Hadrian's Wall is destroyed and the only substantial victory of the Black Claw is the election from California that will be not a victory on long length,"

"I must admit, these months, was a total adventure for me with Kenneth by my side," said Petrov and explained, "It is true, we think he has an odd behavior for his decision, but Kenneth always seeks to capture the enormous fish to have a substantial victory at long length,"

"Lyon, next time when you have something to express, keep your mouth shut," said Sven and explained, "You know how much I hate the Baron because we own individual opinions, but has right about the actions of Kenneth,"

"How much it hurts to say that?" asked Xander amused and continued, "It is true, he let the enemies leave two times, but the third time comes with the enormous fish,"

"The Red Crabs secrets will be enough to dominate all, but first we need to defeat the people who will come here," said Bah

"I wonder if Hadrian's Wall will join in the fight too," said Drake

"I am informed I was angry when Monroe pushed us in this conflict, but the situation is much better now," said Kallus and explained, "We get rid of the Black Claw and the demons,"

"Don't count on Hadrian's Wall," said Wedge and explained, "They don't own enough resources to help the resistance and at the same time to oppose Black Claw,"

"Guys, a Geyer with a Scharfblicke reported a group of people is coming here," said Murad and continued, "We need to prepare for the attack,"

The allied forces assaulted the House of Kronenberg and the alarm began to ring in the whole castle and in the surroundings. Our heroes decided to split up to survey a higher area and unknown to the Royals, Doyle, the old chief of Verrat made a deal with the Resistance to save his own skin. Sadly, the Resistance profited from his despair and walked away with the plans without to fulfil their promise to liberate him. Because was too risky, Kelly said to Marie and Tamlin to remain to the safe house to provide technical support. The first team was made up of Amberle, Lyria, Mareth, Wil, Jaxi, and Eretria.

"I can't believe how some people live in such luxury," said Eretria and continued, "I will never permit to buy such house in my life,"

"I have the possibility to construct a mansion in the old world," said Jaxi and continued, "But is not my type,"

"Enough with the discussion about luxury," said Lyria and explained, "We are here to stop the Royals,"

"This is accurate, but on this occasion we admire stuff," said Amberle and added, "Also, in how much time the others would come to assist us?"

"In fifteen minutes, all will be here," replied Wil and continued, "This place will not be beautiful after the fight,"

"We execute some guards and hide the bodies, but is too peaceful here," said Mareth and added, "This is not a good sign,"

"Mareth, this is a good sign for you?" asked Jaxi

"A group of Hundjagers with three Koschie," said Mareth and replied, "This is good, Jaxi. Guys, we have to kill those radioactive skeletons, fast,"

"What the hell?" asked Wil frightened, "The Matança Zumbido almost hit me, but the sword absorbed the electricity,"

"The Matança Zumbido didn't come alone," said Eretria and continued, "It come accompanied by four Stangebär,"

"It seems we have to deal with fifteen Wesen," said Lyria and added, "Also, we are six and seems more Wesen would come in our direction,"

"Including six Reapers and four demons," said Eretria and continued, "Guys, we came into possession of four more allies,"

Eretria became a Fuchsbau utilized the power of Armageddon to corrupt the demons to fight for them and pulled the weapons like the others. Three demons killed the Koschie, and the last demon was killed by the Reapers. Matança Zumbido threw lightning bolts, and Jaxi activated the battery of the staff that generated an opposite current that absorbed the lightning bolt. The Stangebär began throwing with spines in the direction of the teens, and Mareth used the magic, blocked the spines, and threw them in the direction of the Matança Zumbido slaying him. The Stangebär viewed that and grew a huge spin on each hand to block while the other Wesen attacked. Jaxi took his four axes and killed four Hundjagers because hit them in the head. The other Wesen died in the fight struck down by different weapons and the teens continued their journey dealing with the incoming Wesen. The second group was made of Pyria, Diana, Allanon, Cogline, Zedd, and Shota.

"Do you have any idea if we lost here?" asked Diana and continued, "We don't know where we are going,"

"Calm down, everything will be fine," said Pyria and added, "The forces will arrive here soon,"

"According to the GPS and their actual position, they need walking one more kilometer to arrive here,"

"Without the plans of Doyle about this place, we are doomed for sure," said Allanon and explained, "This place is a maze and we are ambushed by several Wesen when expecting the less,"

"What means the sign of their hand?" asked Zedd

"This sign is similar to this one, but is a bit different," said Shota

"The sign portrays the agents of the Verrat and Verrat Ahnenerbe," said Allanon and added, "The organization appear during the Second World War as a secret police and now join with the Royals,"

"This will not be for long," said Cogline

"I am quite impressed to discover some unknown stuff about the world surrounds us," said Zedd and explained, "Since our first adventure in the past, I thought I would not learn anything new, but the time demonstrates me the opposite,"

"Talking about the Wesen," said Shota and asked, "What we have to deal with?"

"The Royals house is infested by bugs," replied Pyria and continued, "Time to clean the house,"

In front of them appeared three Alpe, two Ataktos Fuse, five Gevatter Tod, one Huntha Lami Muuaji, three Jinnamuru Xunte, two Kackenkopf, two Spinnetod, and a group of several Reinigen that transformed into a Riesen-Ratte. Diana sensed the presence of some demons and made them come to fight by their side. The demons began attacking the Riesen-Ratte, while the others used the magic to crush the bugs. Zedd combined his Wizard fire with the lightning strike of Shota and threw in the Riesen-Ratte neutralizing him. The last team was made by Kelly, Theodas, Jax, and Roach and they encountered Kenneth with Petrov and Drake.

"We meet again," said Kenneth and added, "This time I will not permit you to leave as fast as I did before,"

"It seems we are walking in your trap," said Kelly

"Indeed, you have right," said Petrov and explained, "We discover about the betrayal of Doyle, but if the guy stayed silent and waiter his sentence, the guy had high chances to be alive today,"

"What do you propose?" asked Roach

"To the piece of information, he brings to us that says Theodas is adopted," replied Petrov and added, "We crush him just because sent the plans of the building and make a deal with the Resistance,"

"Do you think these people would be enough to stop us?" asked Theodas and continued, "I don't think so,"

"Trust me, would take much more stuff to make this crown red," said Kenneth

At that moment, two helicopters and four squads of people armed with weapons attacked the castle. The squads of people were members of the Red Crabs and Resistance. The Baron commanded his secret troops to interfere in the fight and stop the intruders. During the fight between forces, the room where has Kenneth had a security system that activated. The security system consisted of holes in the floor that lead to diverse areas of the mansion. Kenneth activated the generators of smoke to have time to move all of them, but the plan failed because Jax managed to find Kenneth, Kelly found Petrov and Theodas found Drake. All six fought and Roach remained behind to give technical support from behind to all the agents who were in the building. Kenneth, Petrov, Drake were killed like the seven kings. Without a leader, the Royals surrounded or fled acknowledging the supremacy of the Resistance and the Red Crabs.


	48. Chapter 42: Signs and secrets

The sun rose in the sky and after a marvellous night full of fights with Black Claw, Scott, and Stiles came to make a visit to Liam and Theo to ensure they were all right. Theo woke up because hearing the heartbeat of them and turned on the other to the side to see what Liam was doing. Liam woke up too and covered up his face with the blanket to sleep a bit more. When Scott and Stiles entered the room, they saw Liam under the blanket and Theo lifted up a paper from the bed.

"Dude, wake up, you sleep enough," said Theo and added, "Our fathers are alive,"

"What?" asked shocked Liam and sat near Theo, "Slave to God, they are all right,"

"Nice to see you," said Scott and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Also, nice to find out your parents are all right," added Stiles and asked, "Where they are?"

"All are in Vienna, Austria, and prepare an attack over the House of Kronenberg to stop once for all end with the Royals," replied Liam and continued, "You deliver me the stick when we return in the loft of Derek because we have much stuff to discuss,"

"Are you all right? What did you observe?" asked Scott curious

"Lydia didn't inform you?" asked Theo and replied, "I feel atypical and more emotional. Additionally, I was in some sort of dimension and the dead wanted to drag me into a portal,"

"Any other details?" asked Liam while held him by the hand and said, "I thought I lost you,"

"I was inside of a storm and the guy had three signs on the face," replied Scott

"Scott, how you could defeat all the Wesen including Napoleon?" asked Stiles

"I don't know and for a moment I thought I died," replied Scott and continued, "Ariel rescued me. Her eyes glow purple and toss a knife in the neck of Napoleon with the magic. Plus, she managed to destroy the magic wall of Napoleon,"

"Scott, you are out of mind?" asked Stiles and explained, "Natalie and Melissa stayed all night with the twins and Ariel. Ariel slept in her room and never got out of the house,"

"After the encounter that I had some hours ago with the stick and the dead," said Theo and continued, "Everything is possible,"

"Are you sure, Scott?" asked Liam and added, "I know the situation was much tensed, but nobody sensed her smell,"

"Ariel appeared from nowhere and after it killed Napoleon, disappeared like it appeared," replied Scott

"Call now all in the loft of Derek," said Liam

The pack of Scott reunited in the loft of Derek to analyze the effects of the fight with Black Claw. Liam and Theo brought the box with the piece of cloth to see if the can finds some other details. While Lydia made a mix of phenolphthalein with the juice of the red cabbage, Theo went to the bathroom. The potion was ready, and Lydia wielded a brush to apply on the corner to ensure if it worked and the result was to make the words more visible. The corner of the cloth vaporized and Lydia put away everything and thought of a new solution. Theo came from the bathroom and stopped in the front of the cloth as if it encountered a ghost.

"Theo changed more than ever," said Malia and continued, "This happens because of the stick for sure,"

"I can observe this," said Liam, ran to Theo, and asked, "Are you feeling all right?"

"I am fine," replied Theo and said, "I can see on the cloth the signs that guy had on the head,"

"I am the only one who watches at the cloth and doesn't notice anything?" asked Alec

"For sure it has to do something with the stick," said Nolan and asked, "Who has any idea what caused the crisis of Theo and the odd experience?"

"If you involve us in this, maybe we can help," replied Derek and added, "We was attacked by Wesen when we left the police section,"

"I can see clearly Theo changed," said Peter and asked, "What is the oddest experience you have encountered?"

"We wanted to take the bodies out and a dead, grab Theo from the hand and Theo entered into the trance," said Lydia and continued, "During that time, Theo was somewhere and the guy wanted to pull Theo to a portal,"

"Sorry, but I have to say this," said Mason and added, "Intense,"

"We need a manual for our powers of harbingers of death," said Parrish and explained, "This is the first time when Lydia does something like this, and we don't comprehend anything,"

"Stiles are you all right?" asked Corey

"Lydia chopped the hand of the dead off and the trance ended," said Stiles and replied, "No, Scott says Ariel killed Napoleon, but Melissa with Natalie supervised Ariel with the twins,"

"Daddy, I killed Napoleon," said Ariel and continued, "He was a very wicked person and hurt Uncle Scott,"

"Stiles, are you are aware the kids tend to tell the truth?" asked Peter amused

"On top of that, Scott said Ariel had eyes glow purple," added Stiles

"Mammy, look what I am accomplishing," said Ariel while levitated the twins in the air and added, "They like it,"

"Ariel, put down them slowly," said Lydia and continued, "I am slowly going nutty,"

"Peter, next time be silent," said Derek an explained, "We don't need your remarks,"

"Splendid idea," said Peter and added, "I think I will go to the Eichan House if something else will happen,"

"Mammy, the cloth is full of signs," said Ariel

"If I offer you a pencil and a paper, you can paint what you view?" asked Corey

"These are the signs that I saw on the guy's face and the cloth," said Theo

"Scott, offer me the stick," said Liam

"Is mine," said Scott

"Fine, I will take it if you don't want to give me," said Malia

Now when Malia laid a hand on the stick, the stick released a powerful shock wave and let everybody in the room unconscious except Scott. Scott stayed with the stick in the hand and looked around. After a second, Chris, Kate, Morel with Deaton entered into Derek's loft and lived a shock because found all except Scott unconscious. On top of that, Scott barely could pronounce some words without sense.

"Scott, take a seat," said Chris and continued, "You need to calm down,"

"They are alive," said Kate and asked, "How the hell a stick nocked up everyone?"

"I don't know," replied Morel and continued, "I am more intrigued about this drawing,"

"Is time to wake them up," said Deaton and continued, "Give me the bottle of vinegar and close the windows or everything that lets the air to circulate in the room,'

"For sure, you will put the vinegar on the fire to turn into gas," said Kate

"This is what exactly I am planning to do it," said Chris, "Look, it is working,"

"I didn't accomplish anything," said Scott shaken

After a moment, all woke up and were a bit dizzy after the shock wave hit them. Liam went straight to Scott, took the stick from his hand, covered in the cloth, and put it inside of the box. As a result, Scott felt normal again and did not comprehend what was going on.

"You can clarify what the hell is going on here?" asked Kate and explained, "We come all here and we see Scott and others fainted on the floor. Not to mention, we felt a shock wave or something like that and make us fall on the stairs,"

"Bye-bye, you can locate me in Eichan House," said Peter and added, "I see too many things for one day,"

"Peter, come back," said Malia and continued, "We need you,"

"The things are too critical now to joke about this, Peter," said Alec

"Why I am feeling so dizzy?" asked Scott and continued, "I feel disoriented,"

"The stick corrupted you," replied Theo and asked, "Lydia is a problem?"

"Mammy, the skeleton doesn't give my toy back," said Ariel

"My friend, Aramis Simara, told me she is a Hexenbiest and works for HW and they require us to furnish a report how we defeat the Black Claw and to assist them to sabotage the vote of investment," said Lydia and asked, "Stiles are you okay?"

"I am well, thanks for the question," replied Stiles and explained, "While you talk on the phone with the Hexenbiest, Ariel crushed one of Kate's Berserkers shaping him in the dust,"

"Let's recapitulate the events," said Derek and listed, "Firstly, Theo has an odd reaction to the stick and transforms him. Secondly, a dead grabs him by the hand and transports him in a dimension. Thirdly, the stick makes Scott react oddly. Fourthly, Theo begins to see signs on a cloth and nobody of us views them. Fifthly, Ariel has purple eyes and levitates the babies. Sixthly, Ariel sees the cloth full of signs and draws them on a paper. Seventhly, the stick makes a shock wave,"

"Perhaps Aramis will have some answers for this," said Nolan and asked, "By the way, where we need to go?"

"Dude, you forget the only crucial victory of Black Claw is the winning of the election in California?" asked Corey and replied, "We go to Sacramento because in less than three days the Parliament will offer the vote of investment,"

"Stiles is just a Berserker, nothing more," said Kate and continued, "Maybe you wonder how I came back to life after Devout killed me. The Keeper of Underworld accomplished that and said a major evil is coming. Sadly, I don't have any details,"

"Make the luggage and go to Sacramento because I will stay in the with Kate, Deaton, and Morel in case something will happen," said Chris and added, "Also, Nolan has right, Aramis will answer at some questions for sure,"

"Do you have any idea how she plans to sabotage the vote?" asked Mason

"Maybe will use the hat," replied Scott and explained, "The vote of investment is useless if the winner decides to leave and say to anticipate election,"

"We transport the stick, and the cloth with us," said Theo and continued, "We meet in two hours here. See you soon,"

"I will not accompany you," said Parrish and explained, "I let somebody in place some time ago. I made a very terrible mistake,"

"Is not your fault and Mysha is doing a good job," said Morel and added, "Trust him and take care of you," said Morel

" I have some emergency at the animal clinic," said Deaton

"Scott, we travel the kids with us," said Malia and added, "Lydia, will be the case to take Ariel too,"

Everybody went to make the luggage and questioned what was going on with Ariel. While Liam made the luggage for both, Theo wrote a letter to their fathers to tell them about the defeat of the Black Claw and why they went to the capital of California. Theo did not communicate anything about the odd things that happened because they had their problems. Theo and Liam believed Ariel was a Hexenbiest, but did not tell anybody.


	49. Chapter 43: Revelations

Parrish did as Morel said to let Mysha in his place to take care of the police section Beacon Hills and left accompanied by others to Sacramento, California. They arrived with one day before the vote of investment. Our heroes arrived in Sacramento and got in the house of Aramis. Nobody was in the house and Liam and Theo decided to enter first. In the next second, Aramis jumped in front of them while it was woged. Liam scared and jumped in Theo's arms and reacted like a scared cat that made strange noises and spat bubbles. Aramis began to laugh with tears and invited the others in her house.

"You don't see anything," said Liam and asked, "Right?"

"I just witnessed to a frightened cat who spat and made strange noises, nothing more," replied Aramis amused and added, "Nice to meet you Lydia and I see you bring again this little insect too,"

"Nice to meet you too, Aramis," said Lydia and continued, "We help you to end Black Claw, and you aid us with our problems. By the way, nice look. You really scared the boys,"

"The first time when Liam saw a Hexenbiest, fainted," said Theo and added, "You can say this is a progress and not to mention you jumped in front of us without to warn,"

"Where is the fun?" asked Aramis and continued, "I always imagined the Grimm's are fiercer and bad, but I was mistaken. They are just little cupcakes very sweet,"

"I think it's the time to have a formal introduction," said Peter

"You are Peter," said Aramis and added, "I am accustomed to the names of all because Lydia with Ariel stays with me a year and relates me everything about you,"

"I hope now will not go on the street and woge in front of anyone to prove with your theory about is right to judge to book after the cover," said Derek

"This I plan to do, but later," said Aramis and added, "Enough with the fun, Lydia, I should inform you long ago I am a Hexenbiest, but I was afraid you would not understand,"

"After how many things we were through in the last months, now we comprehend the reason perfectly," said Alec

"I can imagine," said Aramis and continued, "Is not easy to confess to somebody what you are and you require time for that,"

"Why Hadrian's Wall requires our help? Plus, how can we assist you?" asked Derek

"I summoned you and not Hadrian's Wall personally," replied Aramis and explained, "I earned a cryptic message before to summon you and if I have right is from the leader of the cell in Sacramento. The chief believes one of the Black Claw acolytes is in the same position as five others and I. Additionally, the next position is the chief of the cell,"

"So, in the case this is true, the entire cell is compromised," concluded Nolan and asked, "How do you find is the boss?"

"I have a relationship with him, and Lydia remembers him too. The guy is Mister Alabama," replied Asamir and explained, "The guy as a chief is terrible, but in private is another story and I recognize his style,"

"I remember the guy too," said Malia and explained, "Lydia shows me some photos of you,"

"How do you propose sabotaging the vote?" asked Corey

"Scott knows the answer and sees it live," replied Aramis and continued, "Tomorrow will attend to conference of press and we are going to sabotage the conference,"

"You are going using the Hexenbiest hat to steal the identity of the guy," said Scott and added, "Nice plan,"

"You can't do all by yourself?" asked Parrish

"I can do it, but is a slight problem," replied Aramis and explained, "This conference of the press will be seen by many people, and I need to act like him. Consequently, each of you needs completing these papers to determine who will fit better to substitute him,"

"Luckily, the hat works perfectly for both sexes," said Mason

"Absolutely, you talk about the guy from Black Claw who dies as a woman," said asked, "Stiles, are you all right because you are too mute?"

"I am fine," replied Stiles and added, "But we really need your help to find out what is going on here,"

"You listen to me enough, now is the time to listen to you and your problems," said Aramis and added, "I will do my best to resolve them or at least give a clue from where to start,"

Liam and Theo laid the box on the table. Aramis looked strangely at the box; Theo unlocked it and took a stick that was wrapped in a piece of archaic cloth. They said to Aramis the object in front of her was the hidden treasure of the Grimm's. On top of that, explained to her how they got in the possession of it.

"I've heard many stories about the treasure, but I never imagined I would have the occasion to see in the front of my eyes," said Aramis and explained, "The stick is powerful. I can feel his magic,"

"On the day Theo, Theodas, Kelly, and Liam returned from the Black Forest, I was a part of an attack against the last demon invaders," said Corey and continued, "A demon managed to infect my blood with a hit and the stick healed me,"

"After a month since we obtain the stick, the Royals bring a Cracher-Mortel and provoke us to believe our fathers die," said Theo and added, "But, their death is fake because the effect of the Cracher-Mortel's poison doesn't kill, it just induces the state of artificial death,"

"If you give the poison antidote they will be fine," said Parrish and continued, "They are now in Vienna, Austria, with our friend and prepare an attack over the House of Kronenberg with the help of Red Crabs and the Resistance,"

"Before to find what happened to Theodas and Kelly or where their friends left without to inform us, the Black Claw captured Scott and attacked the others," said Mason and added, "Also, the primary reason why they wanted Scott was to forge an alliance between Wesen and supernatural,"

"Nothing odd until now," said Aramis and continued, "Keep going,"

"Chris warned them what occurred with Finch, Hadrian Wall and Scott and advised them to reunite in my bunker to save Scott from Napoleon who was in the police section," said Derek and added, "Also, during the fight, Napoleon was involved some years ago in the death of Theo's mother and as a result it baited him,"

"I see you are fine," said Aramis and continued, "He accomplished that to lose the control to don't heal,"

"Napoleon was a Zauberbiest," added Alec and said, "We go fast with Theo to Liam's house to heal Theo with the stick and it healed him, but made a pretty nasty reaction,"

"Since then, Theo has become more emotional than ever and acted different from how we have used to remember him," said Malia and continued, "While we have resided in the house, Scott has stayed behind to provide us time to run,"

"While they waited in the house, several cops accompanied by Chris, Derek and I were ambushed by Wesen when we left from the police section," said Peter and continued, "We call for help and find Napoleon wants to take Scott,"

"I told the others to flee. As a result, I had a nasty fight with the Wesen," said Scott and continued, "With my healing after such a fight, one of them managed to slay me, but somehow the stick returns me to life,"

"This is odd," said Aramis and asked, "How you managed to kill Napoleon alone?"

"Scott didn't kill Napoleon; Ariel did," replied Stiles and explained, "Ariel appeared in the house, tear the magic wall of Napoleon, executed him, and disappeared as it appeared. Additionally, her eyes glow purple,"

"Since when a Banshee can have magic? Why Banshee eyes glow purple?" asked surprised Aramis and continued, "I guess this one of the problems you need help,"

"We will return to Ariel's strange powers sometime later," said Lydia and continued, "After this Theo, I, and Stiles go to the police section to transport the bodies out. One body grabbed Theo by the arm and Theo entered into a trance,"

"Corresponding to Lydia's sayings, Theo was somewhere in a storm and the dead wanted to drag him into a portal," said Nolan and continued, "The dead guy has three signs on the face,"

"Stop for a second, this is impossible," said Aramis and explained, "I know about you from Lydia and the thing you portray me is impossible to happen to Theo or not if we take into account the previous actions,"

"What do you mean by this? Do you have any idea what happens to Theo?" asked Derek

"Sure, I have an idea what happens because I study a book about this," replied Aramis and asked, "How you free Theo from the trance?"

"I slash the hand of the dead guy," replied Lydia

"Theo, you had to deal with a death grip," said Aramis and explained, "The Wesen was afraid to die and remained stuck in the Underworld. They believed if they brought an immaculate soul with them, they could trade their way in the eternal life or the afterlife. Here it is,"

"For Theo or me will be impossible," said Peter and continued, "No offence,"

"Maybe for you, Peter," said Aramis and explained, "When you pick your sister's heart, you lose a part of your soul and your humanity. You always mimic the emotion, but did not perceive it as a usual person does. The stick cleans your soul and brings back your humanity and that part of the soul you have lost. This is the essential reason why you are more emotional than usual,"

"I am aware you stare at the drawing for a long time, but is not his time yet," said Liam and continued, "On the day we leave, our fathers sent us this letter to tell us everything is all right and they prepare an attack over the House of Kronenberg with the help of the Resistance and the Red Crabs,"

"Before letting you continue, this is the House of Kronenberg," said Aramis and added, "You can't imagine how hard was to earn the plans of the building,"

"We reunite in the loft of Derek to analyze the things and while talk, Lydia made a mix of phenolphthalein with the juice of the red cabbage to make the words more visible,"

"At that moment, I was in the bathroom and when I return, I hear the experiment failed and I decide to look at the piece of cloth for the first time after the odd reaction because of the stick," said Theo and continued, "I was shocked when I spot the signs that the dead had on the face were on the cloth. Also, these three are the signs I saw,"

"Interesting," said Aramis and asked, "Who draw this?"

"Ariel made her eyes glow purple and draw that," said Lydia and explained, "While we tried to figure out why Theo saw the signs on the cloth, Ariel called me and said to look at her to see what was doing,"

"Her eyes glow purple and levitated the twins of Malia and Scott in the air and put them down slowly. After that came to us, look at the cloth and saw it was full of signs," said Stiles and continued, " Corey gave her a pencil and a paper and draw this,"

"I can see your eyes, sweetie?" asked Aramis

"Sure, but you give me a candy," said Ariel

"Lydia, Ariel is a Hexenbiest," said Aramis and continued, "Her powers are formidable and somehow is connected to the Grimm stuff,"

"On top of that, she is a Banshee," added Stiles and asked, "This is bad?"

"I don't know what to suggest," said Aramis and continued, "For sure Liam and Theo figure out she is a Hexenbiest and doesn't tell to don't scare you,"

"That happens, and Theo and I know from my sister, Mareth, the Wesen will begin to woge at the age of puberty," said Liam

"True, after I discover how Lydia becomes pregnant or how gives birth to Ariel, nothing surprises me now," said Aramis and explained, "Maybe the soul of a Hexenbiest attach to Ariel and Ariel absorb her and become one,"

"Additionally, the stick possessed me and when Malia wanted to pick from me, it released a shock wave that let everybody unconscious," added Scott

"I forget saying it crushed a Berserker with the magic, and this is the end," said Corey and explained, "After we wake up, you summon us and nothing strange has happened since then,"

"Scott, Theo, Liam, and Corey, you will not offer volunteers because Liam is Grimm, Theo is a Grimm too, but enter in contact with the stick as Scott or Corey did," said Aramis and continued, "Still, you will do the test or fun,"

"Nice doggy," said Ariel

"That is not a dog," said Nolan and asked, "It is a wolf?"

"Absolutely not, it is a coywolf and his name is Leo," replied Asamir and explained, "After you left, I feel isolated and I decide to make a journey in the woods. I arrived near the road, and I encounter a dead coyote, but I sense life in it and I realize it has a baby. I take the baby from the belly and take it home to keep it. With time it grows up and I realize is a hybrid between a wolf and a coyote,"

"What do you accomplish there?" asked Mason

"I want to make a final test," replied Asamir

Asamir put Liam, Theo, Scott, and Corey into circles of mountain ash and advised them to exit. Corey left without to have a problem and everybody were shocked when they saw Theo cannot leave the circle as Scott and Liam who were supernatural creatures. She freed them and put Theo to turn into a werewolf, to take down his clothes to stay in boxers because wanted to take a more detailed look. Aramis observed Theo possessed distinctive signs of a hybrid between a werewolf and a werecoyote. To be sure, put him to transform into a wolf and all saw it was different. Aramis said to Theo, he became a supernatural creature, more exactly a werecoywolf because of the stick and the twins of the Scott and Malia would have the same traits. Theo dressed and Aramis corrected the tests and the highest score had Scott, but he cannot participate because of the side effect and the one who had a similar score was Lydia.


	50. Chapter 44: To be or not to be

The sun rose in the sky and a new day began. In less than a few hours, the Parliament gave the vote of investment to the party that represented Black Claw. The plan of Aramis was straightforward to be made because they just needed sabotaging the conference of the press that was in advance of the vote of the Parliament. As the brilliant Aramis plan was, it had a substantial problem because the people recognized their candidate and was capable to notice fast if something was wrong with him. Our heroes finished taking the Breakfast and Aramis performed the last preparation to complete the spell.

"Lydia, are you ready?" asked Aramis and continued, "The time has come,"

"The time to transform me into a man has come," said Lydia and asked, "How I should explain to my daughter I am her mother?"

"We live in Beacon Hills?" replied Stiles and continued, "You don't necessitate a more advanced explanation,"

"Sorry Stiles, I truly want to help Lydia, but Aramis will not allow me to enter in contact with the hat," said Scott and continued, "Lydia, you have to inspire the gas from that hole,"

"Scott, I swear on my life if you don't have the problem with the stick, I allow you to accomplish that in her place," said Aramis and continued, "Now we must wait a few seconds,"

"Lydia, Lydia, are you all right?" asked Corey and said, "Jesus, you look brilliant,"

"Nevertheless, the Mirror of Montresor is much better than this," said Mason and added, "Also, you don't need to do so much stuff to steal the identity of anyone,"

"Who are you and what have you done with Lydia?" asked Liam when it came from upstairs

"Dude, that is Lydia for sure," said Theo and explained, "I don't see the point why the candidate of Black Claw will come here,"

"Please, don't make me look in the mirror," said Lydia and asked, "This is the first time when you steal the identity of this guy?"

"There is any problem if I like seeing shirtless guys with nice moles on the body?" asked amused Aramis and replied, "Will not pass long until I will steal the identity of another person to study some nice moles,"

"Are you informed the werewolves are able to hear the heartbeats?" asked Peter and continued, "You fall in love with Theo's moles from the chest,"

"So? What is wrong with this?" asked Aramis and continued, "Each of us has our fetishes,"

"No, isn't wrong at all," replied Derek sarcastic and asked, "We can focus on more important business?"

"It will be the case because the time runs out," replied Parrish and asked, "Do you have the guy clothes?"

"Everything you need is here," replied Aramis and asked, "Sweetie where you go?"

"I don't know where is my mother," replied Ariel and asked, "Have you seen it?"

"Your mother is in the city for some shopping," replied Nolan and continued, "Will be here soon,"

"I will not defend you if something will happen," said Alec asked, "Nolan?"

"Sweetie, can you put Nolan down, please?" asked Lydia and explained, "He is not the twins of Uncle Scott and Aunt Malia to laugh when you raise high them up in the air,"

"What happen to you?" asked Ariel

"We want to stop Black Claw and I am the only one who has a high score and I need to look like this to sabotage a conference of the press," replied Lydia and added, "Also, while I am missing, your daddy, Stiles will take care of you,"

"Fine, take care of you," said Ariel and asked, "Can I play with Leo?"

"Okay, you can," replied Aramis

Aramis utilized the cloned phone of the candidate to tell to her assistant, Arabella, to meet with her at a mall to leave together to the conference of the press. The girls went with her, and each of them had a device in the ears that helped them to talk. In addition, Lydia had on her a device that sent her location to the others.

"We are spread in the shopping," said Aramis and asked, "Everything is okay in your perimeter?"

"Here is everything okay," replied Lydia and added, "Also, Arabella isn't coming,"

"What about Zayne?" asked Malia

"The boys will keep him busy, and I don't know where he is prompt," replied Lydia and asked, "Why the telephone is blocked?"

"The telephones are connected between them and if a telephone is blocked, the authentic one will be blocked too," replied Aramis and continued, "Zayne will think this is a system error or something like that,"

"Is any way to figure out what his telephone has?" asked Ariel curious

"I don't know how this cloning works, but the people from a GSM can figure this out," replied Lydia

"Mama, why are you moving?" asked Ariel

"Arabella arrived and made a sign to come in the limousine," replied Lydia

"Let's go to the car and chase them," said Malia

"Take easy because we don't want to be spotted," said Aramis

Arabella with Lydia, who was in the shoes of Zayne, entered in the car and a humble robot served them an old wine. They began to talk about the vote of trust of the Parliament and Arabella came closer and closer to Lydia and pulled the tie from the neck and woged. Lydia kept her calm and was surprised to see Arabella was a Hexenbiest.

"What are you accomplishing?" asked Lydia and explained, "I need to prepare my speech,"

"I respect your promise, and you are a shy person, but I crave a kiss from you," said Arabella and explained, "You advise me to kiss you to calm down,"

"I am calm, but I need preparing my speech," said Lydia and continued, "I am their candidate,"

"So?" asked Arabella and added, "Do like your colleagues do,"

"Read the papers like an idiot?" asked Lydia and said, "No way,"

"Trust me, when you will witness what I am accomplishing, you will want more," said Arabella and continued, "I don't see any use for this,"

"What are you accomplishing?" asked Lydia and explained, "This is my favorite shirt,"

"Calm down, you own dozens of shirts like this," said Arabella and continued, "We must celebrate,"

"We don't even achieve the vote of trust,"

"Close your mouth and act,"

Lydia accepted to be fucked by Arabella while it looked like as Zayne. To be easier to digest the situation, Lydia said in her mind was Stiles and remembered about good moments spent together. She understood Aramis and her test because can happens, something that came out the blue and you needed to keep being calm to handle the situation without to raise any question marks. In the meantime, the boys went to the house of Zayne, and Zayne observed them in front of the house and went to question them what was going on.

"Are you waiting for somebody?" asked Zayne

"We are some random journalists, and you want to question you," replied Peter and asked, "Do you have time to aid us?"

"Come at the conference of the press and I will answer as many questions you have," said Zayne and explained, "I wish to do now, but I must arrive at the conference,"

"You can't spend a few minutes with us and after can you go?" asked Parrish

"Fine, you win, I can't go anywhere," replied Zayne and explained, "My telephone activate the self-protection mode,"

"We can do something to aid you?" asked Liam

"The one and only people that can aid me with the telephone is you to call a cab, and a GSM to repair my phone," said Zayne and asked, "Why you are the only one who wears dark sunglasses?"

"We have eyes sensitively in the sunlight," replied Theo and continued, "The sunglasses take care of our eyes,"

"The time is limited," said Stiles and asked, "We called a cab for you, you can answer our questions now?"

"Absolutely, I can," replied Zayne and said, "Is not so easy to get rid of the journalists these days,"

"What do you anticipate about the protests that occur in the town?" asked Corey

"In my opinion, the people need to be more open-minded," replied Zayne and explained, "The time are changing and the people remain with the same mentality,"

"If you can change something, what you will change?" asked Mason

"If you can see, I am a Zauberbiest, more exactly a Wesen," said Zayne and replied, "I want to be treated as a rational person and I want to practice my cult without somebody criticize me,"

"What do you consider about the move you have made to become part of Black Claw is a wise idea?" asked Alec and explained, "They are very merciless,"

"We desire is a bit of balance, nothing more," said Zayne and asked, "Who are you?"

"We revealed you who we are," replied Scott and explained, "We are some journalists who want some answers from you,"

"Do you study the books about those teens adventure? What do you reckon about the supernatural?"

"I can state just this; the world is filled with mysteries that need to be discovered," replied Zayne and added, "Also, I don't comprehend them why don't join forces with Black Claw,"

"Perhaps, the Wesen should be a little forgetful," said Scott and explained, "Because of Monroe, now everybody knows about the supernatural and the world is split up into two groups,"

"I am informed what Black Claw can do, but I can chill them," said Zayne and continued, "Wait for a second, the sunglasses are black, but the area near the eyes become darker for a moment,"

"It depends on how the sunglasses deflects the sun rays," said Parrish

"I am not so foolish as you think, they are Grimms," said Zayne, knocked everyone and ran to the cab

"Everybody is okay?" asked Liam and said, "I think Zayne is blind as hell,"

"We are all fine, but we have a few scars, nothing more," replied Theo and continued, "The guy stared at us and don't see we are Grimms,"

"I hope we give Lydia enough time," said Stiles and asked, "How much it has Lydia until arrives at the conference,"

"They already arrived," replied Mason and said, "Look,"

Before the beginning of the conference of the press, Arabella helped Lydia to adjust the shirt and Lydia found inside of the pockets a small box with a ring. Lydia decided to use the ring to her advantage and asked Arabella in the front of journalists to become his wife. Arabella accepted and kissed Lydia on the mouth without to know Zayne was not Zayne. Additionally, Lydia said his party would not want to constitute the government and asked for the anticipated election. All were shocked to hear that and Lydia motivated the decision, saying it had a family to take care of and to grow up his future child. After that, Arabella with Lydia left and Aramis, Ariel, and Malia came from behind and kidnapped Arabella. After a few seconds, Zayne made his appearance to take him his interview, and everybody asked him about his decision to run with his Arabella in the world and to abandon the government. Zayne did not understand what was going on and denied everything. Late night when it arrived home, looked at the news and saw someone replaced him. Zayne saw Arabella and wanted to question what was going on. In the next second, the telephone rang, and Arabella advised him to reach a location alone.

"Arabella, are you here? You again? What have you done to her?" asked Zayne

"I am okay, I swear," replied Arabella and continued, "They just kidnap me,"

"You are out of mind?" asked Zayne and said, "The Black Claw will kill the Grimms or us,"

"Nobody will slay you, not despite the Grimms who are attractive cupcakes, I assure you," said Aramis and explained, "I am a member from Hadrian's Wall and I can move you everywhere you want in the world until we will end with Black Claw,"

"I am the one who replaces you and I say that thing with the marriage because I find the ring," said Lydia and added, "Also, you love each other and I guess this is not the first time when we have sex,"

"What do you speak about?" asked Stiles

"I performed sex with her thinking is Zayne," replied Arabella and added, "Also, this guy is the famous Scott McCall, the one who Napoleon wishes him by his side,"

"We will not harm you, and you want to rescue you from Black Claw said," Liam

"Before to say something I desire to uncover you, this ring belonged to my grandmother and before she died, said to me to give to a significant person in my life and I wanted to ask you during the conference," said Zayne and asked, "Why you didn't say that from the beginning?"

"We wanted to inform you because you feel you regret joining with Black Claw, but you break up when you see Liam," replied Theo and said, "For sure isn't your choice and my mother died and put my father to promise will fix the things because she never wanted her husband to join in a radical faction,"

"I don't perceive the action of Black Claw anymore," said Scott explained, "You are free to show your culture and your look, and nobody forced you to hide anymore,"

"Scott, the things are not simple as you think," said Zayne

"Neither for the supernatural creatures too, "said Derek and explained," have I never believed the supernatural creatures will have the chance to be accepted in the community,

"Everything happens because of the Council of Wesen?" asked Peter

"Mostly yes," replied Arabella and explained, "They are the one who practices the rules and when it comes in the consideration to disclose our nature, they refused,"

"Their fathers revealed us almost all the conflicts begin from Wesen and you will always say Occultatum Libera that means the freedom of the cult," said Malia and continued, "If the Council Wesen accept the revelation of the Wesen identity…,"

"The Wesen from Black Claw will not have a reason to create an uprising," said Mason

"Also, always is better to cure the cause and not the effects," added Corey

"We can talk with the Council of Wesen to aid you?" asked Nolan

"I would want to aid you to reach the Council because I was a member, but I join in the Black Claw and would react pretty badly if they hear that from me," said Arabella

"Isn't another person that can aid us?" asked Alec

"I don't know, sorry," replied Zayne and continued, "If something will happen to my family, I swear I will hunt you,"

"You can count on me," said Aramis and continued, "Is time to depart,"

Aramis with the help of Black Claw prepared a safe house for Zayne and Arabella and our heroes stayed one more night at Aramis and talked about their adventures. Aramis obtained a message from Hadrian's Wall, the telephone number of a member of the Wesen Council. They conversed with him and after hours of negotiation, they managed to convince him. The person promised would accomplish everything he can, but would not promise anything. A new day began, and our heroes leave from Aramis and returned to Beacon Hills.


	51. Chapter 45: Jackie returns

After a week, the negotiations between the Resistance and the Royals finished and our heroes returned to the hotel to prepare their luggage to return to Beacon Hills with the help of Roach. They decided to leave on the first hour in the morning and went to the restaurant to eat for dinner at the restaurant's hotel. Theodas felt a bit dizzy and decided to advance into the hotel room to take a pill. When entered the room, Theodas observed a letter on the bed and went to look at it, but his wound where the Zauberbiest pierced his chest in the fight with Azazel, began to bleed. Scared, Theodas looked in the mirror to see how bad was and in the next second, saw how the mirror split in half and two red hands came from the mirror and fainted. Kelly and the others worried, and Kelly went upstairs seeing if something was wrong with him. He found him unconscious on the floor and his shirt had some blood on where suffered the wound because of the Zauberbiest.

"Dude, wake up," said Kelly while slapped Theodas and added, "Is not the time for pranks. Theodas wake up, now,"

"Is not my name,"

"What?"

Before having the chance to say something else, Theodas who was possessed by Jack the Ripper grabbed a piece of wood and hit Kelly in the head letting unconscious and left. Jax knew they usually make pranks each other and went to check if everything was all right. Jax found Kelly unconscious on the floor with a bad wound in the head the checked his pulse to check if it was alive. After that, called Allanon to come upstairs because Kelly was wounded and Theodas missing.

"What happened?" asked Marie

"I don't know," replied Jax and explained, "I come here, and I discover him like this,"

"This will wake him up," said Diana

"Where am I?" asked Kelly panicked and said, "Theodas,"

"Get a big breath," said Geyer and continued, "Everything all right?"

"Guys, this letter from Liam and Theo," said Wil and added, "They delivered it last week and seemed they ended with Black Claw and go to Sacramento, California, to sabotage the election,"

"I am good, ouch it hurts," said Kelly and continued, "I find Theodas on the floor and Theodas has blood on the shirt where suffer that wound from Zauberbiest,"

"Theodas did that to you?" asked Diana

"Yes, but I don't think it was him," replied Kelly and explained, "When Theodas woke up, spoke with a British accent and said was not his name,"

"Roach, tell to the Resistance pilots to don't come to get us until we accomplish this," said Pyria and explained, "I think the poison of the Cracher-Mortel triggers this and allow Jack to possess him,"

"Is not your fault," said Kelly added, "You preserved his life and if wasn't you, Theodas was two meters under the ground, buried,"

"Sorry, I interrupt, but who is this Jack?" asked Lyria

"I hope you don't talk about Jack the Ripper," said Jaxi and added, "I know is worse, but at least we know where we can detect him,"

"Exactly, we talk about Jack the Ripper," said Kelly and asked, "Is any way to free him?"

"I don't think the powers of Armageddon will not function for him because he is a spirit and not a demon," said Eretria and asked, "If you are Druids, do you have any other ideas?"

"The ritual of blood works only on possessed by demons, nothing, nothing more," replied Cogline and asked, "Allanon?"

"I don't know anything from the Codex that can aid him, but I know the werewolves can enter the mind of the people," replied Allanon and explained,"This will aid us because we will kill Jack from inside and will never return again,"

"We can induce the death and oblige him to believe he has passed away?" asked Mareth

"Is a splendid idea, but will be much safer to use drugs from the mother's shop," said Amberle and explained, "We have to deal with Wesen so we need Wesen stuff,"

"We are in Vienna, Austria," said Tamlin and asked, "You have any authority here in case if Theodas manages to slaughter some bitches? Additionally, where can we determine the location of each brothel?"

"I don't possess any authority here, but some members of the Resistance, Hadrian 's Wall, or the Red Crabs are here and can aid us. About the brothel, I send a message and in less than ten minutes I will obtain a map of all places that are frequented by Wesen bitches," replied Roach

"You can arrange a plane for the pack of Scott and Liam to come to Vienna from Beacon Hills?" asked Kelly

"A plane is in the area and in less than eight hours, they will be here," replied Roach and added, "Also, summon them and communicate what is going on,"

Kelly called Liam and advised him what happened with Theodas and a plane came to transport them in Vienna, Austria. In addition, Kelly asked Diana the ingredients that needed to create the potion, which mimics the death. Liam was happy to hear the threat of the Royals and Black Claw ended once for all end and called the others to advise them to gather in the loft of Derek to inform him about the events that occurred. After thirty minutes, the plane landed on the street that was in front of Derek's loft. Meanwhile, Roach received from his sources a person with British accident interacted with a Wesen whore and the latter, the whore was killed. In addition, the aggressor was never caught and headed to an area frequently passed by Wesen whores. To capture Theodas before Jack had the chance to cause more disasters, Pyria and Diana dressed in whores to capture him off guard while they were accompanied by Tamlin and Marie.

"I never thought I will dress like a whore and stay on the belt," said Marie and asked, "What are the chances to be taken by some people who want a spicy night?"

"Calm down, nobody will seize you and Tamlin," replied Pyria and explained, "This belt is frequent just by Wesen whores,"

"That means one who has the luck to get a spicy night with a Wesen or Jack the Ripper is me and Pyria," said Diana and asked, "What we do if an unwelcome guest is coming after us?"

"You asked this like you had never been a Fuchsbau with powers of Armageddon," replied Tamlin and asked, "How we are presumed to catch Theodas?"

"I can knock him down with magic," replied Pyria and added, "Also, we can close him into a cell until the rest will be here,"

"Do you have any other method that doesn't involve knocking up?" asked Marie and explained, "The blow will let unconscious Jack, who possess Theodas, but Theodas will experience the blow, too,"

"Consequently, do you want to utilize a more offensive method to capture him," concluded Diana and said, "This might work,"

"Is that a gun with the tranquillizer?" asked Tamlin

"Yes, it is," confirmed Diana and explained, "A dart in the seat will grant him a couple of hours of sleep like a baby,"

"I agree with this, but where we imprison him?" asked Marie

"I think will be an ingenious idea, to tell the truth, and detain him," replied Pyria and explained, "Is the fault of Jack who possesses him and now the people know about Wesen too,"

"Can I question why you take a dry cooker?" asked Tamlin

"In case Theodas appears, I will punch him in the head with this," replied Marie

"It's a more useful idea to use the tranquillizer," said Diana

"For sure you want to get revenge for Kelly," said Pyria and explained, "Jack uses Theodas to knock up Kelly, but if you use the pan, you will knock up both and Theodas will endure with the pain,"

While the women played as baits, the rest were split up in the area and followed them to be sure they would be good. Unexpected to our heroes, Jack found a criminal organization made of Wesen and supernatural creatures who exploited whores and the essential point of action was there. Jack tricked the criminal organization to assist him, saying a rival band wanted to occupy their place. He went to fight with Tamlin, Marie, Pyria, and Diana while the band took care of the rest. Jack outmatched Pyria and Diana with some old fashion trick and after that, pushed Tamlin with Marie in a tree. Marie got up and Jack laughed with tears, but she looked straight into his eyes and fucked pan in the face and after that strike on the head letting him unconscious. The few survivors realized they are outmatched and wanted to run, but the police cars came and arrested them because Roach summoned them. The officer brought the survivors of the band Theodas to the precinct and a judge summoned by Roach and Kelly examined Theodas. The judge concluded Theodas was indeed possessed by Jack the Ripper and did not possess judgment when committed the crime. He decided to do not accuse Theodas of crime and put the Mayor's Office to pay some compensation for the victims.

"Do you think some bars will restrain?" asked Jack

"Better than you think," replied Marie and said, "You should stay calm or I will knock up you again with the pan,"

"The tranquillizer is much better to keep quiet than a pan," said Kelly and added, "Also, I am pleased because the judge decides to let this go,"

"In such cases, you don't obtain the right to accuse someone about something because is not his fault," said Roach and explained, "Theodas is just a victim of Jack who uses his body,"

"Do you have any idea what we can do to free him?" asked Lyria and explained, "The pack of Liam and Scott will be here in less than four hours,"

"Until then, is much better to keep him quiet I think," said Amberle and continued, "Much better,"

"We can use the idea of Allanon to penetrate his mind with the claws, or my idea," said Diana and explained, "The mix of ingredients will slow pulse to the lowest level possible and we will shoot him rubber bullets,"

"I guess is a potion to revive," said Lyria and asked, "How are you aware of this?"

"Sometimes I believe your head is empty," said Jaxi and explained, "This guy is from the year 1888 and for sure it doesn't know fake bullets,"

"Poor Theodas," said Jax and explained, "Hit twice by a pan, hit by some tranquillizer darts like an animal and you are planning now to shoot him with rubber bullets,"

"If Jack was a demon, everything has been done until now," said Cogline

"Where is the fun when all things are easier?" asked Eretria

"I am aware Theodas endure a lot because of this cretinously soul, but if we utilize the method of Allanon we risk to put in danger Liam and Theo and the one who would enter with them in his head,"

"This is what I anticipate too," claimed Wil and maintained, "But they are stronger than you think and this will offer us the chance to get rid of Jack once for all,"

"Not to mention they accomplished this before with the Nogitsune," said Allanon

"I check on the internet about the history and here say it's never been caught by anybody," said Geyer and added, "Also, in one of the Grimms books, a Grimm said didn't get involved in the Wesen crimes, but one day paid a closer look and executed the possessed person,"

"I guess is more relevances about this guy," said Tamlin and continued, "If I comprehend what you desired to maintain, that means Jack was never caught because possessed random people,"

After this event, three more hours and the packs arrived in Vienna. Theo was a bit shocked to see his father like this, but stayed calm and hugged Pyria because saved his dad and the possession was a secondary effect. Allanon with Diana said once more the methods to get rid Jack and decided to enter the mind of Theodas to end with Jack once of all end. To accomplish that, they needed an alpha to enter his mind, Scott convinced Liam, and Theo supported him because Theodas was his uncle. Liam got a big breath and used the claws to enter the mind of Theodas and Theo.


	52. Chapter 46: Criminal minds

All saw the trick had worked, but Peter was curious to know where it transported the mind of Theodas. Before having the chance to put into words his idea, Ariel read his mind, used her powers, and made a projection on the window. At that moment, her eyes began to glow purple and Pyria with the rest except Marie realized Ariel was a Hexenbiest.

"You should say thanks," said Ariel and continued, "Now we can see what Liam and Theo are doing,"

"Thank you, but we need discussing a lot," said Peter and explained, "It seems Liam, and Theo didn't divulge anything in the letter,"

"Are more things than Ariel's nature?" asked Tamlin curiously

"A lot more," replied Lydia and explained, "The things are about Scott, Theo, Ariel and the Grimm treasure,"

"Why you didn't advise us sooner?" asked Kelly

"Too many things happen, and the situation gets out of control," said Scott and explained, "Possibly you have witnessed the fight between us and the Black Claw, and during the fight, Theo was wounded,"

"We know anything and we are overjoyed you are okay," said Roach and asked, "Why do you transport this with you?"

"We will come to that part too and the stick worked, but Theo had a seizure because of it and reacted in an awkward way," replied Mason and continued, "Scott decided to stay behind and died,"

"How can you be here when you are here with now? Are you sure he died?" asked Cogline

"In point of fact, he died, but the stick revives him and Napoleon came to see if it was alive," replied Lydia and added, "Also, Ariel made a projection of her and managed to kill Napoleon with the magical powers and disappears like it appears,"

"I must admit Ariel is very strong," said Pyria and asked, "What happen next?"

"After the fight, Theo, Lydia and I went to the police section to transport the bodies out, a body grabs Theo from hand and Theo entered into a trance," replied Stiles and continued, "Theo was in the middle of an electrical storm and the dead wanted to drag him through the portal,"

"A death grip," said Diana explained, "This happens to a guy with a pure soul and if the frightened guy die, can live again in a life or afterlife by dragging the pure soul in the underworld,"

"We learn that too, but this doesn't end here," said Corey and continued, "In the day we receive the letter from you, we begin to discuss and Lydia made a potion to restore the cloth but destroyed a bit of it,"

"What it demonstrates this drawing and from where you get?" asked Allanon and said, "I never encounter in my life something like that,"

"We forget adding Theo become more emotional," said Alec and replied, "Back to the story, we don't comprehend what it symbolizes, but when Theo looks at the cloth, sees these three marks,"

"Also, there three marks appear on the face of the guy who wanted to pull Theo in the underworld," added Nolan and said, "After that, Scott related us how he died and how Ariel rescued his life,"

"How you discover Ariel become a Hexenbiest or at least her nature?" asked Mareth

"We discovered Ariel was a Hexenbiest, but we found about her nature after a minute of our arguments, Ariel levitated the twins in the air and her eyes glow purple,"

"Liam and Theo should know Ariel is a Hexenbiest," said Marie and continued, "I hope you don't say Ariel draw this,"

"Ariel sketches this from the cloth," said Derek and added, "Also, Scott acted oddly because of the stick and when Malia wanted to take it from his hand, it made a shock wave that let us unconscious,"

"Why this life is all the time against you?" asked Lyria and explained, "Too many things happen in the last period,"

"True, but we find out the answers to our questions except the meaning of the signs from Lydia's friend Aramis Simara," said Nolan

"The stick had other effects on you?" asked Wil

"Definitely, it had an effect too," confirmed Chris and continued, "It makes Theo a supernatural creature that named werecoywolf,"

"Werecoywolf? This is a hybrid between a wolf and a coyote?" asked Jaxi

"It is," replied Jax and asked, "This is all do you have to add?"

"This is all," replied Kate and continued, "By the way, my name is Kate Argent, Chris sister,"

"It seems you become one of the good guys now," said Geyer and asked, "Where the hell are Liam and Theo?"

"I think you need to start the question with the word when and not where," said Parrish and replied, "As far I know this might be England in the year 1888,"

Parrish had right about the place and time and all wondered why the claws sent Liam and Theo there. Liam and Theo looked around and changed their clothes to do not cause any suspicions to the people.

"What is this place?" asked Liam and continued, "I should let Scott accomplish that,"

"With or without Scott will be the same," said Theo and explained, "We are in the mind of my father, and his mind has a purpose why propel us here,"

"What is the purpose?"

"You forget our fathers advise us how to be a Grimm and how to work as a cop?"

"For that reason, this is a test," concluded Liam and asked, "Why this place and this time?"

"Possibly this has to do with Jack," replied Theo and continued, "If we determine who the killer is, we will find Jack and my father too,"

"Where is Stiles when you require him?" asked Liam and explained, "He is good at detective job,"

"Stiles is better than us, but we possess some abilities that confer us an advantage," said Theo and explained, "We are Grimms and also, we are supernatural creatures with high enhancement senses,"

"Everything I know about this guy his last victim was Mary Kelly on 9 November 1888," said Liam and continued, "The rest are believed to be copycats,"

"This newspaper says today is 9 November, and my clock shows me the hour twenty," said Theo and asked, "Could be the body at the morgue?"

"Is worth to give a try, because we can track that him down?" said Liam and continued, "Maybe we will detect some Wesen whores to aid us,"

While Theo and Liam went to the morgue, they saw outside two women who cried and woged for a second. They realized the whores were the friend of the victim and asked them what happened. Liam put questions while Theo looked around to be sure no one was coming and after a few moments failed to maintain his patience.

"I am informed a detective will not act like this, but you are a Musai and she is a Luison. Both are Wesen," said Theo and continued, "We are Grimms and we want answers,"

"You kill Mary?" asked Samantha

"No," said Theo and added, "Also, we are supernatural creatures called werewolves,"

"Two Grimms who are werewolves," said Monica and asked, "What do you want?"

"Do you comprehend the claws of an alpha werewolf can do besides of tear apart somebody?" asked Liam

"I had sex with a werewolf and used the claws to get in my mind and steal some memories," replied Monica and added, "Also, steal my fortune too,"

"This will sound awkward, but we come from the century 21," said Theo and continued, "My father become possessed by Jack the Ripper and Liam used his claws to get in his mind and here we are,"

"Consequently, are you searching Jack to free your father," concluded Monica and asked, "Why you come to the morgue?"

"We want to take the scent to find is hiding Jack with his father," replied Liam

"You arrive too late because somebody set on fire the bodies," replied Samantha and asked, "If we guide you the house where Marie stays, you will get revenge for her death?"

"This is what we will accomplish," replied Theo

Monica and Samantha took Liam and Theo to the house where lived Mary Kelly her last moments and spotted a person who set in the fire the house. The person ran, and Theo with Liam ran after him. Liam ran after him and Theo took on the shortcut and jumped over him. The person stubbed Theo in the arm, and Theo slashed his throat because wanting to pull a knife to stab him in the neck.

"Are you all right?" asked Liam

"Yes, I am fine," replied Theo and continued, "I will heal,"

"This can't be," said Monica and explained, "Somebody destroys the morgue and now this,"

"With five minutes before you come, someone burns the bodies," said Samantha and concluded, "They are in opposite directions and the guy who told us what happens, go straight on the way,"

"You suggest this is connected?" asked Theo and continued, "That might explain why are so many copycats,"

"Is insane if the guy creates his make his school of killing," said Monica

"Do you have any idea which might assist us?" asked Liam

"I am a best friend with the chief of the cops, mister Bell," replied Samantha and continued, "Let's pay him a visit,"

Mister Bell was surprised to find out the story and organized a team of cops to take Jack the Ripper and his acolytes. Liam and Theo guided them with the help of the scent to the house where Jack and the acolytes stayed and ambushed them. They saw Theodas in a cage and ran after Jack, but an Endezeichen Grimm jumped in their face without to say anything and drew a scythe from his long dark clothing.

"This is bad, pretty bad,"

"Dude, is one guy," said Liam and continued, "We can slay him,"

"Liam, this is an Endezeichen Grimm," said Theo and explained, "For these types of Grimm, all Wesen are bad and a good as dead,"

"How do you deduce this?"

"I usually read things about Wesen before to go to bed and I find by accident about him," replied Theo and asked, "The red skull is the symbol of an Endezeichen Grimm,"

"Then time to teach that whore the manners," said Liam and roared

"I agree that," said Theo and continued, "You will go down,"

"Two atrocities of Decapitare," said the Endezeichen Grimm and continued, "You will die by my hand,"

Theo turned into a werewolf too, and attacked the Endezeichen Grimm and Liam screamed after him to stop. The Grimm pushed Theo into the wall and wanted to slash his throat with the scythe, but Liam jumped to assist him and was pushed into the wall. The Endezeichen Grimm spat Theo in the face and Theo made the scythe disappear. After that, Theo went near Liam and both smiled. Even now, the Endezeichen Grimm was quite shocked to see how the scythe disappeared and utilized a defensive position. Liam and Theo synchronized the attacks and killed the Endezeichen Grimm. After the fight, they kept following the scent and saw Theodas was closed in a cage.

"Time to liberate my father," said Theo and continued, "This is the last wicked game,"

"The game has already begun, my dears," said Jack

"Are you kidding?" asked Liam and explained, "Your school will go down with you,"

"This will not be enough to stop me," said Jack and continued, "Time to expose to view you this,"

"What the hell are you?" asked Liam and continued, "I never see such type of spirit,"

"You will never see something like this ever again," said Jack continued, "Because you will die, I want to confess you, I give up the ghost because of a disease and the Keeper of Underworld grant me a new chance to live by possessing people,"

"My father is the last guy you will ever possess," said Theo

They fought with Jack and Liam took an axe while Theo got the scythe of the Endezeichen Grimm. After a lengthy fight, they killed Jack once of all and freed Theodas from the cage. At that moment, all woke up. The first reaction of Theo was to hug his father, and Theodas was quite surprised to see Theo such emotional. In addition, he did not comprehend why everybody was there. Theodas remembered nothing he had from the time Jack possessed him. He found that from his friends and was quite shocked, but because everything returned to normal.


	53. Chapter 47: Deceptive apparitions

The pack arrived home after a day of travelling and the next day after the breakfast, they gathered in the loft of Derek to debate the problems that occurred in the past. Roach was with them and received a call from his employers because of an emergency. He justified to them what was an emergency and asked help to solve it. All except the packs left to aid Roach and Roach explained that had to split up. Somebody must free the enslaved population by a demon and to take care of Beacon Hills. Additionally, they added to call if they required help. The packs comprehended this because always when happened something like that, they left all without to let somebody behind. Before leaving, Kelly and Theodas talked with Parrish to put Liam and Theo with some additional help of the pack to solve a case as a Grimm would have. After they had left, Parrish called the pack at the precinct.

"Before to leave, your fathers, require me to award you a random case to resolve to learn more about how a Grimm resolve a case about Wesen," said Parrish and continued, "I don't comprehend how I will acquire a case about Wesen, but I obtain three cases of crimes with cold blood and you will choose which of it you will solve it,"

"Pray to the God to be the desirable one," said Liam and asked," What about them?"

"We live here and how our friends from the old world help your fathers, we will assist you," replied Stiles and continued, "This time we will not involve too frequently,"

"Why do you choose this case?" asked Alec

"All three are similar, but this one is more ambiguous than the others," replied Theo and explained, "Are more chances to be related about supernatural or Wesen,"

"Most of the cases from this town are about the supernatural, so you can't miss," said Nolan and continued, "I comprehend is not my business to say this, but at least we should try to determine the origin of these signs,"

"We don't have anything better to do, so let's try," said Stiles and continued, "This will aid me to be busy with something because I don't desire to get involve,"

"In case you have to deal with supernatural creatures, I made a copy of my book about the supernatural and I give to your fathers," said Chris and continued, "The book is in the caravan,"

"If you will require me, I will go to the library," said Kate and explained, "I think I see this sign in the temple of Nagual Queen,"

"If you find something, advice us," said Lydia and asked, "Why on the cloth are three Egyptian signs and Kate notice one or more signs can be Mayan?"

"Have you encountered such situations like this before?" asked Scott

"I think we had when we tried to figure out where is Brett," replied Corey and explained, "Lydia used her premonitions and wrote many things that symbolize number sixty-eight,"

"What if all these signs came from distinct languages, but all mean one thing?" asked Corey and said, "If we find one meaning of a sign, we can unlock the secrets of the drawing,"

All split up after the discussion, Liam, and Theo went to the crime scene to see if they can furnish some additional clues that, the criminologist could never find. The first thing that they first accomplished was to take the scent of the murderer, but they were quite astonished the attacker had not a scent or hid it.

"You can take the scent?" asked Liam and continued, "Because I can't,"

"Neither," replied Theo and said, "Come on the top to have a more accurate view of the blood and the prints that still persist,"

"What about the car?"

"We will wash together," replied Theo and said, "Instantly we have a most splendid view from above,"

"What we presuppose to witness?" asked Liam and continued, "I don't see anything useful,"

"We remake the job of the criminologist to see if they accomplished their job well and we put in the shoes of the attacker," said Theo and asked, "You did witness something awkward?"

"If I have right, this guy fought with the attacker and this is the reason why there is much blood," said Liam and asked, "The others had time to act?"

"This is what I am anticipating, and I guess we have to deal with a Wesen because they were caught off guard," replied Theo and continued, "We shall return to the precinct to see who are the victims because I think they finished to check the background of the victims,"

After some minutes, Liam and Theo arrived at the precinct and went to the record room to obtain the other two cases that were on the top of the closet and to reach there, Liam climbed on a chair. Theo looked at Liam how took the cases from the top because he knew it liked to climb like a monkey. Sadly, now when Parrish entered the room, the chair cracked and Liam falls with an entire closet abundant of unsolved cases over the years.

"Are you all right?" asked Theo

"Liam, it was just a fall," said Parrish and asked, "What are you looking?"

"I am in order, and the head hurts a bit," replied Liam and asked, "For how long these cases stay here?"

"At least two decades, if I have right," replied Parrish and asked, "Have you seen something?"

"Beside of the dust, these photos captured my attention," replied Liam and explained, "They have something in common if you look carefully,"

"After the fall your side of an artist activated," said Theo and asked, "Besides all of the cases are full of dust, slash throats and closed of the lack of evidence what they have in common?"

"I finished making the background, and it seems these three victims did pretty bad things in their life," said Parrish and added, "Also, the cases are closed because the victims had a similar background of these previous victims or even worse,"

"Consequently, we have to deal with a vigilante," concluded Liam and said, "I believe all these cases are related to one guy,"

"How do you remark that?" asked Parrish and added, "Also, these cases are so old like the others from the other side because they come from a minor precinct that locks over the years or couldn't solve and delivered them for a greater expertise,"

"Make me mad, but if Liam has right, it indicates the guy who kills all these people over the years, has sixty-five or more," said Theo and asked, "So?"

"Look carefully at the marks of the claws," said Liam and explained, "All have the same mark,"

"I will call Melissa to grab the bodies out because they completed the autopsy," said Parrish and continued, "Before to leave, remind me to clean,"

All three arrived at the Memorial Hospital to examine the bodies and the legist said the victims were killed violently and Liam demonstrated them on the body the mark of the killer on each victim. To demonstrate them, Liam took diverse materials like sheets, plastic, bathrobe and many others to scratch them to see all have his mark. Theo was surprised to see that, hugged Liam and rubbed his hair. After that, they with the help of Lydia, Scott, Malia, Stiles, Ariel and the twins went to the caravan to identify what they required to deal with.

"Did you notice anything?" asked Malia and explained, "This is the last book and we didn't detect anything that resembles a bit with what we are examining,"

"I can help?" asked Ariel

"Sweetie, these books are old," replied Lydia and said, "You should pay with the twins,"

"What if this creature we are seeking for is not a Wesen at all? Did anybody search for supernatural too?" asked Parrish

"I did not encounter something familiar too," said Stiles and asked, "What if this creature is something we never encountered before?"

"How could that be possible? Scott, are you okay?" asked Liam

"I play with the twins and I barely sleep four hours, but I am fine," replied Scott and asked, "Maybe you remember what warn us Argent can happen if activate the Nemeton?"

"We risk bringing creatures that they never saw before?" asked Theo

"True," confirmed Scott and added, "Also, that means the books are incomplete because nobody encountered this creature before,"

"The others are still in the library to discover the signs, so we can rely on them," said Parrish

"Lydia, are you a banshee, right? Can you predict who the next victim is?"

"I can try doing that, but I don't assure will work," said Lydia

"Perhaps we can seize the guy in flagrant," said Stiles

"Scott, you are all right?" asked Malia and continued, "Ariel just escaped the toy,"

"I am well, but the sound awakens me bad memories," said Scott and asked, "Theo?"

"Do you believe what I believe?" asked Theo and explained, "For sure, nobody, advise you I am a POC because of my mother and I own some Latino origins,"

"El Cucuy," said Scott and explained, "My mother had to leave one day and let my father take care of me. It does not drink, but before to take me to bed narrated me a story because hear a strange noise from outside and said it came from an El Cucuy. Because of that story, I never could sleep alone for a year since that event because always I dream how the creature comes to seize me,"

"Guys, I find some information about El Cucuy," said Stiles and confirmed, "Scott has right,"

"I remember the story from my mother because she wanted to teach me the Mexican folklore," said Theo and added, "Also, my mother mentioned this is a faction that meant to scare the kids who didn't obey the parents,"

"If El Cucuy is undeniably a Wesen, you must write in the Grimm book about it," said Malia and asked, "Scott how old you heard the story?"

"I was two years old and at the age of three I slept alone again," replied Scott

"Guys, we forget to mention the first case dates for almost sixty-five years ago," said Parrish

They went to the house to verify if Scott and Theo had right about El Cucuy and entered the house because they heard how someone tore apart. All were shocked to see the El Cucuy was an elderly woman and decided to accompany her to the precinct to put some questions about the cases and after that let her leave. Miss Garcia told them she stayed in the town for almost thirty years, took care of the people, and executed the people who harmed the community, and nobody was able to stop them. In addition, she added it was seventy-seven years old and would leave with her nephews in a new town that needed her help. Before leaving, Liam and Theo implored her if she could woge to take a picture of her to confer Liam the chance to draw and to write together in the Grimm book about El Cucuy. Miss Garcia accepted and was amazed to observe his talent at drawing and wished them luck. Also, told them to keep the legend of the El Cucuy alive to scare the children who disobey their parents.


	54. Chapter 48: Signs and premonitions

To celebrate the realization of Liam and Theo of the discovery of a new Wesen, they went to a bar where stayed two hours after midnight. After that, they returned home and went to bed to begin freshly a new day. Because the case was a success and required many resources to solve it, Liam fell instantly asleep, Theo wrapped him in a blanket and kissed him on the forehead. After that, he went to the kitchen to swallow a glass of water and experienced a strange how the stick healed him. To comprehend that happened; Theo went to the basement where the box with the stick was. Theo got into a trance and was aware what accomplished, but could not have power over his body. After finishing scratching the wall with his fingers fainted. In the morning, Liam woke up because some knock up at the door and observed Theo was not anywhere. He dressed up fast and went to open the door. At the door were Stiles, Lydia, and Ariel.

"Are you alone?" asked Lydia

"I don't know," replied Liam and continued, "I barely wake up, and Theo is missing,"

"Calm down, he is somewhere in the house," said Stiles and continued, "My father cook three pizzas and sent us to offer you one,"

"Thanks a lot," said Liam and continued, "I am starving,"

"Do you write and sketch this?" asked Ariel and said, "Is very nice,"

"I draw the El Cucuy and Theo write more than me," replied Liam and said, "I hate the writing,"

"Sweetie, you draw nice too," said Stiles and continued, "One day you will become a prominent artist when you will grow up,"

"Theo will become an artist too?" asked Ariel and said, "He loves to draw too, but he is not feeling so good right now,"

"Where is he?" asked Liam

"In the tunnels," replied Ariel

"Let's take him out," said Stiles and continued, "Lydia stay here with Ariel,"

"How?" asked Liam

Liam and Stiles found Theo on the ground and both helped him to take in the house. Liam observed his fingernails had blood as it scratched the walls. When arrived at the house, they put him on the couch; Stiles put the hand on the forehead and had a high temperature. While they searched a piece of cloth to wet it and put on Theo's forehead to decrease his temperature, Ariel disappeared. Lydia believed Ariel was in the tunnel and asked her what was doing there, but before to have the chance to answer, Ariel made eyes glow purple. Lydia looked around because realized Theo accomplished that, but did not comprehend how Ariel was aware of their existence. Before getting in the house, she took some photos and when returned with Ariel, saw how Stiles called everybody to come at Dunbar's house. After thirty minutes, the rest arrived at the house.

"I am fine," said Theo and continued, "I will heal my fingernails,"

"What happened?" asked Liam and explained, the one and only thing I remember I got in the bed, I fall asleep instantly, and I sensed how you wrapped; me in the blanket or how you kissed on the forehead,"

"I went to the kitchen to swallow a glass of water. After that, I suffered some visions plus I went into the tunnel," replied Theo and continued, "I got into a trance and I couldn't have power over my body, I drew these signs and you discovered me lying on the ground,"

"What represent these signs?" asked Corey and said, "They must be ancient because I never see anything like that,"

"I don't comprehend how you will react when you will hear this, but I contacted Amanra, Arkantos, Jax and Kastor," said Corey and continued, "They never see such signs before and maybe represent a prophecy or something like that,"

"The more I hear, the more I am puzzled to understand this entire situation," said Kate and added, "Also, I never have success finding what represents the Mayan signs, but I discover this sign represents the Pleiades,"

"In the Greek mythology, the Pleiades are companions of Artemis, were the seven daughters of the titan Atlas and the sea-nymph Pleione born on Mount Cyllene. They were the sisters of Calypso, Hyas, the Hyades, and the Hesperides," said Chris and continued, "The Pleiades were nymphs in the train of Artemis, and together with the seven Hyades were called the Atlantides, Dodonides, or Nysiades, nursemaids and teachers to the infant Dionysus. They were thought to have been translated to the night sky as a cluster of stars, the Pleiades, and were associated with rain."

"Additionally, the scientist believes these might be planets or something like that," added Alec

"I think they are undeniably planets," said Nolan and explained, "If you look carefully at Theo's drawings, you will notice all four parts form a circle,"

"That happens if Theo finishes drawing," said Stiles and continued, "The one and only part that is missing is the floor and all combined forms a plan,"

"This can be the map of the Universe or some sort of calendar?" asked Malia

"This is what I am foreseeing," replied Lydia and said, "Give me the laptop, please,"

"If we have right, that means we need to match planet position with the drawing of Ariel,"

"Lydia, I think you press accidentally," said Stiles and explained, "It shows the future and not the past as we thought,"

"What if this is an event that will happen in the close future?" asked Peter and said, "The program indicates us the date March 24, 2017, and that time is close to the March equinox,"

"Something will happen, and we need being ready for everything either will be a benevolent, bad or worse," said Derek

"Yet, I have a bad feeling about this," said Scott

Liam and Theo transmit a coded message to their parents to inform them what was able to find, but the pack of Liam responded. They told their parents accompanied by Roach were occupied with the search of the area, and you did well to transmit a coded message to do not divulge their location. With this occasion, the pack of Scott told them what happened.

"It seems we have to return," said Wil and continued, "Our parents are big enough to handle by themselves,"

"When they return from exploration, we will leave," said Eretria and added, "Also, we will be in Beacon Hills in three days because one day we will scout the area to send the coordinates to our parents,"

"You have encountered something like this before?" asked Liam and explained, "I ask this because you come from the old world,"

"Dude, that date passed a very long time ago in the old world," replied Jaxi and continued, "Everything that will occur in the close future will involve this world,"

"Do you meet anybody who will aid us to understand what will happen in the future?" asked Scott

"I might have knowledge of somebody, but the woman is very busy these days and barely responds," replied Amberle and said, "Her name is Dasha Karpushin and resides in Irkutsk, Siberia. She is very knowledgeable about ancient civilizations and symbols throughout history,"

"Is any way to contact her before you come?" asked Scott

"I recognize the lady too and visit the old world several times," maintained Mareth and replied, "I will deliver you the profile to contact her with Skype,"

"Good, we have obtained it and were active the last month," said Parrish and continued, "Probably she is into an excursion or some sort,"

"You should send her what you learn, and Dansha will contact you," said Lyria and asked, "Theo are you okay?"

"I am fine," replied Theo and said, "Still, I don't comprehend why I get into that trance and I draw these signs,"

"I am informed this is not my achievement," said Stiles and asked, "Have you seen this?"

"El Cucuy?" asked Mareth and said, "I hear about this, but I never know is a Wesen,"

"You have accomplished a marvellous job, and Kelly with Theodas will be proud of you for what you accomplished," said Jaxi and explained, "You worked as cops and also, you find a new Wesen and wrote about it in the Grimm book,"

"Wil, you have a question because you look oddly at the drawing?" asked Lydia

"Why you sketch an elderly person with some teens?" asked Wil and continued, "Don't say the El Cucuy was an elderly woman,"

"In point of fact, it was," replied Corey and added, "Also; the elderly woman was seventy-seven years old and committed her first vigilante crime sixty-five years ago,"

"Do you accuse her of something? For how long accomplish this?" asked Lyria amazed

"We don't have the smallest clue," replied Nolan and explained, "Miss Garcia with her nephews leave because the town is now safe and other people need her help,"

"So, El Cucuy doesn't seize the children who disobey their parents, but slaughter people who harm the community and nobody can't stop them," concluded Amberle

"We catch Miss Garcia with the help of Lydia because Lydia uses her premonitions to know who will be the next victim of the El Cucuy," said Stiles

"Additionally, we manage to uncover all the pieces of information that we provide to you with the help of Corey and Lydia," said Derek

"How was that possible?" asked Eretria

"In the night when Brett and Lori died we tried to figure out where is Brett to rescue him," said Peter and continued, "Lydia used her Banshee powers to have a premonition, but the premonition sent her in another way,"

"Instead guide at Brett, directed you where?" asked Lyria

"All that was the paper meant the number sixty-eight," said Peter and replied, "That number belonged to Nolan,"

"Lydia's premonition warned us how Nolan wanted to expose the supernatural," said Alec and added, "Also, Beelzebub make the situation worse because create an artificial fear to boost his powers,"

"We have to prepare to leave," said Jaxi and added, "Also, someone needs to tie Liam and Theo with a rope to never split up again,"

"We will accomplish that," said Chris and added, "Also, good luck,"

Wil closed the Skype and after an hour, Roach, with the others came and told them what found from the pack of Scott about the meaning of the signs. Roach told them to flee with their children because he can handle the situation with the help of the Reformed Royal House and the Resistance. The parents decided to stay to aid Roach and told on their children to stay out the problems because they would arrive home on 22 March with a weapon powerful enough to devastate everything in case somebody would want to invade the Earth like Keeper of the Underworld or the Wild Hunt accomplished before.


	55. Chapter 49: Questions and answers

Since our heroes talked with the pack of Liam passed, three days and they expected the pack of Liam would arrive home the next day after the twilight. Scott's pack members were at home and prepared to go to bed to begin a new day with full researched batteries. They stand on guard because nothing awkward happened in those two days, but the danger persisted. Liam and Theo were on the bed and looked at the sky and at the ceiling while they talked.

"When did you manage to put that glowing stars on the ceiling?" asked Theo and said, "They wasn't there in the morning,"

"While you go to the shopping for groceries, I wait in the house. I remark a box with some of my memories before to become a Grimm or even a supernatural creature," replied Liam and said, "Still, I can't believe how the time passed and here we are,"

"I guess these stars are a gift from Geyer to have power over your rage," said Theo and asked, "If you have the chance to change something in your life, what you will change?"

"I will not change because everything is a part of me and I like who I am, what I accomplish, and I like the what surrounds me," replied Liam and asked, "You?"

"Past is the past and present is the present," said replied Theo and continued, "You steal my comments,"

"Sometimes I ask myself how my life is without you, but if you never exist, my life will be incomplete," said Liam and added, "Like said Hunith to Merlin; You and Arthur are sides of the same coin,"

"What you accomplish with that thread?"

"You remember what said Jaxi?" asked Liam and explained, "Jaxi said to tie each other,"

"Jaxi says many things," said Theo and asked, "What we do tomorrow?"

"You are informed now you say you will do something and tomorrow will accomplish another thing? What is the point to ask?"

"Chill of, dude," said Theo and continued, "I ask just an elementary question,"

"Sorry, I don't want to be so acid,"

"Fine, enough to play who can hide better behind the fingers," said Theo and asked, "What is bothering you?"

"Don't stare at me with that look. Fine, you win," said Liam and replied, "The prophecies always portray a destructive thing because someone sends a message to avoid something,"

"Dude, everything is okay," said Theo and explained, "We have to deal with many things and everything that will happen on 24 March, we will survive,"

Theo put over Liam and one hand was under him, with the other one rubbed on the back, and on the head to calm him down because could sense his frustration. After some minutes, Liam fell asleep. Theo stopped rubbing Liam, hold Liam's hand and fall asleep. In the morning, they woke up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After Theo had completed his shower, he watched in the mirror to adjust his hair and observed a tiny hole in the mirror that had inside of it a small storm. When hit it, the hole covered the whole mirror. Both looked shocked at the mirror and noticed in the central of the storm was a head and the head turned to Liam and Theo. The head looked like as a green skull and his eyes glowed green. The skull stared at both for some seconds, disappeared, and the mirror turned to normal.

"Have you observed what I notice?" asked Theo stupefied

"Of course I see that," replied Liam and asked, "What the hell was that?"

"I encounter many things in my life, but I don't have any clue what we come across," replied Theo and asked, "What we do now?"

"Even now, I want to make a shower," replied Liam and asked, "You have a De Ja Vu in the recent time?"

"What we saw in the mirror was similar with the moment when I suffered that Death Grip," replied Theo and continued, "The only difference it was the missing of the green skull that popped up a few seconds ago,"

"We need gathering all of us once again to talk about this," said Liam and continued, "We need to accomplish this to be easier for Mareth to share with everybody what we witness,"

"Last night, I thought you were bluffing about prophecies, but this," said Theo and continued, "Is more than I could ever expect will possibly happen,"

"Dude, is Beacon Hills," said Liam and asked, "What do you anticipate to happen?"

"We manage to end with Warlock Lord and with his acolytes, The Royal Houses and Black Claw, but now we have to deal with that thing," said Theo and asked, "How we are going to warn them about this?"

"I sent to all an invitation in the loft of Derek in two hours and to my pack members who are not here to enter on Skype," said Liam and continued, "Stay with me while I take a shower,"

"Fine, will be right here if you require me," said Theo and added, "Also, I think Jaxi had right,"

"We should advise them to don't stay near the mirrors?" asked Liam

"This will be too awkward," replied Theo and said, "Is better to advise them, but don't put any questions,"

While Liam made his shower, Theo looked at him, at the mirror, and in his telephone to tell to others to gather in the loft of Derek and to the one who was far away, to enter on Skype in an hour because they must converse about something very important. In addition, Theo added to try to avoid as much possible the mirrors. In an hour, all were in the loft of Derek or used the Skype to communicate.

"In the morning, I wanted to shave as a rational guy who doesn't appreciate his beard," said Peter and asked, "Do you have something against mirrors?"

"We don't have anything against mirrors, but a freaking green skull with green eyes has," replied Liam and asked, "Understood?"

"Are you out of mind or this is a stupid joke?" asked Kate and explained, "Sorry, I am not in the mood to resist at idiotic pranks,"

"Mareth, you have magic," said Amberle and asked, "Can you reveal us what they view?"

"What the hell was that?" asked Mareth and said, "What I will show you now is what Theo experienced because of the Death Grip,"

"Guys, Jesus Christ," said Stiles and explained, "This is too much even for our beloved town,"

"We should cover the mirrors?" asked Peter and said, "You know, after a moment of reflection of my past actions, I come to the conclusion I look like more masculine and charming with a beard,"

"Enough with the questions because this is a severe situation. You had been on many planets, travelled in space and time," said Jaxi and asked, "Have you seen something like that before?"

"I am frightened to say no," replied Scott and continued, "But, the mirror looked as a portal to another world,"

"A world behind the mirror?" asked Parrish and said, "This is something new for us too, but we dealt before with portals, gates, ships, and living things that can pass between worlds,"

"Do you think the Wesen or supernatural creatures live on other planets? This can be an invader?" asked Wil

"At that time we didn't have the chance to encounter Wesen because our powers didn't appear and we didn't have the chance to encounter many humans to know if they are supernatural creatures," replied Theo and continued, "In the case of the creature, are high chances to be an invader or something like that because happen too many awkward things in the previous time,"

"I doubt the Creators will interfere in this madness," said Derek and continued, "Even they might comprehend what is going on,"

"Conceivably, they exist," said Lyria and explained, "Three years ago I read all stuff about mythology and I encountered this. These are constellations represented by old mythological creatures,"

"If I have right, is the drawing of Ariel," said Malia and asked, "What is the point?"

"Here it writes Giovanni Antonio painted this in the year 1575 by the order of the Pope Gregory XIII," said Scott and asked, "Do you suggest this guy might be a Grimm, and the painter believes the Wesen come from other planets, universes, words?"

"Both affirmations are true, but the last one needs to be a little changed," said Lydia and explained, "As far we know, the Universe is created by the Creators. This planet, Earth is created just by Maya and the Keeper from their love and as a result, they create a planet after their rules that is the replica of the entire Universe,"

"Also, after the war between Creators, some of the fallen Creators want revenge and wait in the front of the Temple of the Heart," added Mason and continued, "Others, redeemed, refuged on Earth and become the gods we aware of their existence today,"

"Let's not forget, they constitute the supernatural creatures after they look," said Corey and continued, "As for the Wesen, we know the Earth collided with a similar planet and this helped the animals to develop,"

"The Conjunction of the Spheres," said Wil and added, "Also, the magic comes too with this event and the people begin to practice it in different forms,"

"I wonder with what planet collides the Earth," claimed Nolan and questioned, "Is any way to find out?"

"In spite of the fact that the scholars who live in the century twelve, barely know how that happens," replied Chris and said, "Is an extremely reduced chance to ever uncover what planet collide the Earth,"

"That means this is a deadline," said Alec and asked, "What else do you have knowledge about the creators of Oban?"

"Besides, they create the Universe and somebody produces them, nothing else," replied Scott and added, "Also, none of us has the slightest idea which creates the Creators,"

"Why they call themselves the Creators if somebody produces them?" asked Jaxi and explained, "That doesn't make any sense,"

"Guys, do you remember Woe was a Grey Jedi who believed in the balance of the force?" asked Stiles and explained, "Woe, the Grey Jedi, says the question of HK-55 is crucial because if somebody is strong enough to create the Creators, somebody must be strong enough to oppose his power,"

"You don't suggest we have to deal with the devil himself if the Creators are made by God," said Kate and continued, "Once we have the luck to defeat an idiot who pretends to be the Devil himself, Gaunter O'Dimm,"

"Guys, these are just speculations," said Chris and said, "Whatever will come on 24 March, we will be ready to send that piece of filth back from where it comes,"

"At least we have to deal with the other mindless guy who pretends to be the devil," said Stiles and continued, "In case, indeed, we dealt with the devil, we will have a chance to slay him once of all end because the Earth is the home of the Maya and the Keeper and building it after their rules,"

"We need calling our parents what happen and they need creating the most lethal potion ever can be made," said Lyria

"Deadliest poison I know from a Hexenbiest book is that incorporates the combined blood of a Hexenbiest, Grimm, and a random Wesen," said Mareth and added, "Also, to make deadlier you can add additional ingredients,"

"I don't comprehend what will occur in the close future, but we need being ready for everything," said Jaxi and continued, "We will arrive in some hours,"

Our heroes closed the Skype and sent a message to their families to advise what they debated about the past events. They were shocked to witness the creature that appeared in the mirror and wondered what it was, what would want and if was connected with the past events that occurred after the Grimms found the Grimms treasure in the Black Forest.


	56. Chapter 50: Hand of destiny

The next day, the packs gathered in the Diana's Spice Shop and there took several books to try to comprehend who is that skull with glowing green eyes and what it wants from them. They took into consideration all the possibilities and even though the skeleton person might be the new form of the Keeper of Underworld or the reincarnation of Master Mirror.

"We don't manage to find useful in these books," said Stiles and asked, "Do you think we deal before with this guy?"

"Some days earlier you said you never dealt with such things before," replied Kate and asked, "What I should to understand from this?"

"Stiles wanted to say if this guy is one of the past enemies and change his look," explained Chris and said, "This might be plausible, but I have some of my doubts,"

"At this moment, I am open to anything," said Mareth and explained, "The date of March 24 is approaching with rush steps and we don't cognize anything concrete,"

"I comprehend why Chris says that because we can't contact none of the Creators or gods to tell us what is going on," said Lydia and added, "Also, Maya shows up to the knights of Camelot and our allies from the Middle Lands before to find she is Titan Gaia,"

"Additionally, they summon her with the help of the plants twice to stop Kronos," added Malia and continued, "Before to establish the identity of the Creators, the Keeper shows up on Dathomir to assist us to face Gaunter O'Dimm,"

"I never like that idiot and please, stop pronouncing his name," said Peter and asked, "What are the chances this to be the fault of Master Mirror?"

"Pete, where is your mind?" asked Derek and explained, "My family observe how Canaletto teleport him in the front of the Temple of Hearth Gaunter O'Dimm and how the fallen Creators tore him apart,"

"I used to write different myths and legends, but a legend about Mephisto, creep me the most because of two reasons," said Jaxi and explained, "Always is a bit of truth in legends and his powers are beyond our imagination,"

"Jaxi, you do realize, that idiot challenge all of us at his wicked game to steal our souls," said Theo and continued, "Gaunter O'Dimm was known as Master Mirror, Man of Glass, Mephisto, Mehistofolis or other nicknames and is one of the prime candidates because of his immense powers,"

"Including the ability to do magic, control time, grant wishes, steals souls and his vaster knowledge because it cognizes everything about anyone," explained Liam and added, "Also, after we defeat at his own game it told us this; You are primitive. You think you have defeated me, no, but you are wrong. I can't be killed, for now; I am gone, but I will be back,"

"In case Gaunter O'Dimm survived, this guy is the prime candidate for the green skull with glowing green eyes," said Lyria and asked, "What do you think about Canaletto?"

"You said in the books Canaletto want to become the Avatar for three millenniums in the case of the alternative universe that the Wild Hunt manage to create, but you fix it and for almost two millenniums in the case we are at this moment," said Nolan and continued, "At this time, Canaletto is still caged or in the case is free, the guy will not lose time with Earth and will attempt again to become the Avatar,"

"We add him to the list too," said Amberle

"Guys, it's getting late and I am hungry," said Wil and continued, "We should get something to eat and gather as many pieces of information we can about Master Mirror,"

"This sounds like a brilliant plan, " said Eretria and continued, "We should search about demons too,"

"Splendid idea," said Alec and explained, "At the last time we fight with the Princes of Hell and their demon crowd and maybe tries to get his revenge,"

Our heroes split up and in the room remained Liam, Theo, Mareth, Jaxi, Lydia, and Stiles, while others went to take some supplies to make the research more comfortable. On the table was a small mirror and in the next second when looked at it, in the mirror appeared the green skull with glowing green eyes and looked. He took the mirror, smacked it down to the table and the glass shattered, and fall pieces on the ground. Theo brought the sweep to clean and all looked how the mirror restored. Liam looked at the mirror, but in the next second, it was down because Theo propelled him away. The hand of the green skull with glowing green eyes existed from the mirror and grabbed Theo from neck choking him. All were shocked to witness that and didn't have time to react because Theo became a werewolf, escaped his grasp and bit the hand of the green skull with glowing green eyes. After that Theo fainted, destroyed the bookshelf because was pushed by the green skull with glowing green eyes and fall on the ground. Liam with Jaxi took Theo on their shoulders, and Scott transported them to the hospital. The rest returned and was shocked to find what happened.

"This is the first time when I want to abandon this town," said Peter and added, "Also; this is the last time when I look ever in a mirror because somebody will grab me from the neck,"

"Scott transmits me a message and says Theo is fine, but will need to rest and the doctors predict will wake up in the morning," said Stiles and continued, "He with Liam and Jaxi will stay in the hospital with Theo,"

"You don't go anywhere," said Malia and explained, "This is our duty to stop that fucking alien or the hell is once of all end,"

"As far I learn from my mother, Pyria, these entities attach to the people," Mareth and wondered, "I wonder if this entity is after Liam too,"

"Why do you say that?" asked Lyria

"Because they were the first one who encountered the entity," replied Lydia and added, "Also, the entity wanted to choke Liam, but Theo foresaw it and pushed Liam away at the last moment,"

"Consequently, Theo puts us in danger at this moment?" asked Kate and said, "Don't jump on me because I just phrase a basic question,"

"We are informed you are unfamiliar with this lifestyle, but we will not leave anyone behind said Chris and added, "Also, Theo and Liam are not the ones and only people who are in danger because that thing will come after all of us,"

"We have to devastate him before gets here," said Eretria and asked, "Do you have any idea if my powers work against him?"

"We barely know what is he or from where it comes," replied Amberle and said, "Are few pieces of information to figure out,"

"I wonder what will say Monroe if we tell her what is going on," said Nolan and continued, "Maybe will aid us,"

"As far I know Monroe, she will let the world burn and after that blame the supernatural for this situation," said Alec and continued, "Not to mention, she too tried to seize the hand on the Grimm treasure, but sadly the Royals, us, and the Black Claw interferes with her plans,"

"I am the one and only who asks himself why this guy show up now and possibly require the stick," said Wil and continued, "The stick will remain the last thing will put his hand on,"

"What do you anticipate is behind the mirror?" asked Derek

"It can be many things, but the most plausible answers are his home and possibly a dimension like it has the Keeper that is separated by space and time," replied Stiles and said, "If the second variant is good, that means we have pretty big problems,"

"The guy can use any mirror that possesses at his disposal to come into our world," explained Lydia and continued, "The covering of the mirrors will offer us an advantage because it should teleport to another location,"

After they had finished discussing, our heroes went to sleep wondering how could stop the green skull with glowing green eyes. Meanwhile, Liam sat on the bed with Theo and slept near him holding his hand. In this time, Jaxi and Scott rested on the chair and slept with the turn. In the morning, as the doctors predicted, Theo woke up and saw Liam, Scott and Jaxi who woke up too. Liam looked at Theo and a tear fall from his cheek. Theo looked at Liam, grabbed close, and smiled,"

"You can stop it? What put me to look in the mirror?" asked Liam and said, "You could be dead from my fault and my idiotic curiosity,"

"Calm down, I am fine," replied Theo and added, "Also, the curiosity is a part of the humankind and is a rational thing for a human,"

"Is normal, but is unnormal to suffer for the stupidity of an idiot," said Liam

"As long I will live, I will never let anybody hurt you, Liam, never," said Theo

"Is everything all right, Jaxi?" asked Scott and explained, "You were more talkative,"

"I am well and I happy because Theo is all right," replied Jaxi and added, "Also, I am puzzled to uncover what it was that thing,"

"How will you accomplish that? What are you accomplishing?" asked Liam

"Let's head home," replied Theo and said, "I hate the hospital,"

"Slow down because you are not fully recovered and must rest," said Jaxi and replied, "When Theo freed himself from his grip, it bit several times that thing from the hand and some blood fall off to the ground,"

"What do you foresee to find with that?" asked Scott and explained, "The sample is contaminated with the microbes and Theo's saliva,"

"I am informed of this, but it doesn't matter how contaminated is the sample of blood because I am trying finding something else," said Jaxi and continued, "I sent the blood sample to the laboratory to see how old it is the owner,"

"Is hard to achieve something because the scientists will not have a blood sample to make a comparison," Scott

"True, but at least we will have an idea how old is that thing," said Theo and continued, "I have a bad feeling about this because something started,"

"What do you speak about?" asked Scott

"I think we don't have much time until the green skull with glowing green eyes will be here," replied Theo

"Whatever the green skull with glowing green eyes wants, we will catapult him back from where it comes," said Jaxi

"You can count this on all of us," said Scott

"Until then, Scott will transport us home, and I will stay with you on the couch or in the bed to rest," said Liam

"Guys, the laboratory transmitted me a message they will find how old the probe is in three days," said Jaxi and added, "Also, in less than a week will be March 24,"

All four went at the Dunbar's and Theo decided to take a nap on the couch while Scott, Liam, and Jaxi were with him. Liam took his favorite pillow from the bedroom, put it slowly under his head and after that wrapped him in his favorite blanket. The rest of the pack began covering all the mirrors and looked in the books to find strong poisons. While they accomplished that, Amberle obtained a message from Dasha who informed her in three days would arrive home and would be able to aid them.


	57. Chapter 51: Unknown mysteries

Our heroes reported to their family about all events that happened in these days. The parents late by a day because they performed a detour to obtain an ingredient to make the poison stronger. Before going to Dunbar's house, they must stop at Diana's Spice Shop to acquire a few more ingredients.

"Have you completed the potion?" asked Roach and said, "I should never tell you about this,"

"Is not the time for regrets, Roach," said Kelly and explained, "We late by a day, but we succeed to acquire the most powerful ingredient from the tribe,"

"Do you have any idea with whom we are dealing?" asked Marie and said, "This entire situation is too frustrating,"

"We barely have an idea, but we need preparing for worse," replied Pyria and explained, "This guy can be an old enemy, someone who waits for the opportunity to rule the world or possibly someone new who is connected to the stick,"

"Do you believe about the existence of God or Devil after the adventures of your children and the rest in the time and space?" asked Tamlin and continued, "My individual opinion is I don't cognize what I should presume right now,"

"The Creators said somebody created them and as far we know the God creates everything," said Theodas and replied, "Personally, I don't see anybody strong enough to create the Creators of Oban,"

"Also, if we speak about history and the respecting the rules, the leaders said to their people the mighty being from the sky assign them to rule," added Geyer and continued, "As stupid the population is, they swallow everything and the splendid example is from our days how the people vote because they are manipulated by fake promises,"

"Sadly, anybody requires a change, but doesn't cognize what it requires," claimed Jaxi and kept going, "In comparison; the people from our days are more intelligent than our ancestors,"

"I have learned the point of the Creators and the God to let the population accomplish what they want, but in such a situation like we are at the moment, is hard to comprehend what we should accomplish or how we can handle the situation,"

"Guys, you remember how many people tried to obtain the stick?" asked Theodas and continued, "Among of them are the Princes of Hell,"

"Let's say the God exists, which we can't deny it," maintained Tamlin and asked, "Who controls the demons now?

"We beat Princes of Hell, and among them are Lucifer or Satan," said Marie and replied, "It might be the guy we are dealing with,"

"As much we discuss, we don't get at a concrete result and in less than a few hours will be March 24," said Allanon and continued, "At the ideal time, we will face this new threat,"

"I assume your children, and their friends will possess more luck to uncover what is going on from Dasha Karpushin," said Roach

"Dasha is an expert in ancient civilization if I have right," said Jax and continued, "Maybe she will comprehend what is going on and something tells me everything it has to do with Grimms treasure,"

"Nevertheless, I don't comprehend how they predict something bad will happen," said Pyria

"I wonder if the Grimms knights have ever faced the green skull with glowing green eyes," said Diana

"Are many questions to answer, but at some of the questions we will never discover the answer," said Kelly

"My mother always tends to say each time a new generation will appear; they will have the power to transform the world," said Theodas

"Let's hope this will occur too in our situation," said Allanon

"That creature will like a lot this mix," said Diana and continued, "I can assure it,"

In these three days, since Theo came from the hospital, helped others and found in the Hexenbiest books a way to pass in the Mirror world and without to advise anyone, Theo got a book, a knife and extracted the cardboard from the mirror. With the knife cut at the hand and with his blood, made a horizontal line in the middle of the mirror. The trick had worked, and Theo managed to open a portal to the mirror world where it entered. After a few seconds, the packs arrived in Derek's loft and Derek sensed the smell of Theo in his loft, but it was not feet of Theo in the loft.

"What is wrong? Derek?" asked Peter

"This is my loft and I don't like when someone enters here with my permission," replied Derek and added, "Also, Theo is not here because I hear the heartbeats of all,"

"That is blood on the mirror frame?" asked Jaxi

"What the hell it was in his head? How it could enter the mirror?" asked Liam

"It used a spell from the Hexenbiest book of my mother," replied Mareth and added, "Also, it seems the powers of the Elder Blood it aids him to pass there,"

"If it is a way to go in, that means must be a way to flee from there," said Scott and continued, "Theo might go after the green skull with glowing green eyes to stop him because it feels responsible about the problems that it caused in the past,"

"Is any chance to go after him?" asked Malia

"I think you can use the stick because it seems everything is connected," replied Eretria

"Guys, foresee what we are accomplishing," claimed Stiles and clarified, "A few hours split up from March 24,"

"If you add one more thing, I will rip your body in half," said Liam and continued, "In the front of all of this room,"

"Stiles, Liam has right," said Lydia and explained, "Theo is a part from the pack and go there to rescue us and no matter what will happen, we will not leave anyone of our own behind,"

"Can you utilize the stick to pass there," said Ariel

"Liam, be careful and bring Theo home," said Lyria

"Additionally, Theo should use the Elder Blood to leave from there," added Amberle

"Guys, Dasha enter on Skype, but is idle at this moment and the automatic message says will be online in thirty minutes," said Nolan and continued, "I will keep giving her messages until it responds,"

"Wait for a second; I will take the laptop," said Alec and continued, "Maybe she will answer faster,"

"Look who is here to aid us," said Kate and explained, "Doctor Deaton and his sister, Morel,"

"We come how fast we could from our journey to assist you here," said Deaton and asked, "What is going on?"

"Theo wen in the mirror dimension after the green skull with glowing green eyes," replied Parrish and continued, "Sadly, we don't know how is it and we don't have any idea how powerful is he,"

"Do you have any idea which might be?" asked Morel

"We determine we might be an old enemy of ours like Master Mirror or Keeper of Underworld or someone who waited for a long guy to take his revenge like Canaletto or like a mysterious entity or a random guy who sticks his tail in our business," replied Chris

"Acquire this; it brings luck and you will need it," said Corey

"Thanks," said Liam and continued, "Wish me luck,"

Liam entered in the mirror dimension, but the stick fall off from his pocket a looked oddly at it. Ariel told to them the stick did not belong from that world. After five minutes, Dasha Karpushin became available and advised them, late a bit because wanted to look at what documents they sent before to discuss. While they discussed, Mareth showed to Dasha the encounters of Liam and Theo with the green skull with glowing green eyes. Dasha was stupefied to see that asked him if Ariel spoke Russian. None of our heroes except Stiles was familiar with Russian and wondered how bad the situation was because they observed their tone changed and understood some words that were used for the devil. When Natalie came taking Ariel at home, Stiles looked around without to know how to tell what discovered.

"Are you all right?" asked Scott and explained, "You don't look well,"

"Of course I don't look well," replied Stiles and explained, "Ariel is a Shaphat,"

"What is that?" asked Malia and continued, "I hear this word, but I don't remember what it means,"

"Before to tell what is a Shaphat, you must know, we have to deal with somebody who might perceive him as the devil," replied Stiles

"It's impossible to be this because we kill the Princes of Hell," said Scott and asked, "Have you discussed the cloth?"

"Yes," confirmed Stiles and explained, "Many prophecies predict the coming of the devil and will take a Shaphat to make her, his bride,"

"What the hell you said?" asked Kate and said, "The devil is after Ariel and not Liam or Theo who are our initial beliefs,"

"Is not my business to ask this," said Corey and asked, "This is all?"

"I am frightened, it is not," replied Stiles and explained, "The devil wants to make Ariel his bride and a one hundred of children with her,"

"It can be," said Lydia and continued, "I will never let that creature to approach near Ariel,"

"We will need firepower to take him down," said Chris and asked, "This is all?"

"This is everything that Dasha told me," replied Stiles and added, "Also; the drawing from the cloth is a prophecy,"

"Is any way to stop him?" asked Nolan

"I am frightened she doesn't know a way how to stop him or how to prevent all this situation," replied Stiles

"So, that means we need to prepare for the worst," concluded Alec

"Before it ended what it recited?" asked Mareth

"Dasha prays to the God to wrong," replied Stiles

"From our experience, I am sure she was right," said Jaxi

"If it is a demon, my powers can function on him?" asked Eretria

"Also, the Elf Stones will be strong enough to obliterate him," added Wil and replied, "If my Elfstones works on him, your powers will work too,"

"I hope the poison made by the parents of Liam and Theo and their friends will be strong enough to slay him," said Morel

"However, the prophecy predicts the coming of the devil on Earth," said Deaton and asked, "What devil is him if we killed all Princes of Hell?"

"It could be another lunatic who thinks is the devil himself like our beloved friend Gaunter O'Dimm," replied Amberle and added, "Also, we have the smallest clue if Gaunter is alive or not,"

"Guys, I don't cognize what will come, but either who will be this guy, will wish to never come here on in any place from Earth," said Mason

The packs looked at each other and called Kelly, Theodas and the rest to advise them what they uncovered from Dasha Karpushin. In addition, they added Theo went in the mirror world after green skull with the glowing green skull to do not put anybody in danger and Liam went after him to bring him back. Theodas stated the one and the only way to flee from there was Theo to utilize the power of the Elder Blood.


	58. Chapter 52: A world between worlds

Theo arrived in the mirror world firstly and looked around because the place was recognizable. He recognized the place behind the mirrors resembled a lot with the Black Forest from where was accompanied by his father, cousin and uncle. He knew Liam, and the rest would go mad if they would notice what it had accomplished. After a few seconds, looked carefully at the stone in the front of the columns and realized on the stone was the drawing from the cloth. While it looked at the drawing, Theo heard some sounds and went to check. It was horrified to observe all the Wesen were woged and hunted like animals eating each other. The more it gazed at them, the more it became stupefied what it witnessed. In the next second, a Blutbaden and Bauernschwein appeared in front of him.

"Instead to capture and slay me, we can kill this Decapitare," said Bauerschwein

"I have a cleverer plan," said the Blutbaden and explained, "I will slash your throat, piggy, and I will scalp this Decapitare,"

"This will happen in your sweetest dreams," said Theo and continued, "Looked at this,"

"What the hell are you?" asked Bauerschwein and continued, "You can't be a Grimm, is impossible,"

"I am a werewolf, and you will be crushed," replied Stiles and asked, "What is your master?"

"Immature boy, calm down," said the Blutbaden and explained. "You will never have the chance to encounter the master and will die in the most painful way,"

"If you will escape with life, advise him where it can detect him," said Theo and continued, "Also, tell him if it doesn't come after me, I will come after him,"

"It's time to eat a child for dinner," said Bauerschwein

Theo attacked them and used the modified Elfstones to achieve a decent advantage. In addition, it caused some things to disappear and to appear to strike the fear in the Wesen. The Blutbaden slashed the throat of the Bauernschwein and other two came to keep safe their friend, but when it saw Theo was a Decapitare, they ran away and a group of humans captured them with traps and dragged them in the mud. Theo headed in the opposite direction because a group of Coyotl came, killed the Bauerschwein, and stole the prey from the humans. After some minutes, Liam arrived too in the mirror world and began to shout after Theo.

"Foolish child," said a Krampus and asked, "You can grant me a favor?"

"I will grant you a favor when I will rip your head off," replied Liam and asked, "Have you seen another child?"

"The last children I view are in a tree, ready to be eaten," replied Krampus and added, "Also, I will need a new child to eat and you are very disrespectful,"

"Maybe, maybe not," said Liam and explained, "My mother teach the manners, but I show manners to only who deserve them,"

"Do you think if you a Decapitare, that will help?" asked Krampus and continued, "Shall we see,"

"I more powerful than you could imagine," replied Liam and said, "Time to end this charade,"

The Krampus made a strange noise and other two appeared and began to laugh because they observed a tiny child who intimidated them. They were ready to catch, put in the basket, hang in a tree and after that to devour him, but all were shocked to see the child became a creature who looked like as a werewolf and his eyes glowed red. The Krampus back off for a second and after that, they attacked Liam. Liam attacked and killed the Krampus. After Liam slaughtered them, heard noises and ran away being afraid to do not be ambushed by other Wesen in that wildness. After a second, Liam and Theo hit each other and fall.

"What are you accomplishing here? Are you out of mind?" asked Liam consecutively and said, "Sometimes, I miss the old Theo,"

"I accomplished that to don't put you in danger because the green skull with glowing green eyes is after me," replied Theo and added, "Also; this doesn't modify the situation,"

"Jesus, I am so overjoyed to see you," said Liam and asked, "Why you didn't wait a few more minutes?"

"You manage to contact Dasha Karpushin?" asked Theo and added, "Also, I am overjoyed to view you too,"

"Yes," confirmed Liam and asked, "Why this place looks like as the Black Forest?"

"I don't have the minutest idea," replied Liam and asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"If we are here, we determine who the hell is the green skull with glowing green eyes and defeat him," replied Theo and continued, "We must act now before it comes into our world,"

"As long we are together, side by side, nothing, will ever split or defeat us," said Liam and asked, "How we will encounter somebody?"

"It's absurd to see only Wesen and possibly are some humans," replied Theo and continued, "I think we have a problem,"

"What is wrong?" asked Liam and said, "I hope we can fix it,"

"We are in the Black Forest or something like that,"

"Consequently, what is the problem?" asked Liam and said, "I don't recognize anything,"

"Where are we?" asked Theo and continued, "Use your head,"

"I am utilizing it," said Liam and asked, "Why do you perform some chestnuts on my head?"

"The Black Forest is located in Germany," replied Theo and explained, "This is a problem because neither of us speak German,"

"That is a problem," said Liam and continued, "Until we will find the humans, we will discover for sure a way to talk with them,"

They continued to walk in the forest and arrived at a human settlement where saw the humans how ate some Wesen. The humans permit them in and questioned them something in German and both looked odd. After a second, to them, it came a priest who comprehended English and questioned them if they spoke English. The priest invited them to his tent because it observed something was wrong with them.

"You are not from these lands," said Maximilian and asked, "From where you come?"

"From the beginning of century twenty-one and from a town named Beacon Hills?" replied Liam and asked, "You?"

"I come from Rome," replied Maximilian and said, "I am the priest to this savage people, I come to make him believe in God's word and I am a scholar too,"

"You are uninterested how two teens are here?" asked Theo

"I am more interested in whom you are and what you are," expressed Maximilian and maintained, "Wait for a second because my head hurts a bit, but I don't know why,"

"Let's take on the shortcut," said Liam and explained, "We are cousins of the first degree and we are both Grimms,"

"Additionally, you are our distant relative," added Theo and continued, "Beside of that, we are not just simple Grimms,"

"I understand you come from the future," said Maximilian and asked, "How you are aware we are distant relatives? Why a Grimm looks like so awkward?"

"We retrieved the stick you had hidden in the Black Forest some time ago and because we tried to figure out how to resolve the puzzle, I sensed your smell on one of the bones," replied Theo and added, "Also, Liam is bitten by an alpha werewolf before to his powers show up and it mixed,"

"When I became a werewolf, I became a member of a pack and because one of our adventures, I evolved into an alpha werewolf and this is the primary reason why I have red eyes," said Liam and added, "Also, Theo has some problems in the childhood, some mad scientist change his DNA making him a chimera between werewolf with werecoyote and the stick you had hidden makes him a supernatural creature called werecoywolf,"

"It's pretty fascinating to see how the Grimms will evolve during the years," said Maximilian and asked, "Why you come to this cursed place?"

"A green skull with glowing green eyes it threatens our friends," replied Theo and continued, "We come to slay him,"

"Either you will go killing or leave this place; you will need finding the Stone Henge," said Maximilian and continued, "If you don't know what a Stone Henge is, is the place from where you come,"

"We remember from where we come," said Liam and asked, "Why do you state this land is cursed?"

"Beside the way how the things look like here, all have the feeling we live in a constant De Ja Vu and the situation repeats over and over again when it reaches a specific date," said Maximilian and continued, "Zerstorer, the creature you are looking for, is behind it for sure,"

"You will not accompany us?" asked Theo

"I have to defend these people from Wesen," replied Maximilian and said, "Wish you luck,"

Liam and Theo left the camp of humans and arrived after some minutes at the place from where they came into this strange world. They gazed at the sky and observed the drawing. After that, an earthquake was produced and looked around to see the source. Liam and Theo looked and saw how something came in their direction. In front of them appeared the green skull with glowing green eyes and Liam called him Gaunter O'Dimm. As a result, the creature began to laugh.

"Gaunter O'Dimm," said Zerstorer and continued, "It seems you wrong the person, child,"

"Who are you? What do you require?" asked Theo

"I am the devil, and you will regret you come to this place," replied Zerstorer and continued, "My day comes at least after many years,"

"It's impossible," said Liam and explained, "All the Princes of Hell including Satan and Lucifer are dead,"

"Indeed, they are dead," confirmed Zerstorer and said, "They are my sons,"

"Since I was little I become an atheist," said Theo and asked shocked "How the hell is that possible?"

"The Holy Trinity erased me from the mind of all and turned my children against me," replied Zerstorer and continued, "Over the years, my children realise they made a mistake and constitute a war that breaks the heaven in resulting in the birth of the demons who are ruled by the Princes of Hell,"

"How someone like you is caged here and not in the hell?" asked Liam and said, "For sure you are another lunatic who thinks is the devil,"

"Don't be so certain," replied Zerstorer and said, "To prevent this event, repeat, Jesus create the Creators to create the Universe, but his little plan failed,"

"We comprehend the story and have been on Oban," said Theo and added, "Also, you manage to meet Gaunter O'Dimm and we find out how it creates the war between Creators,"

"That scum is the essential reason why I am trapped in this place and put to live a crushing defeat over and over again," said Zerstorer and explained, "Before my sons betray me, the Holy Trinity banishes me in a world similar to Earth that was created by Maya, the Creator and the Keeper of Underworld,"

"The Conjunction of Spheres," said Theo and explained, "The Earth collided with you become free at least,"

"With this, I bring the magic on Earth, and the people begin studying it," said Zerstorer and added, "Also, because of me, the animals evolved in Wesen,"

"You are the first Wesen," said Liam and continued, "Like Rahl becomes the first baneling and so on,"

"Only three Creators manage to accomplish something beyond the Holy Trinity believed," said Zerstorer and continued, "They are Maya, Keeper, and Gaunter O'Dimm,"

"How the last one tricked you?" asked Theo

"On that day it was known as Mephisto, Mephitofolis, or Man of Glass and defeat me with a stupid riddle," said Zerstorer and continued, "As a result, it trapped me here and before to leave after I recognize who he is, looked at me and said is something more than God or a scourged angel,"

"How it became to be known as Gaunter O'Dimm or Master Mirror?" asked Liam

"After it trapped me here and put live over and over again, my failure, it opted for the name of Master Mirror," replied Zerstorer and added, "Also, I am over the moon because after a time it managed to trick even the mighty Holy Trinity as it did with me,"

"That hurt for sure," said Theo

"As a result, none of us will have the chance to come to Earth and cancer will spread nobody will ever be free to cure the Earth," said Zerstorer and continued, "Until now, I am in the same position as them, but will be free at last,"

"Not if we are going to end what Gaunter O'Dimm," said Theo and explained, "That means to slay you as a Grimm will ever do with a Wesen,"

Liam and Theo looked at him and his staff. They knew the staff was the source of his powers and if would lose it, would be powerless. Zerstorer was aware if Theo would use the Elder Blood, his plan would fail. In the next second, the portal was opened and Zerstorer pushed Liam first, but Theo caught him by the hand. The next wave was far stronger and both were pushed in the common world.


	59. Chapter 53: The darkest hour

While Liam and Theo prepared to fight with Zerstorer, the portal opened because Ariel wielded the stick to bring Liam and Theo back in the normal world. The packs tried finding an additional plan to get rid of the mysterious devil and found in a book something that was written in old German. They translated with the help of an internet dictionary and understood the one and only way to permit the devil to come on Earth was a Grimm to pass through the portal first. In a moment of carelessness, Ariel disappeared for a moment and used the stick to open the portal, giving the opportunity to the devil to push Liam and Theo through it. When Liam and Theo entered into the normal world, the mirror crumbled into pieces. Scott and Jaxi gave the hand to both and lifted up.

"Are you all right?" asked Jaxi and continued, "Is no way to come to the devil through this because the mirror is in pieces,"

"Consequently, you have talked with Dasha Karpushin," concluded Theo and asked, "What do you find?"

"The green skull with glowing green eyes is after Ariel and not you," replied Stiles and explained, "The prophecy says the devil will come to Earth to take a Shaphat, child bride, to give birth 100 kids with her,"

"Did you have any success finding more than us?" asked Lydia and continued, "I will not let that thing to approach near Ariel,"

"The world behind the mirror is like the Black Forest," said Liam and added, "Also, the world is full savage people who are humans or Wesens who eat each other,"

"I will never wish to leave in such world," said Malia and asked, "You have encountered the creature?"

"Certainly, we have encountered him," replied Liam and added, "Also; we have met our ancestor, Maximilian and informed us the creature we are talking about is called Zerstorer,"

"Zerstorer?" asked Peter and explained, "This is not the first time when I listen the word and if I have right, is about a population of warriors who lived 3000 years ago and believed in balance,"

"We thought the guy was Gaunter O'Dimm and Liam called him that way," said Theo and continued, "The Zerstorer said is not Gaunter O'Dimm and is in truth the devil,"

"Before to keep on the story, look what I expose here," communicated Deaton and demonstrated, "Seven knights who are fighting with something that wields a staff,"

"This guy is Maximillian," said Liam and continued, "Back to the story, Zerstorer told us it is the father of Satan and Lucifer and the Holy Trinity erase him from the mind of all and turned both against him,"

"Accordingly, you are saying Jesus has created the Creators who create the Universe in his place to avoid a new revolution," concluded Kate and said, "Sadly, one of the Creators manage to develop something Jesus want to never happen again,"

"On top of that, Zerstorer because it was banished, it became the first Wesen," said Theo and added, "Also, during the Conjunction of Spheres, our world hit with his realm and was free at last, the Wesen and the magic appeared as a result of this,"

"Why the world, it didn't end when the Conjunction of Spheres happen?" asked Nolan

"Because our little friend, Gaunter O'Dimm, at the time known as Mephisto, Mephistopolis or Man of Glass, tricked the Zerstorer and trapped him in the Mirror world, placing him to live over and over again, his failure," replied Liam and added, "Also, before to leave, it looked at him and said it always will be something more than a scourged angel or a God,"

"I guess it acquires a new nickname because of his accomplishment," said Alec

"True," confirmed Theo and continued, "This is not all and I don't know how, but it manages to trick even the Holy Trinity with a riddle,"

"What the hell you said?" asked Derek and continued, "That means they will be unable to aid us to defeat him and the world will never get an end because Jesus will never come,"

"In case the words from this book are real," said Wil and asked, "Zerstorer will be powerless?"

"We are hesitant to say no," replied Liam and explained, "It has a wooden staff,"

"Corey, are you all right?" asked Mason and explained, "You don't look so well,"

"You are changed," said Ariel and continued, "Daddy is changed too,"

"My powers are back," said Corey and asked, "How?"

"Stiles, your eyes are glowing yellow," said Eretria and continued, "You are a werewolf now,"

"Guys, did you look at the date?" asked Morel and said, "Is March 24 and the planets align,

"I am fine," said Stiles and asked, "How happened that?"

"I don't have the smallest clue, but we need everything to defeat Zerstorer," said Parrish and asked, "Ariel, why you cry?" asked Parrish

"No," said Ariel and replied, "Is coming,"

"What do you have in mind is coming?" asked Amberle stupefied, and said, "I don't perceive anything,"

"Is already here," said Ariel and continued, "I can sense him,"

"We will not Zerstorer to come after you," said Mareth and added, "Also, we need to hide Ariel in a place where Zerstorer will never come after her,"

"We can go to the Hale House," said Derek and explained, "Since our parents leave from the city, we start to build the Hale House how we know as a child to make a surprise to our parents when they will return,"

Mareth utilized a mix to hide Ariel from magic. After that, she with Jaxi, Ariel, Stiles, and Lydia went to the Hale House while others split up in teams to collect the missing ingredients and to transport them to the Hale House to complete the poison for Zerstorer. While they prepared to abandon the house Liam's pack, tried to contact their parents to come to Hale House in the woods where all would reunite. Their parents approached near a gas station, saw how the wind blow with the power and dozens of bats died, and fall on the ground. They did not know what was going on and in the next second, a man buck naked left the bathroom of the gas station and electrocuted a man with the staff. The man looked at the caravan and stuck a lightning bolt from the sky in the caravan. Allanon and Pyria used the magic to stop the lightning bolt until they managed to leave from the caravan. In the next second, the caravan exploded and all looked at the buck-naked man with the staff. It did not pass long until the buck-naked man said Decapitare and watched to Kelly and Theodas.

"I don't like this guy," said Jax and asked, "Who the hell is he?"

"I am your death," replied Zerstorer and continued, "Gaunter O'Dimm tricked me once with a stupid riddle after I ran across him at a crossroads when it sacrificed a black cockatoo and I will not let anything to stay in my way,"

"The one and only thing we know about him, is the guy might be a Wesen or some sort," replied Kelly and explained, "It said Decapitare that means Grimm in the ancient German,"

"This world will be doomed, and nobody will ever rescue you," said Zerstorer and continued, "You manage to defeat my sons, Satan and Lucifer, time to see how you defeat their father,"

"You must the green skull with glowing green eyes," said Theodas and continued, "If you harm my son, my nephew, or any other of his friends, you will be sorry,"

"Your son almost sabotages my plan because your relatives who possess the Elder Blood. Also, you how to instruct your son to use that power," said Zerstorer and continued, "You are no match for my power,"

"You should put a pair of pants or some clothes because you don't live in the forest," said Geyer and added, "Also, as far I know from Liam and his friends, none of you has no power on Earth,"

"That is true," said Zerstorer and continued, "But I own this,"

"A wooden staff will not spare you," said Allanon and continued, "You should return from where you come,"

"Not until I will take the Shaphat with me and will make a 100 with her," said Zerstorer and continued, "I wait too long for somebody sabotages my plan again and you will not stay in my way,"

"Shaphat?" asked Tamlin and said, "The child bride,"

"I don't cognize who the Shaphat is, but you will not pass so easily," said Diana and explained, "You are a demon and I am a child of Armageddon,"

"Your powers will be unable to command me," said Zerstorer and continued, "You are too weak,"

"Shall we see that," said Marie and continued, "This is the ending for you,"

"I agree with that," said Roach and continued, "Just we have defeated a demon who imprisons a group of people who were stuck in the past and it seems we must get rid of another now,"

"You will try," said Zerstorer

"You succeed to leave from that trap," said Cogline and continued, "I question how you will leave from the Forbidding,"

Zerstorer looked at them and woged in his Wesen form. Allanon knew from the beginning the one and only way to kill Zerstorer was with the help of the poison that was incomplete because a few more ingredients needed to be added. In addition, the ingredients that they gathered from the trip were unmixed with the poison. Everybody grabbed the weapon as Zerstorer did and were ready to fight. Zerstorer utilized the staff, created a shockwave that sends everybody backwards and after that threw a laser beam in the sky that diverged in several lightning bolts from the sky. Pyria blocked some of them with the help of the magic and Diana used her powers to influence the ability while Kelly, Theodas and Jax synchronized their attacks being accompanied by the ranged attacks of Cogline and Allanon. Geyer extracted from the pockets some smoke grenades to disorientate Zerstorer and as a result, the Zerstorer became nervous and summoned bats to attack. The bats attacked Marie with Tamlin, and they made some steps behind to get rid of them. At that time, Kelly and Theodas succeeded to give some fists to Zerstorer, but were pushed and Allanon with Jax blocked the staff with a move because Zerstorer wanted to impale Kelly and Theodas. Roach wanted to shoot in the gun and Zerstorer used magic, controlled the body of Roach and blow up the gas station, arbitrating Tamlin with Marie, and after shot in the head. Cogline almost finished opening the portal to the Forbidding, but Zerstorer launched his staff in the neck of Cogline executing him. Geyer was so ruined when saw the death of Marie and attacked Zerstorer by himself and before the others, it had the chance to react, his chest was pierced. The one and only one who was alive were Kelly, Pyria, Theodas, Diana, Allanon, and Jax who did not know what to accomplish. Kelly, Theodas, and Jax attacked Zerstorer together while Allanon and Pyria provided all their parents to Diana. Diana utilized the powers one more time and succeeded to make Zerstorer bow and when Jax wanted to cut Zerstorer's head with the staff, Zerstorer stopped the control of Diana because it reminded how Gaunter O'Dimm defeated him. As a result, it emerged from the ground bursting with rage, cracked the neck of Jax and threw his staff accompanied by a car that had the bad luck to pass near him in the direction of Allanon, Pyria and Diana slaughtering them too.

"You will pay for what you have accomplished, monster," said Kelly and continued, "You murder our families,"

"I don't care," said Zerstorer and explained, "Everything that will attempt to stay in my way will have a fate like this,"

"We shall see that," said Theodas and continued, "Your days are numbered and even if you are going reducing us, someone, will be able to kill you,"

"To kill me?" asked Zerstorer and continued, "Don't make me laugh,"

"The one and only thing that grants you power is the staff, nothing more," said Theodas and explained, "Everybody who comes to Earth from the spiritual realm or a realm in general, is powerless and needs to obtain a source of power,"

"Time to say your prayers," said Zerstorer

"You should say your prayers, not us," said Kelly and added, "Also, you will need some holy water,"

Kelly looked at Theodas and Theodas at Kelly and knew there was no way to turn back. As a result, they decided to attack together one more time to die in battle to honor the memory of their fallen friends. This time Zerstorer was amazed to see they were stronger this time and unexpected it succeeded to take down Zerstorer with his staff. Before giving the chance of Theodas to teleport the staff, the staff turned into a snake and bit him from neck and after that Kelly from neck too because tried to eliminate the snake. Kelly and Theodas knew the poison would produce the effect and cannot breathe. As a result, they went closer near each and before to give the final breath, they succeed to embrace their hands for the last time.


	60. Chapter 54: Path of knowledge

Stiles, Lydia, and Ariel were accompanied by the pack of Liam, and Lydia felt something was wrong. She warned them to go straight, and they arrived at the gas station. All were shocked to see the disaster provoked by Zerstorer. Liam fell to the knees because of the pain, suffer, and began to hit the ground with the fists crying. Theo went near him, stopped his fist and put the hand on his arm and Lyria hugged him.

"I am regretful for your loss," said Corey and said, "It didn't suppose to end this way,"

"I know is hard, but we must stop that monster once of all end," said Mason and explained, "We must accomplish that to don't be their sacrifice in vain,"

"How the hell we must defeat this thing?" asked Nolan and said, "Look around, they are all dead and we will be next,"

"We must don't lose the hope," said Wil and continued, "We must rise from the ground like a Phoenix from his ashes to prove to the Zerstorer who is the grand devil, and we will not give up so easily,"

"That piece of filth will wish to stay in the mirror world," said Mareth and continued, "Look what I spot here,"

"The potion your mother was talking about," said Jaxi and continued, "The potion is pretty strong without to enhancement because it made an enormous hole in the most resistant material,"

"What is in the bags?" asked Amberle and continued, "Looks familiar,"

"Are some of the missing ingredients we plan to combine with the authentic potion," replied Eretria and continued, "The rest of the ingredients are in the Spice Shop,"

"What do we accomplish now? How should we defeat him?"

"Liam, we need to be strong and our parents following us from the sky and they will live always here, in our hearts," said Lyria and replied, "You should remember always when the situation is impossible, a way out always will appear,"

"Liam, Lyria has right about everything," said Theo and explained, "They provide us with the chance to utilize the potion at maximum capacity to be effective against him,"

"An old friend revealed us something important and also, we learn something from an old enemy who perished and returned from the dead to be killed again," said Stiles

"You talk about Gerard because the one and only way to defeat your enemy is to know your enemy," said Lydia and added, "Also, Ahsoka told the key to power is knowledge,"

Jaxi, Stiles, Theo, and Liam looked at the bodies to get what Zerstorer was able to do because in the case they would be forced to confront him to know what can accomplish. During this time, Lydia phoned the others and informed them what happened. All were shocked to hear about the tragic friend's death and each of them promised they would fight to the last breath against the devil himself known as Zerstorer. While Lydia talked on the phone, Ariel headed to the bathroom, Lydia tracked her, and Lydia called everybody to see from where Zerstorer came. Theo looked at the mirror and wanted to exit from the bathroom, but Liam caught him by the hand and hugged him saying was not his fault and the path to hell was paved with good intentions. Liam pack went first to the Spice Shop to obtain the missing ingredients and reunited in the loft of Derek. Mareth brought with her a huge knife and all put one hand on each other hand and under their hands was a bowl. After that, all who could turn into Wesen or supernatural creatures and Mareth acquired the dagger and pierced all the hands. As a result, the blood fall into the bowl and Mareth grabbed it and added the missing ingredients. The wound disappeared magically and Liam, Corey, Mason, Nolan, Lyria, and Alec went to the school library to find more pieces of information about Zerstorer staff.

"Are you okay?" asked Lyria and explained, "You have a lost sight,"

"I try remembering about the pleasant moment of my life because I don't want to go insane," replied Liam and added, "Also, always I passed through hard moments, Hayden, my old girlfriend was perpetually by my side, but now you are near me and is everything I need,"

"Someone said when you succeeded to escape from the devil; you will find his father," said Nolan and continued, "That guy was very smart when said this,"

"We need gathering everything that we can about Zerstorer's staff," said Mason and explained, "The staff is the key to his power,"

"Guys, my father always wanted to become a cop and use my Grimms power for good," said Liam and continued, "He told me one night before to kiss on the forehead to always launch something with the beginning,"

"You suggest, beginning with the Wesen?" asked Alec and continued, "I don't comprehend what you desire to claim,"

"I do," said Mason and explained, "The Wesen always considered superior over the supernatural creatures and as a result, they developed a history from their point of view,"

"More exactly, the best way to find about Zerstorer staff is to look in the old Bible Wesen book," said Lyria and continued, "For sure we are going to obtain something there,"

"I think you might have right," confirmed Alec and continued, "Look at this photo,"

"It resembles many with Zerstorer and his staff," remarked Nolan and asked, "Liam is something wrong?"

"The only difference between staffs is this one seems in one piece," replied Liam and continued, "Also, Zerstorer staff was full of cracks,"

"Guys, look at the next page," said Corey and continued, "This is Jacob. He wants to pass the river Jordan with the same staff,"

"In the next page is a photo how Iuda confers the staff to his daughter in law, Tamar," said Lyria and continued, "Also, look what I spot in a picture from the Louvre museum,"

"David killed Goliath with the staff," said Liam and concluded, "Are too many coincidences to doesn't mean anything and as far I read, the kings from David lineage had the staff until to the destruction to the sceptre when miraculously disappeared,"

"My grandmother always advised me is one God, but we observe him from several sides," said Alec and asked, "What if the others beings who have a staff are, in reality, have Zerstorer's staff?"

"That means Moise, Ruyi Jingu Bang, Kaladanda," replied Liam and continued, "Something concerns me the most because the staff is cracked,"

"Do you suggest the staff was destroyed and build again?" asked Lyria and continued, "That makes sense,"

"I wonder how the staff reaches in his possession," said Corey and asked, "If the staff was such a substantial problem why nobody smashed it?"

"Maybe because this is beyond the bounds of possibility to destroy because it owns the power of all gods," replied Mason and explained, "I find a prophecy that says the staff was broken into one 100 pieces that were scattered around the world to maintain his power hidden from evil forces,"

"What if the stick we gathered in the Black Forest is the missing part of the staff?" asked Liam and added, "Also, if our theories are correct, how in history appeared the staff?"

"Maybe Zerstorer learned how to use the trap of Gaunter O'Dimm to his advantage," said Alec and added, "Also; Gaunter O'Dimm didn't care because the one and only way to get out of the trap was with the help of a Grimm,"

"You comprehend what you revealed." said Mason and explained, "I never expected Gaunter O'Dimm to be such pain because he could become the Avatar and get rid of Zerstorer when rebuilding the world,"

"Canaletto knew exactly what Gaunter O'Dimm wanted to achieve with the war between riders of the Wild Hunt and would succeed if Canaletto didn't stop his plan," said Liam and continued, "Time to phone the others to reveal them what we expose,"

Liam observed it did not have signal at mobile phone and put the others to check. They remained astonished because none of them had a signal and Nolan went outside the library to make a call, but it did not make it because a wooden staff pierced his hand that had the phone. After that, Zerstorer gripped him by the neck, crushed it and threw in the front of others. Alec, Liam, Mason, Corey and Lyria knew there was no other way out and Zerstorer who was in his human version, but this time dressed approached by close steps from them. Alec withdrew from his pocket a thing and when held, the thing became the Dagger of Mortis. Without hesitating a second, it transformed into a werewolf and attacked Zerstorer. Both blades clashed twice and the third time it launched a wave of energy strong enough that put everybody on the ground. Zerstorer got angrier and controlled the body of Alec making stab himself with the dagger. After that, Liam, who had the stick, decided to attack him using parkour moves to enhance his attack and defence at the same time. The strategy worked for a time, but Zerstorer put a latch with the staff and Liam fall. Zerstorer looked a second into his eyes and saw how much resembles with his father, Kelly, and it knew Liam was a more plausible target for his plan than his cousin, Theo. In that case, he wanted to stab Liam with the staff, but Lyria jumped on the face of Liam. Corey turned into Bandon, pulled Liam, and launched a blast of energy to Zerstorer. Zerstorer blocked the wave with one hand, with a finger from the other hand positioned the dagger, and tossed it into Liam and Corey direction. Corey pushed Liam down on the stairs and Mason jumped in the front of Corey. Liam burst into tears and Mason died while Corey held his hand. When Mason died, Corey fell an immense pain and suffer and as a result, it turned into Warlock Lord. In the next second, pushed Liam to the window from his to have the chance to run to tell others what they learnt and Liam screamed at him to run. Corey transformed into Warlock Lord looked at him, made a sign that meant no and revived Bandon, Dagda Mor, Xander with few Mord Wraiths.

"You will pay for the crimes you have performed," affirmed Corey and continued, "This is your death,"

"Impressive power, child," said Zerstorer and continued, "I didn't have such tough fight since I fight with all seven Grimms,"

"Accordingly, you are the one who contributes to the death of all," concluded Bandon and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am the father of Satan and Lucifer," replied Zerstorer and added, "Also, I am the first Wesen,"

"Nevertheless, you are no match for our power," said Xander and explained, "You are an entity and the entities that come one Earth are powerless,"

"I will enjoy killing," said Zerstorer and continued, "You could be useful, but sadly, you want to fight against me,"

"Time to get the garbage out," said Dagda Mor

Zerstorer woged in his Wesen form looking straight into his eyes and realized was in disadvantage because were more enemies than he was. After that, made invisible and slew each Mord Wraith including Xander. Dagda Mor looked at Bandon and Warlock Lord and all three attacked at the same time from diverse sides. Again, Zerstorer was in disadvantage, but this time instead to make invisible, it utilized in the environment to assist him to fight with all three. All three combined a blast of energy and sent into Zerstorer's direction and Zerstorer observed the blast of energy grew more powerful with each second becoming far stronger. Zerstorer was slowly pushed backwards and generated by the staff another blast strong enough to deflect the blasts into Dagger of Mortis. At the same time, with the blast from the hand pushed on the ground to exist as fast it could from the library and smashed into the wall. Because of four blasts, the Dagger of Mortis exploded and destroyed the library and all who were in it died.


	61. Chapter 55: Emergency alert

After Zerstorer's attack, Liam lost his phone, viewed how the library blew up. In addition, he kept asking himself why his friends had to die and why he was still alive blaming for their deaths because in his opinion ran as a chicken without to die in battle with his friends. Liam headed to the hospital where knew the others could be. At the hospital were Melissa and Natalie, who talked about the events in the past hours. They remained astonished to see Kate, Chris, Deaton, Morel, Derek, Peter and four Berserkers came to them.

"What are you accomplishing here? Is everything all right?" asked Natalie concerned

"If everything would be all right, we never come here," replied Kate and continued, "Zerstorer is roaming the city and leave behind only victims and dead people,"

"It's time to get out of here before will come after us," said Chis and explained, "If we don't leave in time the guy will destroy everything that stays in his path,"

"I promised to Malia, I will not run and I want to fulfil my promise," said Peter and asked, "Do you comprehend why the alarm rang a second and after that stopped?"

"Is presumably a defection," replied Deaton and asked, "Where are the twins of Scott and Malia?"

"Stiles and Lydia escorted them at the Hale House in the forest," replied Derek and explained, "Is the safest place where they could hide,"

"I think is the greatest choice to hide," said Melissa and explained, "None of the city knows about the reconstruction of the Hale house,"

"Who do you attempt to call?" asked Kate and said, "Be careful what you communicate,"

"I call Scott because is coming here with Malia," replied Melissa and added, "Also, it said to call Liam because they should have uncovered something about Zerstorer staff,"

"We go to the elevator on or stairs?" asked Chris and continued, "We must leave this building as fast we can because Zerstorer can be here at any moment,"

"The elevator is ideal, but can turn into a trap for us," replied Peter and explained, "In case Zerstorer would be at the elevator's door, we will be dead because space is narrow,"

"That means we go on the stairs," concluded Derek and explained, "Is much a sounder way,"

"Everything seems to be all right," said Deaton and continued, "But I have a bad feeling about that,"

"Why some doors are sealed?" asked Morel and said, "This is not the work of Zerstorer,"

"That means we have intruders in the hospital," said Natalie and asked, "Why the people attack in the most critical moments?"

"Sometimes I wonder myself this thing," replied Peter and continued, "I think I recognize this smell because is not the first time when I sense it,"

They arrived at the main door and observed the door was simulated too. Peter looked behind and said it was you. All turned the head and saw Monroe with a group of hunters who were armed and ready to fight. Monroe looked at them and smiled.

"You anticipate this time you will be so lucky as you was in the past when the Royals involved in my plans?" asked Monroe and said, "This time I handle the problems myself,"

"Are you nut?" asked Kate and said, "Open the doors because we don't have time,"

"For what do you need time?" asked Monroe and said, "I have plenty of time to torture you until you will advise me where are Scott and his pack,"

"Hey, you," said a hunter and continued, "Stop right there,"

"I will stay here and will not move," said Zerstorer while leaving his staff that turned into a snake and continued, "But you will have to die,"

"What the hell?" asked Monroe

"The guy is the essential reason why I said to open the doors," said Peter and continued, "Idiotic bitch,"

"This is your fault, not mine," said Monroe and continued, "Gerard had right about the power of the supernatural,"

"You are a foolish lady," said Zerstorer and asked, "You are aware you master Gerard, sign a contract with the devil when ally forces with Beelzebub known as Anuk-ite?"

"Monroe, you are involved in this too," said Chris and explained, "The keys you try desperately to achieve to acquire a power to rule the world is the principal reason why he is here,"

"Who are you? How do you cognize this?"

"I am known as Zerstorer, the first Wesen, but in reality, I am the father of Satan and Lucifer who are Princes of Hell," replied Zerstorer

"You don't seem so terrifying," said Peter and continued, "Without that staff are you weak,"

"My friend, the apparitions is deceiving you," said Zerstorer and added, "Also, try to say that to the people who died at the gas station, school library and all from the hospital who has the luck to get in my sight,"

"No, this is impossible," said Melissa and asked, "Why are you accomplishing this?"

"This is my right," replied and added, "Also, one teen survived because was thrown on the window by somebody who can steal the identity, and I must admit, the power of Warlock Lord is pretty strong,"

"You will not capture my niece," said Natalie and continued, "This will be the last thing you will do and if I will need to blow up the entire hospital with everybody in it, I will do that without to blink,"

"Time to witness how much blood you have in the veins," said Zerstorer and continued, "Ariel will be my Shaphat no matter what and nobody will ever stop me,"

"I think is the accurate time to bury the hatchet of war and fight together," said Deaton and explained, "This is our one and only chance to strike him down,"

"Even I don't sympathize an alliance with you, I must admit my first goal in life is to defend the people," said Monroe and continued, "Time to get rid of you,"

Alliances are for weak people," said Zerstorer and continued, "You are not matched of my powers,"

"But maybe we will not go down without a battle," said Deaton

Monroe made signs to all shot Zerstorer who woged into Wesen form, but Zerstorer blocked all the bullets in the air and propelled them back. Deaton and Morel blocked the shields and the Berserkers put in front of them as human shields to protect the rest. While they fought with Zerstorer, Melissa and Natalie tried breaking the main door. During the fight, Zerstorer researched his staff, threw with massive lightning bolts in all Monroe's hunters turning them into ashes, and after that, made a shockwave with the staff letting anyone on the ground. The Berserkers rose from the ground fast and attacked Zerstorer, but in the next seconds were made dust because pulled them in one place. After squeezing them, turned into dust and Chris in rage wanted to withdraw his gun to hit Zerstorer, but Zerstorer knocked him on the ground. Chris withdrew a grenade, threw at Zerstorer, but Zerstorer propelled it back and Kate jumped on it to protect Chris from the explosion. This resulted in Kate's death and Morel with Deaton combined their powers to cause a massive blast of energy. Zerstorer threw in the cable that led to the generator and the hospital it remained without energy. He used the darkness to his advantage and killed from behind Chris, Deaton, and Monroe. Peter with Derek combined their attacks, and Zerstorer tossed them on the ground. Morel used the magic to freeze Zerstorer, but Zerstorer tossed her away, researched the staff at maximum capacity again and overwhelm the generator, which exploded. The entire hospital got on fire and at each step, something exploded. Derek with Peter attacked Zerstorer again, but Zerstorer tricked them and Derek with Peter stabbed each other in the heart. When Scott and Malia arrived, they saw the carnage and how Melissa with Natalie was brutally killed. After a second, Liam appeared too and was shocked to see how from the fire Zerstorer left the hospital as his own hell.

"What these people did to you to neutralize them like this?" asked Malia and explained, "Answer now,"

"What is so hard to understand I kill everybody in my way," replied Zerstorer and continued, "Your friend who steals the identity of Warlock Lord accomplished a pretty interesting job and almost killed me when summoning Bandon, Dagda Mor, Xander and some Mord'Wrathis,"

"What do you speak about?" asked Scott frightened

"I killed everybody who was in the library," replied Zerstorer and added, "Also, Liam survived because the chameleon tossed him on the window,"

"You will never win," said Liam

"Don't make me laugh," said Zerstorer and explained, "You die as flies,"

"This is not the end," said Morel and continued, "If I will have to die, I will pick you with me,"

"You supposed to be dead," said Zerstorer and asked, "How you are still alive?"

"My mother was a Druid sage from the old world and my heritage from her some powers," replied Morel and said, "You have to go because the knowledge you have to find is the one and only way to stop him,"

"Time to observe what you can accomplish lady," said Zerstorer

Morel used a powerful wave of wind and sent into Zerstorer direction. Zerstorer began to laugh with tears because the wave of the wind did not cause any damage, but Morel made a sign to look backwards. He was amazed to see how far Liam, Scott, and Malia were pushed. In the next second, Morel broke the seal of a sage Druid and on her body appeared black lines. After that, activated her sword and launched a vicious assault on Zerstorer and with a fist smashed him on the ground and tossed him in the hospital. Zerstorer exited the hospital with some wounds, did not imagine how Morel was so powerful and attacked her before to have the chance to cause him any fatal blows. He managed to stab Monroe and left letting his guard down, but regretted it because the wound of Morel disappeared and tossed him in the air. Zerstorer never saw someone powerful like her before and fought seriously because Morel was full of surprises. The wooden staff and the sword stroke viciously and Morel wielded her power to influence the weather and threw with massive lightning bolts from the sky. Zerstorer dodged them, but Morel hit the wooden staff with the sword researched with lighting and cut in half the Zerstorer's staff that turned into a snake. The hit generated a powerful explosion that sent backwards both opponents, but Morel had luck because jumped up. Zerstorer was pushed by an explosion so badly that entered in a door and exited the hospital through a wall. Morel identified the opportunity and moved quickly to have the chance to chop his head. The snake had regenerated and went in Zerstorer direction and turned back into staff before Morel wanted to chop his head when it was with one inch with the sword from his hand. Zerstorer caught Morel, launched her in the hospital, and utilized the staff to create an earthquake. As a result, the hospital crumbled and all who were in it, including Morel, died. Zerstorer breathed hard and used the staff as a support to stay on two feet. He left the hospital ruins to his next destination thinking how powerful could be a Druid sage.


	62. Chapter 56: Fire in the hole

Noah, Rafe, and Mysha were at the police station and tried everything they could to remake the system of telecommunication, but all attempts failed. They did not comprehend why it did not work, and Rafe entered the system of FBI to see if somebody spiked the system and blocked the access. They observed the system was spiked by Monroe, who was somewhere in Beacon Hills. Mysha angered and tossed the cup of coffee hitting accidentally Rafe.

"Sorry, I don't want to accomplish that," said Mysha and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I am okay," replied Rafe and continued, "I will probably need a cream for burns,"

"Do you have any idea how to contact the others?" asked Noah and explained, "I don't know anything about the rest, and I am concerned,"

"Me either," said Rafe and added, "Also, Zerstorer is roaming in the city,"

"I can't believe the guy is after Ariel," said Noah and asked, "How that can be possible?"

"The world is filled with mysteries," replied Mysha and continued, "Still, I can't accept who Zerstorer claims it is,"

"What has that agent?" asked Noah and said, "It doesn't seem to be well,"

"I interrogated him and related me the hospital was no more," replied Mysha and added, "Also; the school library is destroyed too,"

"How that occurs? Are any survivors?" asked Rafe shocked

"As far I could understand from that guy is a man with a wooden staff did that," replied Mysha and added, "Also, nobody survived,"

"This is not possible," said Noah and continued, "Zerstorer accomplished that,"

"At least she is in a secure place?" asked Rafe

"Stiles, Lydia, Mareth and Jaxi are at the Hale House," replied Noah

"The Hale House? Didn't the fire destroy it? What about the new house?" asked Mysha consecutively

"The Hale house was destroyed by the fire, but Derek with Peter talked with the new owner to offer the terrain to them in exchange for the sum of money to make a surprise to their parents," replied Noah and continued, "The surprise is to remake the house how they remember to be,"

"Time to acquire the guns to give a ride to the hospital to see if Zerstorer is nearby," said Rafe and added, "Also, I pray to the God our friends are alive and well,"

"This is the same thing I wish," said Mysha and asked, "How much firepower we need to crush him?"

"As much you can grab," replied Noah and continued, "Time to blast Zerstorer into oblivion and catapult him from where it comes,"

All the cops from the police section went to arm themselves while a cop stared at the door to see if any threat was coming. The cop sensed how someone elevated him in the air, pulled to him and in the next second the cop observed was impaled by a wooden staff. After that, Zerstorer threw away the deceased cop like as a piece of cloth. The cops from the section heard a noise and saw the dead cop. Rafe, Mysha, and Noah made signs to the cops to split up in the room to secure the area. After they secured the area, all observed how dead cop moved his hand like it was trying to grab something or asking for help. Mysha made courage and went slowly to the dead agent to check his pulse to be certain it was dead or still alive. He arrived near him, checked his pulse and observed indeed was dead, but in the next second, sensed something pierce his arm. All saw a giant man in the middle of the room with a wooden staff. Zerstorer looked at them to witness their reaction and smiled while it woged in Wesen form. All the cops began to shoot and Zerstorer used Mysha like a human shield rotating him with extraordinary speed around his body. Mysha died and all the cops stopped shooting. Zerstorer amused by the scared cops who almost urinated on them, utilized the staff, and pushed everybody on the ground. After that, took some dirt from a plant and tossed in the air. As a result, some cops became partially blinded and others saw multiple Zerstorer's in the room. The cops began shooting each other and threw with grenades in all directions. Zerstorer laughed with tears and obtained a grenade, placed the grenade in the shirt of Rafe and launched him away outside. After that, Parrish, Theo, Eretria, Wil, and Amberle arrived at the police station and saw Rafe lying on the ground and after that exploded in the front of them. They ran inside of the police section and saw Noah in knees with Zerstorer in front of him asking where was Ariel. Noah said rather would pass away and spat him in the face. Zerstorer twisted the head of Noah with the staff and turned.

"This is the last drop that full the glass," said Parrish asked, "Shall I guide you to hell?"

"No thanks," replied Zerstorer and continued, "After I will take Ariel, I will create my own hell, here,"

"Not if we are going stopping you," said Amberle, "We will cease this madness, right here, right now,"

"Do you think are you strong enough to take me down when I killed three halves of your overall number of friends?" asked Zerstorer and continued, "I don't think so,"

"You will pay for all crimes you have done even none of us will go to survive," said Wil and continued, "Someone will slay you,"

"I am suspicious that will not be possible," said Zerstorer and explained, "Once I take the Ariel, nobody will be able to stop me ever again,"

"For sure, you will regret the day when you come on this Earth," said Eretria and continued, "I will guarantee it myself"

"You are tough as your mother, but you have something special," said Zerstorer and explained, "When Xander corrupted you, it cedes some power in you and after his death, and you have absorbed all his powers,"

"Time to say your prayers," said Theo and continued, "If you touched Liam in a way or another, I swear to God, even I am an atheist, I will crush you like an egg,"

"You must say thanks because this is the second time when succeed to escape," said Zerstorer and added, "Also, the only regrets I have are: I don't have the chance to see how Gaunter tricks the Holy Trinity and missing the chance to kill Gaunter,"

Theo and Parrish changed into supernatural creatures and attacked Zerstorer while Wil used the Elfstones to send blasts of magic. After that Eretria used the power of Children of Armageddon to manipulate him and Amberle with Wil withdrew their swords and launched their swords into Zerstorer's direction striking him in the arms. When the swords stroke him, Zerstorer lost the staff and Parrish went fast near him and grabbed him by the neck while it burned. All saw how Zerstorer turned into some clay and in the next second, from the shadows, Zerstorer appeared from nowhere. He got the staff hitting the legs of everybody and caused them to fall to the ground. After that got the staff killing Amberle with it and turned the staff turn into the snake. The snake wanted to attack Wil, but Eretria used her powers on it. The staff turned into the stick or the snake because both of them had control over the staff. Zerstorer angered and pushed the staff that turned into the snake and bit Parrish. Parrish died in a few seconds because of the venom and Wil, Eretria and Theo attacked from three sides at the same time. Theo was hit by Zerstorer with the staff and was unconscious for some seconds. In that second, Wil and Eretria fought with Zerstorer crashing the swords and the daggers with his staff and when Theo woke up, saw how Zerstorer made Wil and Eretria killing each other. Theo roared and attacked Zerstorer with all the tricks at his disposal, but Zerstorer knocked him up tossing in the air with the staff. Zerstorer looked at Theo while it was unconscious and wondered who would be the finest option to fulfil his plan. After that, Zerstorer left like nothing happened. Not so long after Zerstorer leaving, Liam, Scott, and Malia arrived at the police section and had a massive shock to view everybody dead. Liam saw Theo on the floor and checked his pulse. He was the one and only survivor of the attack. Liam pressed on his chest, gave some palms on the face to wake him up and when saw none of this worked it cried. His tears fall on his face and put over his chest, rubbing his chest and hair. Theo woke up and held Liam tied to his chest. Malia and Scott helped Theo to get up and Liam went after a chair.

"We can't defeat him," said Liam and continued, "Is too powerful and killed everybody except us and Stiles, Lydia, Mareth and Jaxi,"

"We mustn't lose hope, Liam," said Scott and explained, "We must keep fighting because their sacrifice mustn't be in vain,"

"Scott was right," said Theo and added, "Also, we have one more as on the sleeve,"

"If the potion made from our blood will not work," said Malia and continued, "We are doomed,"

"I am conscious this guy defeated approximately all of our friends and families, but we have to stop him," said Theo and continued, "Is our duty,"

"Duty? This is a joke?" asked Liam and said, "I lost the people who I care for the most and I will not know what will happen if I lost you,"

"You will fight till the end," said Theo and asked, "Promise?"

"Are you all right?" asked Scott and explained, "I wanted to ask if you alright physically because mentally none of us is,"

"I have some bruises, nothing more," replied Theo and continued, "Rest I am well,"

"Did you learn anything about the staff?" asked Malia

"As far we could find his staff belonged to several people, has the power of all gods, and is made from 100 pieces, possibly," replied Liam and continued, "We estimate the stick we find in the Black Forest is the last piece of his staff,"

"Consequently, you suggest the Grimm crusaders hid the stick to prevent Zerstorer to reunite all the pieces," concluded Scott and said, "I can't imagine how powerful could be with all the pieces,"

"The guy wants Ariel to make his Shaphat and possibly the stick," said Scott and continued, "I am sure he will not find Hale House,"

"The staff belonged to Moise?" asked Theo and said, "I admit I am atheist, but this doesn't mean I read the bible,"

"When you did read the Bible?" asked Liam and added, "Also, Moise, his descendants, Ruyi Jingu Bang, Kaladanda and others own the staff,"

"This clarifies why the staff is so cracked," said Scott

"Sometimes when I can't sleep, I stay under the blanket and use my eyes because if I use the flashlight, I risk disturbing your sleep," replied Theo

"Let's go," said Malia and continued, "This doesn't end here,"

All four left the police section and went to the Hale House to meet with Stiles, Lydia, Mareth, and Jaxi. All eight were the final stand that stood between Zerstorer and his Shaphat, Ariel. Malia called Lydia to check what their twins were accomplishing and Lydia said to her they were the last of them who fought against Zerstorer.


	63. Chapter 57: The last of us

Ariel fell asleep and Lydia with Stiles was in the Hale house. They talked about the events that past in the previous hours and Stiles transformation into a werewolf was hard to control because it became a werewolf and the conjunction of the past events.

"Lydia, what are you hiding me?" asked Stiles and explained, "Is much easier to control myself if I comprehend what is going on,"

"We are the last survivors that stay between Zerstorer and Ariel," replied Lydia and added, "Also, besides of us, Theo, Liam, Scott and Malia are alive,"

"Have you told Mareth and Jaxi? How is that likely?" asked Stiles and said, "Is impossible to be real,"

"I informed them too," replied Lydia and added, "Also, the situation is far worse than we can imagine,"

"How can be worse than that?" Why did you warn them this first and not to your husband?" asked Stiles and continued, "Is my right to comprehend that because I am your husband,"

"You are overreacting because of you and your werewolf side can't have power over your actions," replied Lydia and added, "Also, the hospital with all the people inside it is no more because Zerstorer demolished it,"

"This is all?" asked Stiles and continued, "You don't comprehend how much I try to keep up my control,"

"For a new werewolf, you are dealing well with your rage," said Lydia and continued, "The situation is far worse than we could imagine because of Zerstorer and the stupidity of Monroe who jams all the communication,"

"Too many people I bother died to save Ariel," said Stiles and continued, "I will not surrender without a fight,"

"Me too," said Lydia and asked, "Why are you so optimistic?"

"I just remember about a divine move," replied Stiles and added, "Also, I have faith in God because he will aid us in a way or another even Gaunter O'Dimm tricked the Holy Trinity,"

While Stiles and Lydia discussed in the Hale house, Mareth went outside to see what Jaxi was doing and how handled the loss of the people he loves. Mareth did not see outside him outside and repeated his name to witness where it was.

"Did you lose track of me?" asked Jaxi and said, "Here I am,"

"What are you accomplishing here?" asked Mareth and said, "We've lost so many people that we love and care,"

"I know and will fight till my final breath to honor them and their sacrifice," replied Jaxi and added, "Also, Zerstorer will pay for everything,"

"It seems you have been busy these hours," said Mareth and asked, "What do you accomplish here?"

"A set of traps that activate like a domino," replied Jaxi and asked, "Did you manage to complete the potion?"

"Yes," confirmed Mareth and explained, "Is more powerful than you can imagine,"

"I hope will be enough to stop Zerstorer once for all, said Jaxi and added, "Also, must be a way to return our friends and family back,"

"Don't lose the hope," said Mareth and continued, "Always the good will triumph and for sure will be a way to return our friends back,"

"I sympathize with you," said Jaxi and continued, "Be careful where you walk because the risk to activate the traps,"

"Fine, I will be careful," said Mareth and asked, "Do you have a map with all the traps?"

"Here it is," replied Jaxi and asked, "Do you like it?"

"Zerstorer will appreciate it," replied Mareth and asked, "How it comes in your mind to develop such domino traps?"

"Since I am the son of the most remarkable mercenary that the old world had to offer, Jax Garret," replied Jaxi and continued, "My father teach me everything that I know and I will not disappoint him,"

"Our parents are proud of us, and they are taking care of us every moment," said Mareth and asked, "You don't come in?"

"No," replied Jaxi and explained, "Scott, Malia, Liam, and Theo need to come and they don't know about the traps,"

In the meantime, Liam, Theo, Malia, and Scott were in Theo's car who navigated it to the Hale House. Liam stayed with his head on Theo's shoulder and Theo with a hand puts it at the heart. Scott and Malia were in the back seat.

"Scott, what are you foreseeing?" asked Malia and explained, "I guess is more than Zerstorer's crimes,"

"Did you notice Ariel always love to look at the stars and was attracted by them?" asked Scott and said, "I wonder if we could prevent this happening,"

"Scott, is not your or our fault," said Theo and explained, "At that time, none of us knows about the heritage of the Dunbar family, the Grimms,"

"Not to mention, at that time we don't even know we are relatives," added Liam and continued, "When the things need to happen, they happen,"

"As you told on Liam," said Scott and explained, "Nothing it happens randomly,"

"Everything that will happen, you will not let Zerstorer collect the stick," said Theo and asked, "Understood?"

"Too many people died because of this," said Liam and replied, "Will be unnecessary because we are going to defeat Zerstorer,"

Up until now, I have had some unanswered questions," said Malia and asked, "This happens because of the Grimm treasure or because of our adventure in space and time?"

"What do you mean by this?" asked Scott and said, "I don't perceive what you require to insist,"

"Malia wants to say this entire situation is connected to our adventure on different planets," explained Theo and added, "Also, this story is connected to a fallen Creator that twisted the most powerful beings of the Universe, Zerstorer and the Holy Trinity,"

"For sure Zerstorer profited the madness that Gaunter O'Dimm and the Wild Hunt riders propelled us," said Liam and continued, "Still, we don't are familiar with who orchestrate this from the beginning,"

"It doesn't matter who initiates it," said Scott and continued, "It matters who stop it,"

"We will be that people," said Malia and continued, "We have to for the God's sake of this world we are living on,"

"Time to end this once for all," said Liam and asked, "Why I have the feeling something is not right here?"

"I don't know," replied Theo and said, "Let's get inside,"

When all left the car, Jaxi launched his axe in front of them and advised them to be cautious because the place was rich in traps. Jaxi jumped from the tree and guided them to the house. The first reaction of them was the hug each other and to comfort themselves about the loved people who lost because of the new threat, Zerstorer.

"This is the place where everything begins," said Scott and continued, "This will be the place when this will end,"

"That is the potion?" asked Malia and said, "Is quite different now,"

"Without question, it is," replied Mareth and said, "With this portion, we will send Zerstorer from where it comes,"

"I don't want to be pessimistic," said Stiles and asked, "How we are going to defeat Zerstorer if our plan fails?"

"That will not happen," replied Jaxi and continued, "We must defeat him because if we lose this fight, we are going to succumb everything, including the good we have accomplished all these years,"

"That's true," confirmed Theo and said, "The stake is too high to have doubts right now,"

"I wonder if Ariel knows from the beginning this will happen," said Liam and continued, "Maybe her pleasure to look at the stars represented a hint,"

"Liam, never you, will not know what the day off tomorrow will reserve us," said Lydia and asked, "Honey, is everything alright?"

"Absolutely not, anything is alright," replied Ariel and said, "Zerstorer is not only after me,"

"My little sunshine, I will not let that monster to come close near you or the other people who is after them," said Stiles and asked, "Who are the other people?"

"He comes after the twins too," replied Ariel and continued, "It wants all three,"

"I comprehend the reason why he is after Ariel," said Malia and asked, "Why it requires my babies?"

"Don't forget how twisted the world it is," replied Stiles and explained, "Must be one of his wicked plans,"

"It's too late to figure out his plan," said Scott and continued, "We must be ready for everything,"

"We will not permit him get close near you and the twins of Malia and Scott," said Theo and added, "Also; we will uncover a way to recover our friends back,"

"You can count on us," said Liam and asked, "What you arranged all this time?"

"Look at the map," replied Jaxi and said, "Zerstorer will love these traps,"

"Daddy, I am unscarred anymore," said Stiles

"Sweetie, you should be unscarred because we are here for you," said Lydia and continued, "Now we have to wait for him,"

"He already knows where we are," said Ariel and continued, "Zerstorer will be here soon,"

"How the hell knows where we are?" asked Liam and said, "Is impossible,"

"Is not impossible," replied Ariel and explained, "The stick guided him to us,"

"That means Zerstorer will be here at any moment," said Theo and continued, "Liam, is not our fault for this,"

"Theo has right," said Mareth and explained, "Zerstorer tricked us from the beginning,"

"I know," said Liam sighing and continued, "We have to stop him now or never because there is not any way of turning back,"

"Guys, we don't have time," said Jaxi and continued, "Zerstorer is coming,"

All asked Jaxi how he knew Zerstorer would be there at any moment. Jaxi explained to them, he planted on the way to the Hale House a mechanism that constituted in a wire and a weight that activate a firework. In less than a minute, Zerstorer appeared at the door and utilized the staff to toss everybody on the ground with a wave of energy. Ariel went near him and showed his purple eyes that glow. Zerstorer woged in human form and left with Ariel while all screamed at her to come back.


	64. Chapter 58: Fight til the end

Stiles could not repress his rage when saw Zerstorer took Ariel by the hand and walked with her outside the house. He transformed into a werewolf and ran after him to stop Zerstorer ran with Ariel while others tried to get up.

"Stiles, wait for us," screamed Lydia and said, "We must get hurry,"

"Theo, escort the twins and ran," said Scott and continued, "In case something bad will happen,"

"Are you out of mind?" asked Theo and explained, "I can assist you to slay him,"

"You can," said Liam and continued, "But, is much important to run with the kids and try to phone the others to stop Zerstorer because if Zerstorer would win, the world will be doomed,"

"They are right," said Malia and explained, "Is the one and only way to end with Zerstorer and save the world from destruction,"

"I will take the bowl," said Lydia and added, "Also, we must put Zerstorer activate the traps,"

"I can deal with this," said Jaxi and continued, "Count on me,"

"Now or never," said Mareth and continued, "This is for all who died to protect Ariel,"

While they prepared to abandon the house, Stiles succeeded to push Zerstorer from Ariel and looked into his eyes. Stiles wanted to slash his throat, but with a swift move, Zerstorer pushed Stiles away in the dirt.

"I will not permit you stealing my daughter," said Stiles and continued, "If you want to capture her, you must pass through me,"

"He requires me," said Ariel

"You don't comprehend what you are talking about," said Stiles

"Ariel has right," said Zerstorer and added, "Also, I am the one who gives you and your wife, this precious baby,"

"What are you communicating about?" asked Stiles and said, "It can't be true,"

"It is true," said Zerstorer and explained, "Because of the Wild Hunt and the way it captured in the Bardo, it furnishes me the opportunity to plant my seeds because I know the one and only way to save the Universe to restore to his actual form is the mythical planet Oban,"

"On Oban Lydia become pregnant," said Stiles and continued, "You have infected him and because of you, Ariel become a Hexenbiest,"

"Once you managed to stop the chaos create by the Wild Hunt, Lydia gave birth to Ariel," said Zerstorer and added, "Also, in these years I stayed very calm in my hiding waiting the moment to Ariel grow up to be free again,"

"You will be unfree for long," said Stiles and added, "Besides, all realized something the odd way how Lydia gives birth to her, but none of us knew the father of Satan and Devil planted his evil seeds in her,"

"Instantly you are knowledgeable about that," said Zerstorer and continued, "This may not end in that way if you are going to surrender and become my slaves,"

"We rather will die than to become your slaves," said Stiles and continued, "I wished the trap of Gaunter O'Dimm last more,"

"Doesn't pronounce the name of that imp ever again," said Zerstorer and explained, "That trap, imprison me there from the beginning of the days, longer than Canaletto stayed in his cage,"

"Canaletto is dead," said Stiles and continued, "You will pursue him soon after,"

"Don't be so certain," said Zerstorer and continued, "The beneficial effects of Gaunter's trap are: it makes me think over and over again, my plan and it aided me to learn to use the cage in my advantage,"

Zerstorer woged in his Wesen form and Stiles ran through his direction. Zerstorer impaled him in the heart with the staff and fell on the ground while it looked at Ariel. Liam and Theo hugged and Lydia lifted up the ball. When they abandoned the house, they witnessed to Stiles death and Mareth with Jaxi grabbed their weapons. Jaxi with Mareth attacked Zerstorer at the same time and Zerstorer blocked both weapons, pushing both of them in different directions with the help of the staff. Malia, Scott and Liam profited Zerstorer was focused on Mareth and Jaxi and attacked Zerstorer from behind. They succeed to launch some strikes too, but Zerstorer knocked with a wave of energy in the ground creating a small earthquake. Lydia screamed at Zerstorer and Zerstorer blocked her scream and in the next second, Lydia threw in his face the poison. Zerstorer knelled, lost the staff and screamed with power because of his intense because the poison melted his skin and bones. Theo looked at the window and smiled. Jaxi pushed Zerstorer and activated the domino traps. Massive boulders, smashed by logs, hit by arrows with oil and set on fire, pushed Zerstorer. After it was hit by several objects and set on fire, Zerstorer fell on knees. Liam witnessed the opportunity and got the axe to chop his head off. In the next second, Zerstorer eyes healed with the wounds too, and blocked the axe pushing Liam. All were shocked to witness this and Lydia screamed to Theo to run. Zerstorer pulled his staff and closed the door. Mareth with Jaxi combined the attack and disarmed Zerstorer from the staff pushing both of them in trees. Scott and Liam to slash his throat with the claws and Malia carried the staff to stab Zerstorer threw away Liam and Scott and pushed Malia in the car. Liam managed to get up, but Zerstorer wanted to choke Liam with axe tail, but Lydia lifted up one of Jaxi small axes and wanted to hit Zerstorer in the head. Zerstorer viewed her in the mirror, caught Lydia from the wrist, and slashed her throat while hitting Liam with a powerful fist in the face. Mareth wanted to drag the axe to stop Zerstorer choking Liam and Zerstorer created multiple illusions about him. Mareth tried stopping his illusion, but Jaxi killed her thinking was Zerstorer. Zerstorer appeared from nowhere and twisted the neck of Jaxi. Liam was shocked to witness that and tried to get up. Scott attacked Zerstorer and smashed him from the ground. Malia lifted up the staff to stab Zerstorer, but where it was with an inch between her and him, Zerstorer snapped his fingers and the staff turned into a snake that caught Malia from the neck. Scott got up fast and tried to eliminate the snake, but the snake bit him too. Both of them died suffocated by them poison and the snake went into Zerstorer hands turning back in staff. Liam screamed in agony and heard the door. He knew Zerstorer went after Theo.

"One day, I thought I was a devil for the things I have done," said Theo and continued, "I was incorrect,"

"Indeed, you have wrong," said Zerstorer and explained, "You accomplished everything just to survive, but hat kid succeeds to make you feel like a human again after all the atrocities you have committed,"

"I used to behave like that and I comprehend what you have in mind," claimed Theo and sustained, "I am informed of your plan and if you dare to threat Liam, I swear to God you will never wish to harm my family,"

"Family?" asked Zerstorer and said, "For sure you don't comprehend the meaning of that word,"

"You are partially correct, but the things have changed since I met Liam," replied Theo and explained, "I never understood that word since my life turned in a living hell because of that elves, but Liam was the one and only guy who trusted me when nobody did, stood by my side while I cried on his shoulder, comforted me when I needed, makes me smile again, offered the hope hoping would be a better day tomorrow and if you would attempt tricking him, you would be sorry,"

"Sorry?" asked Zerstorer amused and explained, "You have wronged the person,"

"The one and only way to acquire the power you want is to gather all the pieces," said Theo and continued, "Liam would permit you the stick because would think this was the one and only way to bring everybody who loved back," said Theo and continued, "This is not the way,"

"You are too knowledgeable, Theo," said Zerstorer and continued, "Nothing will be able to stop me,"

"Shall we see," said Theo

Theo began to fight with Zerstorer while Ariel went near the twins. He used the Elfstones to throw with a blast of energy into Zerstorer and at the same time teleported objects with the power of the Elder Blood to confuse him. Zerstorer could slay him from the beginning, but decided to play a bit longer with him to see how powerful it was. When Liam arrived the house, Zerstorer threw the staff that turned into a wire that choked him to death. Now Theo died, the wire turned back in the staff and Zerstorer woged. Liam held Theo's lifeless body while it cried.

"You have taken everything from me that I love," said Liam and asked, "Why did you accomplish that?"

"You dared to fight against me," replied Zerstorer said, "None of this should happen, but you tried stopping me,"

"You require the stick, doesn't it?" asked Liam and said, "You can't execute me because I have it,"

"True," confirmed Zerstorer and continued, "But, I can offer you something in exchange that will interest you,"

"What are you accomplishing?" asked Liam

"I carry your brother back to you," replied Zerstorer and said after it touched Theo with the staff, "Here it is, safe and sound,"

"Get the stick and bring all the people I care back," said Liam and continued, "You win,"

"No," said Theo and continued, "You can't offer the stick,"

"I will permit you to arrange the things done," said Zerstorer and added, "Also, I will wait outside to comprehend your decision,"

"Before to move your donkey on that door, why the hell you don't take by yourself if you require it so badly?" asked Theo and explained, "It could take from the beginning but instead is asking for it,"

"I don't care if is hiding something from us," said Liam and continued, "I want my the people I care back,"

"Liam, wait," said Theo

Liam went after Zerstorer to deliver the stick to him, but Theo ran from behind, knocked Liam down, took the stick and hit Zerstorer in the arm. After that, Theo ran away with the stick while Liam followed him from behind. The stick burned Theo at the hand, and it lost the stick.

"Are you out of mind?" asked Theo and said, "If we provide him stick, the world will end,"

"I don't care," replied Liam and explained, "Too many people died because of this stick and we didn't manage to stop Zerstorer,"

"Man, you must trust me; I comprehend what you endure, but is not worth to sacrifice the whole world for this," claimed Theo and explained, "If you accomplish that, all their sacrifice will be in vain,"

"You can shut up?" asked Liam and said, "You always didn't care about nobody,"

"I admit, is true," replied Theo and continued, "But, you were the one who opens my eyes and made me care about others,"

"Present me a reasonable reason why should trust you," said Liam and continued, "Remember, what you said about Brett and Lori and how they will stay dead no matter what we are going to do,"

"Liam, now is different," said Theo and explained, "Zerstorer accomplishes that for the stick, nothing more,"

"You are not getting my friends away," said Liam and continued, "I will not permit you,"

"Liam, listen to me carefully, you don't know how much I love you and I understand why you want to offer him the stick," said Theo and continued, "I would be ready to offer my life to guard you like, I did at the hospital and I can stand to see how Zerstorer twisted your mind,"

"If you are not with me, you are my enemy," said Liam and continued, "Give me the stick, now,"

"Liam, I am not your enemy," said Theo and continued, "I will not permit you to obtain the stick, and after you will wake up, we will talk about this,"

Liam turned into a werewolf and attacked Theo. Theo glanced at him and was shocked to observe his reaction and riposted just to defend himself because it comprehended the pain and suffering persuaded him to this path and wasn't his fault. He transformed into a werewolf too, and fought in such way to do no harm Liam. Liam kicked down Theo on the ground, gave a fist in his nose snapping it, and prepared to strike him again, but his eyes filled with tears. He hit the ground and ran away with the stick. Theo angered because Zerstorer turned Liam against him and got up and went after him. Liam ran into the forest and heard two familiar voices and when turned the head, it shook because somebody called him Dumbar.

"Brett, Lori?" What are you accomplishing here?" asked Liam and continued, "You have died,"

"We are stopping you to do something you will regret," replied Brett and said, "Use your head,"

"What do you speak about?" asked Liam

"Zerstorer seized everything that you love to offer him what he requires," replied Lori and said, "If you are going to give him the stick, the world you have viewed in the mirror will exist,"

"But, I want all my friends back," said Liam and continued, "I can't live without them,"

"Dude, you can defeat him," said Brett

"You are out of mind?" asked Liam and said, "I tried to accomplish this and all of my friends died,"

"You didn't try it, and you can," said Brett and explained, "You can to do that with the strength of your blood that contains all Grimm ancestors inside here,"

"This represents us who we are and what we must accomplish," communicated Lori and maintained, "The strength and the will to fight, it comes from our family because we are descendants of the first Grimm,"

"If you are right," said Liam and asked, "Why our fathers are not here with us?"

"Your father and Theo's father come from the old generation of Grimms," replied Brett

Liam accompanied by Brett and Lori went to the Hale house and saw Zerstorer who waited for them. Zerstorer looked straight into their eyes and saw how Theo came too. Theo was shocked to see Brett and Lori.

"Hi Theo," said Brett and asked, "You recognize us?"

"Yes," confirmed Theo and asked, "How is that possible?"

"Everything is possible if you believe in it," replied Lori and continued, "Is time for a divine move,"

"This will be the last minutes of you," said Liam and continued, "You manipulated me and almost win if they weren't Brett and Lori or Theo,"

"This will not end as you want," said Zerstorer and continued, "I am too close to losing now,"

"This will end right here, right now," said Brett and explained, "Even you are the mighty devil who is the father of Satan and Lucifer, you are nowadays just a mere Wesen with a wooden staff,"

"As far we know, the role of a Grimm is to defeat any Wesen to save the life of the people," said Theo and continued, "You tried to divide us and conquer after that,"

"It seems my plan failed to stop you reunite, but I will take care of you," said Zerstorer and continued, "Because I own this,"

"To acquire the entire power, you have to grasp this," said Liam and continued, "If you require the stick so badly, come and get it,"

"You will pay for this," said Zerstorer

"Time to end with you," said Lori

Brett, Liam, Theo, and Lori turned into werewolves and all circled Zerstorer from four different sides and attacked him simultaneously. Zerstorer kicked Lori down, but Liam and Theo gave a strong fist in Zerstorer mouth while Brett got down to make Zerstorer fall. When wanted to push all three, Lori got up and stabbed Zerstorer in the back. Brett observed the opportunity when Liam and Theo slashed Zerstorer with the claws to take the staff of Jaxi and sliced his hand that held the staff. Zerstorer fall on knees and Liam with Theo with a swift move held together the staff that was about the stick. The staff was reunited and Liam with Theo together stabbed Zerstorer in the heart, executing him.

"It's over," said Liam and continued, "I can't believe, we have made it,"

"How did you comprehend we required your help? Additionally, what do we accomplish now?" asked Theo surprised

"We heed the call because we are descendants of the first Grimm," replied Lori and continued, "About the stick, the stick belonged to our Grimm ancestors who hid it to prevent Zerstorer to regain his entire power,"

"I am informed what you foresee, Liam," said Brett and continued, "Just we aid you to find the hope and the strength,"

"If you weren't, I would ruin everything," said Liam and continued, "Sorry because I don't listen to you,"

"Is not your fault," said Theo and explained, "I spoke seriously when I said I would offer my life for you and I knew you possessed good intentions,"

"At once you must guard this well," said Brett and added, "Also, I comprehend you feel responsible because of the event that takes place two years ago, but wasn't your fault at all, Liam,"

"You don't need being sorry because of our death," said Lori and continued, "Before we leave, take care of him,"

"I will," said Theo and explained, "After all, is my little brother and you can't imagine how much I care about you,"

"I don't comprehend what I will do without you," communicated Liam and sustained, "The God protect, your souls and award you the rest you need,"

"Remember, we will live always in your heart," said Brett

Brett and Lori disappeared and after a second, Zerstorer turned into ashes and after that, into a portal that wanted to absorb the staff. Liam and Theo caught the staff, but the pull was too strong and the portal absorbed them. In the next second, Liam and Theo woke up in Derek's loft and were shocked to see everybody alive. None of them understood their reaction, and Ariel was the only one except them who remembered about the events of that alternative universe. The first reaction of Liam and Theo was to hug everybody. Soon, their fathers accompanied by their friends arrived too, and Ariel told them Zerstorer was defeated and would not pass over again in our world. Liam remembered how close was to sacrifice the world to save everybody who loved and burst into tears, Theo went near him and held him tied near his chest. Mareth used the magic to see what happened and all were shocked to see how much destruction managed to do Zerstorer and who came in the last fight with him to aid Liam and Theo. In that night, Monroe managed to escape from the city, but all the heroes decided to go to a local from the town to have a party because they managed to stop the wickedest thing in the universe.


End file.
